Making it Work
by thatcoolkids96
Summary: The war is over and the gang can finally relax in a world of peace, or so they thought. When the price of world peace is far more than the group originally bargained for, tough sacrifices must be made to appease the feuding nations. Zutara
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender

Rating: T (may go up later, depends on how the story progresses)

Pairing: Zutara

Summary: Post-Sozin's Comet  
The war is over and the gang can finally relax in a world of peace, or so they thought. When the price of world peace is far more than the group originally bargained for, tough sacrifices must be made to appease the feuding nations. And even when they'd done everything they can, it still seems, it just isn't enough.

Prologue

Peace.

The absence of war…of hatred…of anger. It seemed so long since they had it. It had been so long since their minds were free of the anxiety, the distraction, the constant worry of what next.

Peace.

It was so close Katara could taste it. To be serene and tranquil again, to make snow angels, and waste away the cool days with her brother and father. That's the way life should be and it was so close.

A smile crept across the young waterbender's face as she watched Aang whirl around the courtyard. Fire lily burst with life and color all around her, rose bushes blossomed a beautiful scarlet, white orchids enhanced the lush array of plants that grew in what was once Fire Lady Ursa's favorite place to think. Katara remembered when she had first laid eyes on this garden, she hadn't thought it possible for anything so beautiful to not only come from but exist in the fire nation. She had been enchanted by tales of the life and beauty that had once filled this city and she had seen the passion in Zuko's eyes as he spoke of his plans to restore his nation to greatness.

Another smile danced across the waterbender's lips as she thought of the young Fire Lord. She had encouraged him in the days before his coronation not to worry as he paced around speculating on all the things that could go wrong. What if he couldn't restore his nation? What if he couldn't keep the peace? What if everyone hated him because of his father? What if he failed again? She had smiled and told him he had nothing to worry about because he had great friends and they had no intention of leaving his side until he was sure he was securely on the throne and an agreement had been formed between the three remaining nations to keep the peace. He'd been a wreck in the final hours before, but when the time came there wasn't a hint of fear or doubt to be found in Zuko. He'd held his head high as he came before his nation, vowed to restore their tarnished name, and was crowned Lord of the fire nation. She was proud of him. They were all proud of him. It was so clear that this is what he had been born to do.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. Once again, her peace was destroyed.

Casting a glance over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her brother soaking wet and Aang apologizing profusely as he pulled Sokka out of the cool stream that ran the perimeter of the garden and was somehow forced up into a water fall that dumped back down into a small pond as the head of the garden. Suki's giggles and Toph's loud laughter echoed throughout the courtyard and Katara knew that it would be some time before she could escape again for some peace and quiet. She couldn't be upset though, it had been her very wish for moments like this, when she and her friends could simply relax, smiling, and laughing.

Carefree.

The war was over. Now life could begin.

* * *

A/N: Please review, it helps me write when I have your opinions because I will actually consider them and if you have suggestions that don't sway where I'm going with this I'll probably try to put them in. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 1 Blood

Disclaimer: In case you forgot, I still don't own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 1**

Fire Lord Zuko did everything in his power to stifle another yawn. These peace talks had been going on all week and it seemed so far that nothing had really been accomplished. It seemed as though he'd been sitting in the same place for hours. Every once in a while when he was certain nothing important was being said he'd let his mind wander.

He missed Mai, the short break between the morning session and afternoon meetings just wasn't enough time together. They had so much to catch up on after all the time that he'd been away. It seemed they had only just gotten back together and already they were split apart. In contrast, he frowned slightly as he gazed as the Avatar sitting, well more squirming from boredom, next to Katara. The poor boy was just itching to get outside and play. Katara's face held a somber expression as she sat tall next to her father trying her best to stay focused. Next to her, Sokka's head bobbed up in down as he fought sleep and Suki kept poking him in the side in an attempt to help the situation. Zuko couldn't tell what Toph was thinking as she just stared straight ahead, a slight smirk on her face. He'd give anything to be sitting with them to jostle and whisper like the children they'd been denied the chance to be by his father's war. Instead he sat alone at the head of the throne room, his uncle, his only ally listening at his right.

The Order of the White Lotus had taken it upon themselves to serve as his council and had invited the kings and representatives of all the nations to participate in this project for world peace. And everyone agreed upon wanting peace but no one could agree on the terms and conditions. Zuko had agreed to relinquish the lands that had been conquered from the other nations only the many territories had been conquered so long ago they began to squabble over how much belonged to which group. Then there was the issue of reparations. They couldn't decide what to do to soothe the distrust and anger between the fire nation and remaining kingdoms. The repairs for the damages to the many destroyed and ransacked cities would cost large sums of money but who should pay. Zuko had again tried to be lenient and offered to send men, supplies, and money to help the other nations. They would harbor refugees and do whatever they could but hurt feelings had caused some of the more difficult attendees to demand outrageous sums of money, a spread of man power that the fire nation did not have, and more supplies than Zuko could afford to give without leaving his people helpless. The White Lotus members were trying to be reasonable and sway the opinions of those who chose to be disagreeable but it was to no avail. Many of the Earth Kingdom representatives were more interested in revenge and making the fire nation suffer than seeking peace. With the help of Hakoda and Pakku, Chief Arnook was a little easier to deal with. However, the loss of his daughter had hardened his heart and at times even, he was inclined to be difficult.

Zuko's wandering mind was snapped back to attention as a fist slammed down onto one of the sturdy oak tables. A general of the Earth Kingdom was standing red faced and looking highly irritated. Zuko's gaze wandered briefly over to his uncle who looked slightly tired but overall, calm as usual.

"This is ridiculous, the Earth Kingdom has every right to more land. When your brother reigned, he plundered our lands taking as much as he pleased, but now that he's gone, it's the new Fire Lord's duty to relinquish it all back to us." The general growled.

"I have every intention to return your land to you, however, I'm sure we did not take that much." Zuko explained as calmly as possible. He'd been working on his temper, trying out stupid tricks such as counting to ten or thinking of happy things. They helped some but his patience was wearing thin with this whole stupid peace treaty idea. Why don't they just get over the past and coexist so he could go see his girlfriend.

"Even if it isn't the exact amount, the Earth Kingdom is growing and expects to flourish in this time of peace we will need the lands for our people and for food." The general bit back.

"We all expect to grow and flourish that doesn't mean we need to demand land that isn't ours." King Bumi interjected.

"Precisely, and as far as food goes, we've all agreed to open up a network of trade. Whatever crops you feel you don't have we will supply you with." Zuko agreed.

"At a price?" The general snapped.

"Well, of course at a price. That is the very idea of trade." Zuko explained.

"You'd rob the Earth Kingdom blind if you had the chance wouldn't you." The general snorted.

"That's just ridiculous. No one's robbing anyone." Chief Arnook jumped in.

"So then you weren't robbed of years watching your daughter grow as we were robbed of land and lives." The general cried out.

"Oh no." Zuko groaned under his breath as the entire room exploded into commotion. Whenever, Chief Arnook seemed to be relenting to the ideas of the Fire Nation someone just had to bring up his daughter again and set the whole room off. Sokka was suddenly very awake, Suki looked cross between sad and annoyed. Katara was arguing that the Earth Kingdom general had gone too far. Pakku and Hakoda were trying to talk sense in Chief Arnook the Earth Kingdom was arguing amongst themselves trying to decide if they agreed or if the general should be punished for insubordination. Aang head was whipping from side to side trying to keep up with everything going on around him. Even Toph had gotten involved, probably just adding fuel to the fire.

"That is ENOUGH!" Iroh's voice thundered across the meeting hall, effectively silencing the whole room. The whole room except for that detestable general.

"In fact it is enough, we will be silent no longer. You had no right to abuse the other nations. You have caused pain and suffering to everyone you have come into contact with. While your father…" The general was cut off as Zuko leapt from his chair enraged.

"MY FATHER, MY FATHER! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT! HIS TREACHERY IS HIS OWN, I WASN'T FIRE LORD THEN…" And now even Zuko was cut off and no one could speak as they watched the two rage on.

"BUT YOU ARE HIS SON! TRY AS YOU MIGHT OZAI'S BLOOD STILL RUNS IN YOUR VEINS AND I WILL NEVER TRUST IT. Everyone here knows you have struggled with doing the right thing in the past. Why should we believe you now. Because you helped us win the war? Ha! You just helped yourself to the throne. You could have been planning this all along. Now's the time to strike isn't it. You've got the power. We should probably even start checking our food whose to say you aren't going to poison us all and claim supremacy over…"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" The sudden out burst drew all eyes. One would have expected Zuko to have been the one to snap back but in fact it was Katara now who stood, eyes blazing, fists balled. "YOU BITTER INCOMPETENT MAN! How dare you make such accusations. You have no idea what he's been through. You have no idea what any of us have been through. He's suffered too, you know. How on earth can you hold him accountable for who his family is? He may have Ozai's blood but he's trying to do the right thing and that's far more than I can say for you. You are nothing but an instigator and have no interest in peace. We all lost something or someone in this war but that doesn't mean we point fingers like children, this is bigger than us, this is about the future of the world. So why don't you just, JUST GROW UP!"

Katara's cheeks were flushed with rage and she fought bitterly against the tear that threatened to fall. She didn't know why she was so affected by the cruel things that general had thrown at Zuko but they had hurt her feelings too. She'd had trouble accepting Zuko in the past but if she could do it, if his uncle could forgive him, then so should they. _'How dare anyone be so, so rude!' _Her mind was ablaze with fury. She'd given him a rough enough time and now it was time to move on and stop dwelling on the past.

Silence hung in the air. Animosity and shame filled the room like a pungent odor. Heads were hung, eyes averted. Well, except for Katara and the general who were exchanging such fierce glares that Aang was glad looks couldn't kill or they'd have two bodies to worry about on top of everything else.

"Hmm, well I think that's enough for today." King Bumi suddenly piped in with a queer grin across his face. Everyone else stood silently for a moment wanting to leave but refusing to be the first to back down. It wasn't until Zuko's irritation got the best of him and he stormed out, harshly casting aside a chair that had dared to be in his way.

Katara's face softened as she watched him go. Looking around the room, everyone suddenly looked drained. Sokka and Suki were the next to go, and with Aang tugging on her hand, she eventually followed.

* * *

A/N: Once again, reviews, suggestions, and ideas are always appreciated. If you have a tendency to flame, I'll take constructive criticism but I'll warn you I'm short tempered so if it's an unnecessary comment, just keep it to yourself.


	3. Chapter 2 Comfort

**Chapter 2**

**Comfort**

"Do you think he's okay?" Katara finally asked. The question had been dancing around her mind for quite some time now but she wasn't sure if she should ask it.

"I don't. No one's seen him since he stormed off." Sokka sighed.

"He should have taught that guy a lesson." Toph said punching a fist into her hand.

"If he gets out of line again, I will. Does he constantly have to antagonize everyone!" Sokka cried. Suki looked at the ground.

"I'm going to go look for him." Katara decided.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aang asked.

"No, it might be best that we don't crowd him right now. I just want to see if he's okay." Katara explained.

"Well tell him we're all here for him, and whatnot." Sokka called out as she walked away.

"Will do." Katara said to no one in particular as she crossed into the palace, leaving the courtyard behind her. Just hours before it had been a place of beauty and tranquility, now it was full of sadness and confusion. Her feet seemed to move on autopilot as she passed silent servants and pacing council members. She avoided eye contact with all of them as she slipped out of the palace and followed the worn trail to the top of a small hill. She knew she'd find him there, sitting under the lone sakura tree. That's where she would find him in the days before his coronation, sitting and thinking. And just as she had expected, there he sat. One leg was extended before him and the other was propped up supporting his arm that lay easily across it. He was resting his chin on his stretched out arm and staring into space. The wind rustled through his hair as he sighed and continued to stare out over the palace.

She almost didn't want to disturb him but she had to be sure he was alright.

"Hey." Her voice was soft, trying to maintain the serenity of the moment.

He looked at her. She fidgeted not quite sure what to say next. It occurred to her now that she hadn't really thought this through. Would just flat out asking if he was okay be alright, or would that set him off? Should she beat around the bush to figure out if he were more angry or sad first? Was his lack of response supposed to mean he wanted her to go away? She watched him for a moment as he turned his attention from her and back up to the sky. Biting her lip, she decided to say nothing and wait for him to let her know what to do. She approached cautiously, waiting for him to tell her, he just wanted to be alone. When he didn't she took a seat next to him, drawing her knees to her chest and offering silent comfort.

Even though they sat in silence she could see him relax a little. He wasn't as tense and his face seemed less broody. He still hadn't said anything but he wasn't on a rampage either so that was good. She was just gunning up the courage to cut into his thoughts when he finally spoke.

"What if he's right?" Zuko asked. Katara stared at him. He hadn't been looking at her when he asked the question and she wasn't quite sure if he was talking to her or thinking out loud.

"What if who's right?" She asked cautiously.

"You know who I'm talking about, Katara."

"I do. That said, you ought to know my answer already." She replied with a pointed look, however, she froze seeing the desperation in his eyes. He wasn't asking because he didn't know what she'd say, he was asking because he needed to hear her say it. He needed to be reassured.

She sighed, "Zuko, you've done so much good. How could you let him trounce in here and make you doubt that?"

"Because, there was truth to what he was saying. I am Ozai's soon. I have struggled with doing the right thing. What if I'm not ready?"

"Well then you'll have to be ready." Katara snapped. "No one cares that you're Ozai's son. You're trying to do the right thing now and that's what matters. I thought I could never forgive you but you've shown me you've changed. You've shown us all. So don't give up, okay. Your nation needs you, and you're not alone."

Zuko turned to look at her, a small sad smile slowly etching it self across his face. "You're right, Katara. Thank you."

A grin burst across her face as she hugged him. He returned the hug then sat back again, staring into the sky but this time a content smile adorned his face.

The soft brush of fabric trailing crisp grass drew both their attention. Mai dropped into a slight curtsey, at their attention. Katara couldn't help but grin at the silly smile that graced Zuko's face at the sight of his girlfriend. She pat his hand and stood to leave, exchanging small smiles with Mai. Walking away, Katara paused to look back and beamed at the sight of Mai and Zuko sitting together, just holding each other the way young lovers should. The thought of young love put a spring in her step as she pranced back down to the palace.

She was on her way to find Aang when she saw her father walking up the hall. Her face darkened as she still felt slightly annoyed that she was the only one who stood up for Zuko during the meeting. What the heck were all the white lotus and adults they'd worked with there for if not to help create the peace but first keeping the peace in these tiring meetings. She hurried after him, knowing she wouldn't be content until she'd talked to somebody.

"Dad!" She called out as she drew close. "Hey, what's your hurry?"

"Uh, Katara. I thought you were out with the other children." Hakoda responded, glancing up the hall then back at his daughter.

"Children? Dad, we're hardly children any more. I'm almost 16."

"Hmm, that is true, Katara. Was there something you wanted?" Hakoda asked. Katara frowned at the distracted look on his face.

"Dad is something going on?"

"I don't know Katara. This afternoon's meeting got really out of hand."

"Tell me about it." Katara snorted. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about too."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well…why didn't you say anything? Why didn't anyone say anything? You know the general was wrong to attack Zuko like that. Someone should have stopped him. He does this everyday. Why do you guys even listen?"

"Katara…" Her dad started.

"No, it's not fair, you know it's not fair. He's trying dad."

"You're right, it's not fair, but it's also far more complicated than you can understand."

"How can you say that? All those things he said, they were just, they were just…"

"They were what everyone's been thinking, Katara!" Hakoda cut in as she struggled to find the right words. Katara gasped, her face a hurt, angry mask.

"What? Dad, that's completely…"  
"True, Katara. It's true, when we leave the meetings it's what everyone whispers about. We all want this to work out but we all have our doubts."

"His dad and sister are locked up. They can't manipulate him any more. He'll be fine."

"Katara, it's just, it's just so hard to be sure. I believe you through and through. If you say he's a good guy, I trust your instincts but its not that easy to convince an entire council of scorned old men of that. They've all had some nasty dealings with the fire nation and plenty of them were led by Fire Lord Zuko, himself."

"But he's changed now. He stole mother's necklace and hunted Aang, and plenty of other stuff but we've moved on."

"Katara, most of their grievances are more serious than that. This isn't about a necklace or an extended game of hide and seek, this is about people's lives. People have been imprisoned, tortured, and even killed by the fire nation and that's quite a bit harder to let go."

"It wasn't a game of hide and seek. Our lives were on the line."

"Katara, please…"

"Please, what?"

"Can we…we'll talk about this later, okay? I have to go."

"Go where?"

"The council is meeting."

"But Zuko's not even back yet."

"I know that."

"But…"  
"Katara, we've decided it might be best to finish these talks without you guys there. The others are bored out of their minds. As long as Zuko is there, the focus won't be peace but personal attacks and you're right he doesn't deserve to have to sit through it all. And you, well, you've got to stay here to perhaps avoid any more emotional outbursts."

"What? Emotional outbursts? I'm being kicked out because I'm the only one brave enough to stand up and say what's right."

"Katara, it's not…"

"Fine, whatever, I get it." Katara muttered, throwing up her hand in defeat. "Go have your meeting, I'm sure you guys will come to the right decision."

"I'm sorry, hon."

"No, it's fine." Katara sighed. "I trust you, dad. Sorry I lost my temper with you."

"It's fine Katara." Hakoda laughed. "In fact, you reminded me of your mother just now. Sometimes when the Southern Water Tribe would have meetings about the future of the tribe she would become passionately animated about some topic or other. I see so much of her in you with every passing day."

"Thanks dad."

"I'll see you later Katara and I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as it's over."

"Great." She smiled, hugging her dad. She watched him go, then resumed her happy thoughts with a deep breath. Maybe she could get Aang to go explore the city some more with her. She really was anxious to learn all the secrets and hidden beauty of the fire nation.

* * *

A/N: We're getting to plot, I promise. Now that the stage is all set and whatnot, we can get down to business. Thank you for all the reviews that have come in so far. They have been truly encouraging.


	4. Chapter 3 Party?

**Chapter 3**

**Party?**

Katara yawned as the soft rays of early morning sun danced across her face. She was laying in the courtyard again, hair splayed across the grass in a careless manner, fingers intertwined with Aang's, just listening to the sounds of the waterfall, the chirping birds, and the whizzing of the air Aang was bending with his free hand. Turning her head to the side she smiled at Aang before letting her eyes travel the garden again and taking in the scene of spring fever. Suki was chasing a laughing Sokka around the courtyard, probably for some comment or other that deserved a swift smack to the back of the head but would end with cuddling and sweet nothings. Zuko was reclining on a bench beneath the waterfall with Mai leaning back across his chest. Ty Lee and Haru were skipping stones across the calm water surface of the pond and even Toph seemed to be blushing as she chat quietly with Teo, who had come with his father to talk about repair strategies and costs.

Life was perfect again, peaceful and calm. And it was all so easy to come by. Why couldn't the world be just like this garden? Four nations, enjoying the beauty of the nature earth, coexisting through love and understanding. She just couldn't understand why that was so difficult for the adults to see. It shouldn't be that hard since everyone agreed they wanted peace. Why were they arguing?

She sighed, releasing Aang's hand to roll over onto her stomach and watch a couple of baby turtleducks waddle by. It was forgiveness. Forgiveness held them back, and she wasn't quite sure how to combat that. She's struggled with the idea of it too. She'd forgiven Zuko but when she thought about it what had he really done to her? She hadn't forgiven the man who killed her mother, he'd taken away someone she loved and cared about. Another sigh, escaped her in an annoyed huff. Her father was right. It was complicated and the issues the kings, generals, and representatives brought to the table were far more serious than anything she had against the fire nation.

Thinking about the council brought a frown to her face as she arched up and looked at the main doors back into the palace. She hadn't seen her father since their talk in the hallway last night. In fact, she hadn't seen any council members which led her to believe that they'd been talking, most likely arguing, all night. She'd seen servants bent under the weight of heavy trays this morning, heading in the direction of the meeting room. She wondered if they'd have to do the same thing for lunch or if the council would be out then. Her eyes shifted to Zuko, wondering what he thought about being dismissed from his own peace summit. His face appeared to be blank as usual but she could see hints of agitation in his form as she too glanced discreetly at the doors probably not for the first time this morning. _'He's probably not too worried, after all, his uncle is in there and Iroh wouldn't let anything happen to his nephew.'_ Katara thought.

"Hey Zuko! How close is the nearest beach?" Sokka's voice, yet again, rang out across the courtyard. Katara was definitely considering taping his mouth shut before their next visit to the courtyard.

"It's a short walk." Zuko shrugged. "Why?"

"I was thinking we should have a party, for old times sake, to celebrate when all this peace talk stuff is done. I was thinking some music and dancing, to relieve the stress of these last couple of weeks sounds." Sokka explained.

"Sounds good to me." Zuko yawned.

"Yeah, it's a really great idea. Can I help you plan it?" Ty Lee jumped in.

"Of course, you know the fire nation better than we do." Suki grinned beckoning Ty Lee over. Sokka looked suspiciously at the fire nation girl who turned a bright smile up at him as she danced over to Suki's side. Suki tugged Sokka down to begin discussing plans and his hesitance was quickly forgotten. It was a slow process but he was getting used to Ty Lee, it was just habit to panic first.

Katara smiled, a party sounded great. It wasn't until Sokka suggested it that she realized she was feeling just a bit cooped up at the palace all day. She loved the courtyard and taking walks on the paths surrounding the palace but since the meetings had taken up most of her days it seemed a little fun was definitely in order. Enthused chatter filled the courtyard as everyone had ideas and suggestions for the celebration. A nearby attendant brought a small writing desk and placed it before Sokka. Paper was distributed and lists of everything under the sun were being made. Katara laughed as the simple beach party grew more flamboyant to the point of unrealistic. Later she and Suki would have to sit down and cross off all the ridiculous suggestions that simply weren't going to happen.

_--_

The teens had gotten so distracted with their party ideas that no one noticed the main doors open and the somber expressions of Hakoda and Iroh as they entered the courtyard. It wasn't until King Bumi had snuck up on them and scared them all with his sudden presence and loud voice asking what they were all so excited about. Laughing at each other for jumping and screaming like that they quickly absorbed Bumi into their party plans and their outrageous plans skyrocketed to a new level of fantasy.

Katara's face glowed as she watched the excitement of her friends but fell as she caught site of her father's face. She cocked her head and squirmed fruitlessly, trying to catch his eye but he was determinedly looking off to the side now that he had her attention. Curiosity propelled her to his side, fear made her skitter and hesitate every couple of steps.

Iroh had caught Zuko's attention and the young Fire Lord had excused himself to attend to his duties.

"We have much to discuss nephew." Was all Katara heard Iroh say as the two disappeared into the palace.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Katara asked as she finally made it to his side.

"We've come to a decision, Katara. It's going to take some getting used to but it's something we could all agree on." Hakoda sighed.

"Well what is it?" Katara pressed, feeling slightly guilty for not suggesting her father go take a nap and then they'd discuss things later. He looked worn and tired but anticipation swirled around her every thought making it impossible to wait.

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside." He suggested.

"Alright, do you want me to get Sokka?" She asked, eyeing her brother who still hadn't noticed anyone had come in.

"No, I'll catch him up to speed later. I promised you we'd talk so I'll tell you first." Hakoda gave a weak grin as he turned and went inside, a confused Katara following quickly behind.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's kinds cliffy-ish but I'm still working out all the details of the agreement (AKA, my little sister isn't home and she knows way more about Avatar than I do so if I want to keep this from getting too OC I think I'll confer with her before I go on). So, I'll let you know what it is soon enough, sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 4 The Price of Peace

**Chapter 4**  
**The Price of Freedom**

Katara watched her father pacing before her from across the table. They were in a smaller meeting room preparing to discuss the council's decision, or at least she hoped that's what they were doing. Her father had yet to say anything. He'd pace one way, pause, open his mouth to begin, and then snap his mouth shut and resume pacing.

"Um, dad…" Katara prodded.

"Here's the thing, Katara. After much," her father paused to find the right word, "debate, the council has finally come to an agreement. The issue is many members are struggling with putting their complete trust in Zuko as the Fire Lord. So the fix, simple enough, is he's going to need an advisor, a companion of sorts. Someone closer to him than the council. Someone that can keep an eye on him and deal with his temper."

"Um, isn't that kind of Iroh's job?" Katara asked confused.

"Yes, but Iroh is an old man. He won't live forever and we thought someone closer to Zuko's age would be appropriate."

"So you mean like Sokka or Aang? A friend who can keep him on the right track, tell him when he's being dumb but still go out for drinks at the end of the day." Katara surmised.

"Well, yes…and no. A friend of course and someone who has experienced life outside of the fire nation for sure but a friend doesn't have much authority or power over people and supplies, also a friend could be banished out of anger or irritation and it's common knowledge that Zuko's short tempered, even though he has made great strides to change that. However, the council is looking to kill two birds with one stone. Zuko's recent promotion to the status of Fire Lord has brought to everyone's attention that which Zuko has yet to acquire…" Hakoda paused to look at his daughter, who stared back at him expectantly. He sighed, "A wife, Katara. The Fire Nation will need a Fire Lady at some point, especially considering Zuko and Iroh are the last of the royal line until Zuko provides his nation with an heir."

"Uh dad, I don't really think you have to worry about that. I'm sure when all of this peace talk stuff is over Zuko will definitely ask Mai."

"Mai isn't an option."

"She's not?" Katara frowned in confusion. "Um, I know we've all been busy lately but I'm sure you've seen those two together. They're definitely in love."

"It doesn't matter, there are too many factors against her that the council doesn't trust her in such a powerful position. Her uncle was cruel to many of the prisoners of the boiling rock. Her father is a high ranking noble who might try to use his daughter's position to gain political influence, suppose he raised a rebellion within the fire nation with all the demands being made of their nation there are sure to be many who are bitter enough to join in. And to top it all off, probably the worst of her offenses, the girl's past friendship and alliance with Azula takes the cake, she may have betrayed her in the end but its proof she knows how to be cruel and it's that underlying cruelty they fear in Zuko so why on earth would they accept another royal to fear. The council wouldn't even consider her as a potential wife for the young and impressionable Fire Lord such as Zuko."

"Oh, so most of that rules out Ty Lee as well. What other fire nation girls do we know?" Katara mused.

"The girl can't be fire nation." Hakoda stated flatly.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because of all the mixed feelings about the fire nation's people right now. Suppose we picked wrong and the girl or her parents were secretly Ozai enthusiasts who would then convince Zuko to restart the war because fire nation supremacy is simply destiny. Our nations are hurting far too much to keep fighting. We need to rebuild and restore trust thus a fire nation girl simply won't do."

"She won't be much of a fire lady, then will she?" Katara laughed at her own joke, storing it in the back of her mind to tell Sokka later when he's been informed of these new developments. However, her father's serious expression quickly snuffed out any laughter left in her.

"She will be called Lady Hope, Katara. The council agreed to change the title plus we think she will like it better."

"Oh, well, that's a pretty title. Now we've just got to find a princess or something that would be willing to put up with Zuko's moodiness."

"We've already chosen one." Hakoda said slowly.

"Oh, who?" Katara frowned again. This was all rather sudden, shouldn't they have asked Zuko's opinion on the matter. It would already be difficult enough telling him he had to break up with Mai, now they were just going to shove some other girl in his face.

"Katara, it's you."

"Yue, who? If you mean the moon spirit, you pronounced her name wrong and I think _'general instigator'_ had pointed out more than enough times that she died during the war."

"No, Katara, not Yue. You, as in yourself. You've traveled to all of the nations, you're friends with the avatar and many other high ranking officials around the world, you're friends with Zuko, and you've got a good head on your shoulders. If anyone could tame his temper it would be you considering you're just as stubborn as he is. You proved just yesterday you're not afraid to fight back if you believe in something and you're not fire nation."

Katara was silent, her face rapidly shifting from shock to hurt to confusion to anger to sadness, then back again to repeat the process. She took several deep breaths, opening her mouth to speak, then stopping and shaking her head, her hands came up in confusion as to whether they should be balled in fists, pulling at her hair, wiping away tears that had yet to fall, or just remain at her side.

"I…no…dad…WHAT?" Katara finally exploded. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She wouldn't formulate a complete sentence, the shock and betrayal clouding her mind. "DAD! How could you agree to this? This is, I mean, that is completely crazy and utterly ridiculous! Not to mention completely archaic! I don't accept this. I refuse. I REFUSE. What about Aang? What about…"

"Katara you can't refuse. It's already decided. Treaties have been drawn up. Promises have been made."

"WHAT?"

"Katara, I'm sorry. I know it'll take some getting used to but it's the only thing we could agree on. Trust me, we threw out plenty of names and everyone had some sort of flaw that got them crossed off until we had whittled the list down to you. I know you are a free spirit and I hate to take away your right to choose but this at the moment seems to be the only way."

"Only way! Dad, I can't."

"You can. You're not going to be alone, everyone is staying until after the wedding. We'll get through this together."

"Together! You can't possibly understand what this means right now, how I feel."

"I know Katara but you'll be doing the right thing."

"By who's standards? A bunch of bickering old men? No, absolutely not! I refuse."

"Katara, I've already told you, you can't refuse. You'll be married in a month and that's the end of it."

"A MONTH!" She shrieked. "A month, what do you mean a month?"

"Exactly what I said, a month, thirty days, give or take a few. I told you we'd stay with you until after the wedding but we can't hang around here forever, we've all got our tribes and nations to get back too. And in truth you should probably be grateful to have a month. The original time period was two weeks but there was no way the fire nation could be ready for such a large celebration in such a short period of time and both Iroh and I demanded you and Zuko be given more time to adjust to the news."

"So I suppose I should be thanking you." Katara replied scathingly. "Well forget it. I hate this. I hate everything."

Like the sudden release of a floodgate, the tears burst forth from Katara as she ran from the room. She pushed blindly past servants and anyone else who dared to get in her way. She ran out of the palace, she ran until chest hurt, and her breathing came in ragged breaths. She ran until her body couldn't take it any more and she dropped to the ground sobbing as though it were the end of the world. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. It was all for nothing. How is it she had spent so many years of her life fighting for freedom, only to feel so powerless, to realize she had no freedoms at all? She was just a pawn in the world's great stupid game of ruining her life.

- -

"Nephew?" Iroh spoke cautiously. He'd just explained the events of the final peace talk and it worried him that his nephew still had yet to say a word. He'd expected anger, shouting, firebending, anything really but Zuko hadn't moved, he hadn't said a word. He just stared at him with the same blank expression. "Zuko, please say something. Your silence is worrying me? Surely you are thinking something."

Still Zuko said nothing. His face was a hardened mask that even his uncle couldn't penetrate. Accepting the fact that his nephew had no intention of responding any time soon, Iroh left the room with a sigh. He hated to do this to his nephew but they just weren't getting anywhere otherwise. Even he was sick of the peace talks, there was nothing remotely peaceful about them.

* * *

A/N: Alas, the plot revealed, not that you probably hadn't already guessed it. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5 Talking

A/N: For those of you who caught it or didn't, sorry about the screw up in the title of the last chapter. It was supposed to be called 'The Price of Peace' but by the time I realized it said freedom I was too lazy to change it. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 5  
Talking**

Katara jerked up in a sudden jolt of wakefulness. She cringed shielding her eyes from the brutal attack of early morning rays. She wiped tears and dirt from her streaked cheeks as she did a mental assessment of her current situation. She was in the middle of some unknown field, rumpled, groggy, and despite the fact that she just woke up, feeling less that well rested. _'Oh great. I was out here all night. AND NO ONE CAME TO LOOK FOR ME!'_ She cast a scowl around the field as this realization hit her and then an insulted frown creased her face as she heard a familiar sound. Whipping around and looking down, she found Momo stretching beside her. _'Well great, at least now I know Momo is the only one who cares about me.'_ The twisted irony of it all spread a crazed smile across her face and suddenly laughter erupted from her. Not happy, healthy laughter, but a cross between insane and hysteric as the reason for her rough night crashed over her ten fold. She laughed until her sides ached and tears spilled down her cheeks. She laughed until she was practically heaving and then as suddenly as she started, she stopped. She snapped her neck around and glared at Momo. It wasn't his fault but he was the only one around. The concerned gaze of the lemur made her feel ridiculous and bitter. Even he pitied her situation.

Rolling her eyes, Katara picked herself up dusting her clothes off and attempted to fix her hair. Momo leapt up to her shoulder and snuggled against her cheek trying to offer her comfort but nothing could sooth her bitter mood. She glowered at the lemur and stomped off in the direction of the palace as he coasted along side her, green eyes following her every movement.

She had a long walk back but she figured it would be worth it. Perhaps the scenery would soften her mood.

- -

Dim light filled a small chamber. It's two occupants had been silent for some time now. First, sitting close but not touching, then moving apart, then back together to hold shaking hands, and then apart again as their masks began to fall. They had been trained all their lives to put honor and duty first, their own selfish emotions could wait but were they truly being selfish to feel so hurt, so jaded?

They'd been silent like this for hours, Zuko just stared sadly at Mai, trying to think of what to say. He wanted to shout, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hold her. But what was the point? It was all so unfair. All the rash actions in the world wouldn't change the minds of the council members. In fact, rash actions would probably make the situation worse. He'd spent the night after his uncle left him scouring the documents that had been drawn up, looking for a loophole in the situation. He was certain Katara was no more interested in dumping Aang for him as he was in breaking up with Mai.

"Don't look like that Zuko. It's not the end of the world." Mai finally snapped, trying desperately to control her own emotion. She had adopted a blasé mask to make the world think she didn't care but inside she was consumed with grief over the situation. Anger at the demands being made of them.

"Might as well be, it certainly feels like it." Zuko muttered, gruffly. Glancing at him, she half wondered if he had been crying to make his voice so rough.

A small sad smile lifted a single corner of her lips. "Is that so? Even considering the events of the day of the comet?"

"How can you make jokes right now?" Zuko cried, roughly pulling at his hair in frustration. "It seems we only just got back together and already we're being torn apart."

Mai sighed and turned her gaze out of the lone window. "I'm just being realistic. I'm hurting too, but…but if this is the only way to restore the fire nation…"

They stared at each other sadly. Why did they have to love their nation so much? This accursed sense of honor and duty that had been instilled in them since birth was all that kept them from a full out raging rebellion against the council.

"We probably wouldn't have ended up getting married anyway." Mai mused, trying to comfort herself.

"What?" Zuko snapped, a deep frown creasing his brow as her turned harsh gold eyes on her.

"Zuko, do you really think your father would have let you marry me? Either way you look at it, you would have been stuck in an arranged marriage. And either way you look at it, it wouldn't have been to me.

"You don't know that." Zuko frowned, a pout forming on his face.

"I don't…but it seems easier to think that way." Mai responded honestly.

His face softened and they fell into silence again. They both cast their minds back to the day of their reunion, Zuko's coronation. Mai's threat against him breaking up with her seemed a distant memory now, even though it had barely been two weeks ago. It's power had lasted so briefly it seemed a waste of breath now. Why was the universe so intent on stealing Zuko's happiness?

- -

"This is so unfair. There has got to be something we can do, some other way to exist peacefully." Aang ranted.

"He's right! Both of them are going to be miserable this way." Sokka agreed.

"You don't know that for sure, I mean, they could find a way to make it work." Suki tried to calm the two.

"My poor baby sister. Her entire future is being stolen from her." Sokka cried.

"Don't be so overly dramatic Sokka. At least they're friends, it could have been a total stranger." Suki tried again.

"We've got to find a way to break this up. I know for a fact that Katara wouldn't want to be with him and I'm sure he feels the same way. What about Mai?" Aang pressed on.

"No one said it was going to be easy to adjust to." Haru jumped in, trying to help Suki keep the situation from exploding.

"We shouldn't have to adjust to it at all." Aang shouted.

"We've got to come up with a plan. Suki do you think you could help me sneak into the meeting room and get a look at those documents?" Sokka asked.

Suki sighed, "I'm sure I can."

"Great, let's go." Sokka said jumping up.

"Um, excuse me, but has anyone seen or talked to Katara or Zuko? We don't even know how they feel about all this yet." Toph cut in.

"We don't have to ask them. The fact that they won't see anybody is enough of a sign that they want out of this agreement." Aang growled, stamping his foot.

"Are you sure you're not just being jealous?" Toph asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Aang shouted, his face turning red with hurt and frustration. Why couldn't she see how wrong this was? Wasn't Toph supposed to on their side? Suki, too, for that matter? Scowling, he blasted himself up to the roof top to sulk for a while. He found a place where the others couldn't see him but he could wait for Sokka and Suki's return. He took and deep breath and tried to begin meditating but it was so hard with all the hurt and anger coursing through him.

- -

Katara's tired feet dragged as she finally made it into the palace doorway. She paused for a moment to sigh and scrub a hand across her tired face. Seeing the servants bustling about, busy as usual brought an usually dark cloud over her today. _'Probably getting ready for the wedding.'_ The thought did nothing to improve her dismal mood. Trudging further into the palace she dipped her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. Perhaps they wouldn't bother her and she could escape to her room to be alone for a while longer before she had to face anybody.

Unfortunately she failed to remember that fate was clearly against her and she ran smack into Zuko who had been walking, equally distracted. The force of the impact against her tired body sent her reeling to the ground and her frustration at her left her sitting there staring blankly at the Fire Lord.

"Katara!" Zuko gasped, uncomfortable with her eerie stare. "I'm really sorry about that, here, let me help you up."

She took the hand he offered her and rose gracelessly to her feet.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Zuko shrugged. "I was, uh, well you know, I kind of just…had a lot on my mind."

"Tell me about it." Katara sighed.

"Well…well yeah…I suppose you had a lot on your mind too."

Katara nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Yep."

They stood there, hands in pockets, looking everywhere but at each other, rocking on their feet. The only sounds were the rustling of their clothes as they fidgeted and the great whooshes of contained breaths being released.

"Um…" Katara wanted to ask him how he felt about all this. However, she simply couldn't bring herself to ask the question. She, oddly enough, was somewhat afraid of the answer.

"So..." Zuko started but then lost himself to his own confusing thoughts. How exactly should he ask her what she thought about all this?

They both returned to staring at the ground, hands in pockets or scratching at the back of their head trying to put the question out there.

"…Is it going to be strange like this forever?" Katara suddenly asked.

"I really don't know." Zuko sighed.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered, thinking of Mai.

"It's not your fault." Zuko's quiet response was almost unheard.

The silence between them seemed to stretch forever. They had become more daring in their looks though. While still determinedly not catching each other's eye they would periodically sneak glances at each other, trying to determine what the other was thinking.

"Is, uh…I mean…Do you hate this?" Katara finally asked.

Zuko peered up at her through his bangs for a moment searching for some clue as to what sort of answer she wanted. He frowned in sighed when he could determine nothing but a sudden desperation in her eyes.

"I wish there was another way, if that's what you mean." Zuko replied diplomatically.

Katara almost laughed. He really was getting into his role as Fire Lord but as the situation returned to her she couldn't bring herself to laugh or even to smile as sad blue eyes fell to the floor.

"Me too." She whispered.

The awkward silence had returned as they both once again were left with nothing to say.

The loud banging of a door opening and closing further up the hall drew both their attention.

"SOKKA! The whole point of stealth is not to make noise!" Suki's voice carried up the hallway.

"Then why are you shouting." Sokka's voice bounced back.

Zuko and Katara exchanged questioning looks but shrugged and decided if it was important they'd find out. With this small act of normalcy, they both felt a little better, knowing some things in life would never change.

"I, uh, suppose I'll see you around then." Zuko finally said.

"Oh, definitely." Katara returned with a small laugh. It's not like they really had a choice.

With a final nod to one another, Katara and Zuko left to their own separate rooms to think some more.

- -

Mai left out another aggravated growl as she moved gracefully around the training yard. Despite her anger, her elegance never wavered, neither did her precision. Every dagger struck true in every target that caught her eye. Her mask was slipping and her battle against tears was coming to an unfortunate end. The first few spilled easily down her cheeks, not stopping her enraged practice but soon the grief she'd been keeping at bay had consumed her and she dropped to her knees, letting the tears flow.

"It's so unfair." She cried, to what she thought was an empty training yard.

"Oh Mai, don't cry." Was the only warning she got as Ty Lee came crashing into her with a sisterly embrace.

"What else am I supposed to do, Ty Lee? I've never felt so, so completely powerless in my life."

"I know."

"No, you don't know! I love him."

Ty Lee's heart broke at the pictures of sadness her once strong friend now formed, the tears streaming down her face, eyes searching hers for what to do. Ty Lee wished she knew what to tell her.

"We'll get through it somehow. There are other fish in the sea right?" Ty Lee tried to be helpful.

"I don't want another fish."

"Then…perhaps you'll have to stay by his side as a friend…It'll be hard but that's probably the only thing left to do."

"Oh Kami, I know. It's going to be so hard."

"Maybe, we could help somehow. It might bring you closure."

Mai gave Ty Lee an odd look.

"I don't know. I was just throwing ideas out there." Ty Lee grinned.

Mai rolled her eyes but a small laugh escaped through her tears. It wasn't the first time she wished she could be more like Ty Lee. She supposed, now that she was going to being making changes and adjustments in her life, now as the perfect time to start. She'd try to be more positive and upbeat. Maybe she could find a charity or something to fill her days, anything to take her mind off of her heartbreak, until she had come to terms with it.

- -

"Zuko?" Iroh's voice floated through the door, accompanied by his soft knock. "Zuko are you in here?"

Iroh pushed open the door to his nephew's room and cautiously made his way into the room. He scanned the interior and found his nephew standing on the balcony, looking out over the majority of the fire nation.

"It is a powerful sight, is it not nephew?" Iroh smiled, coming to stand beside Zuko.

"It is. It also used to be beautiful and full of life." Zuko mused. "When I was younger, mother used to sit me up here on the balcony and tell me it would all be mine one day so I had to be sure to take good care of it."

"Mmhmm." Iroh murmured.

"I'm going to restore it to its former glory. I want my people to smile again, not lower their heads in guilt at the things our nation has done or sneer at those who taunt them over our 'loss' of the war. I want them to be proud of how strong we are and I don't want them to have to fear visiting other nations because of all the hatred that surrounds us."

"And how do you plan to do that, nephew?" Iroh asked, already knowing the answer. He had come to help Zuko accept the idea of this arranged marriage but it seemed to him his nephew had already sorted it out on his own. Iroh's eye shown with pride as he gazed as the strong man his nephew had become. He wanted to hug the boy from pride, in these last few weeks he had grown so much.

"I'm going to do what's right for my country. I'm going to marry Katara and I'm going to try to make this thing work. I think once she's been here long enough, she'll learn to like the fire nation and probably even have some ideas for restorations."

"Now that's the attitude to have." Iroh encouraged. A beam lit up his face as he smiled at his nephew. Yes, this young man really was meant to be Fire Lord.

- -

"Katara!" Hakoda's voice rang through the thick metal door. "Katara, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but I think we need to talk. Please come out."

The door opened slowly, revealing an annoyed looking Katara.

"Where did you go last night? Your brother and I were worried sick."

"Why didn't you come looking for me then?" Katara couldn't resist piling the guilt on to her father. She was slowly coming to a decision about all this but she wasn't completely ready to let him off the hook yet. He had to know that even though she was considering going through with this, she wasn't happy.

"I wanted to, I started to but then Pakku suggested we give you your space for a little bit. I hadn't realized you stayed out all night until I asked Sokka this morning what time you returned and he said he thought I had seen you return because he hadn't. Then we were all over the palace trying to find you. Finally one of the servants took pity on us and told us he'd seen you come in early this morning."

"That's true."

"Katara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew this would be difficult for you but I hadn't expected you to runaway. If I had known it would cause you this much heartache I would have…I'd have…well, I'm not really sure what I could have done perhaps refused and we'd still be in that peace talk but hurting you like this was never my intention."

Katara's hardened facial features softened as the crushed look on her father's face and a smile began to blossom on her face. "You think I don't know that dad?"

"Well, I thought you did but when I thought you were gone…" He was cut off by the impact of his daughter throwing herself against in for a hug.

"I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have been such a brat about it. I know you probably tried your hardest to find another way."

"You must know that I did, Katara. We argued bitterly over every detail of those treaties. The more ridiculous things we were able to batter down but some points were simply inescapable."

Katara nodded. She didn't want to say anything else for now. She just wanted her dad to hold her like she was a little girl again, before life got difficult. She closed her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she wished for a second she could return to a childhood moment with her mother, brother, and father just smiling and laughing.

- -

It was late afternoon and the palace had resumed a quiet calm. No one would outright speak about the betrothal but everyone was whispering about it, everyone except a general and an equally spiteful advisor from the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se.

"Hmph, can they really think this will just fix thing?" The advisor grumbled.

"Of course it won't. Our people want revenge and I don't see why they shouldn't have it. The fire nation deserves to suffer more than this." The general replied glancing around.

"I know some people back home who would certainly agree."

"Then perhaps, an alliance of our own?" The general smirked.

"Our kings would consider that treason, Kawamura."

"Sometimes to do the right thing, you have to get your hands dirty first, Hiromu. We are doing what's best for our country. Our people cannot rest until our fallen family and friends have been avenged." General Kawamura explained.

"You're right, Kawamura. We cannot allow these fools to sweep the treachery of the fire nation beneath the cover of this marriage." Hiromu replied.

"Then we have an agreement?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in touch, when we return to the Earth Kingdom. For now, let us get the lay of the land so we know what we're up against." Kawamura grinned deviously.

- -

"Ah, Mai, Ty Lee. I'm glad I found you. I have a request for you that I truly hate to ask you but in light of our brief time limit. We may require your assistance." Iroh called as he joined the two girls sitting at a tea table.

"Would you like some tea?" Ty Lee asked brightly.

"Perhaps, not right now." Iroh looked down, rubbing his knuckles together.

"Oh, so, this is serious then?" Ty Lee's eyes widened as she looked at the elderly man.

"What is it Uncle?" Mai asked.

"Oh Mai, I truly do hate to ask this of you but we need all the help we can get. As you know the water tribes have no formal royalty system in their struggles against the fire nation the most suitable warrior stepped forth and oversaw the entire tribe of their pole." Iroh began.

"And?" Mai prodded.

"Well, that leaves Katara at a serious disadvantage. She has no idea how or what to do as the Fire Lady much less as to how to be a symbol to all nations as Lady Hope. Lo and Lee will teach her what they can but perhaps you two can help as well. I know you were both brought up here with Azula for the most part and would know best what all Katara needs to know about assuming the throne." He stopped. He was trying to phrase this in the best way possible. In truth, since everyone had assumed Mai was headed for the throne it was her who would know best what Katara needed to know about the position. On top of that, Mai exerted the highest level of elegance and grace in everything that she did. Her diplomacy skills were excellent and even when she did not like a situation one could hardly tell because she had perfected her mask and had learned to curb her words to warn of her irritation but cause no offense. She knew how to talk with her eyes and the coy smiles that would have the nobles eating out of the palm of her hands. She was everything a Fire Lady should be.

"Oh, well Uncle…" Ty Lee gave Mai a nervous glance.

"I'll do it." Mai said with conviction.

"Huh?" Ty Lee turned to look at Mai confused.

"I said I'll do it. If it has to be her, I won't allow her to go plundering through it and tarnish the Fire Nation name any further, on top of embarrassing Zuko. I'll have her whipped into shape in a month, or I'll kill her trying." Mai pronounced.

Both Ty Lee and Iroh exchanged wide eyed nervous glances. _'Well I certainly hope she doesn't kill her.'_ Both thought as nervous sweat rolled down their foreheads.

- -

_(A/N: Full credit to my little sister for this conversation, as I am completely incapable of writing anything Kataang that lasts more than a couple of sentences.)_

Night had fallen and Katara was wondering the outer gardens of the palace. Between her fingers she twirled a single red tulip. It had been lying on her vanity table when she arrived back to her room after dinner.

_I'm in if you are._ Is all the note under it said, followed by the seal of the Fire Lord. She bit her lip, turning in a small circle. In reality they didn't really have a choice but she like that he at least pretended they did. She brushed the flower along her cheek thoughtfully, trying to imagine herself married to Zuko. An array of images came to mind, some of them arguing, some of them agreeing. She sighed with relief that it wasn't impossible to imagine and found herself almost laughing at some of the scenarios that appeared in her head.

The crunch of grass caused her to whip around harshly. All the confusion of late had put her on edge. She knew she was perfectly safe here at the palace but her moments of peace were few and disturbances often brought out her foul mood.

"Katara."

"Aang!" She gasped, features soften as her friend came into view. Her eyes jumped guiltily to the flower in her hands and she quickly hid her hand behind her back. She didn't know why she felt the need to hide it but it made her feel wrong to be admiring it's perfection in front of Aang. They hadn't spoken since the news had been spread to the entire palace. She was nervous about this conversation due to the decision she had come to. Her thoughts were cut short as Aang threw his arms around her in a hug.

"I've missed you, Katara." Aang laughed sheepishly. "It hasn't really been that long but with all this craziness it seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, I know." Katara blushed, in truth, a part of her had been avoiding him, avoiding this.

Aang gazed up at her with the saddest face she'd ever seen as he pulled back. If she had really thought about it, she wouldn't have uttered the first stupid thing that came to mind but as she had been slowly adjusting and accepting the idea of her future she was confused by the intensity of her look.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She asked, and then could have smacked herself. She knew what was wrong but it was habit to ask whenever the Avatar seemed down. Aang frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aang snapped. _'How can she ask that? She knows what's wrong. It's wrong for her too, isn't it?'_ "You're being forced to marry Zuko!"

"I know." She said softly.

"Well, that's certainly something wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…but maybe it's for the best."

"For the best? It can't be. Us being together was for the best."

"Aang, at the moment, this seems to be our only opportunity for peace, the only way I can help rebuild these hurting nations and restore their trust in one another."

"Katara, why are you defending the council?" Aang demanded. "Those are the people who are forcing you to do this. They're taking away your future, our future."

"Aang, some of those 'people' worked really hard to keep this from happening but clearly it is the only way. My dad wouldn't let this happen to me if there was any other choice." Katara tried to reason with him.

"But I thought we were going to be together."

"Oh, Aang! I don't know! I honestly don't know anymore. At this point in time that just isn't an option." Katara cried in frustration.

"Why? You have a choice here! We could leave."

"No, we can't. I can't just run away from my problems."

"Why not? We've done our jobs here, we ended the war. They can figure this thing out without using us like Mahjongg tiles."

"Because Aang! I have to do what's right for my people and the rest of the people in this world. If we don't take the first steps towards peace, who will?"

"Ka…Katara?"

"I'm sorry Aang, but for now things are going to have to be this way. If they find another solution to the problem within the next month I'll gladly leave with you but right now, I just can't."

In her passionate speech, Katara forgot about hiding the flower behind her back. As she thrust her hands about to reiterate her point, it caught Aang's attention. Hurt and anger burned in his eyes as he looked from her to the flower. The guilty blush staining her cheeks told him where she got it from. Upset by her refusal to fight this predicament Aang snapped out his glider and took off. How could Katara do this to him…again? Every time they finally seemed to be getting together, something always came up. Aang cried out to the night sky in angered frustration. Why did this sort of thing keep happening to him.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review, your encouragement fuels my imagination and enthusiasm. Any and all suggestions will be given consideration as well.


	7. Chapter 6 Too Much Information

**Chapter 6**

**Too Much Information**

Katara was fully immersed in the lush comfort of full boisterous pillows, cool silk sheets, a feathered quilt, and the thickest, warmest comforter she had ever had the pleasure of snuggling into. In all the many things that concerned her about living in the fire nation, the comfort of her bed wasn't one of them. The very first day of their arrival Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph had claimed Aang's room for a full out pillow fight. Bouncing on the beds in childish glee they had battered each other in a senseless joy. It wasn't until Zuko stood in the doorway staring at them as if they were crazed delinquents that they had considered the foolishness of it all. That of course didn't put an end to their play, Toph launched a pillow at Zuko's frozen form and after a moment's hesitation the ruckus started up again with Zuko this time. They'd burst numerous pillows littering the room, their clothes, and their hair with feathers.

Katara grinned into her pillow as warm memories circulated her dreams. Sighing she turned over, hair wild, arms splayed, basking in the comfort of her warm bed. She had been wrong before, this was perfect. This was peace. She needed nothing more than the birds chirping and a warm bed.

_Zzzzzziiinnnnggggg!_

Katara gave a surprised cross between a gasp and a groan as a burst of sunlight attacked her face.

"Time to get up!" The intruders voices filled the room, an added grievance to the fact that they had just ripped open her curtains.

"Wha..? What time is it?" Katara groaned as she buried her head under her pillows trying to escape the sudden light. _'Gah, it burns!'_ She thought, hiding her eyes and pulling the pillow down over her head to block out the voices.

"We're not really sure what time it is…" Lo laughed pulling the covers off the bed. Katara yelped, drawing her legs up closer to her body trying to escapes the two old women.

"We are fire nation. We rise with the sun…" Li smiled removing the pillow fortress Katara had build around herself.

"And so should you!" The two finished in unison, prying the last pillow from Katara's finger tips.

"But I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara whined scrabbling for the nearest pillow.

Lo and Li simply laughed as they tugged the struggling girl out of bed and dragged her to the bathroom. Katara had previously been astonished the sheer size and finery of the bathroom and now she was beginning to understand why it was so big as her eyes went from sleepy slits to wide eyes of shock. Her bathroom was crawling with servant carrying towels, brushes, bath soaps, and all sorts of things. She opened her mouth to ask what the heck everyone was doing in her bathroom with a large irritated looking woman approached her. She scowled up and down Katara's form and then turned to Lo and Li.

"So this is the water tribe girl they expect me to work with?" She asked them before lifting bunches of Katara's hair inspecting it, her skin, her face, everything her beady eyes could see. "Well, I suppose I've seen worse."

Katara frowned at this and was about to retort with the woman turned abruptly from her and clapped her hands gathering the attention of the other servants. "This little mouse is our girl. So it's up to us to turn this child into a lady worth representing our country."

With that said she stripped Katara of her pajamas and dumped her unceremoniously into a cold tub of water. Katara usually found joy in her element but today she shrieked as she battled her way back up to the surface shivering.

"It's freezing!" She cried.

"It would have been warm if you were on time." The woman informed her. "And by the way you can call me mother matron, I'm your royal dresser."

"On time?" Katara asked confused.

"You slept well past the rising of the sun, little Katara." Lo smiled.

"We were generous." Li added.

Katara sighed in defeat as she sank down into the water. A giggling servant dipped her hand into the water from far across the pool sized tub and raised the temperature with a little fire bending.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you could do that." Katara gasped.

"We, firebenders, can do many things that do not require fire, it's a matter of temperature and heat really." The girl smiled. "My name is Akira. I am your first bathing assistant. This is Natsumi and Nodoka. They are your other two bathing assistant."

Katara stared in horror as the two other girls approached and bowed to her. She didn't need help bathing. She was almost sixteen; this was ridiculous. She looked around for Lo, Li, or Mother Matron but all three had significantly disappeared. She turned shaking her head at the girls as they approached her with soaps, shampoos, and strange brushes.

"Your appearance is very important. Your image will transcend time as the first none firebender to rule the fire nation. You will be more than a Fire Lady but the entire world's symbol of hope and peace." Akira stated.

"Er, yeah, about that. I'm really sorry. I know the fire nation is big on tradition and honestly it doesn't matter to me what they call me so I'm sorry to kind of trounce upon the tradition." Katara apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Katara. I think it would be more insulting to have to call you Fire Lady when you haven't an ounce of fire nation blood in you. Now we don't actually have to claim you if things don't work out, if that's not too forward of me to say." Natsumi blushed at the harsh look Akira gave her.

"Oh no, it's not too forward at all. In fact, I suppose your honesty is a good thing since I guess I'll need to learn a lot about the fire nation and how will I know what everyone is thinking if no one will tell me, right?" Katara smiled.

"I think we are going to like you, Lady Katara." Nodoka smiled, before squirting a large dollop of shampoo onto of Katara's head.

"I can do that you know." Katara pointed out as Nodoka began to massage her scalp.

"I'm sure you can." Nodoka laughed.

"But we're better at it." Natsumin joined in. "It's what we've been trained to do."

"And there is so much to do." Akira frowned looking at a list Mother Matron had made her.

"Really?" Katara asked, secretly attempting to inspect herself. What was wrong with her?

"Mmhmm." Akira mummured, scanning the list. "There's exfoliating, waxing, a bit of work on the eyebrows, a couple of facials…"

"Some serious taming of this hair." Nodoka joined in as she grabbed a comb and began trying to work out the knots.

"Manicure, pedicure, make up…" Natsumi continued.

"And that's just the stuff we do." Akira announced.

"But you just wait and see, when we're through the boys will be going crazy for you. You'll have beautiful skin and a great hair-do to top it off." Natsumi smiled.

"What else is there?" Katara asked, half curious, half dreading the answer.

"Well from here, you'll meet with the royal dressers and I'm sure a seamstress will be in to take your measurements. They will teach you how to dress what accessories to wear with what. They'll also teach you when it's appropriate to wear the crown jewels and when it's not." Nodoka mused.

"You'll also probably have a movement teacher to work on your posture and your walk. You'll have to learn our traditional dances as well." Akira added.

"But not all your lessons will require this much hassle. You'll probably be able to relax in the courtyard as you are taught the most important moments in fire nation history. I suspect you'll also have to memorize the names and titles of the nobles in our courts as well as the royals of all the other nations' courts." Natsumi threw in.

"You'll have weapons lessons as well. Everyone in the fire nation must learn at least one basic weapon for self defense in the event that they are not a bender or their out of their element." Akira informed her.

"And that's about it. Well, besides the normal domestic qualities noble women have to learn, like throwing banquets, and starting charities." Nodoka said.

'_Oh great. Now I know I'm in way over my head.'_ Katara sighed as she allowed herself to sink down into the water until only her nose and up was visible. Her three attendant giggle, unperturbed by her attempt to disappear.

- -

Toph sat between Teo and Haru listening to the two talk about everything and nothing. It was fortunate that they were here so she could hang around people who weren't going crazy over this whole peace treaty thing. Everyone was definitely over reacting. They'd even forgotten about the beach party they'd been planning, in all their huffing and puffing about how unfair everything was. Sometimes life sucked, they'd all just have to grow up and deal with it.

"It seems such a shame all those plans had to go to waste. I was actually looking forward to the sand sculpting competition." Toph yawned.

"Yeah." Haru grinned. "I've been working on my sand bending and while I'm sure I'm not as good as you yet, Toph, I'd have liked the chance to show my work."

"So why don't we still have the party?" Teo asked. "We have all the notes and plans."

"Do you think they'd still go?" Haru asked.

"Of course they'd go. Everyone loves a good party." Toph smiled. "Hey, we can even make it an engagement party for Katara and Zuko so they can have at least one good memory from all this."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Toph!" Teo exclaimed holding up his hand to high five her. When she didn't move he blushed bashfully as it occurred to him that she couldn't see his hand.

"Sorry… I forgot." Teo blushed, beginning to lower his hand, when suddenly Toph smacked her palm against his.

"I felt you move, I just wanted to make you sweat." Toph laughed.

- -

Alarm coursed through Katara as she stared at her stinging skin. She had been scrubbed to within an inch of her life, she was sure of it. Everything hurt from the plucking to the yanking on her hair, she didn't even want to think about the hot wax. How could anyone willing do that do themselves? She shuddered at the memory and waddled painfully over to the chair set before her vanity table. She'd had a moment to breath and now she was pounced upon by a hair stylist. Combs and brushes of every caliber were rolled out before her, all types of scissors lined the table, and many more strange devices that they explained were for curling and straightening. In her tribe they had always let their hair take it's natural course but according to the stylist it was amazing what you could do once you add a little heat.

"Here in the fire nation a girl can bring great honor to her family in one way, by striking a good match." Her stylist informed her. "This is also quite possibly why we prefer male children here."

She stared at him slightly worried as he tested out a pair of scissors above her head. After selecting a few more items, he turned her chair so that she was facing into the room and she cringed as Akira, Natsumi, and Nodoka returned with foot scrubs, nail varnish, hand creams, and all sorts of other things Katara felt were unnecessary. As they all set to work on her, Mother Matron reappeared with a woman Katara assumed was the seamstress by all the fabrics she was carting with her. She approached Katara holding up different shades of red next to her skin, humming and clucking as she assessed each tone.

"Men want girls with good taste, they must be calm, obedient, and work fast pace on top of maintaining your looks. I'm not sure how things are done in the water tribes but we will tolerate not barbarism here, it is key that you are submissive to your husband and in now way disrespectful, as a public insult could cost you your life." Mother Matron glowered at her. Katara frowned, hoping the woman was just trying to scare her and wasn't actually serious. Katara simply didn't do submissive. She had no intention of insulting Zuko but she wasn't going to be pushed around in this marriage either. After all, she'd been chose for her opinions and the fact that she wasn't a push over.

- -

Zuko held a small flame in his hand as he made a slow trek down damp stares. The poorly lit corridor had a chilling effect as he pondered what he was doing. This was crazy. Why did he always come down here? Why did he care? If the positions had been in reverse she would have gladly let him rot? In fact, she'd have probably tortured him herself but Zuko sighed as he thought of his sister. For all the terrible things she had done to him, a lingering concern always drew him down to her cell to watch her sleep or talk to herself, or scream at the walls, whatever mood struck her. He almost felt guilty keeping her caged up but the girl was crazy and probably couldn't be trusted. She never noticed his visits but the guards said she seemed different when he was there, less crazed maybe.

The guards bowed low to him as he entered the lone prison room in this wing of the palace. They had drugged Azula to sleep when they moved her from the grates she'd been changed to, to her cell beneath the palace. Aang had done her the favor of taking away her firebending so she couldn't hurt herself or others. Due to this Zuko hadn't seen any reason not to allow his sister some small comforts. She had a vanity table whose mirror had been smashed out not long after Azula woke up. The chair that had accompanied the table was half way across the room, she'd thrown it in a random fit not too long ago. He'd seen to it that her bed was as comfortable as possible because despite everything he couldn't bear to see her suffer in her already crazed state. It wasn't her fault she was raised by a cruel and twisted man. Perhaps in time with the right help she could maybe regain her sanity and then they could figure things out. Could she really still want to kill him and be Fire Lord after the kindness he had shown her?

Today when he entered, she looked up. He briefly wondered what she had been doing that had left her on the floor, sitting on all fours panting. Judging by the rent pillows and comforter, he'd say she'd had another fit and had simply tired herself of destroying her surrounding.

He said nothing to the guards as he cautiously approached the steel bars that separated Azula from freedom. He felt pity for his little sister as he slowly knelt to her level from his side of the bars.

"What are you doing here?" She scoffed. Zuko raised an eyebrow, not only had she noticed him but she was speaking to him today. This was a new and rather unexpected development.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Her crazed, sadistic laughter echoed throughout the chamber and Zuko wondered half heartedly what was so funny but decided it was probably better not to ask.

"I suppose I should be honored by your pathetic presence." She scowled.

"No."

"Then what do you want?" Azula shouted.

"I don't know, Azula. I just came to see you. Is that such a crime?" Zuko snapped.

"Don't pretend you care about me. No one cares about me. Everyone just leaves me, mother, you, Mai, Ty Lee, everyone, everyone but father. You're a traitor. You're a traitor to your family and nation. You're just here to mock me aren't you. The crazy princess. I used to be great you know. I was going to make this nation great but you ruined it. You always ruin it. You stole everything from me. I hate you. I hate you."

"Azula calm don't. I'm not here to mock you."

"No. No, I won't be calm. I can't trust you. I don't believe you. You've made a fool of me. How could you win. You're nothing. You don't have my skill, my flawless technique. I was always better than you. It was that water peasant. She ruined everything. I had you. I had you." Azula's broken sobs were seriously unnerving him. He'd never seen his sister like this and it pained him. It broke his heart to see her like this, he almost missed the evil Azula he felt no pity for her but this girl. This broken shell of the girl who was once his sister, broke his heart.

"Azula, I want to help you. Do you want me to help you?"

"Help me? What could you possibly help me with. You've failed everything. You were nothing like the prince daddy wanted you to be. You made us look bad, over and over again. You ruin everything Zuzu, everything."

Zuko sighed and sat down leaning away from the bars, while he did feel bad for his sister, he was getting fed up with her hostilities. He remained silent as her eyes seemed to go unfocused again and she looked around as if lost. She crawled over to the other side of her cell and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking.

"Azula, what are you doing?" Zuko asked after watching her for a while. Her head whipped around to his direction.

"You! What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I already told you, I don't know. I just want to help you somehow." Zuko replied. Again, she gave a shout of crazed sadistic laughter and Zuko frowned.

"I suppose I should be honored by your pathetic presence." She continued.

Zuko's frown grew deeper. He got up slowly and approached his sister cautiously. He stared at her for a moment before slowly repeating his answer of before but his time as more of a question and a test. "No."

"Then what do you want?" Azula screamed, clutching her head.

"Azula we've already had this conversation." Zuko told her.

"Don't pretend you care about me. No one cares about me. Everyone just leaves me, mother, you, Mai, Ty Lee, everyone, everyone but father. You're a traitor. You're a traitor to your family and nation. You're just…"

Zuko shook his head as she continued to repeat exactly what she had said before. _'She doesn't remember we just had this conversation. Oh no, Azula. What on earth is going on with you?'_ Zuko's eyes took on a new sadness that he had not thought possible to feel for his sister._ 'Her poor mind is completely shattered, isn't it? And it's a shame too because she had such a beautiful mind, evil, but still a beautiful mind.'_ Shaking his head sadly, Zuko couldn't bear to deal with the fact that his sister was quite possibly beyond his help. He made his way, dazed, back up into the main sectors of the palace and slumped against a random wall to trying to think of what to do and decide how to feel.

- -

"How does this dress feel?" Purya, the seamstress, asked Katara as she pulled tightly on the obi around her waist.

"Am I supposed to be able to breath in this?" Katara joked.

"Doesn't particularly matter to me whether you can breath or not." Purya responded, her face completely serious. Katara stared at her speechless. "A tiny waste is key in this nation. You'll have to watch your figure from now on."

"What?" Katara coughed.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, apart from the restricted air flow, I guess it's fine."

"Good, now to find you some shoes. Go sit over there and get your face painted while I look for something suitable."

Katara glared at the persnickety old woman behind her back and then did her best to toddle back to her vanity table for round three with Akira, Nodoka, and Natsumi.

"When we are through you will be as beautiful as a perfect porcelain doll." Akira smiled.

"Only not nearly as pale. Your skin is so dark, there's nothing we can do about that." Natsumi frowned.

"I think you have lovely skin. We won't put any white powder on your face. That would just look ridiculous and hide your natural beauty." Nodoka cut in pinching Katara's cheeks and then giving them a soft smack to bring out the natural color so that she could properly assess how much rouge to add. Akira hummed as she mixed berry colored paints for her lips and Natsumi chiseled away at the tip of a piece of charcoal that would darken her eyebrows.

"If nothing else, you'll certainly look the part." Mother Matron pronounced as she appeared before Katara akimbo. "My girls have done an excellent job, yet again."

"Um, how many girls have you done this for?" Katara asked.

"Well, I dressed Fire Lady Ursa, Princess Azula, Lady Mai and Ty Lee when they were little and used to join Azula for her lessons and of course I have dressed everyone of the past Fire Lord's concubines." Mother Matron listed.

"Concubines?" Katara breathed.

"Well you don't really expect men of such great power to really be satisfied by just one woman for all their lives. Men get bored, very easily. I'm sure you'll learn this soon enough. If Mai weren't so proud she could be Fire Lord Zuko's head mistress." Mother Matron tutted crossing her arms clearly disappointed with Mai's decision to not take up this title. "It's not like she's got many other suitors. She's put them all off to be with him for several years. Now she'll just become another spinster."

Katara frowned and drew her knees up to her chest, she hadn't really thought that far ahead. Honestly she hadn't considered anything past the wedding itself and in reality she had hardly had enough time to imagine the wedding. She bit her lip, which earned her quite a tongue lashing from Akira who had already announced she was determined to break her of the 'filthy habit'. Suddenly this whole marriage things seemed ten times more difficult and insane than it had this morning. Katara wished she had never woken up.

* * *

A/N: I am a Disney fanatic and would like to thank and give credit to the creators and song writers of Mulan, whose song "Honor to Us All" was the basis for Katara's rude awakening.


	8. Chapter 7 Training

**Chapter 7**

**Training**

Katara stared longingly at the basket of rolls set on the lunch table before her. She'd give anything to reach for the warm doughy goodness but at the moment that was simply impossible. Purya had decided to put Katara on a diet until the wedding since she had complained about not being able to breath earlier. A groan escaped Katara as she wished she hadn't said a thing, it really hadn't been that bad it was just tighter than she was used to. She didn't need a diet and this room was incredibly lonely without her friends. Mother Matron had tied her shoulder back to her chair to keep her from slouching as Mother had dropped comments all day long about Katara's poor posture.

"_You're a lady not a blunder baboon so you will learn to sit, stand, and eat like a lady beginning now!"_ Mother Matron had pronounced and then proceeded to tie an enraged Katara to her chair. She had demanded her release for some time until Mother Matron informed her that her complaints would do no good, she'd heard them all before as she had spent years breaking girls of bad or unattractive habits. Muttering a string of annoyed comments Katara rolled her eyes and sat back. This was stupid but at least she apparently wasn't the only one who had to endure this dumb treatment. Once resigned to her fate, it hadn't been such a big deal at first, Katara later realized the problem that if Mother Matron left the room and the other servants were in the kitchen there was no one to pass her more food when she'd finished what was on her plate. She ground her teeth and grunted as she fought against the restraints in a desperate attempt to snag a roll that had been placed there, in her opinion, simply to taunt her. Katara asked herself for perhaps the hundredth time that day why the heck she was going along with this. This couldn't really be how they treated every girl brought here to be the Fire Lady.

"So Mother doesn't like your posture either." A nonchalant tone reached her ears. Katara ceased struggling as she looked around to the owner of the voice. She knew it was Mai as she was the only one who could manage to sounds so unconcerned with life all the time but it vexed her to no end that she couldn't see her. She was also intrigued by the 'either' she had heard at the end of Mai's statement. Did that mean Mai had to go through the same thing as a child? Maybe even Azula and Ty Lee? Katara tried to picture it. She could see Mai looking bored and annoyed, Ty Lee just grinning through it all perhaps humming a cheerful tune, and a young Azula buring the restraints off before giving Mother Matron such a fierce tongue lashing it caused Katara to laugh. That at the very least put Katara back into high spirits as the fire nation girl took her time coming around Katara's chair and then sank gracefully into one of the chairs lining the long table.

"Uh, hi Mai." Katara blushed, at how ridiculous she must look especially having laughed out loud over seemingly nothing. "How are you?"

Despite the blankness of her look, Mai's eyes clearly said: Don't patronize me.

"Right…dumb question." Katara sighed. Mai just rolled her eyes. The two sat in silence for a while. Katara thoughts were a cross between getting her hands on that roll and wanting to know what Mai was doing here. She figured however, that pursuing the first was a safer course of action.

"Um, Mai, I don't suppose you could pass me a roll from that basket over there, could you?" Katara asked.

"I was under the impression you weren't allowed to have that if Purya's grumblings is anything to listen to."

Katara nearly growled at Mai's statement. So Purya was going around probably trying to convince everyone in the palace that Katara couldn't pull this off. Katara wasn't particularly interested in being the world's greatest Fire Lady or Lady Hope but the defiant streak in her wanted to prove that vile woman wrong.

"Well, no, not if you're listening to Purya but I don't really think I need to be on a diet." Katara sniffed.

Mai stared at her for a moment then shrugged her shoulder and handed Katara a roll. "Neither do I. You're a pretty girl, Katara."

"Oh, ah, thank you." Katara blushed, momentarily hesitating before devouring her roll. She savored every second of the sweet victory know that if her image councilors got news of this she wouldn't see another roll until her wedding feast. The thought made her want to cry. Then that realization made her want to cry even harder, because that could only mean she was turning into Sokka, to want to cry over the idea of not having a roll for the next couple of weeks. _'Why am I doing this?'_

"They asked me to help train you." Mai's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What?" Katara gasped. "No, you don't have to do that."

"What, you don't want me to?" Mai asked, eyes narrowing.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I don't know…Won't that be a little awkward." Katara shrugged.

"Yes, but it has to be done. I won't have you embarrassing Zuko with your lack of court knowledge and who would know better than I what it takes to be the Fire Lady." Mai snapped.

"Oh…" Katara mumbled jiggling her leg under the table. "Well then…"

"We'll get started as soon as you are free from lunch. Meet me in the training hall." With that Mai took her leave of Katara.

Katara stared after her feeling incredibly sorry for Mai. It seemed awfully cruel of them to ask her to train her replacement but at the same time, she was right. For the last couple of years she had probably been prepped to assume the throne and on top of that she was a noble woman so either way she knew a heck of a lot more than Katara did about Fire Nations customs and politics. _'Well if Mai can be strong enough to do this, I can too.' _A part of Katara now wanted to succeed just to make Mai proud, to let her know Zuko wasn't in completely hopeless hands. With a new determination, Katara made to get up and follow Mai when her restraints made themselves known to her again.

"Argh! MOTHER MATRON I'M DONE NOW!" Katara hollered, then hung her head. This was so humiliating.

- -

Haru paused in the hallway as he passed by and open door and spotted Katara tied to a chair inside, looking rather annoyed. He scratched his head idly and wondered what on earth she was doing. He contemplated going in and asking her but decided against it with a wave of his hand. Royalty was crazy, King Bumi had certainly shown him that. Asking would probably only confuse him more. Shaking his head at the bazaar scene he continued on his journey to find Ty Lee and ask her if she was still interested in helping with the party. Hands in his pocket he thought fondly of the pretty fire nation girl. Meeting new people was definitely at least one good thing that had come of this whole peace summit.

- -

Zuko sat hunched over several tomes and volumes on the topic of mind corrosion. He was certain his sister's condition was born from the series of abandonments in her life what he needed to know was if there was any way to reverse it. He'd never noticed any of the signs that suggested Azula was slipping until their last fight, she had always been paranoid but when the entire world hates you and your nation it's kind of hard not to be. Being listed among all the people who had "abandoned" her, made Zuko feel extra guilty. It wasn't like he and Azula had been close for a long time but surely being listed meant that somewhere deep down inside, probably so deep she didn't even realize it until her mind cracked, that she still cared about her big brother and what he thought of her.

He wanted to ask for help in his search but he was certain nobody but his uncle would understand and his uncle had more than enough on his mind with entertaining the grumpy old men of the council. While things had calmed down considerably, since the marriage had been arranged, he still didn't like the looks he was getting from a couple of the Earth Nation representatives. Something about their chilling looks made him think they weren't really committed to this agreement but were plotting something new. He made a mental note to ask his servants to keep their ears open for any suspicious behavior. He'd also talk to King Bumi and the other Earth King just to verify the loyalty of the reigning royals of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. If their underlings caused any problems, he could be sure those two would put an end to it for him. Sighing he lugged another book from the shelves lining the hospital wing's walls.

- -

Katara tried not to shift uncomfortably under Mai's critical gaze. She felt incredibly awkward and out of place, like an imposter as she stood before her. This is the person Mai was meant to become, not her. The older girl had every right to hate her but she had said nothing unkind, well she hadn't said anything nice either but Katara figured if the roles were reversed she probably wouldn't help her rival at all. She'd be entirely too stubborn and hurt. Still sore from her beauty, torture she liked to think, treatment, Katara found it hard to concentrate on everything Mai had been telling her she needed to know. Ty Lee sat against a wall giggling occasionally as Katara struggled to stay upright on the ridiculous wooden shoes Purya had found for her. Katara was definitely under the impression that Purya hadn't chosen them for their comfort or fashion sense but simply to torture her.

While the others seemed to be at least open to the idea that they would be serving her Purya made no secret of her distaste for the waterbender. Apparently the women of her line had a long history of serving the Fire Lady and she was insulted first that they would dare change the title but more so that they would insult the fire nation with "an unkempt water tribe mouse". The bitter names she muttered under her breath had hurt Katara's feelings quite a bit at first but when she limped away grumbling to herself Akira, Natsumi, and Nodoka explained to her that they didn't think Purya liked anyone. They'd had all sorts of names and things to say about the old woman that made Katara giggle a little bit. It was good to know she wasn't the only one that suffered the old lady's intense distaste and apparently she had it much better than Fire Lady Ursa had. Since she had been assigned by the council, Purya was less bitter towards her but Fire Lady Ursa had been weak and unfit in Purya's mind. Fire Lady Ursa was subjected to all kinds of name calling and unpleasant little quips in her first days at the palace. It wasn't until after her wedding when she gained the power to threaten Purya with banishment that the old prune learned to mutter her comments more quietly and mostly to herself. Katara smiled in relief at this news, she had been debating approaching Zuko about finding a new seamstress but she didn't want to come off as a demanding brat who banished people before she even got a crown on her head. If she could just block out the comments and make it to her coronation then she'd have plenty to say to Purya about her treatment and possible dismissal if she couldn't keep a tighter lock on her lips.

It was frustrating playing the submissive card but Katara was testing herself. If she could hold out for a day then it was a possibility that she could for the rest of her life. She cringed at the thought and then shook her head. That was ridiculous, she couldn't be this submissive everyday of her life but just knowing she had the ability to withstand someone like Purya was enough encouragement to tell her she could probably hold her own in a room full of obnoxious courtiers. She wouldn't let them talk to her or about in the way Purya had but she certainly wouldn't let them break her either because if Zuko could learn to control his temper she certainly could too. _'Ladies fight with their eyes, not screaming voices.'_ Her mother had once said. It had seemed ridiculous and stupid before but suddenly very fitting here. She probably couldn't ever limit her fiery spirit to simple glares and quirks of the brow but she could try them out today. Purya was dead wrong if she thought she could goad her into a childish fit just so she could go complaining a gossiping about how unfit she was to rule.

Unfortunately, now was not the time to be thinking about Purya or blocking out comments. Casting her mind about so freely had caused her to miss everything Mai had said to her in the last five minutes of so. Katara crossed her fingers and prayed to Kami that it hadn't been truly important. Turning bright eyes on Mai, Katara tried to rein in her attention.

"You'll do a lot of curtseying so come here and show me the best you've got." Mai commanded. Katara breathed a sigh of relief, perfect timing to tune back in. Now Mai wouldn't know she hadn't been listening and be insulted.

Katara didn't have much curtseying experience, especially not in such a ridiculous get up. Biting her lip, she tottered forward in her too tight dress and uncomfortable shoes. When she was standing in front of Mai, she wobbled down into a graceless curtsey and struggled to keep the book Ty Lee had placed on her head, earlier, from falling. Once she got down into her curtsey she counted to five slowly as Akira had shared with her earlier was a good estimate of time to show respect but not insult herself since she was to be royalty. Grinding her teeth, she forced her tortured skin to continue moving and stretching over her muscles as she came back up cheering herself for not falling over in the process.

"Oh my!" Mai gasped. "That was perfect, Katara!"

"Um, really?" Katara frowned, she'd thought it was horrible and she couldn't be sure but she thought she could detect a hint of sarcasm in Mai's tone.

"Yes…IF YOU WERE A SCULLERY MAID!" Mai shouted. _'This might be harder than I thought. This girl hasn't got a clue.'_ "What was that?"

"Uh, I don't exactly have much curtseying experience." Katara tried to explain. It was rather annoying getting yelled at all day but if she was going to retaliate she'd save it for someone like Purya or Mother Matron, Mai was probably loathing every minute of this training session any way. It wasn't her fault she was so short tempered, she was training Katara to marry the guy she was in love with. That was some kind of cruel twisted fate.

"Clearly, as that was the most horrid and pathetic attempt I have ever seen." Mai groused. To be fair while it was horrible, Mai had to keep in mind that Katara wasn't raised in the fire nation. Unlike all the girls here, she hadn't been trained since birth in the game of court affairs. She didn't have any clue how to play the game and if Mai didn't do her job the nobles would eat this poor girl alive, she had no idea what she was getting into and her tendency to trust people would get her destroyed in no time. Mai was going to have to toughed her up some and definitely teach her how to stop wearing all her emotions on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Mai." Katara's voice cut into her thoughts. _'Don't get angry, just breath. She's used to being around girls who have been doing this all their lives.'_

"DON'T APOLOGIZE! Just fix it! You're about to become the most important woman in the fire nation. You don't apologize for flaws, your eradicate them."

"Um, I'll try." Katara mumbled apologetically.

"No, you'll do it. You're not just some girl any more Katara. You're about to become Lady Hope, that's more than a Fire Lady or a Water Tribe Princess. You're about to become a symbol of hope and peace to every nation. Everything you do, everything you are must be drenched in grace, elegance, and beauty. People should be able to call you a moving work of art and mean it, not some clumsy water tribe girl we got stuck with! If you and Zuko can make this work you can prove everyone wrong. There are hundreds of people outside of these walls that want you to fail, they want you guys to fight or my people to embarrass themselves by rebelling against this attempt at peace. If you can appear to be happy and someone worthy of this proud nation's respect then you've already achieved more than anyone could have hoped because then no one can deny it's possible for us to live in peace. Fire and Water are complete opposite, you and Zuko have had your issues in the past, we all have reasons to sabotage this marriage but we'll have to show our strength and resolve. This is a cruel test of my people's want for peace, it is an insult to have to be so submissive, but we won't let them break us or goad us back into war. So you had better not fail."

"I'll try harder." Katara whispered. She was so shocked right now, she'd never seen Mai so passionate about anything. The girl had always been so lifeless but now, she was so different. Her mask was still in place but there was a fire in her eyes and a determination in her voice. Her love for her country was evident and Katara finally understood what Zuko maybe saw in her. Honestly, she'd always secretly wondered how Zuko could enjoy the company of such an emotionless person but perhaps there was a side of Mai that she had yet to discover.

"Good, now let's get to work on your stance because if you can't even stand up straight, you certainly can't curtsey. I had hoped your poor posture was just you being lazy but you seem quite comfortable standing like that so we're going to break the habit. Now posture straight, press your center in a bit, stick your chest out a bit, and lift your chin. You should always hold your head high. Shoulders back and round your arms, lastly if you aren't using your hands, tuck them into your sleeves. Now smile you've got a secret."

Katara snapped to attention, trying to take in all the commands at once. She squirmed around trying to fulfill every request and ended up falling out of her shoes. She had no idea how she'd managed that but blushed furiously as the book that had been on her head clattered to the floor.

Mai slapped a hand to her forehead, groaning. "We have such a long way to go."

Ty Lee giggled and nodded. "Perhaps you should get some rest Katara, and we'll think on the situation, hmm?"

"Sounds great to me." Katara grinned, relieved that maybe her day or torturous embarrassment had come to an end.

"Yes, that is perhaps for the best." Mai nodded and waved Katara out of the room.

- -

(A/N: Suki is probably OC but I wanted there to be at least one girl Katara could talk to later on when everyone else is driving her crazy so she needs someone that is trying to be understanding.)

Aang sighed as he played half heartedly with Momo. Everyone was milling around as if life was completely normal. Sokka seemed to be the only one on his side as of right now but Suki was working on calming him down. He couldn't believe she'd go for this, wasn't she supposed to be all about women's rights. When he had accused her of betraying her own beliefs she had just sighed as if very tired.

'_We can kick and scream all we want but do you really think that's going to change the council's minds. In fact, a tantrum is what the trouble makers want. They're just waiting for Zuko to throw a fit or the Fire Nation to rebel. It's a trap really to use their own pride against them. In theory it should all be so simple to just coexist but in truth the only simple thing in life is war. It's what comes after that is hard. Diplomacy is a battle not easily won." Suki had said._

"_Well then it's wrong and we should fight it." Aang replied, he was trying to understand, really, this just didn't make any sense._

"_That's not really our decision Aang. Katara is underage so her father has the right, whether we agree or not, to make that decision for her so unless Zuko flat out refuses, nothing is going to change."_

"_So why doesn't he?"_

"_I don't know Aang, he's probably just as tired as everyone else. If he says no to this, we all go back in the meeting room and start exactly where we left off, nowhere. And with tempers escalading the way they were it was sure to end in someone eventually saying something that would launch another war."_

"_Then we'd fight it."_

"_I think everyone's had enough of war."_

"_We've had enough of our freedoms taken away too."_

"_You're right, I agree with you but it's Zuko and Katara's decision at the end of the day."_

"_I thought you said Katara didn't have a choice?"_

"_She could always go tell Zuko there's no way in the world she'd go along with this and he wouldn't force her too. He's a better person than that."_

"_So why doesn't she?"_

"_I don't know Aang!" Suki cried, this was getting ridiculous and repetitive. The person he needed to be talking to was Katara. Suki was having a hard enough time coming up with reasons for Sokka to chill out before he ended up insulting someone. "You'd have to ask Katara that."_

Everyone was being so lazy about all this. So they'd have to have a few more boring meetings that was a small price to pay wasn't it. Why would Katara go through with this? It wasn't fair and it didn't make sense.

"What's on your mind, twinkle toes?" Toph's voice entered his thoughts just seconds before she dropped down beside him.

"What do you think?" Aang sighed, burying his head in his arms.

"Still brooding, are you?"

"Argh, Toph! Why are you being like this? Didn't you leave your home because you were sick of stuff like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then why aren't you doing anything to help Katara?"

"She hasn't asked for help."

"She thinks she's doing the right thing, of course she's not going to ask."

"Then maybe we shouldn't interfere. It seems to me all things work out in the end."

"What?" Aang frowned, turning to look at her. Now that made no sense.

"You wanted us to find a way to defeat Fire Lord Ozai without killing him and none of us could but then when you disappeared a new opportunity presented itself. I thought I was going to be stuck at home being treated like an invalid and then you guys showed up and changed everything for me. Zuko was a confused angry guy when we first met him and now he's the Fire Lord and he's not so angry or confused. It doesn't make sense how any of it happened and we all had to struggle and lose something to gain the place we're at now. So don't you think things will work themselves out again?"

"Are you looking on the bright side?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"I'm just trying it out, twinkle toes. Once you stop sulking around you can go back to being the prophetic one." Toph grinned.

Aang just drooped his head to rest on his knees. Toph was right but this was all still just so hard to accept.

- -

Katara glanced around the hospital wing. While her first goal after getting out of training was to go see her friends, she also wanted a bit of practice on the few things Mai had mentioned as most important today. On her tour of the Fire Nation palace, she remembered seeing the hospital wing and noticing that it seemed to have many empty corridors and several books. She figured spending a couple of minutes balancing books on her head would probably be a good idea so she'd embarrass herself less tomorrow. Deciding she was alone after a brief look around the main hallway Katara picked up a large book and placed it on top of her head. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember everything Mai had said when fixing her stance and then she began to walk as slowly as possible, as not to upset the book on her head. She concentrated on balance as she placed one foot before the other while keeping her shoulders back and her head high. She imaged herself proceeding in to a beautiful court of smiling laughing people. _She was wearing a beautiful dress and comfortable cloth shoes. She was floating along like a little boat smiling and waving to friends. She approached the steps just below the two immaculate chairs she remembered seeing in the throne room used to banquets and celebrations. There standing next to his golden throne was Zuko. A blush stained her cheeks as she offered a curtsey to the regal man before her. A flirtatious look was passed between them as he bowed to her in return before he came down, took her hand and lead her into a beautiful dance. Zuko smiled down at her, as he twirled her about. This wasn't so bad afterall, Katara smiled feeling warm and carefree in his arms. He was always so much more handsome when he smiled. He was laughing now, a carefree laugh and she joined in tossing her head back…_

THOOMP!

Katara nearly jumped out of her skin as the book she'd placed on her head earlier crashed to the floor, effectly bringing her back from her ridiculous day dream. Now she felt stupid, and was blushing at the very idea of blushing just because Zuko smiled at her. He smiled at her all the time now, or at least he used to prior to this whole arranged marriage thing. His smiles were certainly nothing to be blushing over. And, oh Kami, she had called him handsome in her daydream. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome or good looking she just never really thought of him as handsome or good looking. He was just Zuko. Zuko of the amazing arms and impressive abs…She blushed, now that was new, well not really. She _had_ noticed him before when he'd been training Aang but since she was so focused on Aang at the time, the thoughts just breezed right by her. Suki had really been the only one to mention how built Zuko was and that was when she was telling Sokka if he worked out a little more he could compete with Zuko for the manliest man award in the group. Aang had jumped in at that point asking what about him and Toph had jumped into the banter and said he'd have to wait for his voice to change before he could even think of competing with the big boys. The girls had laughed and Aang and Sokka had taken it upon themselves to form an alliance and prove their medal by challenging Zuko for the manliest man title. Zuko had rolled his eyes and shrugged at the foolishness when they needed to be preparing for the comet but decided to go with it as it seemed Aang was finally focused on fighting at the very least. Katara blushed now as she thought it over, Aang was probably trying to impress her by challenging Zuko and Zuko couldn't have cared less what she thought. Aang and Sokka had lost miserably but had fought valiantly so Suki decided to call Sokka the "cutest bravest man" which he grinned like an idiot over for days. Katara had patted Aang on the arm and told him well done and Toph just laughed about the beating the two had taken.

It had been such a good day and it seemed so long ago. Katara sighed as she collected the book from the floor. She reached up to put the book on her head and gasped as she realized very suddenly that she was no longer alone.


	9. Chapter 8 Bonding

_A/N: I know there are some mixed feelings about Azula and how she should be treated after the movie but after watching "The Southern Raiders" episode I made my decision. When Zuko thought for even a moment his little sister wasn't going to make it, I saw genuine concern in his face and definitely heard it in his voice. So I feel that deep down inside, despite everything she had done to him, he still cared deeply about his sister (I mean come on she was a mind warped 14-year-old). His cold mask only came back up when she managed to save herself. Similarly, Katara had an awed shocked look on her face that told me even she still cared about the loss of a human life so while they wanted Azula off of their backs she wasn't exactly wishing her dead either. Thus, as much as they did or didn't hate Azula, I felt they probably wouldn't wish such a tormented mind on anyone because they had both learned forgiveness and compassion. That said, please try to enjoy the chapter, I promise it's not long and if you hate it, skip it. It doesn't really have anything of grave importance in it, it is just the first bonding type moment._

-

**Chapter 8**

**Bonding**

Zuko stood in the doorway of the hospital wing's library, staring confusedly at Katara. He'd heard a loud crash from where he'd been reading and came out to investigate. What he saw left him somewhat confused and speechless. Katara was on her knees smiling off into space, a book sprawled not too far from her was probably the source of the noise but he was wondering what she was doing. He looked around the room trying to locate a reason for her to be smiling like that but found nothing. Then he looked at Katara again, this time taking in her appearance. She was in an incredibly lovely dress that hugged her figure quite pleasantly. Her face looked so serene with that smile on it but different with the makeup on. It wasn't a bad different, in fact it was really pretty but he had to admit he found her natural face to be most beautiful. He paused at the thought and then shrugged it off. There was no denying she was a beautiful girl and since this was his first time seeing her with her face made up in fire nation paints it wasn't strange that the thought had crossed his mind. He was still inspecting her face when he heard her sigh. The she looked up and her blue eyes locked on his gold. A brief flash of shock and panic swept across her face as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, embarrassed.

"I was reading. What are you doing here?" Zuko returned, confused at her harsh tone.

"Uh….nothing." A blush flushed across her entire face as she looked away. Zuko raised an eyebrow but shrugged and headed back into the library. He was about to sit back down when he felt another presence.

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped this time.

"Following you." Katara offered, seeming very confused about her answer. It occurred to him that she hadn't planned to follow him but just did out of curiosity.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really following you, per se, I just wanted to see what you were doing. Since it's probably a million time better than what I'm doing and a break would be nice." Katara smiled.

"Well, I already told you, I was reading." Zuko responded, trying to discreetly push the books he'd been going through out of her view.

"Yes, I heard you say that but what about? Searching for loopholes, because the minute you find one let me know so I can get out of this ridiculous get up." Katara laughed, trying to make light of the situation. He looked nonplussed.

"I've already looked for loopholes and uncle is still exploring other options." Zuko relaxed, scratching the back of his head. "I think the Earth Kingdom had kind of accepted the whole idea though mostly to avoid having to sit through any more meetings."

"Makes since." Katara sighed wistfully as she took a seat at the table across from where Zuko had been sitting.

"You seem less upset today?"

"I don't know. I'm not happy about it but it's not the worst possible fate on the planet, right? And what's the use of complaining to you, you're stuck in this situation too. It's a difficult situation for both of us and I think it is irresponsible of the council to do this because they're destroying relationships but what can we do?" Katara shrugged. He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you feeling alright? It's not like you to sound so defeated."

"No, I think I'm a little crazy, not defeated, just completely overwhelmed. Being woken up 'with the sun' and subjected to a long day of hair make-up, and all the things I should have known if I was a fire nation girl has made me a little flustered and confused. And despite how irritating it was I almost want to laugh now. It's nothing like you imagine it to be as a child."

"Imagine what to be?"

"Being a princess. It's supposed to being about the pretty dresses and fancy balls but you don't ever think about all the crazy background stuff."

He looked at her blankly.

"I wouldn't know." He finally shrugged.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Katara laughed. "It would be kind of ridiculous for you to imagine being a princess and equally stupid to imagine being a prince since you were in fact a prince."

"Should I get your father or brother?" Zuko asked. He was slightly worried about how relaxed Katara suddenly seemed to be. It wasn't a bad thing but it was incredibly strange considering their circumstances.

"No." Katara shook her head. "Sorry, I'm acting weird. I think I'm just relieved to be having a normal moment, you know. It's only been a day but it was crazy."

He smiled at her. "I think I know what you mean. All those times you sat around listening to me go on and on about the coronation were some of the best moments to me. With all the different people crowding me all day long it just felt so nice to be around a friendly undemanding face that there was very little left to be upset about."

"Exactly!" Katara exclaimed. "I'm sure the reality of my life will hit me any minute now and I'll go back to my conflicted self."

Zuko laughed. It was strange, but he understood. He watched her tip her head back and just smile. He imagined she was probably reminiscing about a similar time when life was just simple fun, hanging out with her friends.

-

Katara couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when he laughed. He looked like a boy when he laughed and she decided he needed to laugh more often. _'His mother probably loved his laugh.'_ She tipped her head back trying to imagine Zuko as a little boy, playing with his mother. She'd managed to come up with a rather amusing and terribly cute image that brought a silly smile to her face. And then a saddened shadow. _'He must have been devastated when she disappeared.'_ She lowered her eyes to the table, and a couple of books caught her attention. She frowned tilting her head to read the titles and realized they were all psychology books and tomes about mental health. _'Why is he…No, he wouldn't…Would he?'_

"Um, Zuko?"

"Katara…"

They'd both spoken at the same time, him to inquire about her sudden change in expression, her about the books. They both waited for the other to begin.

"Go ahead." They both said and then blushed, sharing a chuckle. They returned to silence staring at each other once again waiting for the other to speak. Katara looked around the room and when Zuko still said nothing she finally couldn't resist her question.

"What are all these books for? Are you planning to help Azula?" She'd meant to have more tact and beat around the bush a little bit but her curiosity got the better of her. Zuko flushed immediately and looked both embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

"I, uh…well…" He tried to come up with a good explanation that didn't involve Azula, none came to mind.

"Why?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Because she's my sister." Zuko sighed not feeling like lying. "I know it doesn't make sense. I'm not even sure why I'm doing it because she doesn't deserve it but I still feel like it's partially my fault. I can't just abandon her, again."

"If the positions were reversed she'd abandon you."

"I know that. But aren't I just as bad as her if I stoop to her level and act like that?"

"You aren't stooping to any level, everyone would understand. She tried to KILL you, on several occasions."

"I know."

"Then why?"

He shrugged and struggled to find a good explanation but nothing came. "I just feel sorry for her, you know? She may have done some terrible things but she's my sister and she only ended up the way she did because of my father. If I'm going to right his wrongs, I'm going to right all of them and that includes helping my sister in any way I can."

Katara considered this for a moment. Would she do the same thing in his position? She tried to imagine herself and Sokka fighting like that but she just couldn't picture it. She didn't understand how family members could fight like that…maybe Zuko didn't either. Maybe that was why he was trying to help his sister. She smiled as she looked at him, he really did have a good heart.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, you really are such a sweet guy." She cooed.

He gave her a somewhat scared look, which caused her to laugh.

"I know that was weird and creepy." She laughed.

"Agreed."

"I'll refrain from anymore weird one sided bonding moments."

"We were bonding?"

"I don't know, seemed like it."

He didn't say anything, just picked up the book he'd been on when she'd interrupted him some time ago by dropping her book. She watched him for a moment.

"Can I help you?"

"Help me what?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Research or something."  
"You know this is to help Azula, right?"

"Yes, maybe we can be best friends when she gets her mind back together." Katara clasped her hands together and gave a mock starry-eyed look at the possibility. Zuko snorted with laughter and they both dissolved into pleasant chuckles.

"Okay, now I'm being serious." Katara said with a genuine smile. "Do you want any help? Two minds think better than one so I'm sure that extends to research as well."

"Be my guest." Zuko gave a grand sweep of his hand indicating all the books he'd pulled off the shelves. He watched her root through books trying to find an interesting one and when she'd finally settled on a title he said in a much quieter voice. "Thank you, Katara. I know it doesn't make sense but it means a lot to me."

"If it were Sokka, not that I could ever imagine us trying to kill each other, but if it were…I wouldn't give up on him either."

Zuko was silent as he watched her read for a moment. He'd always known Katara was honorable but her compassion and understanding in this moment had instilled a newfound respect for her in him. He had understood why they chose Katara but this moment made it even clearer. Despite everything Azula had done to them, she was still a human being whom they would rather fight to the death than watch suffer so helplessly. He had thought it his task alone but these girl sitting here with him now, she had surprised him. She let him know, he wasn't alone in this, any of it.

* * *

A/N: I promise Katara will be back to her fiery self soon enough. I'm getting tired of these softer submissive moments too.


	10. Chapter 9 Acceptance

**Chapter 9**

**Acceptance**

Katara strolled up the hallway towards her room. Today had been a strange but eventful day. She got a taste of the opinions rolling around in the palace and tomorrow she'd be ready for combat. She knew what she was up against, and while helping Zuko she had learned more about how much authority she had. It actually came as a surprise to her that Zuko had said she could pretty much do whatever she wanted, he had no desire to turn her into something she wasn't and he'd promised he'd never ask more of her than she could perform. So tomorrow there would definitely be some changes. He'd laughed when she asked if she had to wear the ridiculous shoes and he assured her that her footwear had nothing to do with her ability to keep the peace it didn't matter to him or his people what shoes she wore. Smiling to herself, she vowed to bring more of water nation flair to this place. She wouldn't trod upon the fire nation's traditions but this was about unity between nations so she didn't see the harm in requesting clothes more comfortable to her but still made in red and embroidered with fire nation designs. She'd wear her own shoes and do her own hair. She'd give Akira and the girls a little longer to work on her hair and skin. It had been a long time since she'd been able to focus on things like her appearance since she'd been traveling with the boys and Toph and despite how much day one had hurt she felt so smooth and her hair was so luscious and bouncy she could somewhat forgive them. 'No pain, no gain,' Gran-Gran always said. So a little more scrubbing, could hopefully get rid of all the grit and the grime from all her adventures then she'd show them she could be every bit as classy as the pale high bred girls of the fire nation.

"What are you doing?" Sokka's voice suddenly came to her.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm not doing anything…except walking." Katara turned to her brother confused. What was he doing up so late anyway?

"I meant you were smiling and now just really doesn't seem to be the time to be smiling."

"No, I wasn't…or at least I wasn't intentionally smiling. I was just thinking."

"You were definitely smiling, Katara. So what were you thinking about? An escape."

"Well, so what if I was. It wasn't like I was glowing with unexplainable joy, it just kind of happened. And no, I wasn't thinking about an escape."

"Well what else would you be thinking and smiling about. I really don't think this is an appropriate time to be walking around smiling. Unless of course you're looking forward to all this nonsense." Sokka explained, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No, you know I'm not." Katara's shoulders drooped.

"Good, because Aang's really upset. And this is all just so terrible, to be happening to my little sister. It's just so…argh, you being forced to marry. It's unbelievable. Dad and I had such a huge fight over it earlier that I still don't really know if I'm speaking to him. I can't believe he agreed to this, even after everything I told him about Yue. He says they won't budge but I think he's just not trying hard enough. Don't worry though Katara. Aang and I will figure something out. I promise you."

"Look Sokka, I know you and Aang are really upset. You have every right to be. I have every right to be, but the more I think about it, maybe it's the right thing to do. All anyone is doing is fighting, if no one every makes a move towards peace we won't ever get anywhere. I hate that it has to be us again but if no one else will take the first steps towards peace, I will. We have to prove to the world that it's not completely impossible for two such different people, different nations, to work together and live together in peace and harmony."

"Katara I realize the suppose importance of this and I guess I somewhat understand their reasons but that doesn't matter tome. What matters to me is you. You're my sister. So unless you can tell me this is really what you want then I've got to find another way. So what is it Katara?"

"Sokka, I…I, really don't know. Much as I hate it, there's a part of me that thinks it's the right thing to do and so long as it's there… I have to try to do what's best for everyone."

"That includes yourself you know. You have to consider what's best for you. Do you think you could be happy here? We'd be separated again." Sokka, said quietly.

"I know and that's the thought that hurts the most but maybe from all this I was supposed to learn to put my happiness aside and help others. I want to be happy and free as the next person but I won't be happy until things are right in the world again."

"So then, you're not happy?"

"No, but running away from this is only going to leave me feeling guilty and confused which won't make me happy either. Maybe doing the right thing could make me happy. I've always like helping others, that's why I've worked so hard on my healing abilities, besides helping Aang. I think I could possibly be happy here, rebuilding."

"But that's just a maybe."

"Sokka! I can't see the future so all I can give you is a maybe. I'll be happy if it all works out and for now I'll just try to focus on the positives."

"How can you still be so positive and full of hope?"

"Haven't you heard, I'm full of hope." Katara tried to joke. Her brother's sad face didn't smile. "I guess I'm just sick of everyone fighting and complaining. Maybe we have to try new and crazy things to forge peace between nations that can't exist together so long as they're stuck in their old ways. Zuko's a good guy and all I really need is a little positivity to keep me going. It'll be difficult at first and if I lose hope then I might break. So I'm going to be strong and fight the prejudices and prove that we can balance each other out. And you know, Sokka, it'd be a lot easier if I had a little support from my brother."

Sokka sighed and turned away from her to ponder what she had just said. She was his baby sister and yet she seemed so grown up and wise. If he continued to fight this and tell her what to do, wouldn't he be just like everyone else? Or was he being weak and heartless, condemning his sister to such a life? What kind of life would she lead here? How could he be sure she'd be happy? If he agreed to stand down would he be abandoning her? But she had asked him to show her some support so it couldn't be abandonment. In fact, it might even make her happy which is the only small comfort he could really think to offer her right now. Perhaps rather than cause her more stress he should try to see how things panned out and if it looked like they were going bad then he could exert his elder brother duties and step in. Clenching a fist, he nodded to himself. He had a plan, even if he thought it was a bad one. He'd watch out for his little sister and do what he could to keep her happy.

"Alright, Katara. Since you seem to have thought this through and have shown true selflessness in your decision, I will try to support you. I'm still concerned but you're a smart girl. I'll trust your judgment."

"Thank you Sokka." She cried, hugging him. "It's good to have my big brother back. Though while you're respecting me and my decisions you might want to work on worrying about me less too, I'm not a child, you know."

"I know you're not…but it's part of the unwritten big brother code. Taking care of you is what I do." Sokka grinned.

"Thank you for caring, Sokka." Katara smiled, hugging him again. He returned her hug with a warmth and affection that brought back the fondest childhood memories. With a huge content smile plastered on her face Katara turned and began her trek back to her room but stopped before she'd completely disappeared from the hallway.

Turning she called back down the hall. "Good night, Sokka."

"Good night Katara. Get some rest. I'm sure you're going to need it."

"You have no idea." She laughed before turning to go. It was really good to have her brother as an ally. Now she'd really show them. She'd create peace within this household if it were the last thing she did.

-

'_I suppose, I should go apologize to Toph and Suki. They were right. This is Katara's decision.'_ Sokka sighed watching his sister go. _'Hmm, maybe I can show my support by helping Toph turn our beach party into an engagement party. Everyone loves a party.'_ Ginning foolishly and back in his element as fun coordinator Sokka meandered down the hall to find Suki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know this one was short too. I've been kind of busy lately and have been having trouble with my computer so it's a matter of sharing it with the guy who's trying to fix it for me. Hopefully, he'll figure out what the deal is soon. So I apologize in advance if I can't post as much in the next couple of days.


	11. Chapter 10 Making Strides

**Chapter 10**

**Making Strides**

Katara awoke the next morning, with the rising sun. She smiled pleasantly at Lo and Li's surprised faces.

"I'll be taking my breakfast with Fire Lord Zuko and my friends this morning if you please and as I have it on good authority that the Fire Lord is will be in a meeting for some time this morning I'd like to go back to sleep. Thank you." Katara smiled rolled over and pulled the covers back over her head.

Lo and Li gaped at each other then at the girl curled up in her bed. Just yesterday they had been wondering if she was cut out for this position and this morning it was as if a whole new girl lay before them. Exchanging secretive smiles they closed the curtains they had thrown open and shooed Purya and the other servants from the room. She could have an hour more of sleep but since getting bathed and dressed did take long, they'd give her no more than that.

Hearing the others leave Katara grinned to herself._ 'Maybe I can do this after all.'_ Her smile didn't vanish as she quickly allowed herself to sink back into a pleasant dream.

- -

"So, have you heard from any of your contacts?" General Kawamura, asked as casually as he'd ask about the weather.

Hiromu was gazing out over the landscape of the fire nation when Kawamura decided to join him on the expansive walls of the palace. He didn't move his head as he allowed his eyes to scan over Kawamura to make sure it was really him.

"I have." He replied without looking away from the lush nation that sprawled before him.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Kawamura commented as he too turned his gaze out over the fire nation. "They live so comfortably while our lands are in ruins, when this is over we'll take the resources we need to fix our lands and force these people to work it until all is right again."

"That would be true justice, wouldn't it." Hiromu mused.

"Indeed."

"I have friends back home, stirring up trouble, spreading rumors. There will be so much chaos and confusion by the time the Earth King returns to Ba Sing Se that it should be easy to manipulate him."

"Why not just dispose of him in general?" Kawamura asked, an evil glint coming into his eye.

"That's treason of you to even say."

"All of it is treason so why not go for the full monty. The man is weak, he let us be conquered in the first place and now he would entertain the idea of peace without spilling the last of Sozin and Ozai's blood. It is disgraceful, the Earth Kingdom is stronger than that."

"And what of Bumi and Omashu? You don't think they'll notice?"

"We just have to keep them distracted. By the time they realize the rebellion we've started it'll be too late to save our king."

"And how will you keep them distracted?"

"This ridiculous quest for peace will keep them occupied for the next month so I think spreading some rumors of what this peace agreement means for the rest of the world might be a pleasant way to start a civil war. We could easily lure more man power from the city then."

"What do you mean by 'what this peace agreement means'?"

"Well who is this really helping? All I see is the fire nation getting off free and the Water Tribes being lifted up. The girl will protect her people and the boy will dote on them to keep her brother and father happy. How can we be certain she will protect the Earth Kingdom as well? We're just allowing the order of the White Lotus to vouch for her. Bumi is crazy as it is. Can he really have his nation's best interests are heart? Is he even competent enough to rule? Perhaps it is time that crazy old man is replaced?"

Hiromu nodded as he listened. "Yes, yes that might work. Asking questions, giving no answers. We'll let their own concerns and doubts turn them against their king. Then while he rallies his defenders and supports we are free to take Ba Sing Se. It's brilliant."

"I know it is. Make sure your friends are trustworthy. We need to work with the utmost stealth to remain undetected."

"I assure you, we can be trusted."

"Good, I'll see you around then."

- -

"So has anyone here ever actually been to an engagement party?" Sokka asked. His eyes scanned the group for a single nod but he got none. It had been a slim chance since the war had kept them all so preoccupied so he wasn't too put out. "Well then I guess we'll just have to have a party and throw in some kind of engagement twist, eh."

"I still don't see why we're having a party anymore. There's nothing to celebrate." Aang cut in.

"I know but I promised Katara I'd try to be understanding and I think a party could do her some good. Plus it's really a shame to let all these plans go to waste." Sokka said.

"It could be fun twinkle toes. You could meet a new girl and everything." Toph grinned.

"I don't want to meet a new girl." Aang sulked. Under his breath he muttered, "I want the old one."

"Ty Lee's worked really hard on a guest list of local teenagers who will come celebrate with us and if they're even half as pretty as she is you're sure to find one you like." Haru said, then blushed as everyone made silly comments about him calling Ty Lee pretty. "Shut up."

The gang chuckled as they set to work on finalizing all their plans so they could finally have their party.

- -

Zuko sat across from his sister, separated by the bars yet again. He'd decided the best course of action to helping her was to spend time with her, treating her like a normal person and just letting her know someone cared. As he ate a small breakfast with her, he tried to hold short conversations with her and chose to ignore the moments went she went off on her crazed rants. He struggled to find things to talk to her about at first, but eventually he just let go of the fear of her judgment and talked about anything he wished he had the freedom to discuss with someone. Who was Azula going to tell anyway?

So he'd sat there for some time, telling her about his hopes to find their mother when things had calmed down, telling her about the arranged marriage, telling her how he thought Ty Lee and Mai probably missed her. He'd had to stop talking shortly after mentioning Mai and Ty Lee as the names seemed to bring a fresh wave of irritation and insanity. Azula had started shouting about traitors and false friends, while clutching at her head and shaking it violently. Zuko had, had to reach through the bars and grab her arms to stop her from thrashing about for fear she would hurt herself.

"Hey calm down, I'm sorry. I won't mention them again…" Zuko tried to sooth her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, smacking his hands away. "I hate you, don't touch me. You betrayed me, you betrayed your nation, you left me all alone, I had no one, I have no one. I can trust no one."

"Do you really think that or is that just what your head is telling you?" Zuko tried to stay calm remembering he was trying to help her.

"It's the truth. It's what father told me and it's the truth."

"Azula, our father is in a prison far away from here."

"He's not…He talks to me. He's the only one who cares about me. The only one who didn't abandon or betray me."

"He betrayed you in the worst of ways. It's all this nonsense about not trusting anyone that's made you so paranoid you've driven yourself mad and it was him that told you such things. He's the one who told you, you had no one but it but that wasn't true. You had Mai and Ty Lee."

"They betrayed me."

"No, they stood up for what was right."

"They betrayed the entire fire nation, just like you. You're all traitors and you certainly don't care about me."

"I do care about you."

"Stop lying. I hate you. I hate you. I was all alone because of you. You were just too weak, so I had to be strong, I had to redeem our name every time you screwed up. I was the one under pressure AND LOOK WHAT IT'S DONE TO ME!" Azula screamed.

Zuko was shocked into silence. Did Azula understand? Was she maybe not as crazy as he thought she was or was she just experiencing a moment of mental clarity? Either way that last statement had made sense. He disagreed with it but it made sense. Had Azula thought she had to make up for all his failures? Had the pressure of trying to keep their father proud of at least one of his children driven her to this madness? Did she think on some crazy scale that she had been protecting him? No, that didn't make sense because she had tried so many times to kill him. _'But she didn't kill me.'_ Zuko thought. _'But it wasn't for a lack of trying either, I just happen to be skilled at evasion.'_ He watched his sister closely. She made no move to say anything and neither did he. They avoided each other's gazes in silence. '_I wish I knew what to do.'_

"Do you want to get better Azula?" Zuko finally asked.

"What is better?" She looked him directly in the eye as she asked this and the directness of it startled Zuko backwards.

After a pause he finally responded. "I don't know, but I think we can figure it out together. You seem to understand me today."

"I understand you every day."

"Then why…" Zuko stopped, despite the fact that a moment ago Azula seemed almost normal now her eyes had slid out of focus again. There was a crazed glint in them and she seemed to not be looking at him anymore but through him. Zuko shuddered at the creepy stare. Much as he wanted to talk to her some more, to see if he could get her to start making sense again, he had a meeting to go to with the high nobles of the fire nation. Standing, he told the guards to be sure they talked to her when she was feeling up to it and encourage her to stay focused on normal behaviors. With those final instructions he returned to the palace for a long morning of boring meetings with stuffy, arrogant men.

- -

Katara's day had passed without much excitement. She'd told Purya this morning the fabrics and designs she felt comfortable wearing and gave the older woman a strong suggestion to have some ready for tomorrow or she would return to her water tribe clothing. Purya had looked furious but the look Mother Matron gave her told her she didn't have a choice. Mother had seemed to warm up to her now that she was showing some authority, perhaps they had only picked on her because she had allowed them to the first day thinking that was how she was supposed to behave. Either way she felt more comfortable now, and her training with Mai and Ty Lee seemed to go much more smoothly. Now that the two girls had sense of her abilities they were able to come up with an orderly plan of how to prepare her for her upcoming nuptials and presentation to the fire nation royal court. Even though it wasn't over yet, Katara could smile and truly say, she'd had her first good day since the news of her engagement.


	12. Chapter 11 Wedding Plans

**Chapter 11**

**Wedding Plans**

-

"_We know only that our entire existence is forced into new paths and disrupted, that new circumstances, new joys and new sorrows await us, and that the unknown has its uncanny attractions, alluring and at the same time anguishing."_

_ Heinrich Heine_

-

It was later in the afternoon when a servant appeared at Katara's door with a summons for her presence from Zuko. She'd thanked the young man for the message and the proceeded to her vanity table to check her hair quickly. She reached for a brush to run through her hair quickly when she paused. _'What am I doing? Why on earth and I getting spruced up for him?'_ Shaking her head at the randomness of her actions she dropped the brush and headed out the doors. She didn't need to look good for him, it was Zuko.

She found the servant who had come for her was waiting outside her door to lead her to where Zuko was. She blushed thinking he witnessed her entire like episode. He didn't say anything as he led her to a small meeting room near the kitchen where Zuko sat with papers scattered before him, looking rather disinterested in whatever it was he was here to do. He looked up and a brief smile flashed across his face when he saw her. She felt her own smile spread across her face as she entered but then his expression sobered and suddenly she realized she had no idea what she'd been called for. Was she in trouble?

"We need to talk about the wedding, please sit down." Zuko gestured to a seat across from him. Beside him, a scribe sat with scrolls of paper and a writing utensil in hand. "I assumed you'd want to be a part of the planning so this is the chance."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, well at least she hadn't done anything wrong but then she felt the awkwardness, of the reminder that she was going to have to marry Zuko, overcome her.

Katara sat slowly, looking suspiciously at the two men before her. It was simple enough to be friends and share a moment when not thinking about the wedding but suddenly everything was awkward again and her rebellious nature flared up. He 'assumed' she wanted to be a part of the planning, she rolled her eyes. She hated how he'd said that like he was being generous by letting her bring her opinion to the table. Irritation at this thought brought a scowl to her face as she sat.

"We need to decide on a date. A Saturday, preferably, the entire city will shut down for the celebration and since we don't do much trading on that day it wouldn't be terribly inconvenient. I also think it's best we hold it here at the palace. It's more secure and it can easily be prepared. A list has been made of important people who aren't already here that will need to be invited, feel free to look it over and add as you see fit…"

Katara blanched as he continued to speak. It seemed her opinion really wasn't important after all. Apparently she was just here to feel like she had some say in this. It wasn't working, she didn't feel anything but angry.

"Holding it on a Saturday is reasonable but I'm not much fond of the idea of holding it here. It needs to be somewhere more neutral since this whole this is about unity and peace." Katara cut in.

"The palace is a perfectly suitable place for this event. It's my nation being forced to yield to this ridiculous scheme so it will be held in a fashion suitable to our traditions and convenience. This wedding will be the first show of the fire nation reclaiming it's dignity. It will be a great celebration of peace and unity if nothing else." Zuko replied with a casual smirk thinking he'd won.

Katara bristled at the arrogance. Yes, this was about peace and everything but it was her wedding day and you only got married once. On top of that, if this was about peace and unity they needed to unite their two cultures for the wedding because she wasn't just going to give up her own water tribe traditions. They'd balance them or they'd kill each other trying.

"I couldn't care less! I prefer a wedding that celebrates my culture too so if it must be in the fire nation it won't be in the palace, it'll be by water."

"I'm not ignoring your culture, there's water in the courtyard."

"You and I both know that's entirely too small for the wedding."

"It is but we could open all the doors to it and you could hear the water fall in the background."

That was entirely too much. Katara jumped up exclaiming, "What?"

"Look Katara there are certain traditions that must be upheld. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring you in on the planning so early…"

"Excuse me, so early? Hah, I'm sorry to have missed the beginning because despite the fact that I'm going along with this and have been more demur lately to appease this country's demands, I will not be ordered around any more by you or anyone else, especially on my wedding day. Agreeing to this was submission enough."

"I haven't been ordering you around, in fact I've been very lenient with you since you weren't raised in the fire nation. I'm not asking you to be submissive but to be respectful."

"I don't know what your definition of respect is but it's certainly not mine."

"Well so long as we are in the fire nation and I'm am your fiancé, soon to be husband we will use mine. You are a very independent young woman Katara and I respect that but here in the fire nation the men make the decisions so be grateful I asked you to join us."

"Be grateful?" Katara scoffed. "Fire nation or not, I'm tired of all this man's world business. We're getting married to start a new kind of world and in it I think men and women should be equal."

"Well you can work on that."

"I will, starting now! I refuse to get married here in the palace. It's beautiful but my demands will be met too and I want to get married near the ocean, close to my element."

Zuko was silent for a moment glaring at her. Rather than exploding about her insubordination he counted to ten and then decided to try a different approach.

"It won't help us to argue. We're doing this to stop all the arguing. Neither of us want this marriage but there's nothing we can do about it but go back to arguing. So we should try to make the best of it. The wedding will be at the palace." Zuko held up a hand before she could launch into a fresh tirade. "However, instead of being held inside we'll hold it outside of the chapel. I'm sure we can get some earthbenders to take down the palace wall for the evening and open the view up over the ocean. I'll also see to it that we find some waterbenders who can set up an atmosphere you are more comfortable with. Will that suit you?"

_(A/N: I'm sure it's not actually called a chapel to them but I'm not sure what term they would use so feel free to pm me the right name for their religious buildings. For now I will use chapel.)_

Katara was silent for a moment considering this. Outside the chapel was an amazingly beautiful garden and without the walls bordering the castle surrounding it there would be an amazing view of the ocean spreading wide and far below them. Sometimes when the others were disturbing the peace of the courtyard she would go to the chapel garden for peace and listen to the ocean lapping at the shore and the birds cawing as they flew down below. Narrowing her eyes, Katara searched Zuko's face for any sign of a lie. There was none, so she gave a tight nod. She didn't want him to think he'd completely won but he was right, they had to work it out and it was a fair compromise. She could have large tiered water fountains brought in and place out large blue bowls filled with water and maybe set a candle in the middle as a symbol of the unity between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes.

"Katara, amusing as it is to sit here watching you daydream there are other matters we need to discuss."

Katara snapped back to attention with a scowl. Did he have to mock her? What happened to their 'bonding'? As she surveyed him, Zuko suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He looked at Katara, then at the table. He opened his mouth to speak and the thought better of it. He turned to his scribe, exchanged a few short words, and then motioned him out of the room. Finally, he turned his fiery golden gaze back on Katara.

"It has been recommended to me, that in light of our current situation we got to adjust our living habits to ease the transfer into living together permanently. I consider this to be reasonable advice thus I think it best if you move into Fire royals wing of the palace."

Katara stared at him, her mouth agape. Her brain had completely stuttered over this information. Somehow whenever she thought about all this she always managed to suppress the knowledge that she would have to actually 'live' with Zuko.

"I…er…don't you…will we…share…ahem…a, uh…a room?" Katara stammered, blushing furiously.

Zuko almost laughed at how cute she was blushing and stuttering like that. "No, Katara. You get your own room. Unless, you'd rather share."

Katara bit her tongue, shaking her head violently. "No thank you, my own room would be fine thanks.

"Well…then, I guess that's all for today. I'll, uh, send someone to help you move your stuff in the morning."

"I don't have much."

"I know. It's just, uh…I was trying to be courteous…and shift the conversation to less awkward territory."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"No problem."

They were both silent and blushing.

"Right, well good night then." Zuko finally said.

"Yeah, good night."


	13. Chapter 12 Breakfast Chaos

**Chapter 12**

**Breakfast Chaos**

Katara stretched and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror the next morning. She'd asked for very light make up today and she'd flat out refused to let Purya dress her in anything she felt uncomfortable in after their discussion yesterday. Grumbling, Purya had produced the types of clothing Katara had asked for and scowled at the waterbender made her selection. Katara had settled for an outfit similar to what she used to wear when she was hiding in the fire nation only her midriff wasn't bare. Instead the one shoulder top flowed down into flowing skirt that stopped at her knees. Beneath that dress she wore a brown skirt that complimented the color of her dress and felt to mid calf. She wore a similar shade of brown leggings beneath that and on her feet she'd won the battle for comfortable shoes. Looking and feeling more like herself today she thanked everyone for their cooperation, even Purya who just sniffed and gave a stiff curtsey.

Ignoring Purya's attitude, Katara headed down the hallway in high spirits. She was going to make today another good day. Coming into the main breakfast nook at the center of the palace Katara found everyone was already there. Zuko was sitting at the head of the table sipping some tea from one hand and glowering down at a handful of papers that occupied his other. Katara took the only seat left at the table, which was on Zuko's immediate right. She blushed as she sat at the long table. It had been a day or so since they'd all had the pleasure of dining together and yet the subtle changes made all the difference. She glanced at Mai who sat directly across the table from her on Zuko's left and Katara immediately began to feel awkward. A part of her wanted to tell ask Mai if she wanted her seat back as she had always been the one on Zuko's right and Ty Lee used to sit on his left. It hadn't seemed a big deal back then but now she realized the seat on the right had meaning, it was a position of power. So then what was the left? Mother Matron had said Mai was far too proud to become a concubine and Zuko was far too honorable to even consider it. Wasn't he? Katara cocked her head trying to see if she could determine any vibes going on from here. She got nothing, in fact it almost seemed they were ignoring each other as Zuko focused on his paperwork and Mai meticulously buttered her toast.

Katara decided not to think about it for now. She'd find out eventually how they were handling their futures. Taking her eyes from Mai, she reached for a peach and continued to survey the room. Next to her Aang sat with an unreadable expression on his face. She wasn't sure what was going on with him since she hadn't had time to talk to him since their conversation in the garden. He was intent on not looking at her though and making sure he wasn't sitting close enough for their skin to brush as they reached for stuff. _'Well, why'd he choose to sit next to me if he's going to be like this?'_ Katara tried to keep in a frustrated groan.

Rolling her eyes she moved on, Sokka sat next to Aang but was currently wrapped up in an animated conversation with Suki who sat next to him. Toph, who sat across form Suki, seemed to be wrapped up in the conversation as well as Teo who was sitting right next to her. Beside Teo was Haru who was half listening to Sokka and subtly stealing glances at Ty Lee. Ty Lee sat next to Haru trying to not giggle whenever they caught each other stealing glances at each other. Mai simply rolled her eyes at the flirtation as she was near giving up holding any form of conversation with Ty Lee.

Katara felt so content and happy seeing all her friends simply enjoying each other's company. She'd only been out of their company for one day but it made her appreciate it so much more. A wolfish grin came across her face as servants came in with more trays of ripe fruits, crisp breads, and aged cheeses. Everything looked so delicious. She piled her plate up glad to have put Purya in her place this morning so she could enjoy a meal without fearing she'd have to hear Purya's comments tomorrow about how her figure would never last if she continued to eat like she'd never be fed again.

She was busy inhaling her loaded plate when a servant approached her on her right side.

"Lady Katara, I was sent to inform you that your belongings are currently being moved to your new quarters so when you are ready to retire for the day be sure to head to your new room in the royal wing as none of your things will be left in your old room." The young man said quietly.

"Thank…" Katara started to reply just as quietly but apparently they hadn't been quiet enough or maybe Sokka had paused to take a breath at an inconvenient time, either way Aang overheard and cut her off.

"Where are you going?" He demanded with a stern look.

"I'm moving to the royal wing," Katara blushed. "to get used to living with Zuko."

"You're doing what?" Aang cried.

"What do you mean moving to the royal wing? Why?" Sokka blurted out from down the table.

'_Oh boy, this could get bad fast.'_ Katara groaned. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Zuko who didn't even look up from his papers to answer. She'd hoped he understood that this was a delicate topic and should be explained best by starting off with the fact that they wouldn't be sharing a room but instead his blunt response made her want to smack some brains into him.

"I think it's rather obvious why she's moving to the royal wing, Sokka. We should probably get to know each other on a more personal level considering we'll have to consummate the marriage at…"

"CONSUMMATE! There will be absolutely no consummating of anything." Sokka shouted. "Don't even think about touching my baby sister."

"He kind of has to." Ty Lee pointed out. Katara wished the floor would open up and swallow her. This was so not the conversation she'd wanted to be having, especially not with everyone present.

"No, he doesn't. They could lie, say they did but don't." Sokka continued to freak out.

"Won't work." Ty Lee shook her head. Despite her embarrassment Katara did stare just as confused at Ty Lee and the other none fire nation people sitting at the table did.

"WHY NOT?" Sokka looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Servants make the beds, thus they also change the sheets…" Mai cut in, her voice calm but her hands were clasped tightly together under the table to stop them from shaking. She'd left the sentence open hoping Sokka would just figure it out in his head but apparently his current state of distress depraved him of common sense.

"They'd know." She finished tightly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sokka cried gripping his hair. "Toph this isn't funny, stop laughing. Suki how on earth can you be so calm right now? This is…this is…"

Suki's cheeks were stained with a furious blush. She had no intention of getting dragged into this conversation that she definitely wanted to no part of. She really didn't want to have to explain the obvious to Sokka.

Sighing she attempted to sooth the situation anyway. "Well, Sokka, I figured it was kind of obvious that they'd have to…well, you know…since Katara's supposed to produce an heir within the first year of the marriage."

"WHAT?" Katara shrieked, jumping up from the table. No one had told her this much. If she took the time to really think about it she should have a figured a baby would factor in at some point but this was so not the way to bring it to her attention. She felt like she couldn't breath as silence suddenly filled the entire room. As she looked anxiously around she realized that everyone was twiddling their thumbs, looking at the floor, or was suddenly very interested in their food. Her eyes narrowed, they all knew. They knew and no one had told her.

"WHY AM I APPARENTLY THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW THIS? HOW AM I THE LAST ONE TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?" Katara demanded.

"Well, Sokka and I found out from snooping through all the documents after they announced your impending marriage. However, I also figured it was probably going to be a requirement as that's kind of the point of all this, right. Except for Zuko and Iroh there aren't really any fire nation royals left to assume the throne and since they don't trust Zuko's blood alone they'd want to mix it with blood they trust. So a mixed child versed in all the laws and behaviors of the nations is ideal. The documents only confirmed my suspicions. But once I knew, the only person I told was Toph." Suki explained.

"And I may have told Teo and Haru but only to point out how crazy and invasive this whole thing is. I didn't throw a huge tantrum like everyone else but that doesn't mean I agree with the situation." Toph shrugged.

"That's simply what is expected here. While our women are strong and knowledgeable, their first duty is to their husband, providing heirs." Mai shrugged and Ty Lee nodded at her side.

"I kind of told Aang when we were ranting about all this together." Sokka sighed.

'_Well that would probably explain why Aang was especially upset and unwilling to accept this.'_ Katara sighed. She was angry that no one had told her but what Suki said made sense and she was sure Mai was right.

"And for the record, this entire explosion was pointless because while that may be a demand on our union Katara and I won't be sharing a room for some time. She's just moving into one of the rooms next to mine." Zuko drawled in a voice that made them all feel stupid.

Katara felt numb as she sank back into her chair. She didn't know how to feel right now. This was way more than she should have to be dealing with over breakfast. Yeah, it made sense but still that was a lot to take in at once. She grabbed a cup of tea and slugged it down trying to both drown out her confusion and keep herself from being dragged back into the conversation.

"Then why move at all?" Aang demanded. "If you're not sharing a room what difference does it make?"

"An astonishing one actually but since the idea seems so stupid to you would you rather we share a room because that can be arranged?" Zuko smirked.

Aang nearly fell on the floor from shock at the comment and Sokka began to choke violently on the grape he'd just popped in his mouth.

"ZUKO!" Katara snapped, face flushed redder than she had ever thought possible.

"What?" Zuko shrugged, returning his gaze to his papers. Katara gave him a frosty look. Antagonizing Aang was so not a good idea. She slid her eyes over to Mai whose face was blanker than usual if at all possible.

Suki was beginning to worry about her boyfriend, whose face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen as he continued to choke on the grape he had lodged in his throat at Zuko's jest. Deciding he'd probably kill over without some help, Suki gave him a quick, powerful slap to the back and the grape flew out of his mouth landing in the center of the table. Everyone drew back making faces of disgust.

"What? I was choking." Sokka wheezed, gasping for air. "At least I know one person at this table cares about me."

His face was slowly returning to its natural color as he kissed Suki on the cheek. Despite the momentary interruption Aang's normally pale face had reached a flaming red.

"There is no way Katara is going to live with you." He ground out.

"Actually yes, she is, every day after the wedding." Zuko said calmly setting down his papers.

"Zuko, that wasn't really necessary was it." Katara frowned at him. Why was he suddenly being so competitive with Aang?

"I'm only telling the truth. That's in the fine print as well. We have to travel together and everything as a symbol of unity or something equally pointless."

Katara was about to comment again when Aang's frustration over everything finally got the better of him. Snapping up his hand, in a simple bending technique Aang sent the butter flying at Zuko. There was silence as everyone tried to think of what to say or how to react while struggling with not wanting to do anything but watch how this panned out. It was sure to be exciting and Zuko certainly didn't disappoint. In a sudden show of the temper he had been holding back for days, Zuko grabbed the nearest object to him.

"That's it." He growled, wiping butter from his face and chucking a full cup of tea at Aang. It felt good to Zuko to finally be able to unleash some of the rage he'd been holding back for so long. Everyone else just gasped again as the tea splashed all over the Avatar. The room filled with a loaded silence as Aang swiped at the tea on his face. Everyone was tense as it felt like once again they were waiting on the edge, just willing the storm to break. Both Zuko and Aang were glaring daggers at each other and Katara was rolling her eyes annoyed at the childishness of it all.

Acting quickly before the fight could escalate Sokka jumped on the table a wicked grin on his face as a chance for crazy pointless fun presented itself.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sokka shouted.

It only took a second for the other boys to jump in, grabbing whatever ammo they could and launching into the sort of childish games they had been denied for so many years. Mai was the only one who withdrew, choosing to watch their games play out rather than join. She was shocked that Zuko stayed to being pelted with food in such a childish manner but then again perhaps he needed a little fun in his life. He'd been denied childhood and was forced to grow up so fast and since gaining the throne all he ever had time to do was work on contacts and agreements. Perhaps for just a moment he wanted to forget and be a child again, be just like everyone else, not above them. A smile flickered briefly across her lips as she watched Ty Lee get in on the action, whizzing a nectarine at Haru. Unfortunately the earthbender was team fighting with Teo who blocked the fruit for him with a loaf of bread.

Teo glanced at the nectarine splattered loaf of bread. "I wonder what this tastes like."

"Won't know until you try it." Ty Lee giggled.

The other girls have dove under the table to avoid the boys' foolish antics. "I suppose I understand Ty Lee wanting to play and I commend how sensible Mai was to pull out." Katara said to Suki. "I'm so glad we girls are mature enough to not fall into this. Isn't that right Toph?...Toph?"

There was no response.

"Is that your best you've got, Teo!" Toph's voice shouted from above.

'_I knew she wouldn't stay under here.'_ Katara sighed. "Well at least I've got you Suki…Oh Suki, not you too!"

Katara was alone.

"Sokka?" Suki called.

"I need back up." Sokka shouted.

"You got it!" Suki grinned, pelting grapes around the table with masterful speed and accuracy.

"You can't be serious Suki." Katara cried.

"Sokka needs me and if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Suki laughed.

Katara shook her head watching what she could from under the table. It seemed they had formed four distinct pairs teams. Zuko and Ty Lee were partners, Teo and Haru, Sokka and Suki, and finally Aang and Toph.

"Twinkle toes behind you." Toph said, as she moved behind him, effectively blocking Sokka who had been running at Aang with a loaf of bread. She battered him down with apples.

"Hey, Sokka." Aang suddenly stopped. "Why aren't you on my side?"

"I don't know, but that would make sense wouldn't it." Sokka said. "Hey Suki, we're helping Aang and Toph now."

"Right on." She grinned, aiming her banana boomerang at Zuko instead of Aang.

Aang smiled over the alliance and proceeded to hurl a peach at Zuko as well.

The Fire Lord easily dodged both attacks. He and Ty Lee were hard to hit because they were so fast and agile. However, his dodging the attack left the peach flying at Ty Lee. Haru dove into the mix and caught the peach before it could make contact with the distracted girl.

"Thanks, Haru." Ty Lee beamed. "Does this also mean you and Teo are on our side now?"

"I guess so, it only seems fair." Haru shrugged. "Teo, we're fighting for the honor of the fire nation now."

"It would seem we are equally matched now." Sokka grinned. "How to make this more interesting?"

"Damsel in distress?" Teo suggested.

"Excellent! The side who captures Katara wins!" Sokka cried.

"WHAT?" Katara shouted from under the table.

"She's as good as mine then." Zuko smirked.

"Don't count on it." Aang growled.

"Players…FIGHT!" Sokka shouted like an announcer restarting the match with twice as much vigor and a furious Katara. Even Mai couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped her at Katara's expression as she ran around the room trying to avoid capture by anyone shouting about how she wasn't a part of this game.

The battle went for some time and the poor servants just stood in the kitchen doorway gaping at the extraordinary mess. Mai pitied them for having to clean up this mess but also wasn't too worried considering they'd probably never had to deal with something like this before. It was good to know joy had returned to the palace, there hadn't been such brightly smiling faces since Fire Lady Ursa was here.

Mai's spine straightened as she felt another presence beside her. Turning slowly she took in the shell shocked face of Iroh.

"Zuko? What in the name of four nations happened in here?" The old man gasped.

"A great victory was won in the name of the fire nation, uncle." Zuko said proudly, holding a protesting Katara over his shoulder. She was beating as his back shouting all sorts of out raged things and Haru, Teo, and Ty Lee had formed a protective triangle around him.

Iroh just stared around at the mess and his nephew. The sight was so ridiculous he had to laugh. There had probably never been a food fight in this palace, much less led by the Fire Lord himself. While they all should probably be scolded, the old man was just glad to see them all smiling and laughing again. For the first time in days, there was no tension but a great comradery in the group.

"Have fun, then…but you're all responsible for cleaning this up." With that he left the room deciding if anyone asked, he'd seen nothing but their future leaders discussing battle tactics over breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Forgive us, my sister and I were in an incredibly random mood which resulted in such tom foolery as this chapter. I was too amused not to add it. Anyway, in the next chapter, the much awaited beach party is finally here. Sorry to keep you waiting (writer's block is a pain but I've finally come up with some events that I think will be kind of interesting/amusing). Sorry to keep you waiting. Please review!


	14. Chapter 13 The Party

**Chapter 13**

**The Party (finally)**

Katara couldn't believe she was thinking it but she was so glad Sokka had started that food fight a couple of days ago. Since then, everyone had seemed to forget about fighting and was actually getting involved in helping with the preparations. They had wasted away a week finalizing plans on their beach party and from what Katara had heard it was sometime tonight. She felt a little put out as she noticed her brother rounding up everyone but her and having short meeting with them all. He was so busy it his party that he hardly seemed to have time for her right now and she felt almost like wasn't a part of it since no one had asked for her help or input since the original plans way back before this whole mess started. While her friends had been busy they hadn't been completely neglecting her either, each made a point to try helping Katara with her fire nation studies or attempted to offer her some wisdom that usually ended up making her look ridiculous not regal. However, they could laugh about it and so she was happy enough.

The moon was just beginning to peek through the clouds and shine down on her as she wandered the dimly lit hallways. The palace was oddly quiet even for at night. Usually someone was running around causing a ruckus now that they were all friends again. Maybe the party had started without her, maybe she was invited because they thought she was too busy for them. A sad sigh escaped her as she suddenly felt more alone than ever. She was beginning to head towards her room when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Sokka standing before her.

"Hey Katara, I've been looking for you everywhere." Sokka wore an ecstatic grin as he spoke.

"Really? I thought you were at your party." Katara said avoiding his eye.

"Well it's not much of a party without you." He grinned grabbing her hand and hauling her out of the palace with him. "Come on. You're going to love this."

The clouds had recovered the moon by the time they reached the beach and everything was pitch black.

"Uh, Sokka. I hate to burst your bubble but there's nothing out here." Katara said.

"Shh, just wait. It's going to be great." Sokka's voice sounded with anticipation.

A few minutes later, Katara heard other voices drawing closer as Sokka let go of her hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Katara asked her brother.

"It doesn't matter. Just wait here."

"Sokka!" Katara shouted.

"Mai, where are we going? It's late and I've got a headache." Zuko's voice invaded her ears.

"Just shut up and come on, this wasn't my idea so just go with it. Now stand here." Mai said.

Katara felt another body near hers and assumed it was either Mai or Zuko.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively.

"Oh, Katara. I see you got dragged out here too." Zuko groused.  
"Yep."

"So is this the part where we're brutally murdered by our scorned exes?"

"I was brought out here by my brother actually…"

"Oh, so never mind, that nixes that scenario."

"Yeah."

"FIRE BENDERS NOW!" Sokka's voice called out in the dark.

On instinct Katara ducked as flames shot out from every direction, lighting up the sky and the entire beach. Huge sand columns had been constructed probably by Toph and long sloping half tubes filled with oil blazed with life as the flames struck the oil. Torches lined the beach as well and they too now danced with flames allowing Katara to take in the silk hangings draped form column to column providing a thin veil over the beach. The moon had passed back out from behind the clouds and was now shining through the veils creating a silvery canopy. Stars were beginning to appear like fairy lights sparkling high above them. The smell of roasting food suddenly filled the night and music began to play. Katara smiled as the sound of waves lapping against the beach reached her ears and she saw the dance floor had been defined by a mote dug around it.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. Silky see through tents had been set up with tables and chairs draped in red cloth, little gold candles blazed in the center of each. Upon closer inspection, Katara would find that each candle sat on top of a small mirror that reflected the sky back up around the candles. She smiled at the beautiful decor and turned briefly to Zuko was struggling with containing a smile of his own. She wanted to laugh at his attempt at stoicism at a time like this. Everyone was dressed beautifully in their best fire nation beach party attire.

"Happy Engagement…Party…Thing" Sokka shouted from somewhere.

Katara followed the sound of his voice and dashed over to her brother to hug him.

"Sokka it's beautiful. Thank you. Thank you everyone actually." Katara beamed looking around at the mix of people before her. All of her friends were there, a large group of fire nation teens she'd never seen, and various council members that had been friendly to her.

"LET'S PARTY!" Sokka cried, grabbing Suki's hand and whirling her onto the dance floor.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee cried grabbing Haru and Toph by the hands and running towards the dance floor with them. Toph grabbed Teo's hand and dragged him, wheelchair and all towards the dance floor. If she had to go so did he.

Katara was about to ask Zuko if he wanted to dance since the party was for them but she noticed Mai standing by herself watching her friends dance and Katara didn't really see the harm in them dancing so instead she shoved Zuko over towards the fire nation girl with a grin. 'Dance with her.' She mouthed. He rolled his eyes and blushed but then seconds later he too was on the dance floor with Mai.

Katara smiled watching her friends. Everyone looked so happy and carefree. Things were finally somewhat the way they were supposed to be, at least for a moment. She was preparing to head over to the tables to select a better vantage point to watch from when a blushing Aang appeared at her side.

"Want to dance Katara?" He asked bashfully.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

She took his hand and ran off towards the dancing at the music, a jubilant smile on her face.

-

Zuko's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed Katara on the dance floor. He'd seen her laughing and smiling plenty of time but right now, with the moon light glancing off her skin, her hair flying carefree and wild through the wind, and her hands us in the air in a blissful abandon he'd never thought she was more beautiful. Her face was alive with joy and peace, her body moved in a natural sway to the beat of the drums and she was light on her feet as she moved in time with the young airbender. It was sheer ludicrous but for a moment a flash of jealousy raced through him at the thought of her with the airbender. He shook the thought away. That was madness, he wasn't interested in Katara and it wasn't like she could be with the avatar anyway. What was this silliness? Mai gave him a knowing look as she followed his gaze to Katara.

"What?" He frowned at her look.

"I didn't say a thing." Mai hummed, spinning in a graceful arch beneath his arm. She, too, was looking extraordinarily beautiful in the moon light.

"You were thinking something thought." Zuko pressed.

"Nothing of importance."

"Mai."

"Just that like it or not, you're a very possessive person Zuko. You might even like her just a little bit."

"No, I don't."

Mai's movements were slightly hypnotic as she held his gaze, saying nothing.

'_I do not like Katara.'_

- -

The dancing continued until Sokka announced their would be a sand sculpture competition and the judges would be Zuko, Katara, Mai and Ty Lee. Some people stayed on the dance floor but many joined the group in their expedition to a large expanse of beach where the arenas had been drawn for each person or team's creation. Those who didn't have the ability to bend were allowed to start right away on their sculptures and those who did had to wait until the judges approached them. The closest to Katara and Zuko was Aang who was looking at his sand making all sorts of faces as he thought of what he wanted to make.

"Any day now twinkle toes, some of us would like our chance thank you very much." Toph called from up the beach.

"Oh, right, sorry." Aang blushed and then drew back his hands as if preparing to direct an orchestra. After some unique arm movements Aang threw his hands up and then brought them down in a flourish. The sand rose up in a tidal wave and when it settled there was a giant Momo towering over the group.

"Check out my Momo." Aang grinned as the little lemur hopped up onto his shoulder to stare wide eyed at the enormous version of himself.

A scribe followed behind Zuko and his party taking down the scores they assigned to the sculptures. Aang got a 7 from Zuko and Mai, an 8 from Katara, and a 9 from Ty Lee who was fascinated by sandbending.

"Again, with the pets." Toph sighed, shaking her head. "Let me show you how it's really done."

Toph cracked her knuckles, spit on each palm, smacked them together and rubbed them for a moment then threw her hands up in the air and brought them down in a grand swoosh. The sand instantly parted revealing a very accurate sculpture of the fire nation palace.

"Woah!" Ty Lee cried giving it an immediate 10.

"Uh, it's nice." Aang frowned, spotting a miniature Katara and Zuko standing in the courtyard of the palace. "Those figures weren't really necessary though."

"It's an engagement party, it makes it look more like a gift." Toph smirked.

Zuko and Katara gave her creation a 9 and Mai maintained her 7s.

"Beat that Sokka." Toph challenged.

"You bet we will." Sokka gave her a wild grin as he and Suki finished slapping wet sand on their creation. Suki added some leaves for decoration and then the two stopped with a grand, "Ta da!"

"Um…what is that?" Zuko asked, trying to capture an image out of the two deformed blobbed behind the proud couple.

"What are you talking about? It's us." Sokka hollered, pulling Suki into a hugging pose that the sand was supposed to represent.

The side Suki had been working on looked somewhat male and human but Sokka's attempt at her looked just as bad at the one on Ember Island. The only improvement was that this time Sokka had added leaves for hair so that they at least knew where the head was.

Zuko coughed a quiet 6 to his scribe, Katara nodded in agreement about the 6, Mai gave them a 7 and Ty Lee thought the attempt was cute so she gave them an 8.

"Hey!" Sokka pouted. Suki pat him on the back with a smile.

"I like it, Sokka." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Forgetting his disappointment, he swooped her into a jubilant kiss.

"I'm still in the lead." Toph cheered as Haru began his sculpture. He moved in graceful sweeps until a lovely girl stood beside him. He bowed to the judges as they inspected his piece.

"Who is it?" Katara asked as she gazed at the almost familiar features.

"Um..no one." Haru blushed.

"It kind of looks like Ty Lee, doesn't it?" Mai said, cocking her head and scrutinizing her friend and then the sculpture.

"It's me!" Ty Lee blushed, a happy grin on her face.

"No, it's not." Haru said hurriedly, rapidly shaking his head.

"Don't lie. Now that Mai's mentioned it, it does look an awful lot like Ty Lee." Zuko grinned.

"It's not Ty Lee." Haru blushed, mortified by the situation.

"How cute." Katara laughed.

"I give it a perfect 10!" Ty Lee announced.

Katara gave it a 9 for the cuteness of the idea. Mai raised her vote to an 8 and Zuko matched Katara with a 9.

Some of the fire nation teens had joined in the competition and had made various things such as common fire nation animals, castles, and people they knew. The judges deliberated on each peace and finally came together as they seemed to be finished.

"That's all right?" Katara asked. No one responded, so they turned to the scribe to finish figuring the numbers. "All right, so the winner is…"

"Not so fast there, missy." King Bumi came flying in. "Eeeeeheeheehehehee. It's not over just yet. Someone's got to represent the old people here."

"Look we made a white lotus." Iroh called, proudly waving at the creation between himself and Pakku.

"Ehehehe. That's nothing. Watch this" Bumi cried. He performed a crazed little dance bending the sand of all the sculptures that had been made. He was snorting and laughing and everyone else was running from the sand storm he was creating.

"Hey! Stop, this is vandalism." Sokka cried watching his and Suki's sculpture disappear. Suki grabbed his hand and dragged in into a tent to hide form the sand as he continued shouting and waving his fists.

"BEHOLD!" Bumi finally cried with a sudden thrust of his hands all the sand settled. Everyone came peeking out of their hiding places to see what he created and gasped at the masterpiece before them. King Bumi had turned the beach into a detailed map of all four nations. Members of the white lotus blossom stood at the capitol of each nation and Aang was in the center sitting on an air ball.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Bumi grinned at their gob smacked faces. Everyone just stared wide eyed and speechless.

"I…uh…well, there's just really no comparison, no words…" Katara stammered.

"I think King Bumi wins." Ty Lee finally whispered.

Everyone just nodded, still staring in awe.

"So what now?" Toph finally asked. She had gotten bored of the staring fasts since she couldn't see it and feeling it's creation was enough of a thrill but short lived. She had made a mental note to challenge King Bumi later now that she knew what he could do.

"I know. It's not a sand sculpture but…" Teo pulled a lever on his wheelchair and soared off into the sky. Katara stared in a amazement as the smoke released created a picture in the sky just as he had done once before. He looped and arced and seemed to be having a great time before he finally came down and made a proud gesture up at his creation.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"That's really cool looking." Haru complimented.

"Yeah, actually, it really is." Sokka grinned as he looked up at the intertwined symbols of the fire nation and the water tribes. It was an elegant display of waves coiled with fire.

"It'd be a great symbol for the peace treaty don't you think." Teo smiled. "The whole fire and water thing."

"Cool idea." Sokka agreed.

Aang said nothing as his eyes slid over to Katara who was staring up at the sky. Her eyes were sparkling and a slight smile of wonderment danced across her lips. Zuko stood near her an equally content look on his face. His shoulders drooped sadly, as the reality of the reason for this party came back to him. He'd almost been having fun, too.

"Well is it really that amazing?" Toph demanded.

"Yeah, you should see…" Teo blushed again. "Nevermind."

Haru's eyes lit up and he whispered something in Teo's ear.

"Good idea." Teo grinned as he zoomed up into the sky again. There was a chorus of ahs as he descended.

"What? What'd you draw now?" Toph demanded.

"He drew you." Sokka smiled.

"You look beautiful, Toph." Katara beamed.

Toph smiled at Teo who had settled himself beside her. She blushed feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Thanks." She blurted out punching him in the arm.

"Aw, Toph, you're blushing." Sokka cooed.

"No, I'm not." Toph cried.

"I think you are." Sokka teased.

"Shut up!" Toph blushed more, kicking water up at him.

"WATER FIGHT!" Sokka cried, diving in and sending a huge splash at Toph. She shrieked as she was drenched and proceeded to dash into the water after him.

"Suki, I need back up." Sokka cried.

"Time to rescue my boyfriend again." Suki laughed following the other two into the water.

"No fair, Toph needs back up." Teo shouted.

"I'm going in!" Haru cried.

"Me too!" Ty Lee laughed joining in.

Katara couldn't resist pushing Zuko into the water since he was standing right beside her. He looked astonished at her daring when he resurfaced and she quickly dunked him back in before he could retaliate. Ty Lee had grabbed Mai's hand and tugged her into the water as well. Soon anyone who had been left on the beach was tugged in by someone and had joined the fray. Everyone that is, except for Aang. Katara was the first to notice he hadn't joined in and it brought a frown to her face.

"What are you waiting for Aang. Come on, the water's great." She called. He hesitated for a moment so Katara built up a wave and sent it after him. Aang couldn't stay on the sidelines feeling sorry for himself with Katara looking so cute out there giggling at his soaking form. Instead of sulking some more he drew back then ran as fast as he could towards the water and cannon balled in right next to Katara making sure she caught the full brunt of the splash that followed him.

Katara laughed and screamed as she was splashed and splashed back at the others. Zuko had yet to give up on punishing her for dragging him into this so he caught her by the waist, picked her up and lifted her high over his head then threw her back in.

Katara screamed with delightful outrage as she came back up. She swam around behind him and jumped on his back yanking backwards sending them both crashing back into the water. When they came up they were separated by others battling in the water and were momentarily distracted from their fight.

Sokka pelted Katara with water and she fought back with water whips. Pakku had decided to make things more interesting by occasionally building up huge waves that would crash over the entire party. He chuckled with Iroh, Jeong Jeong, and Piando from the beach as they watched the young ones play. Bumi was near them as well adding to the chaos by occasionally shifting the sand under everyone's feet causing them to scream and splash about to regain their footing. He laughed wildly at their reactions every time he did it.

Katara was laughing like in a carefree abandon. She was having the time of her life playing in her element with all her friends. The full moon made her feel so alive and energetic. She couldn't begin to think of ways to thank Sokka and everyone else for all of this. It was exactly what she needed to take her mind off of everything. Unfortunately, she had taken her mind off of the fight for too long and was caught completely off guard as Zuko tackled her into the waves again. They'd been so close to the edge of the water that they'd crashed down onto the beach laughing and wrestling for dominance. His wet hair dripped down onto her face and she could feel the gritty sand sticking to her back but she didn't care. He looked amazing above her like that, arms flexing as he struggled to hold her down, face determined, and hair wild. His guard weakened for a moment as he took in the sight of the beautiful girl below him. Her hair was splayed across the sand, her face was laughing, and her cheeks flushed. Her hands were gripping his biceps and she was squirming in an attempt to throw him off. She looked amazing to him right now, even covered in sand in drenched clothes. He'd lost himself in gazing at her and let out a shocked sound as her feet came into contact with his chest pushing him off, followed by her pouncing on him and pinning him to the beach.

"Ha ha ha, I win." She announced.

"That's what you think." He laughed, tugging on her arm sending her crashing back into the shallow water and soggy sand. They shrieked and laughed as they tumbled through the waves, enjoying life the way it should be.

- -

Everyone was holding back yawns and moving more sluggishly now as they'd ended the water fight. Getting the sand off of them they'd taken up various posts trying to dry themselves off. Some people had taken to eating now and others had gone back to dancing. A few were still playing in the ways.

Katara sat with Mai and Ty Lee, quietly eating and enjoying the beauty of the night. Sokka and Suki sat in a far corner cuddling and feeding each other. Toph was reclining between Haru and Teo talking about other parties they'd been too. Aang was on the beach playing with Momo and some fire nation kids.

Tonight had been a good night…or at least it was until she saw them, a group of pretty fire nation girls giggling and batting their eyelashes at Zuko who was just trying to get something to eat from the buffet tables.

"Well, they certainly aren't shameful about wanting a place at court." Mai sniffed.

"A place at court? What kind of position could they get acting flirty and stupid like that?" Katara asked.

"I suppose they think they'll become mistresses and be showered with gifts." Mai said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Katara snapped.

"Don't worry Katara, Zuzu has way too much respect for women to even entertain the thought. He's an honorable guy." Ty Lee smiled.

"Then why doesn't he just send them away." Katara growled.

"I don't know, maybe he finds them amusing." Mai shrugged.

"Well, I don't. It's insulting." Katara said, crossing her arms.

"There's nothing you can do about it really. There will be tons of women who come to court hoping to sway the Fire Lord's interest to get themselves a ruby or two. It's irritating but that's court life, and it'll probably be worse for you than most since everyone knows this is an arranged marriage that neither of you wanted." Mai explained.

"And his father was notorious for taking women, among other things." Ty Lee added.

"Well, he's not going to entertain their flirtations, not if I put a stop to it now." Katara said standing up. "I won't tolerate it in the future so I might as well make my opinion known now."

"Katara, that's…" Ty Lee sighed, because Katara had already marched over to Zuko. "That's really not a good idea."

"No, it's really not." Mai sighed.

"Should we go stop her?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, they're going to have to sort these kinds of issues out sooner or later. I just hope Zuko can contain his temper as I doubt she's just going to back down at a word from him."

"This is going to be bad isn't it."

"Probably." Mai shrugged and continued eating despite Ty Lee's worried looks.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, I am in desperate need of assistance. **I NEED YOUR HELP!** I hate to just rush up to the wedding but I am pretty much out of fun-festive ideas for interesting things to happen in the month prior to the wedding. If you have any ideas, suggestions, scenes you'd like to see added, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know. It can even be a half baked idea, my little sister and I will turn it into something. Yes, Katara needs an engagement ring, I have an idea of what it should look like but am still trying to work out a scene in which she receives it, eventually Gran-gran is going to show up, but beyond that I am looking to you for suggestions for a couple of chapters. So please, please, please, review with ideas. I will keep brainstorming but if no one comes up with anything we might just have to fast forward to the wedding and other issues which await the gaang.


	15. Chapter 14 Fighting

**Chapter 14**

**Fighting**

Katara gave an enraged growl. How dare he? Who did he think he was yelling at her like that? She'd pulled him aside for the private conversation and he'd told her not to worry about it. She'd responded she wasn't worried she just didn't like to see it, so in the future please just tell them to kindly go away. He hadn't had a chance to respond since one of his fan club had popped up and to Katara's surprise began shamelessly flirting with him right in front of her. She'd given Zuko a look that told him to tell the girl to go away so that they could finish talking but he'd ignored her and responded to the girl's flirtations with polite conversation. While he wasn't flirting back, it did irritate Katara that they were in the middle of a conversation and now he was ignoring her. She'd made an irritated sound to get his attention and when he'd given her a 'why are you still here' look, she lost it.

"What is your problem Katara?" Zuko shouted.

"My problem! My problem is you letting those girls hang all over you. We may not want to be together but we are engaged so she me a little bit more respect than that. Plus Mai's sitting right there too, isn't this had enough for her?" Katara shouted back.

"This has nothing to do with Mai and I don't see how I'm disrespecting you. I'm not flirting back."

"But you're not sending them away either."

"I'm supposed to just ignore the fact that they're talking to me."

"No, you're supposed to say, sorry ladies I'm engaged."

"Katara, don't be so over dramatic or childish."

"I'm not being childish."

"This is all way above your head."

"Excuse me!"

"Their father's happen to be some of the most influential men in the fire nation court. Being rude to their daughters is not exactly the way to earn their loyalty."

"Oh, but flirting with them is?"

"I wasn't flirting with them."

"You might as well have been."

Their argument had raged on until Zuko noticed they were attracting attention so he grabbed her arm and hauled her further away from the party.

"Don't touch me." Katara snapped, smacking at his hand.

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm not a child. Now, get away from me." She shouted pushing him away from her and running up into the palace. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. He caught her by the arm again and yanked her around to face him.

"You won't behave like that again Katara." Zuko growled.

"Oh, you're giving me orders now. You must be out of your mind." Katara snapped, snatching her arm out of his grip.

"I'm in no mood to deal with your temper tantrums now."

"Don't yell at me like I'm some child."

"You are a child. You know nothing of being grown up, of how the real world works. You have no idea what I'm dealing with everyday trying to appease fickle courtiers while you play dress up."

"Play dress up! I'm not playing dress up, I'm doing what I was under the impression I had to, to learn how not to embarrass you. And I know plenty about the real world, I fought in the same war you did but if you think there's so much I don't understand, why don't you just tell me about it. Husbands and wives are supposed to communicate, aren't they? Or do you expect me to be silent and submissive all the time because I'll end that delusion right now."

"They are supposed to communicate but when your partner is acting like a petulant child…"

"Stop calling me a child. You are so infuriating. You're acting like an overgrown child yourself. You're being a selfish jerk actually. It's a small thing to ask you to show me a little respect as your fiancé in comparison to what I have to give up to be here with you. So don't even imagine for one second after everything I'm giving up that you can treat me like some child. I'm losing my home, my family, my friends, everything to be stuck here with YOU. You who loses nothing but his girlfriend. You must be kidding me."

"You won't speak to me that way, Katara!"

"I'll speak to you anyway I see fit."

"I'm not your friend right now, Katara. I'm not your companion, your buddy, or your chum. I'm you fiancé and fire lord and you will show me some respect." Zuko thundered, grabbing her wrist.

"Or what? You'll yell at me some more, hit me, burn me? What Zuko? I'd just love to hear more of how this contract that I still haven't seen is more in your favor than mine."

"Damn you. Damn you and your irritating temper. I'm sick of fighting with you."

"And I'm just sick of you in general."

They both aimed aggravated shouts of frustration at each other before storming off in different directions. Tired and in no mood to party any more Katara made her way to her new room. As the doors came towering into her vision something else did too, that made her pause and arch a questioning eyebrow. Right outside her door was Sokka setting up a tent. She hadn't even seen him leave the party.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asked her voice full of exasperation that had come from fighting with Zuko.

"What does it look like? I'm protecting my little sister."

"Sokka, I'm not quite sure what good your little stake out is going to do. If these rooms are built like the ones we stayed in, in the guest wing there's probably an adjoining door from his room to mine on the inside, which means he doesn't have to come out here, if he wants to see me." Katara sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"WHAT? I hadn't even thought about that."

"I figured as much but you don't have to worry. The only thing that could possibly happen tonight would be me killing Zuko for being such a jerk."

Sokka drew back at the fire in his sister's eyes. "Um, did you two have a fight or something?"

"I've decided there's no one on the planet nearly as tiresome to deal with." Was all Katara said before she went into her room and slammed the door shut. Sokka cringed at the reverberating sound of the harsh slam in the lonely hallway. _'Somehow, I don't think Katara's the one I need to be worried about tonight. I wonder what Zuko did?'_ He paused for a moment to ponder the endless possibilities. _'Eh, no matter to me. Katara's room was next to Suki's perhaps I will have to investigate further into this adjoining door business.'_

- -

The next morning Katara, discovered much to her annoyance that no one had gotten up for breakfast except Zuko. She debated turning around and heading back to her room when she saw him sitting there but in a way that felt like running away to her so instead she held her head high and stormed in making it clear she wanted to ignore him.

Zuko watched her a half smirk on his face. At least she hadn't lost her defiant nature. He felt guilty for losing his temper with her last night. It wasn't such a big deal and he realized it was rude to have kept calling her a child when he w as three years older. Somehow, she just had the special ability to really get under his skin. It was like a super power and he definitely didn't like it. Despite this, he wanted to make things right. He tried to offer her different platters of things but she wouldn't take anything he set near her. She glared at him whenever he opened his mouth to speak and he was debating giving up when he realized what he needed to do. Attempting to explain the situation wouldn't work, so he'd have to suck it up and apologize. Ignoring the hateful look she cast his way, Zuko finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was rude to you and I know you're not a child."

Katara sent him scornful looks as she debated her response but then stopped at the genuine look on his face. It was angering but he looked so sincere that she backed down some. He had apologized hadn't he, and if she had learned nothing else from Mai it was that, the royals did not apologize. In fact, the more times she'd been told that the more she realized how much Zuko must have struggled in the past years during his banishment. He'd done a lot of apologizing then and it must have been difficult for him each time.

Katara wasn't completely ready to allow him back into her good graces but she did give him a curt nod to let him know she had heard him.

"Did you sleep well?" Zuko tried to make conversation. Katara didn't reply, she'd let him apologize but she wasn't going to free him from his guilty conscience just yet. He'd have to try a little harder to get her talking again. She gave him a pointed look as she stabbed viciously into the butter.

"Katara, what do I have to do?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps try not to be an inconsiderate jerk again. That might help, just for starters." She growled.

"Right...I deserve that."

"You do."

"Katara I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"Look, you're right. You deserve far more respect that I've shown you and much more appreciation for what you've given up for this. I know this has to be a total culture shock for you and we'll have to work these things out together. I don't expect you to be submissive or have to give up your family and all that. You can be as defiant and spirited as you want. In fact, it's up to you to put me in my place whenever I'm out of line. And whenever you get home sick or want to visit your friends just let me know and we'll figure something out. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here." Zuko said.

Katara was silent. She wanted to believe what he said and she saw the open honesty in his face. She was still upset about last night but if he was really willing to make an effort. She glared at him, scrutinizing his face. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe if they both made an effort then she wouldn't be a prisoner here. Maybe she could learn to like him more. She couldn't say anything about love but at the very least with some work they could come to a mutual respect.

"I thought we could go into the city today. I cleared my schedule so I could give you a proper tour myself and so we could spend some time together." Zuko tried again.

Katara glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Despite having previously being angry with him, she felt a stupid grin appear on her face and a blush beginning to rise in her cheeks. He'd cleared his schedule for her. She didn't know why but in some wacky twisted way that came off as really sweet. It was a small thing but it showed her that he was in fact willing to make an effort to make things right.

"I'd like that." She said shyly and mentally beat herself up for letting him off the hook so easy and what was up with this sudden fluttering in her stomach. She'd gone off alone with Zuko before, this wasn't anything special, they were just touring the city. She needed to get a grip. The heat of the fire nation was definitely starting to get to her and affect her brain or something.

- -

_(A/N: So once again you will find Suki in another OOC moment, I'm sorry but the creators didn't really provide Katara with anyone else to talk to and Suki's the closest things she's got to an older sister, so I apologize in advance.)_

- -

Katara was like a crazy person flying about her room. What should she wear for a trip into the city? Was her current outfit fine? What about her hair? Should she change her hair? More make up or no make up? Katara had long since abandoned fighting the idea that she was getting dressed up for Zuko. On some level she did care what he thought of her and so she wanted to look good on his arm today. He cared enough about her happiness to not only apologize but to clear his schedule to spend the day with her trying to make it right. She couldn't explain the joy it brought her to know that she had some small power in this relationship. He was too much of a gentleman to just leave her miserable, so she was going to make an effort back to get along with him. Akira, Natsumi, and Nodoka were flying around trying to keep up with all the different things she kept asking and with the numerous times she kept changing her mind about how she looked they were nearly exhausted from the effort to redress her. The sudden knock on the door startled all of them.

'_Zuko can't be here to get me can he?'_ Katara panicked a Mother Matron went to answer the door.

"No, don't…I'm not ready." Katara called out, as the door swung open. An incredible sigh of relief whooshed from her lungs as she saw Suki standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Katara, want to go to the beach?" Suki grinned.

"Er, I really can't right now. I'm going out with Zuko in a few minutes."

"Really?" Suki smiled coyly entering the room. "Where's he taking you?"

"Oh, no, no it's not like that. It's not a date-date, it's a he's showing me the city type of thing."

"Just you two? Alone?"

"I think so. I mean I'm sure he'll have some guards with us."

"That's cute."

"What? No, it's not. It's not a date, Suki."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Zuko."

"And he's about to become your husband. Perhaps, he's trying to woo you." Suki laughed.

"He's just trying to get out of trouble for the fight we had last night."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure." Suki smirked. "Are you going to wear your hair like that?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you should wear it the way you used to wear it and just be you for today, no make up, and wear that dress that looks like your old fire nation clothes."

"Good idea, Suki."

Akira, Natsumi, and Nodoka gave Suki appreciative looks as her decisiveness freed them of their mad dash to dress Katara.

Suki sat on Katara's bed watching as a girl brushed Katara's hair and another helped her slip into the dress Suki had suggested. She was trying to wait for good time to ask her question but curiosity got the better of her and her question just kind of popped out.

"So have you kissed him yet?"

"WHAT? Who, kissed who? Zuko? Ew, no, why would I do that?" Katara exclaimed. Suki was rolling with laughter at the younger girls reaction.

"Katara, he's going to be your husband. You're going to have to kiss him at some point."

"I…Well…Argh." Katara's face had rapidly flushed through ten shades of red. Her dresses were trying to keep at straight face at her flustered behavior, but Katara hardly noticed as she tried to calm her racing pulse. _'Why did she have to bring kissing into this?'_

"Maybe you should kiss him." Suki suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"To try it out, get used to it." Suki shrugged.

"I, uh…" Katara just blushed. Sensing Katara's discomfort Suki motioned the servants away and took the younger girl's hands leading her to sit beside her on the bed.

"Katara, you have kissed someone before, right?" Suki asked.

"Yes! I've kissed Aang…twice!" Katara pronounced, and then blushed. That probably sounded rather pathetic and childish in comparison to how many times Suki had probably been kissed.

"Well, I think, it might be best that you and Zuko work on more than just your friendship. You'll need to get to know each other on a more intimate level before your wedding night or it's going to be extremely awkward."

"I know, and I've thought about that. Maybe we could wait. I mean I have a year to have the baby, so we potentially have three more months to get to know each other before we have to…go all the way."

"You could…but it'd be risky."

"What do you mean?"

Suki sighed. "I mean it's all a lot more complicated than it really needs to be but that politics for you. Him waiting could get him accused of not wanting you which would be an insult to the water tribe and could be used as a reason to go to war, to recover the insulted person, being you. Now I know Hakoda and Pakku wouldn't fall for that but the Earth Kingdom might try to weasel Arnook into action. In contrast, if you wait and then perchance don't end up pregnant then the fire nation will be insulted thinking the water tribe gave them a barren girl and they will probably revolt if Zuko doesn't act upon this injustice. It's a big ridiculous political mess, really."

"Everything is a big political mess these days, isn't it?" Katara replied gloomily.

Suki nodded. "But you don't have to let it be. Zuko's not bad looking."

"I know, it's just weird to think about and I'm sure it'll be embarrassing because I doubt my two kisses can even compare to all his experience in the relationship field."

"I'm sure that's true but I'm sure if you work on it together, he will be patient with you."

"So what should I do first? Hold his hand or something?"

Suki stifled another laugh. "Um, no, Katara. Somehow he doesn't strike me as the hand holding type unless he initiates it. Like I said before, kiss him."

"I can't just kiss him."

"Yes, you can. Just grab his face and plant one on him."

Katara gave Suki a look that caused her to laugh again.

"Alright, alright. I'll be serious now. All you have to do is wait for the right moment, you'll know it when it comes to you and then, just do it. Don't think or you'll talk yourself out of it."

"And after that?" Katara asked.

"Come back and tell me how the kiss goes and then I'll let you know, okay."

"Alright." Katara nodded. "Thanks Suki."

"It's no problem Katara." Suki smiled as she followed Katara out of the door.

* * *

A/N: I know, Katara forgave him way too easily, I'm sorry, that was incredibly lazy of me not to draw it out. I hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive me. I did a bad thing in writing this chapter just to get to the next one so it didn't receive the attention and detail it deserved and it was kind of rushed.  
Also, thank you all for your suggestions, please keep them coming. I'm working on organizing them into chapters. With that said, I'd like to apologize because it is going to slow my ability to produce chapters. I probably won't be able to post one everyday any more but I will put a lot of effort into keeping them coming on the regular. I've started the next chapter but I'm not three ahead like I used to be so it'll be slower from now on.  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys have been great.


	16. Chapter 15 Children

**Chapter 15**

**Children**

Katara ran a hand absent mindedly through her hair as she made her way to the front entrance of the palace. When she reached the outside of the doorway she found Zuko already there waiting for her. He was leaning against a pillar, his head downcast and his hair falling into his eyes. _'Okay, he really is ridiculously good looking.'_ Katara finally admitted to herself as she eyed him up and down. If she had to be stuck with someone for the rest of her life at least it was someone she'd enjoy looking at, provided she wasn't mad at him.

"So, what's first on this tour? As you know I've spent plenty of time hiding in the fire nation so you're going to need to be pretty impressive to keep me entertained." Katara announced, trying to appear calm, cool, and collected.

"You may have spent time here but you've never had an actually tour guide and I've decided to help you out with all your studies by boring you with some fire nation history as we go." Zuko grinned.

"How delightful." Katara joked.

"It'll be fun, I promise. I want to show you how the fire nation used to be and show you some of the areas under construction."

"Well then lead the way. I don't mind skipping a day of training." Katara grinned.

"Good." He said standing up straight. "Let's go."

- -

It hadn't taken long but Katara was absolutely certain that despite her better judgment, she was actually enjoying Zuko's company right now. He seemed far more relaxed outside of the palace, and since there weren't any council members or nobles following him around he wasn't being uptight or a jerk. In fact, she was almost tempted to say that at times he was even funny. They had ventured into the city which was quieter than Zuko remembered it being as a child, but busier than Katara remembered it being while she'd hidden there. Zuko had informed her that was the city had been full of music and in the center of the city was a large pavilion where people used to dance, sing, sell their wares, and many other things.

He'd taken her to the pavilion where she had been surprised to see an enormous water fountain in the center. The center piece was a dancing flame that spouted water which had been mixed with some sort of gold dust that made the water sparkle golden yellow as it poured down into the basin. The stone of the base was continued out into a flat area that spread across the entire empty space of the pavilion and the fire nation symbol had been etched into the stone.

Looking at the large space Katara could almost picture this area full of life as he had described. She could see a couple of free lance musicians leaning against the water fountain strumming a tune, teens and young adults with nowhere in particular to be stopping to enjoy the music, peddlers showing up with fresh treats to entice the growing crowd with their wares. Someone would just lose themselves to the music and start dancing and others would just follow along as the music took them.

It was a shame that Fire Lord Ozai had seen this kind of activity as a waste of day light. He figured if people were dancing in the street they weren't doing anything to help their nation gain supremacy in the world and thus he had put a stop to the festivities that used to happen here. Katara was glad Zuko said he hoped to bring it back. From there he'd proceeded to take her hand and lead her to the market place where he introduced her to fruits and vegetables that the fire nation was famous for. He'd made her try a bite of each and had grinned when she bit into a particularly juicy fruit and juice had dripped down her chin. He'd been gentle in wiping it off with her thumb and the light brush made her flush instantly. She cursed her stomach for the butterflies that coursed through her and the fruit she'd just eaten because that meant she couldn't blame the sensation on hunger.

He showed her some of the oldest buildings in the city and introduced her to shop owners who had been there since he was a child. Despite the hesitance of many of the adults in accepting Zuko as fire lord, these older men and women who remembered the boy prince, that had come through clutching his mother's skirts, had never given up on hope that he would grow into strong willed, compassionate ruler.

Katara was pretty impressed. She hadn't realized Zuko knew his city so intimately. He actually knew which mill spun the cloth for their clothing, where the hunters lived that caught most of the game sent to the palace, he knew such little details that she hadn't thought someone like him would pay attention to. It brought a smile to her lips seeing the deep caring she knew he was capable of, showing through again. Her interest had been sparked and she'd began asking him questions, trying to familiarize herself with the city as well.

"Oh! Look over there Zuko, is that a school?" Katara asked, seeing a large group of children playing in an open field behind a large building.

His expression was a sad frown as he drew up beside her to see where she was looking.

"No, Katara, that's not a school at all. It's an orphanage. Many people tend to forget that the fire nation suffered losses in this war as well. There were many children left without fathers and women with no means to support them as many of the soldiers wives were homemakers. Some couldn't deal with the idea of having to work for a living and some took up jobs that left no time for looking after their children or didn't provide enough for them and the many children they had. So they are here." Zuko explained.

"That's so sad. What will happen to them now?"

"It depends on the child, really. The fire benders will probably be fed into the military, those with skills will probably be taken in as apprentices by the local townspeople, and those without will probably end up in a life of servitude."

"That's so sad. Why aren't nobles taking them in? I'm sure they have the means to care for these children."

"Because they're prideful old coots and wouldn't dream of calling anyone who wasn't born a noble their son or daughter."

"Maybe we should adopt one, start a trend." Katara looked at him with an inspired glow in her eyes.

Zuko just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What? You're not too stuck up to help one of these children are you?" Katara asked, hands on her hips.

"Er, no. That's not it."

"What then?"

"Well for starters, we're not even married yet. As we have no idea how married life is going to be, I hardly think bringing an already confused child into the situation is going to make the transfer any easier. I know you're hearts in the right place but think about it." He laughed, then continued on in a more serious tone. "And secondly…I don't really have much experience with children. And if my family track record is anything to go off of…well, I'm just not certain right now that I'll make a very good father."

"I was under the impression we didn't really have a choice here." Katara said, quirking her head to the side.

"You're right, we don't, but I'm not exactly rushing it either. The thought of having someone else completely dependent on me along with an entire nation, kind of scares me out of my wits."

A goofy smile spread across Katara's face at his honesty. She couldn't stop herself from hugging him any more than she could have stopped the blush that spread across his face at the admission.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you won't be alone. You've got me remember."

"Yeah, I do."

"And, there's no time like the present to start learning what kind of parent you're going to be, let's go." She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him towards the orphanage.

"Wait, no, Katara this is ridiculous."

"How so? It'll be good practice to be around kids before you actually have a kid, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so but…don't you think this is going to be a bit awkward."  
"Hmmm, you're right." She said after scrutinizing his regal outfit. "You need to change but we're hardly going all the way back to the castle now, so just ditch the robe and remember to dress down tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, if I have to be in training every day, so do you." Katara gave him a wicked grin and then pushed him through the doorway into the orphanage.

- -

"Hey dad!" Sokka called. "What's up?"

"Not much, Sokka. What are you doing wandering around?" Hakoda answered.

"I was trying to see who I should ask about having some more parties." Sokka grinned.

"We're in need of another party? I thought your beach party would satisfy you for a while."

"This one isn't for me. I was thinking maybe we needed to have a party for Zuko, like a last rights kind of thing before he's chained down to whole marriage thing and the girls should have one for Katara. We can do guy stuff at ours that they would find stupid and they can do their dumb girl stuff at hers."

Hakoda just blinked at this son, then sighed with a smile on his face, the boy never stopped looking for ways to have a good time. "I suppose Iroh would be the one to talk to."

"Great! And what's this I hear about a ball? Can I get in on the planning of that?" Sokka continued.

"Yes, there will be a ball, no, you can't plan it. The fire nation has their own rituals for their engagement announcements so there is a ball coming up during which Katara will be presented to the people for the first time, officially."

"Ah, so that's why they've been working her so hard with training every day."

"It is. I hope it will all go well."

"Of course it will, you know Katara. She'll be so impressive they'll wonder why they never thought of marrying their princes to water benders before." Sokka grinned.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at his son. Where had all this happy energy come from? _'He's probably just excited for another excuse to party.'_ Hakoda laughed inwardly. So long as his kids weren't fighting any more, it was enough for him.

- -

"My lord." A young woman gasped, jumping to her feet and bowing before Zuko several times.

Katara nearly laughed at the blush that stained Zuko's cheeks by the girl's reaction. He was used to the servants in the palace bowing to him but due to his time in exile it had become strange to him for ordinary people to immediately drop to their knees whenever he entered the door.

"I, uh…" Zuko started.

"Can we play with the children?" Katara jumped in.

The woman's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, shaking her head, convinced she hadn't heard right.

"Er, we were hoping we might be able to visit the children that are playing…outside." Zuko finished lamely, this felt so strange to him.

"If that is your wish, my lord. Please, come this way." The woman bowed again and then lead them to the back of the orphanage where a paper screen door was slid open.

Katara scanned the group of children she'd seen playing again. "They're all so young."

"The older ones are in lesson, lady." The woman explained.

"Oh, please, just call me Katara." Katara smiled kindly at the woman.

"Yes, Lady Katara."

"No, I meant…" She was silenced by a look from Zuko. Well that was certainly something she was going to have to get used to. It felt weird to be addressed with honorifics in public.

The woman led them out into the open field area and called to the children.

"Come little ones, we are being honored with a very special visit today." She called. "All of you bow before the Fire Lord."

"…Hello." Zuko waved awkwardly to the group of kids before him. The eldest of the group were probably eight, however, despite their age they had been taught well as they all knew who he was and had a perfected bow or curtsey.

'_They really do learn this stuff from birth.'_ Katara thought, taking in the ease with which the children had sank into their bows and curtseys.

"Be on your best behavior children, for if you are good you may serve in the Fire Lord's palace one day." The young woman beamed.

Katara frowned at the thought but the children who understood seemed to look awed and hopeful at the prospect. It made her sad to know that a life of servitude was perhaps the best thing they could hope for. She made a mental note to see what could be done for these displace children.

As she scanned the group, Katara came across a girl with a pretty wreath of woven flowers in her hair. A smile danced across her lips as she suddenly found her entrance into the children's little world.

"That's a lovely crown you have there, could you show me how to make one?" Katara smiled at the girl.

"If it pleases you, lady." The little eight-year-old, bobbed a short curtsey. "The flowers are in the field over there, shall I bring you some?"

"No, I'll go with you there. What's your name?" Katara asked, reaching for the little girl's free hand, she had a smaller clutching her other.

"My name is Yumi." The little girl responded, hesitantly taking Katara's hand and leading her towards the flowers.

"And you?" Katara asked the little girl who was dragging a doll along side her.

"This is my little sister Freya. She doesn't speak. My parents asked the doctors what was wrong with her and they said nothing, she just doesn't want to speak yet." Yumi informed her.

"We'll have to work on that, won't we?" Katara smiled again, beckoning Zuko to follow.

Zuko felt like a foreigner here and all these little people made him uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do with a bunch of little kids? He certainly wasn't picking flowers all day. He followed Katara stiffly, trying to ignore the wide staring eyes of the children who followed around him and yet kept their distance as if afraid of him. By the time he caught up with Katara she was oohing and ahhing over a bunch of weeds and common flowers the girls were introducing her to. _'There are better flowers in the courtyard.'_ Zuko thought rolling his eyes.

"Zuko, isn't this flower lovely?" Katara grinned, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"It's a weed, Katara." Was his short reply. She gave him such a fierce look for his response that he decided it might be best to keep him mouth shut next time or just tell her what she wanted to hear.

"It's not a weed, it's a flower, and it's very pretty!" Katara growled, pronouncing each syllable determinedly.

"You're right…how unobservant of me?" Zuko feigned surprise at the 'realization' of this plant's true being.

"Thank you." Katara's smile had returned. She then proceeded to sit in the grass with the girls, accepting the array of flowers the children picked and brought to her. She thanked everyone of them for each flower they brought, even when they were weeds, and she laughed and smiled as the was shown how to thread the stems together to make crowns and necklaces.

Zuko sent her a pointed look that told her she was crazy if she thought he was sitting in the grass braiding dead flowers together. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was saved by a little boy tugging on his pant leg.

"Ball." Was all the boy said as he held up a large rubbery ball.

"Yes…That is a ball." Zuko said, staring down at the two-year-old, who just stared back up at him. Zuko frowned. Why wasn't the kid going away? He'd already confirmed that he was holding a ball. He glanced at Katara for instruction.

'Play with him.' She mouthed.

'What?' He mouthed back.

'Toss it, kick it, doesn't matter. Just play.'

Zuko gave her an annoyed look and with a huff turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"Thank you." He said slowly, pronouncing each one fully as if speaking to an incompetent person. He accepted the ball from the boy who grinned and then ran a few feet away and stopped.

"Ball!" He cried, clapping his puny little hands together, a huge smile on his face.

"Um…okay." Zuko said to no one in particular. He glanced at the ball in his hands and then threw it at the boy. Unfortunately he didn't stop to estimate the shortness of the distance or the fact that the ball was bigger than the boys head. When the little one spread his arms to receive it the force of the catch sent him tumbling over.

"Oops." Zuko winced. Katara was sending him and 'are you kidding me' look.

"Go check on him." She ordered.

With another sigh, Zuko strode over to the little boy who had rolled out from under the ball.

"Ouch." The little boy giggled, patting his head.

"Um..are you okay, kid?" Zuko asked.

The boy scrunched up his face then rubbed his head for a moment.

"All better." He pronounced, handing the ball back to Zuko. "Again, again."

Before Zuko could say anything the boy had taken off running again. _'At least the kid's got spunk.'_ Was all Zuko thought as he took a step back and actually estimated the distance this time before gently tossing the ball to the boy.

"Yes." The boy hopped in the air, doing a little victory dance since he'd caught the ball this time. Zuko found himself chuckling a little bit at the energetic child and his crazy jumpy victory dance.

Katara sat back in the grass and smiled watching Zuko toss the ball to the boy. It didn't take long for a couple of others to join them. They'd made a hexagon and would toss the ball one to another around the shape.

- -

Azula sat up straight gazing into the broken remains of her mirror. The guards were staring at her, like they always did. They thought she was completely out of her mind and for some time she had been. She'd probably never be the same girl she'd used to be but she certainly wasn't screaming at the walls any more. She brushed her hair in slow determined strokes, staring at the distorted figure of her face that the shattered glass had created. It didn't make sense why Zuko was trying to help her and it was maddening trying to figure it out. In the scattered corners of her mind she'd been trying to piece it together and still it made no sense. She couldn't find any ulterior motive than he just felt obligated as her brother. It struck her in a way that made her feel strange and uncomfortable that the brother she had been so cruel to was trying so hard to save her from her prison. He had no reason to help her but he was trying to anyway. Her face was a mask of confusion.

Why was he playing with her like this? What was he up to? It couldn't just be out of the kindness of his heart but then again, he did have a weak heart, a heart which made him defy not only his father but his entire nation, a heart which had somehow made him stronger than she was. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Should she trust him? Could she trust him? Did he really trust her? How could anyone be so forgiving? Was he forgiving or was he just weak? Did she want to exist in a world of peace, in a world of such weakness? Was it weakness to be at peace? There were so many questions and not enough answers. The things she'd done tormented her day and night. When she thought about them without her father's evil encouragement a twinge of guilt began to nag at her heart. Could she make things right with all the people she had hurt?

- -

"I've got an idea for a game." Katara cried, catching the ball that was on it's way to Zuko. "It's called capture the ball. We used to play it back home all the time. We don't have any snow to draw lines in but, hmmm, well that tree over there can be your teams home base and that tree way back there can be ours. We're all going to start in lines with the ball between up in the center of the field. When I say go we all run to get the ball and then you and you teammates have to toss it to each other and try to run it to your home base. Or if you have someone really fast who wants to run it down there you can band together to protect that person because the other team has to try to steal the ball and take it to their base. You get a point every time you get the ball to your base. First team to 10 wins." _(A/N: Think football. I don't know squat about the sport but it's always cute to watch families play together at the park.)_

"Sounds fine to me but it's not going to be that hard to get the ball to the base with how much bigger we are." Zuko pointed out.

"That's why we can't be runners. We can block others and toss the ball but we can't travel very far with it, I'd say maybe three or four steps and then we have to throw it. Sound fair?"

"I guess."

"Alright, everyone choose a side!" Katara cried. The kids mixed and then split into two groups.

"Alright everyone, the goal is to have fun." Katara explained to her group.

"Um, I've never played this game before…So, just try to beat Katara's team, okay?" Zuko said to his group.

"Are you ready?" Katara called over to Zuko.

"I guess so." Zuko shrugged.

"Then line 'em up." Katara grinned jogging to the center of the field, placing the ball and then returning to her team.

The two teams stood in lines a couple of feet apart. Both were alternating between watching the ball in the center of the field and watching the other team.

"Ready…Get Set…GO!" Katara shouted. All the kids took off running. She and Zuko hung back to allow them the thrill of the initial steal of the ball.

The two-year-old Zuko had originally been playing with dove in and wrapped himself around the ball. He did a log roll to get from under everyone's feet and then tossed it to a little girl that was on his team. Both Zuko and Katara laughed as the little girl ran along on short legs, arms wrapped around the ball, not really sure where she was going since the ball was so much bigger than her that she couldn't see around it.

"Hey!" The little girl called as a boy from Katara's team plucked the ball out of her hands and tossed it to another boy on his team starting the group to running towards Katara's end of the field. The ball was being tossed around and little kids were squealing and laughing as they tried to keep up with which way the ball would be going next. When they managed to make it some ways in to Zuko's side of the court he gave Katara a triumphant smile. She smirked as she saw one of her own little girls running in to intercept the ball being thrown between Zuko's teammates. The girl squealed in shock as Zuko picked her up.

"I can't let you do that." He informed her before setting her back down closer to the center of the court.

"Looks like we're going to have to take him down if we want the ball back." Katara grinned as the kids on Zuko's team ran around him tossing the ball to each other knowing the other team couldn't steal it so long as he could reach them. "Go get him!"

Zuko probably would have rolled his eyes if he'd had time but instead he was instantly tackled to the ground by tons of little bodies.

"Steal the ball, go, go. While he's down." Katara encouraged from where she was.

"What?" Zuko cried, pulling kids off of him and regaining his feet.

"Attack her!" Zuko shouted pointing at Katara.

His team let out whoops and cries as they charged in to recover their stolen ball. Katara was jogging around in circles to evade them but allow them to think they had a chance at catching her.

"Lady Katara, Lady Katara!" A girl cried tossing her the ball.

"I don't think so." Zuko snorted, grabbing Katara by the waist and swooping her up over his shoulder. His favorite two-year-old jumped in and caught the ball.

Katara's team was caught between trying to rescue her and going after the ball. To be fair Zuko's team was half after the ball and half defending him. Katara screamed and laughed as Zuko spun her in circles to make her dizzy. He was about to set her down in her dizzy state when her team broke through his teams defenses and tackled him to the ground around sending him and Katara both sprawling into the grass.

Their laughter came easy as they continued to play. Zuko had forgotten about being awkward around kids as he fell into the easy, comfortable play with these kids. It was just as natural as the food fight with his own friends. Lying there in the grass, Zuko smiled to himself. With Katara's help maybe he wouldn't be such a bad parent after all.


	17. Chapter 16 First Kiss

A/N: Oy vey, I almost forgot to give credit for the last chapter. Thank you so much felicia1075 for your wonder suggestion. Also, thank you to Saucebender, whose analysis of the story and concerns for the character really helped me write the chapter Fighting. I'd also really like to thank InoSakuShine who has been a huge encouragement to me. I'd also like to thank Harlequin Jade and Noche de Estrellas, who always have something nice to say. So thank you everyone, even if I didn't mention your names, your reviews have been appreciated.  
And now for the story. Oh, also I was looking at the rating info again and I don't think I'm violating any content laws with a kiss but whatev, this is your warning in case you are over 13 and still think kissing is icky.

- -

**Chapter 16**

**First Kiss**

Zuko almost felt reluctant to leave the orphanage now. They'd ended up spending a couple of hours playing with the children and had shared lunch with the kids. He'd finally learned the name of the boy who'd broken him out of his comfort zone. Soshi hadn't been nervous at all about climbing into Zuko's lap to eat his lunch. Zuko had looked at the boy confused for a moment and Katara had giggled at the scene the two made. Soshi just grinned and held up a piece of fruit to Zuko. The fire lord was beyond being stunned by this child and just accepted the offered gift and listened to the child chatter. He'd felt an odd connection with the child and he was glad Katara made him come here today. In fact, he hadn't been completely opposed to Katara's suggestion that maybe they bring Soshi, Yumi, and Freya to the palace at some point so they could spend more time around little kids together.

After lunch, they said their good byes and were now traveling the streets together, stopping periodically to view the wares of the local vendors. They were in no rush as he guided her towards the side of town that was under construction.

Zuko's first step to restoring his nation was to rebuild the areas his father hadn't thought necessary. He was refurbishing the museums, libraries, and music schools. The entire entertainment district had been diminished to the lowly allies of underpaid artists. He planned to become a patron to those with skills and encourage those who sought recognition for their talents to play at the fountain so that he might notice them.

Every building that they passes he told her what it used to be and what they were doing to save it and make it useful again. He'd factored these places into the budget of the fire nation so that as the artists and musicians were getting back on their feet they wouldn't have to worry about rent on top of things. Katara smiled at him, encouraged by the depth of his concern for his country.

He took her inside of a tall old building that was still being worked on. The inside was almost completely bare except for the tools lying about and some sparse random art pieces that remained.

"My mother used to bring Azula and I here to watch the masters first build their instruments and then play. They would sit all day with unimaginable patience working on the same piece until it was exactly the way they wanted it. Downstairs was a shop where they would sell their instruments but up here, this was their place. I used to think it was some sort of magic or bending that turned a block of wood or a bamboo shoot into such beautiful instruments." Zuko recalled to her wistfully.

"Music was a big part of your relationship with your mother, wasn't it?" Katara asked.

"Yes, she loved the arts. She felt music was a way to free your soul even when you are feeling incredibly trapped. I didn't think about it then but I'm starting to think music was the way she coped with living with my father after things started to get bad."

Katara just nodded, as a part of her wondering if she would need some kind of release to bear living with Zuko.

Zuko watched her silently. Her head was bowed and she was lost in thought. He liked the way she sometimes twirled a bit of hair around her fingers when she was thinking and how she bit her lip. Her thinking look brought a cute pout to her face and even though they were in the same room he could tell her thoughts were a million miles away.

Katara's mind had taken off on a flurry of concerns. At some point she was going to have to face the reality of living with Zuko. She gave him a sidelong glance. He said he didn't want her to be submissive and she guessed she was supposed to give him her opinion on political things in the future but what did he expect out of this marriage? They'd hardly talked about their future relationship except when they were arguing and they weren't any clear expectations before her except that she be a symbol, whatever that meant, and she have a baby, and they'd probably only be satisfied when she had a boy. She frowned.

The whole baby thing was a lot to think about. It was all fine and dandy to go playing with a bunch of children for the day but a child of her own…That meant she'd have to not only kiss Zuko but let him touch her too. She cringed at the thought, it wasn't that she didn't find him attractive because she was becoming increasingly aware of how appealing he was but she just didn't think she was ready for all that. She'd only just be turning 16 shortly after the wedding. She liked kids, she was good with kids, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother. And she was fairly certain she wasn't ready to go all the way.

She glanced at Zuko again, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, looking out of the large bay window. Sukki had suggested she kiss him, to test it out, but when was the right time? She wondered if she should ask his opinion on the matter, then shook her head. That would be embarrassing. Maybe she should just go over there and kiss him now. She couldn't make her body move towards him. She sighed, how was she going to do this. They weren't going to get anywhere if she couldn't even kiss him.

Turning away from him, she dragged her feet in another direction, without particular care of her destination. If she had been paying attention, she'd have seen the low table in her path.

"Ow." Was her first response when she bumped it. It didn't really hurt but it was just habit to say. She tried to reach out to catch the bowl that had been disturbed when she jostled the table but it crashed to the floor, shattering into several pieces, it's contents of nails and screws, scattering in several directions.

"Crud." Katara muttered as she dropped to her knees and began picking up the pieces.

"Katara, you don't have to do that. Those are probably sharp and someone with gloves…" Zuko was cut off as Katara yelped. She'd just sliced a deep gash into her hand while attempting to pick up a jagged piece of the destroyed bowl.

Zuko sighed. "Let me see it."

"It's fine." Katara said, still picking up pieces with her uninjured hand.

"It's bleeding."

"I know that."

"It probably stings too."

"A little."

"Don't you think we should get it sterilized so it won't get infected."

"When I'm finished we can go to one of the doctors in town to have a look at it.

"Well, don't you at least want to stop the bleeding for now? You don't want to get blood all over your clothes."

Katara looked at her stinging hand for a moment. When she looked back up at Zuko he was offering her a hand to help her up off her knees. With a gentle tug on her good hand, Zuko brought her closer to the window and then took her injured hand into his own for inspection.

Katara winced as Zuko took her bleeding hand in his own. He blew gently on the wound to sooth it and then pulled a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around her hand. A shudder moved through her at the gentle caress of his breath against her stinging skin. And a blush burned at her cheeks at the gentle brush of his finger tips against her palm as he tied the cloth around her hand.

"Thank you." She stammered, looking up at him and losing herself to the depths of his golden gaze. She couldn't look away, she was being lured into their liquid inferno. No one had ever looked at her with such a steady intensity, not even Aang. It was a little frightening but also so very intriguing. Was now the moment Sukki had meant? Was she supposed to kiss him? Her eyes dropped to his lips and she pondered how to make her move. She hadn't initiated the first kiss between herself and Aang and the second had just come naturally so how was she supposed to go about this one.

Zuko's face seemed closer now as she tilted her head subtly one way and then the other trying to figure out the best angle to go in at so they didn't smack foreheads or bump noses. She felt so hopelessly inexperienced next to him. She lift her eyes back up to his trying desperately to shut her mind off when suddenly his lips brushed hers. Her eyes shot wide open and then snapped shut as she realized she was being kissed. _'He kissed me!'_Her mind practically screamed. It was a brief and gentle caress of the lips and as soon as he drew back she wanted to pull him down again.

Zuko had been watching the waterbender with slight amusement as she had pondered his face seconds before. It had been clear to him what she was trying to muster up the courage to do and after trying to be patient, he decided to put the poor girl out of her misery and kiss her. It had been a brief affair but he could see in her eyes she wanted more just as he did. The soft brush of the lips had sparked a curiosity that wouldn't be settled by so little exploration.

Acting on impulse, he brought his lips to hers again in another gentle sweep of the lips, applying the barest of pressure. He didn't want to startle her, thus he left her the option of pulling back or pressing on.

The gentle teasing kisses were driving Katara insane. She knew he was holding back and good judgment told her it was probably for the best but in this moment, she didn't care. Taking Sukki's original advice she thread her hands into his hair and smashed her lips against his. She felt him smile into the kiss, and she could hardly be annoyed that he was laughing at her over eagerness. All she wanted was for him to kiss her blind and the Fire Lord didn't disappoint.

Zuko's arms had slid around her waist, one was holding her close and the other had inched up her spine until he was cupping the back of her head, holding her just as fiercely to the kiss as she was holding him.

She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and then his teeth gently nip it in a request for entrance. This was new territory for her but the curiosity and the way he was making her feel right now made her bold. Hesitantly she opened her mouth, and allowed herself to be introduced to a new level of intimacy. His kiss was languid and sweet, an unhurried gentle exploration of her mouth. She gasped at the sensation and was surprised by his gentleness. He drew back for air and to take a look at her face. He knew every move he made in this arena had to be done with care. He would allow her to come to him when she wanted to explore and he would entice her curiosity by always stopping at the gates of the next level.

She stood on her toes, face tilted up in a pleading expression. That couldn't be all, they'd only just started. She wanted more of his sweet kisses. She'd never had the urge to carry on prolonged kisses before which probably had largely to do with the fact that she'd never been kissed like this before but now that she'd started she wasn't quite ready to stop.

"Zuko." Her voice was a breathless whine that drove him wild wondering what other sounds she'd make if provoked. He shook off the thought knowing now was not the time or the place for such wonderings and instead dipped his head back down brushing her lips again, teasingly asking her for another taste of her delectable mouth.

She drew him back to her greedily spreading her lips and inviting him in. He emitted a soft sound of surprise as he felt her respond to his kiss by allowing her own tongue to sneak wonderingly into his mouth. He grinned at her daring and hauled her closer to his body intent on satisfying both their curiosity for the day. What was slow and sweet turned fiery and demanding and it was only the need for air that eventually caused them do drawback, panting slightly.

A blush stained Katara's cheeks as she thought about what she had just done. She felt so embarrassed at how needy she must have looked begging him to kiss her again. She stole a glance at him and felt herself flush with a new kind of heat. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen from the kissing, his eyes were darker than usual as he looked at her, and his hair was rumpled form her hands running through it. The picture made Katara's eyes widen and her mouth dry. Her mind was absolutely blank as she stared at him. All coherent thoughts had spluttered and died as her eyes were drawn to his lips again.

Zuko had managed to catch his breath and was slowly returning to his usual level of calm. Katara had rattled him just now with her surprising level of passion and eager response to his kiss. He had to end this now before he lost his mind. He nearly forgot his resolve as he looked at her now. The look she was giving him was incredibly dangerous in his current state of mind. If he didn't act responsibly now they'd probably end up doing something she definitely wasn't ready for. Gritting his teeth and mustering up his will power to resist Zuko cupped Katara's chin and brought her eyes back up to his.

"I think we should get back to tour."

"Yeah, we should…uh…we should…tour…yeah…Um, thanks, for the, uh, hand. It, uh, it feels better now." Katara rambled, trying string together a thought.

"You're welcome." He replied with a curt nod and turned to begin leading the way through the fire nation again. He kept his distance from her now, he hadn't seen her as temptation before but now he was curios about her and that could be dangerous. He decided that until he could better assess these new feels for her that it was probably best he just kept his distance from her.

A blush stained Katara's cheeks as she followed him. She briefly wondered what she had done to make him close up like that. One minute she was experiencing the most amazing kiss in her life the next he was closed up within himself again. His voice was more clipped and his stance more rigid. It's like he had put up a wall to keep her out.

'_Maybe he didn't like kissing me or I was really bad at it.'_ She thought, a saddened shame coursing through her at the thought. _'Well then why did he kiss me in the first place if he didn't want to?'_ She frowned, kicking up dirt as she walked. She hated the thought of being pitied. She tried to get a good look at his face but when he wasn't in the palace he didn't see the need to wear his hair up and his bangs shielded his eyes from her scrutiny. She blew out a puff of air, frowning. For now she'd have to give up attempting to discern what he was thinking. Hands tucked in her sleeves, Katara trailed along at his side miserably.


	18. Chapter 17 Grangran

A/N: For the record I don't know which of Katara's parents Gran-gran was the mother of. I am writing this with her as the mother of Katara's mom, if this is incorrect, I'm sorry...but it's already written, so...yeah, sorry.

**Chapter 17**

**Gran-gran**

The next couple of days passed as one uneventful blur after another. Katara spent most of her day learning from Mai and what free time she could gather with her friends. She hadn't had a moment alone with Zuko since their kiss and it kind of worried her. Whenever her mind wasn't occupied with getting ready for this ball it drifted back to him.

Now was another of those wondering moments but she was thankfully interrupted by a loud commotion in the entrance hallway.

"Where's my granddaughter? No, wait first, where's Hakoda? I have an earful for that young man as soon as I get a hold of him. I can't believe all of this." Gran-gran's voice echoed up the hallway.

A huge grin spread across Katara's face at the comforting sound.

"Gran-gran!" She cried, dashing out of her lessons and into her grandmother's arms. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Katara. I've missed you as well, dear. Now where's that fool headed father of yours. He's got a lot of explaining to do. I was so shocked when I got that letter I just threw all of my things into a sack and took off at once." Gran-gran said.

"And you brought the entire village with you." Katara laughed, surveying all the shuffling people behind her grandmother.

"Well, if you must get married, your family is going to be here to celebrate it, even if there's nothing to celebrate." Gran-gran growled, whipping a glare over Katara's shoulder.

Katara frowned, as she turned to see what was behind her. There stood Zuko, his arms folded, with Mai and Iroh at his side.

"Zuko." Katara blushed. "I want you to meet my grandmother."

"We already met." Gran-gran replied instantly. "As I recall, this boy led an attack on our village."

"Um…" Zuko had the decency to look ashamed at the memory.

"You haven't forgotten have you? Knocking down our walls, marching in with your men, kicking my poor grandson out of your way, his only crime was trying to protect a village of defenseless women and children. Shall I go on young firebender?" Gran-gran recited.

"Er, no thank you, I remember." Zuko blushed, rubbing the back of his hand.

"My nephew has done some things he's not proud of." Iroh started.

"But he's changed now." Katara jumped in. She didn't know why she felt the need to defend him but she did. He was going to be her husband in a matter of weeks and if she didn't start smoothing the way now her grandmother just might kill him in his sleep.

"We shall see." Gran-gran said, eyeing the fire lord. "Now where's my son-in-law?"

"GRAN-GRAN!" Sokka cried, bursting into the midst of the group to hug his grandmother. "Look at this everyone's here now. It's like one big family reunion."

Sokka pulled Katara into his embrace as well before turning shining eyes on his father and Pakku, who were just arriving.

"Dad, Gramp-gramp, come get in on this hugs too." He called.

"I'd really prefer you stop calling me that." Pakku sighed.

"Hakoda! You've got a lot of explaining to do young man. I want to see you in private right now so you can explain to me exactly what's going on with my granddaughter." Gran-gran announced, grabbing Hakoda's arm and dragging him off to somewhere more quiet.

"I didn't think you'd get here so soon." Was all Katara heard her father say before the two disappeared.

Katara and Sokka laughed together at the thought of their father getting lectured by their elderly grandmother.

"Well, we can help the rest of you settle in at least." Katara said, turning to smile at her family and friends.

"Settle in where?" Zuko asked.

"Well, here of course." Katara laughed.. He gave her a nonplussed look. "They're my family Zuko and there's more than enough room in the palace."

"Oh yeah, that's just great more company." Zuko muttered as he watched Katara call over some servants to help her find rooms for everyone on the guest wing.

Iroh was trying to stifle a laugh at his disgruntle nephew and Mai held an amused glint in her eye.

"You were going to have to meet them all sooner or later." Mai shrugged.

"Family is a very important thing Zuko. I'm sure they've all played a role in shaping the person Katara has become." Iroh told him.

"They're a bunch of kids and widows." Zuko snapped.

"And they are all a part of Katara's life. So you must accept them." Iroh said.  
Zuko just gave an annoyed huff and left to close himself up in his study. Didn't he have enough on his plate without trying to impress Katara's relatives.

- -

It was some time later that Gran-gran came to find Katara in her room. She'd dealt with the girl's father and now she wanted to talk to her granddaughter. Offer her whatever comfort she could.

"Oh, Katara. My poor little granddaughter." Gran-gran, gave her a sad smile. "I had hoped this would never happen to you. To think I ran away from my home to escape this and you so far away from it all still end up in the same situation."

"It's not so bad now, Gran-gran. It actually seems as though it could be bearable." Katara said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"That's good to hear. I was so worried when I first read that letter. I was sure you'd be devastated, you are such a free spirit, and I knew you had grown to care for that young avatar."

"I did but that all seems so long ago now. Everything is different now, it's all really confusing."

"How does he treat you?" Gran-gran asked.

"Who?"

"The firebender. He hasn't threatened you or anything, has he?"

"No, of course not Gran-gran. Sometimes he loses his temper but he'd never hurt me, well not now any way, maybe in the past. He's a good person now and at times I even think I might like him and at other times it's hard to tell. He's so confusing." Katara began to ramble her concerns.

"Well, I think I'll give him a hard time just the same." Gran-gran smiled.

Katara laughed, she kind of liked the sound of that.

"So have you had a dress made yet? I'm assuming you're having one made since this is such a grand scale occasion."

"Er, no. Actually, I haven't. I haven't had any time to think about the wedding at all to be perfectly honest with you. I've been so busy getting ready for this engagement ball."

"Tsk, tsk. You can't let these people plan everything. There's not even a woman in that council, how will your wedding be if a bunch of men plan it. It's a good thing I came or who knows what we'd end up with. I'll just start a list, hmm." Gran-gran tutted, going over to Katara's writing desk and gathering tools for her notes.

"You'll need a dress, and you'll have to choose some girls to drop flowers and spices for you for incense, some lovely girls for your bridal party and they'll need dresses too. I'm not really sure what sort of flowers they have here but we're sure to find something pretty that smells good, right? Have you already done a guest list?"

"Um…I think they took care of that."

"I'll just have to go over it later then."

"What about the banquet afterwards? What are you serving? What kinds of desserts? What beverages?"

Katara's face was a confused frown. She hadn't thought of any of this. Was she supposed to be planning all of this?

"Don't worry Katara, Gran-gran is here now and I'll take care of everything. I'll set those men straight." Gran-gran nodded with determination.

"Alright." Katara murmured, still flabbergasted by how much she apparently hadn't been considering. Again the magnitude of her situation hit her and Katara felt instantly overwhelmed.

She was only dragged out of her heavy thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Katara. Are you in here? I thought we should talk about…Oh, hi there Katara, Gran-gran." Suki said, her head poking in the doorway.

"And who might you be?" Gran-gran asked, eyeing the new girl up and down.

"I'm Suki, it's a pleasure." Suki grinned, holding out her hand to the elderly woman.

"This is Sokka's girlfriend." Katara explained.

"Ah, the Kyoshi warrior, my grandson was raving about on my way here to see Katara. He's quite taken with you dear." Gran-gran smiled, shaking the girls hand.

Suki blushed and smiled, it was always nice to hear that your boyfriend thought the world of you.

"So what was it you were here to see Katara about?" Gran-gran asked her.

"What? See Katara, um…nope, it was nothing. I forgot." Suki smiled.

"And I was born yesterday. What are you girls up to?" Gran-gran smirked, hands on her hips.

"Er, Gran-gran." Katara blushed, figuring Suki had probably come to ask her about what happened with Zuko the other day since Katara hadn't come and talked to her but Suki had noticed her still mussed hair when she returned. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before. I'm not exactly new on this earth." Gran-gran laughed.

Both Katara and Suki glanced at each other and then the floor blushing.

"Does this have to do with my grandson?" Gran-gran inquired.

"Nope, not at all. We're all good." Suki quickly said.

"Then it must be you, Katara." Gran-gran said turning her attention to her granddaughter. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing really, Gran-gran. I just asked Suki, a little bit about boys and whatnot considering, you know…" Katara just trailed off not sure she wanted to have this conversation with her grandmother.

"Ah!" Gran-gran said knowingly. "Well my arrival is perfect timing, isn't it?"

Katara and Suki exchanged worried glances.

"Come sit with me Katara, you too Suki." Gran-gran said, climbing up onto Katara's bed and patting either side of her.

The girls reluctantly came, not quite sure what to expect. _'Please Kami, don't let this be what I think it's about to turn into.'_ Katara prayed.

"Now, Katara. I know we've had this conversation before." Gran-gran started, and Katara felt her eyes grow into saucers. "But, it's been a while and in light of your current situation perhaps a refresher would be good, just to be sure you're comfortable with everything that's coming up in your future."

'_Oh no.'_ Katara groaned inwardly, this was going to be torture. Katara's face was at its reddest as she glanced over at Suki who was trying to stifle a giggle into the pillow she'd pulled from the top of Katara's bed.

"As you know men are different from women, they're driven by instinct…" Gran-gran started.

'_Oh please Kami let me die now, even a slow painful death would better than this.'_ Katara's mind screamed. "Um, Gran-gran."

"…They can be very sweet and understanding but also incredibly wild and passionate. If you try to relax and enjoy it, it shouldn't hurt quite as badly the first time you…" Gran-gran continued.

"GRAN-GRAN!" Katara was nearly on her knees begging her grandmother to stop. "Can't, uh…can't Suki explain it all to me, PLEASE!"

"I'm not quite certain, Suki…" Gran-gran started.

"I think I know enough." Suki blushed, taking pity on Katara.

"Hmm, well then, I suppose if she wants to…and if you'd be more comfortable." Gran-gran said.

"Way more comfortable. You should go demand that guest list from dad. This wedding needs your attention now." Katara assured her as she ushered her grandmother out of the room. She didn't relax until she'd closed the door and slid down breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was horrifying!" Katara whispered, covering her red face. Suki just burst out laughing.

"Suki, that wasn't funny." Katara blushed.

"No, it was hilarious." Suki continued to laugh. When she'd calmed she turned and looked at Katara properly. "So you don't really have any questions do you?"

"None, whatsoever." Katara replied shaking her head frantically.

"Good, then let's get to what I really came here about, your first kiss with Zuko. I know it happened, now tell me what went down." Suki grinned.


	19. Chapter 18 Passing the Time

A/N: Pepipanda I haven't forgotten about you. I'm working those suggestions in there.  
Also, just to let you guys know I'll probably go ahead and raise the rating of this story to M, not because there's anything too risqué (well at least not in my opinion) in these next couple of chapters but because as we move closer to the wedding there probably will be some more suggestive themes and I'd really rather not have the site mods getting pissed at me or anything. Thus I'd rather be safe than sorry so probably when I post Chapter 19, I'll also change the rating.

**Chapter 18**

**Passing the Time**

The next morning, Zuko sat at the breakfast table trying his hardest to look completely unthreatened. Why the hell couldn't Katara and her lazy friends get up in the morning if no one was pounding on their doors. It was a Saturday morning, which meant no training for Katara today, which usually meant Zuko enjoying breakfast alone unless Mai or Ty Lee decided to join him. There was no such luck today. Mai and Ty Lee had taken their breakfast in the garden and Zuko had discovered a water tribe member who did not mind rising with the sun.

Gran-gran.

She gave him a hard look as she sipped her tea. She'd been scrutinizing him all morning and had yet to say anything. If Zuko was perfectly the honest the old woman scared the day lights out of him. She was old but she had a fierce look about her. He was sure that's where Katara got it from.

He had offered her a polite hello when he'd found her there and she'd given him a tight smile. They'd been sitting there awkwardly for what he felt was a lifetime but was in reality only a few minutes. He was conscious of every moment he made as it was for some reason imperative to him that Katara's grandmother like him. He tried not to let his spoon clatter as he stirred sugar into his tea. He was careful not to flake crumbs everywhere as he buttered his toast. He was conscious of keeping any juice from dripping onto the table from the fruit he was slicing. It was breakfast but he felt like he was being tested.

Gran-gran said nothing as she began to stir her tea again, eyeing the boy in his nervous state. He was certainly different from the angry young man who had grabbed her by the hood of her coat some years ago. Instead of a fierce killer she saw a shaking boy and her fears for her granddaughter lessened some.

"So, Fire Lord Zuko," She finally said slowly. "What exactly are your intentions for my granddaughter?"

"Er, intentions?" He swallowed.

"Mmhmm. As your wife, she must have some duties you wish her to perform." Gran-gran continued.

Zuko tried desperately to stop himself from squirming in his seat. "Urm, no…not really. I don't actually have much of those. I, uh, I suppose she'll help me with running the nation, I guess. She'll give me advice and stuff."

"Mmhmm. And what exactly do you expect to accomplish with this whole arranged marriage business?"

"Well, our hope, is that the other nations will see this as a sign of change in the fire nation, our acceptance of other nations and respect for them. People will see that the fire nation, uh, modeled by me can live peacefully with other nations, um, simulated by your granddaughter." Zuko struggled through the explanation.

"And this can be accomplished in no other way?"

"Uh, that's what they're telling me…"

"Have you tried to find other ways?"

"Of course."

"So you don't find my granddaughter attractive?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"You answered rather quickly."

"Yeah…but I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"So you do find her attractive?"

"Well…I mean, she's pretty…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Not, I guess. I mean…I don't really think about it."

"You're marrying her, don't you think you should think about it."

"I don't know."

"It would be rather difficult to spend the rest of your life with someone you're not interested in."

"I'm not, not interested in her. I just haven't really thought about my interest in her. Does that make sense?"

"Very little."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gran-gran said, sitting back with a small smile. "I only ask the things I ask because I care about my granddaughter and her happiness."

"I understand."

"Good. Then you also understand that if you hurt her I will see to it that by some means every bone in your body is broken. It'd be breaking the peace treaty to kill you but there's nothing in there that says her family can't rough you up a bit."

"Uh…"

"I've been doing my research on you Fire Lord Zuko. I know you're capable of breaking a heart."

"Huh."

"Your ex girlfriend, Mai."

"Mai's not really a part of this. We didn't break up by choice."

"Not the second time around…but you did leave her before."

"There was something I had to do, I couldn't drag her into it."

"Fair enough, but you can't do that in the future. Marriage is a different thing. There are two people involved, you can't just make the decisions for the both of you because you can't just walk away from it like a relationship gone wrong, you're bound together by law and before the spirits. You can't just walk away because you're afraid of what might happen to the other person, you have to communicate."

"I know."

"Do you? Your customs are different here. I left my home because of the laws there. I felt so caged by the male dominance in my world and when not just my daughter but my granddaughter as well were born I swore they would be free to pave their own path. Clearly, I was wrong, but Katara was raised to be a strong and independent young woman. You'll never break her of that so don't bother trying. You respect her and she'll respect you and together you can find peace and happiness." Gran-gran said.

"I have the greatest respect for your granddaughter." Zuko replied.

"Good, I'll be watching for it." Gran-gran smirked. "Now stop being so skittish and just eat your breakfast."

- -

Katara stretched and yawned as she padded through the hallways. She'd slept quite comfortably last night after talking to Suki. She liked Suki's idea that Zuko hadn't withdrawn from her because he didn't like her but because he didn't want to overwhelm her and she had clearly been in no state to draw the line. She hummed to herself as she swept into the kitchen briefly and grabbed a peach to munch on as she looked for her friends.

"Good morning." She called happily to Iroh who happened to be strolling the hall ahead of her.

"Good morning, Katara. How did you sleep?" Iroh smiled.

"Quite well thank you, and yourself?"

"Wonderfully."

"And where are you heading off to this fine morning?" Katara beamed, enjoying their sophisticated banter. It usually seemed ridiculous to talk like this but Iroh made it feel like a game.

"It's almost afternoon, Katara." Iroh laughed.

"Is it really?" She gasped, dropping her wordy phrases.

"Indeed it is. As for where I'm going, I thought I might watch my nephew practice for a while. He's in the training yard with three of his best guards. Would you care to join me?"

"That sounds lovely, I guess." Katara said, taking the arm Iroh offered her.

"In the future you will probably want to remember to attend moments like these. It isn't a big thing but in our nation it is a show of love and companionship for a wife to honor her husband with her presence when he is fighting. It is also nice to know you have a supporter in the crowd no matter what."

"In the crowd?" Katara asked.

"Yes, the training yard is open to all of the security staff and often times the public is allowed in to watch the Fire Lord fight. It is a comfort to see the strength of your leaders." Iroh explained to her as they walked.

"Oh, that's good to know, thank you uncle Iroh. Er, I suppose I should start calling you that now, right?" Katara blushed.

"If you like, it doesn't bother me but if you are uncomfortable, you don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I've always liked you."

"Well, that's good to know." Iroh grinned.

- -

Toph was stomping her feet, cheering wildly for the three guards that were facing Zuko in the training ring before her. She didn't particularly care who won, she was sure the three men would lose, but it was fun just to be the opposite of the crowd. Aang was cheering them on right along with her and Suki was shaking her head at the two. Sokka was looking around the filled stone stands that circled the entire training ring, well in all honesty it was more of an arena. It was magnificent. There were fire nation soldiers everywhere, laughing and jostling as they all wanted to get a good look at the new Fire Lord's skills. They'd all seen Zuko as a child and had thought little of him in his time of banishment but after hearing he defeated Azula it was the show of the year. All the commotion had caught Sokka's attention and had proceeded to drag everyone out of bed and to the arena to watch with him. He gave Teo an odd look, as the other boy was somehow still half asleep in his wheelchair even sitting next to Toph who wasn't holding back anything in her cheers. Haru was sitting next to Teo, scanning the crowds of people around him.

- -

Zuko had little time to entertain his men when shows of strength as he was busy with the peace summit but now it was time to blow off some steam. He'd been dealing with a lot lately that he felt was somewhat over his head at times but he struggled through it with his uncle's help. Today, however, was his day off. Katara wasn't mad at him so he didn't need to be fixing things with her, the council was satisfied for the moment so he didn't have to deal with them, and the nobles were busy setting up their ball so he could do what he wanted to do. Currently, his main goal was to relieve the frustrations of his life by beating a couple of his men senseless. They had volunteered themselves and they'd told him he didn't need to hold back because they were honored to be thought so highly of that they might spar with him. He'd shrugged his shoulders and certainly hadn't complained. Now he stood with two men before him and the third waiting on the side to be tagged in when one of the other two needed to catch his breath.

Zuko stood in a tense stance. Open palms up and facing between the two men. His eyes moved from one to the other, waiting for the fight to begin. He flexed and then relaxed his fingers causing one of the two to jerk into action. A blast of fire swept past the side of his head and Zuko smiled. This is what he'd been waiting for. In an instantaneous pivot he had both men lined up in his path and shot a burst of flames at them from his hands. They dove out of the way in separate directions and charged at him building up flames in their hands. Zuko smirked, _'I've been missing this.'_

- -

There was a shift in the crowd and Sokka wondered why everyone was suddenly standing up. He glanced around and then back down to the ring where even the fighting had stopped and Zuko and his men were looking up at something. Following their eyes, Sokka tracked their gaze up to a regal looking balcony with a fire nation banner hanging from it. What had caused everyone to stop, was apparently his sister and Iroh walking onto the balcony. He glanced around trying to figure out just what the heck was going on.

- -

"You'll want to curtsey to Zuko now, Katara." Iroh said to her in a low voice, as he inclined his head and allowed a slight bend in his knees to show his nephew respect as the Fire Lord.

Katara nodded, trying to ignore all the eyes that were suddenly on her. She hadn't realized there was a royal viewing area or she certainly wouldn't have walked on to it. She saw Mai and Ty Lee already in the box had risen and were curtseying to her.

"Don't mess up." Mai ground out.

Katara swallowed a lump of fear as she looked down at Zuko from her place up in the box. Trying desperately to remember the motions Mai had taught her, Katara began to sink as gracefully as possible into a curtsey. Once she was down, she counted slowly to three then lifted her eyes from the ground back up to Zuko.

From up here, she was surprised she could see the cross between a smirk and a smile on his face. He tilted his head down and offered her a short bow of his own. When he had risen so did she and Iroh and only after they had, did Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko turned back to his fight and Iroh gave Katara's hand a congratulatory squeeze.

"You have just passed your first test." He beamed. "You've successfully made a good impression on his army and he smiled at you which will bolster their approval of you."

Katara gave him a relieved smile as they both sank down into their plush chairs. Mai and Ty Lee followed suit shortly after.

- -

"Well that was weird." Sokka commented.

"What was weird about it?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't really consider the fact that I might have to start bowing to my sister now." Sokka shrugged.

"Well she is going to be royalty now. I knew the nickname sugar queen suited her well." Toph smiled to herself.

- -

Katara watched in awe trying to keep the dazzled sparkle from her eyes and her mouth from gaping open. It was official Zuko was amazing. He moved with such speed and grace, and elegance she wished desperately that she had. He mad the fight look like a dance and Katara was enchanted by him. She'd watched him training Aang but it was nothing compared to this. His face was a picture of calm and yet it held a fierce determination and he seemed to glow, basking in the glory of bending his element. She watched the muscled tense and contract then relax and soften as his shirtless form moved around the ring.

She loved the way his arms moved and the way the fire seemed to flow from him like water. He twisted and arched rhythmically and she felt her mouth go dry and her face heat up. What was he doing to her? She was far too young to be having hot flashes and she shut her mind off to the other option. There was no way she could want him like that, she barely even liked him half the time. However, watching him now did make her want to reach out and touch him. His skin must be burning up from the exertion and the flames. She found she wanted to sooth him with her cool touch. She wondered briefly if she covered her hands with water and touched him just now if it would turn into steam. '_That was stupid.'_ She scolded herself. He couldn't be that hot, could he? She wondered licking her lips and leaning closer to the banister of the balcony.

- -

"Wow, would you look at him move? He's amazing." Suki cried, cheering Zuko on.

"He's alright." Sokka shrugged.

"Don't be jealous, Sokka." Suki laughed.

"I'm not. I'm completely unthreatened by that hot head. He's not your type anyway, is he Suki?"

"I don't know, he is kind of hot." Suki grinned, at her choice of words.

Sokka made a strangled sound as he stared at her wide eyed. "Wha-What? Suki!"

"I'm only kidding, Sokka. You know I love you." Suki laughed, kissing his cheek.

Aang just sulked beside her. He didn't think it was very funny at all as he stole a glance up at Katara wondering what she was thinking. A part of him hoped she was thinking about all the times Zuko had attacked them and that she was getting any at him. He knew he should just accept their impending nuptials but it was so hard. There had to be something else. He felt so guilty because a part of him wanted Katara to be either happy with him or completely miserable with Zuko. He knew it was against what the monks had taught him but he just couldn't bear the thought of her being happy with Zuko of all people.

- -

"I think I want out. I think I want to be good now. I don't have to be bad any more. I don't want to be a monster. I have no friends when I'm a monster. But how do I no be a monster. My own mother called me a monster. And I don't know how to be good. Are there masters of goodness which can teach me the art of being good? Perhaps uncle Iroh. He made Zuko good but then was Zuko ever bad? No, Zuko was just weak. Am I weak too now? I have no bending, I have nothing. I think that means I can be good now. Do you think I can be good now?" Azula was talking to her distorted reflection in the mirror.

While she had recovered more and more of her sanity in the last few days she refused to talk to the guards for fear they would mock her and she had no desire to be made fun of. Her brother was the only one she talked to and he could only come see her for short periods throughout the day. Everyday before he left, Zuko always asked her if she wanted his help and she always refused him or simply didn't answer. The more she'd thought it over the more she had realized he couldn't actually have any other intention but to help because she had humiliated herself enough and if he wanted her dead she wouldn't be breathing now. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of being good or nice but what choice did she have if she wanted out. She weighed her options, rotting here or playing kiss up to her brother who had been nothing but kind to her since her breakdown. If she turned on him once free she'd never see the light of day but if she tried to be good…well maybe she could have friends and she could do fun things and she could be happy.

'_I do want to be happy don't I?'_ Azula questioned herself. Well of course she wanted to be happy, didn't everyone. She'd just gone about finding it the wrong way in the past. She thought power could make her happy and in some ways it did but it also drove her insane so perhaps power was the true key to happiness but love and family. Zuko certainly seemed to be happy. She could give it a try and at the very least if it didn't work out he'd probably kill her so she wouldn't have to worry about rotting here It would be hard because she was fairly certain everyone hated her but she had dug that ditch for herself. If suffering had made Zuko stronger perhaps she could find enlightenment too.

"Yes, yes I'll come out now and Zuzu will take care of me. He'll help me find me. I can be good too, can't I? It can't be that hard. I've always been better at everything Zuzu does. So I can be good, in fact, I can be the best. I will be the most superior form of good the world has ever seen." Azula declared, laughing maniacally with her own reflection. She wasn't exactly the picture of mental clarity yet but she would be. She was determined to be.


	20. Chapter 19 Sparring

A/N: QueenofCornez this one is for you, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

**Sparring**

After Zuko's sparring session Katara had felt oddly inspired. She hadn't had time to waterbend at all since her engagement. Unfortunately for her everyone knew it was her day off except for Gran-gran who insisted they talk about the wedding whenever Katara wasn't in training. Katara was lucky to escape after Gran-gran met Purya. Her grandmother had wanted to start talking about the wedding dress which brought up the issue of what style and color Katara would wear. She was water nation so it was assumed by her grandmother that she would wear traditional blue water nation robes but Purya was insistent that since Katara was being adopted into her country she should wear the red of the fire nation. Katara had sat through their argument for some time and realized they both had valid points. She tried to picture herself in a dress of red and blue but it looked kind of ridiculous in her head. It was going to be tough but it seemed she would eventually have to make a decision.

Currently she had no idea how she was going to make that decision and she was far too confused to think about it. What Katara wanted now more than anything was some time alone to think. She found her way to the private training ring inside the palace. She smiled as she saw that someone had taken the time to install a deep basin of water at one end of the court. Apparently, without her knowledge small changes were being made around the palace for her convenience.

She made her way to the center of the court and took a deep breath. She crossed her arms in front of her and took another deep breath slowly raising her arms up over her head and then back down again as she exhaled. She gave herself a minute to calm her mind and block out all of her distraction before extending and arm and calling the water to herself.

She smiled as she swirled a coil of water around her body. She spun nimbly on her toes and swayed easily moving with the water. When she'd amused herself with her short water dance, Katara got down to business. Taking another deep breath she brought herself into a fighting stance. Moving in a rapid series of footwork and hand motions Katara ran through a basic attack routine. Afterwards she looked around herself slightly bored, somehow she needed to make this more interesting. She explored the small exercise area and finally came across a ladder. Laying it flat on the ground she stood on the first wooden wrung. She wobbled for a moment and then resumed her balance. Calling the water to herself again, she repeated her practice this time trying to make it from one end of the ladder to the other without stepping off of the skinny wooden rungs.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha-" Katara gasped, whipping around too fast and dropping the water everywhere. She slipped on the wet wood and would have hit the ground if Zuko hadn't been standing close enough to catch her. He'd caught her bridal style as she'd fallen backwards into his arms. Katara's face flushed.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to startle you." Zuko laughed.

"How did you get so close without my noticing?" Katara asked.

"My secret ninja skills." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to blow off some steam."

"I thought you did that this morning."

"I'm only 18 and am supposed to be running an entire nation. I've got a lot of steam to blow off."

"You make an excellent point."

"What about you? Training to be a waterbending acrobat or something?"

"Um, no. I was just trying to make my practice a little more interesting. It was kind of lonely in here. It's funny too because just a moment ago all I wanted was to be by myself and then I was and I was suddenly very bored."

"Well, at least that means you're getting used to the chaos of this life style."

"Is it always like that?" She asked.

"For me, yes, I think so. For you, probably not. In fact, a lot of the time you might be bored."

"Why?"

"Well, there's not much for you t do. Not that I know of anyway. In the past, the only real job of the Fire Lady was to look pretty, support her husband, give him heirs…"

"Be pretty? What am I a doll? Surely there's got to be something for me to do. Aren't I supposed to help you?"

"Well, I suppose you could. It's a lot of just sitting around listening to people whine all day though and then trying to make decisions based off their whining."

"I think I can handle that."

He shrugged. "It's your choice I guess. What I got out of the treaty last time I saw it was pretty much we stay together, travel together, keep in touch with the other nations about what the fire nation is doing and teach our kids to love all nations. It seems simple enough."

They were silent for a minute. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Um, would you like to spar with me? I could really use a partner." Katara asked.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."  
She gave him a look.

"Nothing really, it's just what I happened to say."

"I'm sure." She replied. _'Did he have nothing better to do when he kissed me too?'_

'_She definitely takes after her grandmother.'_ Zuko thought as he prepared himself in a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"You're not going to go easy on me, are you?" Katara asked.

"Well, not if you don't want me to." Zuko shrugged.

"Good, because I'll know if you're not trying, I've seen you fight enough. So don't expect me to hold back even if you do." Katara grinned.

"Let's go then." Zuko smirked, beginning the match with a burst of flame aimed at her head.

She jumped out of the way of his attack and summoned the water to herself. Taking a step back to balance her weight she slashed her hands at him causing a waves of water to rise up at him and then narrow down to a point as it came at him.

Zuko thrust a hand upward evaporating the attack with one hand and thrusting the other in Katara's direction sending a fire ball after her. She cut it off with a shield of water and then retaliated with ice daggers.

Zuko pivoted out of the of that attack then looked down at his right arm, his shirt sleeve was torn.

"Nice." He said, slightly shocked that she had managed to hit him already.

"I told you I wasn't holding anything back." Katara smirked.

"Apparently." Zuko grinned. "Looks like I'll have to step it up a bit."

Her ran at her blasting shot after shot of fire at her. She jumped and ducked to get out of the way as she looked for an opening for her next strike. She got her opening when a huge stream of fire was blast directly at her center. She dropped to the ground and slid under it, surprising Zuko with her proximity because he'd assumed she would jump to the side to avoid it. Taking advantage of his shock she created a water whip and lashed it at him. He threw himself out of the way and looked at the dent in the floor where the whip had hit.

"You know, you might be better than I've given you credit for in the past." Zuko panted as he picked himself up off the ground. "I might need to call a physician in here to sit on the sidelines."

Katara laughed as she coiled some water around herself, to give him a moment to prepare himself. As soon as he set his stance she didn't give him any time to think as she rushed at him this time. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to him as he really had stepped up his game now. His attacks were coming faster and he was moving with the same speed and grace he had earlier. It only occurred to her now that he was shirtless again and suddenly she was fighting the distraction of staring at him and keeping him from burning her to a crisp. Why exactly had she asked him to go all out, again?

Her distraction proved to be her undoing because in the next moment she felt her own feet being swept out from underneath her and she was promptly pinned to the floor.

"You're good…but I'm better." Zuko said smugly.

"Oh, I don't think so." Katara growled. Though her hand were pinned his knees were on either side of her legs which gave her the perfect idea. Spreading her own legs to do the splits he had the option to either let go and regain his balance on his hands or be forced into the splits as well. He chose the hands. Katara took advantage of his distraction and shifting weight and placed her hands against his chest and pushed back with all her strength. He fell backwards and she made her move pouncing on him this time gripping his wrists in her hands and sitting on his thighs.

"Ha! Looks like I win." She smirked.

"You're delusional, Katara. You're only on top because I'm allowing you do be because you are forgetting one very important thing."

"And what's that?"

"I will always have you beat in brute strength." He grinned, repositioning his legs so his feet were on the ground since she wasn't actually heavy enough to hold him down. He twisted his hands around in her grasp so that he could get in palms against the dirt. Then, planting his heels he thrust upwards sending her flying and him into a sort of back hand spring. He held himself up in a handstand for a moment as she crashed to the ground. Her back hit the dirt and the air was knocked out of her at the impact.

He came down from his handstand this time sitting on her hips with her wrists firmly in his grasp.

"I'd say I win now don't you think." Zuko smirked.

Katara just nodded and coughed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had the wind knocked out of her like that.

"Sweet Kami, you're some kind of demon ninja thing…" She wheezed, trying to sit up. He'd loosened his grip on her wrist enough that she could sit up some but for some reason he hadn't gotten off of her yet. He was just staring at her face.

"What?" She asked, making the mistake of trying to find the answer in his eyes. His eyes were like molten lava. She was completely frozen yet again, caught in their stare.

His face was closer now and she was tilting her own face up towards his for the kiss that was so obviously coming. She could feel his breath on her lips.

And then as if snapping out of a dream he pulled back, turning away. She was too shocked to move as he was suddenly standing up.

"I've got to go…I've got a…meeting or something. So, um, thanks for letting me spar with you.'

And just like that he was gone.

Katara sat there completely shocked. Shaking her head she tried to make sense of things. She got absolutely nothing.

'_It's official, boys make absolutely no sense.'_ She groaned, picking herself up and dusting off her clothes. _'Where the heck is Sukki? She's going to have to explain that one.'_

- -

Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he walked briskly back to his room. At this point there was absolutely no denying that he was attracted to his fiancée. _'When did that happen?'_ It seemed just the other day they were arguing and sharing friendly banters but nothing more. Where were all these 'feelings' coming from? Wasn't he still hung up on Mai? He couldn't be over her that fast.

- -

"Where's my brother? Somebody fetch my brother? I demand an audience with my brother?" Azula was ranting in her cell. The guards weren't quite sure if they should send someone to find Zuko or if she was just being crazy again. She'd seemed to be more lucid lately and so they were tempted to listen to her but her repetitive speech held an air of insanity to it. She seemed entirely too scattered and agitated in her cries.

"Calm down? I will not calm down. Don't patronize me with your speech, I'm not crazy. Go and get my brother you foo.." Azula stopped. Yelling at these guards and calling them fools probably wasn't the best way to start out her new life as a good person. She'd have to be nice. _'Nice, nice, nice, nice? How does one be nice? What are some of the words I would use if I was nice?'_ She paced her cell for a moment which probably did nothing to help her appear sane. One minute she was yelling at the guards, the next she was pacing around plotting. _'Nice people say sorry a lot but I don't think that fits this situation. They ask people how are you but I don't particularly care how these guards are. What should I say…Oh! Please, please, they say please a lot when they're being nice.'_

Whipping around to face the guards again she offered them her first attempted at a serene smile.

"Would you please be so kind as to fetch my brother for me…um, kind, uh, sirs?" Azula tried.

The guards stared at her horrified.

"I think she might need some medication." One whispered to another.

"I'll go see what the doctor left." The other replied.

"You might want to get the psychologist too." The first one called to his retreating partner.

"You fools! I'm not crazy! I need to see my brother. I demand to see my brother. Don't confuse my reform for insanity. I'm a good person now so let me out to see my brother." She shouted.

"Nice try, sweetheart, but you're not getting out of here for a long time and your brother has more important things to do than listen to you ramble on about nonsensical things all day.

"But I'm not being nonsensical. I make plenty of sense." Azula pouted. Why hadn't her niceness worked? Why were they still treating her like she was crazy?

"I'm sure you think you do." The guard said sympathetically.

'_Argh! I'm stuck down here with a couple of idiots!'_

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, so I really am torn. What color do you think Katara should wear for the wedding? Red and gold for the fire nation, blue and silver for the water tribe, or white and gold with perhaps hints of blue (I'll find someway to put blue in there) to be neutral (since I figure the main body would be white but gold accents for the fire nation and blue accents for the water tribe). Does anyone know of any wedding fan art I might look at to see what other people think she might look like? I will take everyone's opinion into consideration. Though please remember when I do write the wedding if I don't pick your choice colors, I'm sorry. I am going to go with what looks best in my head and what I can describe but I've got three ideas warring in my head right now and your input might help me make a decision. (If you want to know, I really am leaning towards the white just now because I just came up with it as I was debating red or blue and then I was like hey neutral but I'm sure that'll wear off and I'll just be stuck like crap now I have three equally good choices.) I've tried to imagine a red and blue dress but it looks terrible in my head though if you've seen a picture of a nicely done blue and red wedding dress, let me know and I'll check it out. Thanks again for reading.


	21. Chapter 20 Wedding Plans

**Chapter 20**

**Wedding Plans**

Katara was tired. Since Gran-gran's arrival life was a whirlwind of activities the few spare moments she had taken in the past to enjoy with her friends were long gone. She woke up, she ate, she went to lesson, she had lunch, she was kidnapped by Gran-gran, and the ending alternated between her passing out at the end of her interrogation or her snagging some dinner and then passing out. Gran-gran was on a mission and no one was to stand in her way. Katara had been dragged all around the city looking for a conductor who knew both Fire Nation and Water Tribe ballads. Sokka had been dragged into the planning after Gran-gran heard about his beach party. Since the wedding would be outside she had liked his idea of the transparent silk hanging from columns across the sky. She decided it would be especially beautiful to have the wedding at night. Katara's father had been entirely too battered from his last tongue lashing from Gran-gran to argue.

Some of the fire nation wasn't very happy that the wedding wouldn't be held under the rising sun but Gran-gran had silenced them all with the fact that if her granddaughter had to adhere to all their other traditions for the rest of her life they could suck it up and let her get married under the full moon. Katara wasn't quite sure the details of that battle but she was sure Gran-gran hadn't spared anyone her ire over the situation. There were still some noble fire nation men who flinched when Gran-gran turned her steely blue gaze on them. She wasn't here to compromise, she was here to make her granddaughter's wedding a memorable and enjoyable event.

Rare flowers were being imported in from the North Pole to be added to the chapel garden. This too had caused some issues as the flowers were struggling to survive in the completely opposite climate of the fire nation. Gran-gran had narrowed her eyes at the gardeners and told them to figure it out. It was her goal to make everything a nice blend of cultures and that included the atmosphere. Katara had peaked into the garden where the ceremony would be held and she could already see they'd begun working on it. They'd return it to its usual state afterwards but for now it was to be a wedding haven. There were smooth pillars that had been raised up by some earth benders. The process of draping silk from them had already been started and they were beginning to twine the flowers around the columns.

Katara had gazed at the space between the columns trying to picture the ice sculptures and bowls of raging flames that were alternate in the windows the columns created. That too was Gran-gran's idea only no one had quite figured out how the ice sculptures were going to be kept from melting. Katara assumed Pakku would probably ask some water benders from his tribe to keep an eye on them during the wedding and some fire benders would tend to the flames to keep them from raging to wild and free.

She could see where the velvet aisle way would be that she was to walk up because there had been trenches dug on either side of where the velvet would lay. Eventually someone would fill the trenches with water and then light a line of oil in a single line down both trenches to make the water appear as if it were burning. Gran-gran said it would have a beautiful effect.

Before leaving, every time Katara would gaze at the chapel's gazebo where she would exchange her vows. Eventually it would be lined with flowers and silk. There were tall vases in the grass on either side of the stairway that she would come up that would eventually hold a mix of fire lilies and water lilies. If nothing else it all sounded extremely beautiful to Katara but it was exhausting getting it all prepared.

Tonight's planning would cover dessert. Gran-gran had consulted with Iroh over the banquet food, drinks, and minor deserts but Gran-gran wanted Katara and Zuko to decide on personal favorite desserts.

Katara was leaning back against the couch trying not to look as bored and agitated as she felt. She and Gran-gran were waiting for Zuko with the what was supposed to be the Fire Nation's best baker looking nervously at Gran-gran. Katara wanted to throw something at Zuko when he finally strolled in not looking particularly sorry that he was late. He apologized to Gran-gran but it did nothing for Katara's mood. She wanted to go to bed.

"Well good, you're finally here. I was beginning to think I'd see my grave before you showed up." Was Gran-gran's brisk response to his apology.

Zuko just slid into the seat next to Katara looking rather tired himself. She immediately felt bad for him. He was probably just as tired as she was having sat through meetings all day being hounded about the problems of his nation and the other two remaining ones. He was currently being held responsible for the well being of three nations just because his father had been a power hungry war monger.

"Well now that you're here, I've asked around and have come to the conclusion that everyone likes cake. So you'll have a cake made to your liking as a representation of your blending cultures during the dinner."

"Why do we want to be represented by cake?" Zuko asked.

"Because it says you played a part in some aspect of the wedding planning." Gran-gran snapped at him.

"Right." He mumbled sinking down in his seat.

"Now tell me children, what is your favorite kind of cake?" Gran-gran asked.

"Chocolate." Katara and Zuko said simultaneously.

"Looks like we have something in common after all." Zuko muttered.

"Right." Gran-gran said turning to the baker. "Make the main cake chocolate, but we'll also need a lemon cake for us elderly people, a white cake for the children, perhaps a red velvet for the picky ones, and a marble cake just in case there's someone out there who doesn't like the others."

"What about the people who don't like cake?" Katara asked.

"There will be other desserts Katara but you're right they probably won't feel very special not getting a special order dessert. Excellent first step to thinking about the people." Gran-gran congratulated.

"Yes, thank Kami or we'd of had a dessert emergency." Zuko said, rolling his eyes. Katara hit him in the stomach as he chuckled to himself.

"We do marzipan sculptures as well." The baker offered.

"Excellent." Gran-gran replied. "We want five done. One for each of the four nations' symbols and one of the fire nation and water nation symbols combined."

The baker scrawled down notes.

"Now back to the cakes." Gran-gran said. "He's brought along some drawings of cakes they've done in the past, you'll need to decide what you want the cakes to look like. There's five of them so make sure they're all different and keep in mind that your chocolate one will be the biggest."

Katara nodded and Zuko just sighed as he looked down at the drawing before him.

"Well, first off just surprise us with the chocolate cake." Katara said after she and Zuko, well more her than Zuko, briefly discussed the cakes. "We think the red velvet one should have several tiers and a fountain of wine coming up out of it. The white cake one should, if at all possible, be shaped like the palace, The lemon one can just be your basic wedding cake and the marble cake should look like the chapel gazebo."

"Wonderful choices." Gran-gran beamed as the baker wrote it all down.

She and the baker went off talking leaving Katara and Zuko alone. Perhaps it was the delirium of exhaustion but neither thought as they just stretched out and collapsed on the soft cushy couch they'd been sharing. Because Zuko had dropped first he had claimed the back of the couch and Katara was more so on than off but falling off the couch wasn't exactly eliminated from the list of concerns that should be on her mind. Not caring for the moment that it was Zuko, she turned on her side and lay closer to him, with her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Shut up. I'm tired and if I go back to my room I'm sure someone will come find me to bother me about something else so I'm staying here hoping they'll forget about me for a moment." She said.

"My feelings exactly." Zuko grinned, relaxing back. If she didn't mind sharing the couch for a moment. He was too tired to even bother venturing to the recesses of his mind which stored all the questions about his developing feelings for her. He was comfortable right now with her laying there and he didn't feel like picking a fight or making it awkward. Instead he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"You're ridiculously warm, did you know that? Are you feeling alright?" Katara asked, sitting up for a moment. She wasn't opposed to the heat since she was normally very cool due to being a water bender but usually being that warm meant you were sick.

"I'm fine, Katara. I'm a firebender. I'm always warm." He smirked.

"Oh, right, dumb question." She was silent for a moment and then asked, "Are you doing that on purpose then?"

"Doing what?"

"Being warm."

"Do you have a problem with my body temperature?" He asked, blinking his eyes open at her.

"No, it's rather comfortable actually." She blushed. "I was just curious about the whole firebending things that aren't fire, like one of my bathing attendants can heat the bath just by sticking her hand in it. I was wondering if you're just always hot like that or if you were making yourself hot."

"I am purposely regulating my body heat to this temperature. It's the temperature I'm most comfortable at."

"Oh, well that's nice to know. That must really come in handy when you travel."

"It does." He yawned.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were trying to take a nap."

"It's fine." He murmured as he closed his eyes again and shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

She lay beside him for a moment, head propped up on her arm, studying his face. He looked very peaceful right now. His face was softened from its usual empty mask or scowl if he was annoyed. The deep v-neck of his shirt exposed some of his chest as it rose and fell in a steady pattern. She glanced at his face to make sure he wasn't staring at her and then she tentatively brought her hand up to his chest and let it rest lightly over his heart. She was entranced by the warmth that flooded her skin from the contact with him and the strong steady beat of his heart. She didn't know why but she liked the feel of it, the soothing pace was comforting. She removed her hand and pressed her ear to his heart next. She smiled to herself feeling warm and safe listening to the beat.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his arms move.

"Relax." He chuckled, as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. "It's more comfortable this way."

She looked up at his face to see he hadn't opened his eyes when he spoke. He'd just turned his head to the side and gone back to looking at peace. She bit her lip. Shouldn't this be more awkward? Shouldn't it feel wrong, weird, and in no way comfortable? But somehow it was comfortable, somehow she felt like she just fit here, perfectly. She puzzled over it for a moment and let her finger tips trace the curve of the bicep currently before her. It should be wrong but it felt oddly right and she was getting nowhere questioning it so why not just go to sleep and worry about it later. A large part of her liked that idea. She sighed as she snuggled in against his chest and stopped fighting it in her head. She was going to have to get used to being with him at some point, why not start now?

- -

Katara awoke some time later, still in his arms. They had shifted some in their sleep and were now both laying on their sides facing each other. She was surprised she hadn't fallen of the couch in her sleep. He was still knocked out, so she took the opportunity to survey his face again. Sitting up on one arm she gazed down at him. He looked so handsome to her, even with the scar. She let her fingers venture up to his face and brush his bangs back before tracing the edges of the scar with her finger tips. She traced up to the side of his face and then trailed her fingers over his jaw line. He had a strong defined jaw line and Katara found she liked that about him. A part of her brain whispered to kiss him and she drew her hand sharply back as if burned. Where had that thought come from? These sudden voices were really starting to make her crazy. If she started listening to the crazy things running around her head she might begin to think she had crush on him or something and that was just ridiculous, right?

Her gaze fell on his lips and her mind instantly flashed back to their first kiss. She blushed at the memory of how much she'd enjoyed that and how embarrassed she was afterwards. Was it really that ridiculous to want to kiss him again? If she did it now, it'd be more on her terms. She narrowed her eyes surveying his face again to be certain he was sleeping. His breathing was still slow and deep and his lashes only gently fluttered against his pale cheeks. She decided to be brave and slowly leaned down, closing her eyes, and then gently brushed her lips against his. She sat back for a moment, eyes closed, mulling over the feel of him. His lips were soft and warm and she felt gooey and warm now as she thought about kissing him in the future. She could steal kisses from him at breakfast and when they were in the courtyard. He'd kiss her before they went to sleep and she could snuggle up against him as she had earlier today.

She hugged herself feeling warm and happy at the dream marriage she'd cooked up in her head. In a perfect world where they had no other concerns maybe they could make this work. But this wasn't a perfect world and he'd be busy with work and would probably be missing Mai. After all, they had been in love and Mai probably knew so much more than she did about relationships and being pretty and elegant all the time. She probably knew how to hold Zuko's interest and would know when to fight and when to be submissive. Unlike Mai, Katara would have to blunder through the months until she found her fit in Zuko's life. It would probably be difficult but it was getting harder and harder to deny that a part of her wanted to be here with him, like this.

* * *

A/N: I discovered the most amazingly sweet fanfiction today. It's called 'Warmth' and it definitely inspired the ending of this chapter (It's in my favorites if you want to read it). So I apologize to those of you out there who were looking for more torrid love affair kisses. We're getting there, I promise.


	22. Chapter 21 Help

**Chapter 21**

**Help**

"You know it's not going to be easy coming back?" Zuko more told than asked his sister.

"I'm not worried. You did it and I can do anything you can do and ten times better." Azula smirked. Zuko gave her a dry look. "Sorry, I mean, I'll work very hard to gain everyone's trust."

"It will take time but fortunately we may have an ally in Katara when it comes to reintroducing you to the Avatar and his friends but it will be a while before you get there?" Zuko said.

"What? Why? I'm ready to be good now." Azula frowned.

"Yes, I know, you've already said that but Azula it's not that easy. I need to be sure I can trust you and that you're really better now." Zuko tried to make his sister understand.

"Urgh, what do I have to do to prove I want to be good now? This is so much harder than being bad. To be bad you just do it and everyone just knows it." Azula snapped.

"I want you to spend some time with Uncle. When and if he deems you are ready to come back to court I will gladly accept you back and punish anyone who speaks openly against it, I promise."

"Then I promise I'll do everything in my power to show you that I'm good now." Azula said, clenching a determined fist.

"Good because believe it or not I have kind of missed you." Zuko grinned.

"Of course you have, this entire palace is an absolute bore without me." Azula smirked.

Zuko just shook his head, rolling his eyes, as he led his sister to uncle Iroh's apartments.

"You'll have a room in one of his spare rooms for now since we don't want anyone to know I let you out yet. You are forbidden to leave his apartments unless he is with you. Do you understand me?"

"Uck, yes, Zuzu. Don't treat me like a child, I get the whole secrecy thing."

"Azula, if people see you right now, they'll think you escaped that would ruin everything."

"It's fine, I can get through house arrest, I've been living in a cell for the last couple of weeks I think I can handle a bedroom, a sitting room, and a tea room. That's quite a bit more space. I'll work on my vocabulary of goodness or something."

Zuko stared at her for a moment. "Vocabulary of goodness?"

"Yes, the words and phrases you good people use. Instead of saying 'get out of my way peasant' I'll say 'excuse me please' or 'get me some lemonade now,' I can say 'I'd like some lemonade please.'"

'Wow.' Zuko mouthed.

"What?" She snapped. "Isn't that right? Isn't that how you be good? That can't be wrong, I distinctly remember good people saying stuff like that. Especially please, they were always begging for their lives and their children and their homes and they definitely always used please."

"No, no, that's perfectly right. It's all the right things to say if you're, uh, good. It's just weird hearing those things from you…since it's just not normal for you to be…good." Zuko struggled to explain.

"Well, get used to it. I'm going to be so good I'll make the avatar look like the old me." Azula said confidently.

Zuko couldn't hold back the laughter at that. Azula gave him an annoyed look.

"I will." She insisted.

"I'm sure you will." He chortled, not believing it at all but if it made her feel better, he'd go with it.

- -

General Kawamura smirked from his hiding place. So the fire lord had let his crazy sister out. This could be used to his advantage. In fact, the girl could play a vital role in his new plot. This was just too perfect. Turning he left the hallway as silently as he'd come.

- -

Zuko paced outside of the main dining room trying to think of the best way to pose his question. He wanted to get something for Katara but he was going to need some help. Previously he wouldn't have bothered but the waterbender was on his mind increasingly as the wedding drew closer. When he got out of his meetings now he had to attend lessons with her. She was learning the proper way to make an entrance on his arm and how to perform the most traditional of fire nation dances. Since she'd most likely be dancing with him it was only appropriate that he practice with her. Also, he had to learn some traditional water tribe dances.

They were slowly growing close during these lessons together and in the time they stole away together for naps where no one could find them. He wasn't sure at what point it became routine but now they always seemed to find a new place to sneak away to whenever their lessons were over. Sometimes they'd talk for a bit first and then go to sleep, other times they'd just pass out together. He enjoyed every time they were together though. She fit comfortably in his arms and he liked holding her. Sometimes he'd wake up to her tracing the definition of the muscles in his arms or of his chest if he was where a shirt that exposed it. Sometimes he'd wake up and she'd still be sleeping and he'd kiss her forehead and draw her closer. Still other times he'd wake up to find her lips pressed against his and he'd smile at her.

On those days he'd let her experiment. If she just wanted to brush her lips against his, he was fine with that. If she opened her mouth to him, he'd indulge her. If she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, he'd return the gesture. Their stolen moments were making things more comfortable by the day and he was also ready to admit that he might be falling for her. It had occurred to him when he realized he was going through his entire day waiting for the moment their lesson was declared over just so that he could hold her.

He was torn from his thoughts of her as he finally laid eyes on the person he wanted to see coming out of the dining hall.

"Sokka." Zuko called.

Sokka froze, "Did I do something?"

"Um, no, why did you think you did something?" Zuko asked confused.

"I don't know. You just sounded extra grumpy today?" Sokka shrugged.

"I'm not grumpy." Zuko retorted.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that Fire Lord Broody." Sokka grinned, at the new nickname he'd come up with.

Zuko gave him a look. "Can you focus?"

"On what?" Sokka asked, confused.

"On what I'm saying."

"But you haven't said anything."

"Because you threw me off with your 'what did I do' question."

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that you haven't said anything so I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to be focusing on."

Zuko wanted to strangle him.

"Well you're never going to find out what he wants if you don't let him talk." Suki said appearing at Sokka's side.

Sokka sighed, "You're right, Suki. What do you want Zuko?"

"I need your help with something."

"Oooo, do you need a party planned because I'm an excellent party planner. In fact, I should be in charge of the ball that's coming up…" Sokka stopped at the look he was getting from Suki.

"Sokka the ball is in two days, it's way too late to get you in on that and I'm not here about a stupid party. I'm here about your sister." Zuko snapped.

"What's wrong with my sister? What'd you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her. I need your help picking out a present for her."

"A present for her?"

"You mean like an engagement present?" Suki jumped back into the conversation.

"Er, yeah, exactly, like an engagement present." Zuko blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's so sweet of you." Suki beamed. "But why are you asking Sokka? You're going to need a woman's help for this one."

"Then why don't you come too. I'm going to need all the help I can get. I have a history or screwing up trying to be nice to her."

"I don't know. It sounds to me like you're doing something right lately." Suki grinned, giving Zuko a knowing look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko caught the look and then secretly grinned himself. It pleased him greatly to know Katara was talking about him to Suki. Afterall, she wouldn't talk about him if she didn't like him, right? He pondered this for a moment while blocking out Sokka and Suki.

"It doesn't mean anything." Suki said.

"Then what was that look for?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"What look?" Suki grinned mischievously.

"You gave him a look."

"I gave no look."

"But, but I saw a look. There was definitely a look."

"You're losing it Sokka."

"Zuko, you caught the look didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sokka but I do know that I'd like for us to be on our way. Unlike you I actually have things to be doing with my life." Zuko replied striding towards the palace doors.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Sokka shouted after him.

- -

Katara was in her room being measured for her dress. She was in luck, her grandmother had brought a dress maker from the water tribe to come help make the dress. While Purya had balked at the idea of anyone helping her create the wedding dress, one scathing look from Gran-gran had set the old dressmaker to silently scowling. It seemed to irritate Purya more that she could goad the water tribe dress maker into fighting with her. Purya already had the measurements but she refused to share her notes with the water tribe dresser so there Katara stood being measured again. The battle over the color of her dress still raged on and Katara was so sick of it she almost wanted to shout she'd wear green just to horrify them. It was Thursday now, Saturday was the ball and the Saturday after that was her wedding. The countdown had begun and Katara had to admit she was starting to feel a little nervous.

* * *

A/N: As we draw closer to the wedding I am in need of your assistance again. It was suggested to me that a party be thrown for Katara and Zuko, seperately. I have hinted that Sokka is planning something but if I'm going to write these parties I'm going to need your help. I've been to a wedding, never a bachelor (obviously) or bachelorette party. I could probably come up with some cheesy stuff but it all sounds lame in my head so if I get some good ideas from you guys I may write out the parties. Those of you who have given me suggestions in the past know I try to work them in so please give me good suggestions of things you think they might actually do. Try to picture it in your head first and if you say no so and so would never do that then please don't suggest it.


	23. Chapter 22 Engagement

**Chapter 22**

**Engagement**

Katara felt completely drained as she went through the practice of her entrance to the ball. She'd been busy all day. Everyone was so worked up about the ball tomorrow night that they were working her double time to make sure everything was perfect. She understood that they were all doing it because they were concerned for her but if she were completely honest, right now she was completely miserable. Zuko wasn't even there to practice with her. He was in a crisis meeting about a sudden drought or something that was affecting outer lying villages of the fire nation. A selfish part of her was bitter that he wasn't here with her but a larger part of her understood that his nation, of course, had to come first. She sighed as she assumed her dance position in the arms of the instructor that had taught Mai and Ty Lee as children. Today was such a tiring day.

- -

Azula sat across from her uncle trying desperately to hold back a yawn. How on earth could Zuko stand this? Learning to be good was so boring that it was comparable to torture. The old man had been telling stories about life and supposedly been teaching her the theories of a good life over a game of Pai Sho. Azula just wanted to chuck the pieces at him and demand he declare her good or shout at him that if this was how one became good they could just kill her now. Gritting her teeth she remember her promise to Zuko that if she could gain uncle's approval she would be permitted to come back to court. She vaguely wondered if she'd ever gain the old man's approval or if she'd kill herself first. She wanted to try this whole 'being good' thing but first she'd have to survive her uncle's stories and crazed obsession with tea.

- -

Sokka was excited. He was usually a happy person but today he was nearly bursting with glee. Zuko wasn't the only one who'd made a purchase last night. While the older boy had distracted Suki, Sokka had bought her an engagement necklace he had spotted that was perfect for her. Since Zuko had to commission his gift for Katara, he'd carried Sokka's present out, saying he'd bought her something else in case his gift wasn't done in time. Suki didn't suspect a thing. Sokka grinned like an idiot. Now he just had to find the perfect way to ask her and not blow his surprise until then.

- -

Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee were in hiding. Gran-gran and Purya had been fighting over them all morning. Since Katara had silenced their fighting with a decision on her wedding dress the two had turned their attention onto Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai. Mai had managed to get out of the fitting wars because she had to oversee Katara's training but the other three were constant victims of the disagreements. One minute they were dressed in blue the next their dresses were being ripped off and they were standing in their underwear until red dresses were violently tugged over their heads. Then they'd be scolded for wearing the red and would be ordered to switch back to blue. Ty Lee had begged Mother Matron to intervene but the sour old woman was far too amused by the bickering women.

Somehow the three had managed to escape. Teo and Haru were hiding with them since they had nothing better to do. They'd successfully made it out of the castle and were trying to find a shady spot near the beach.

"I see why the fire nation was always trying to take over other nations." Haru muttered as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"And why is that?" Suki asked.

"Because it's entirely too hot to survive here all year round, isn't this supposed to be spring?" Haru grinned.

"It is spring." Ty Lee chimed in.

"Wait, it gets hotter?" Teo asked.

"Of course it does." Ty Lee laughed.

"I don't know how you do it." Suki sighed. While it was a nice place to visit the days were getting hotter and it was making it clear that everyone was missing their homes. They walked on in silence afraid of being overheard and the girls dragged back to the castle. Teo was the only one brave enough to whisper. He was trying to describe the sky to Toph who had earlier asked what it looked like when Ty Lee had commented on what a beautiful day it was. Suki couldn't help but smile at the two.

- -

It was late afternoon now and Aang sat with his chin on his knees. This wasn't very fun at all. The war was supposed to end, he and Katara were supposed to fly off into the sunset and be happy. Nothing had turned out right and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could just get over it like everyone else but the whole situation was just making him sick and irritable. He wanted to get away from here, there was nothing stopping him really.

His head popped up at the sound of Katara's voice. She was coming this way. He jumped to his feet, maybe he could talk to her, they could hang out. He missed her company she was always so busy these days. He moved towards the hallway but he couldn't see her. She was surrounded by a flurry of people.

"Hey Katara." He called out but she didn't even notice. There wasn't even a second's hesitation in the group that was passing by. They were all too wrapped up in their conversation about the ball tomorrow night. Aang gave a defeated sigh and leaned his back against the wall. What was going to happen to him now? Everyone seemed to have somebody and he just didn't fit. Sokka and Suki spent a lot more time with just each other. Toph was far too busy scheming up different things with Haru and Teo and whenever Aang tried to join in it seemed he was just a fourth wheel trailing along behind the group. He slid down the wall. What was the point of being the avatar and restoring world peace when everything seemed to be worse for him now?

- -

Katara fell onto her bed and immediately buried her face in a mountain of pillows. She was absolutely exhausted. Somehow she had gotten away from all the people fussing over her and now all she wanted was to take a nap. A couple of hours of sleep would be beautiful after her earlier than usual awakening and nonstop practice for tomorrow. However, this was the horror story of her life and there was no such thing as a peaceful moment any more, not unless she was with Zuko. She smiled into her pillow at the irony of her life. The knock that sounded at her door was just a reminder that she would probably not be enjoying the luxury of lying in bed for any length of time, for a long time.

"It's open." She groaned into her pillows. It was probably just Gran-gran anyway with more wedding details. So it definitely came as a shock to her when she heard Zuko's voice instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling the pillows off of her head only to be met with the back of her head. "You're attempting to suffocate yourself, are you?"

"No." She grumbled. "I was thinking of how nice it would be to take a nap."

"I've heard you think a lot better when you can breathe."

"I was breathing just fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"We're going to dinner."

"I don't want to go. I'm not even hungry. I'll have dinner with you tomorrow. At the moment I'm kind of busy." She complained, pulling a different pillow over her head.

"With what? Suffocating yourself?" Zuko grinned, snatching the pillow out of her hands.

"I'm not trying to kill myself I'm trying to take a nap. Now can we do dinner tomorrow or not?"

"Not, we're doing dinner tonight."

"Argh, why?"

"Because I said so." He said briskly.

"Wear something nice." He called over his shoulder before striding out of the room.

"Jerk." She muttered, rolling out of bed.

As soon as he disappeared, Akria, Natsumi, and Nodoka appeared. _'Oh no.'_ Katara inwardly groaned as she was dragged to the bath. She didn't even put up a fight for her own ability to wash herself today. She was just too tired to argue. When she was scrubbed and her hair scented with a perfumed soap she rose from the bath and was dried thoroughly.

From there she stood on her dressing stool as the girls prepared her outfit. First, a sheer gold chiffon dress was pulled over her head, it fell to just below her knees. Over it, an off the shoulder red kimono was wrapped around her and held in place by crisscrossing gold cords around her middle. The kimono fell to just above the lacey hem of the gold chiffon dress, thus her calves were still exposed. Long great bell sleeves were slid up her arms and attached to the off the shoulder fabric by threading more gold cords between the pieces. The sleeves were tied loosely allowing an inch of skin between the dress's fabric and the sleeves to be shown. Katara thought the sleeves were amazingly embroidered, they were red but there was gold and black embroidery on the sleeves that made a beautiful landscape on the fabric.

Some of her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and the rest hung free. Two strips from either temple had been pulled free to frame her face. Katara was amazed by her reflection. The girls had made her feel more beautiful than she'd felt in her entire life. It came as a shock to her because she had feared she would lose herself to the fire nation but as she gazed at her reflection now she could clearly see herself but she could also see a very regal woman.

To complete the picture she allowed them to paint her lips red but accepted no other makeup. She then slipped her feet into a pair of gold silk shoes, with the symbols for love and hope embroidered across the toes in black, and followed the servants to a secluded balcony.

She smiled as she saw the roses sitting in the middle of a candle lit table set for two. A servant pulled out a chair for her and she slid smoothly into her seat. For a brief moment she felt a sudden rush of fondness for Zuko and his lovely dinner but then as she looked around she realized he wasn't there. _'Where the heck is he? He interrupted my nap, demanded I have dinner with him, and then doesn't even bother to be on time! So much for romantic.'_ She scowled. He better have a good explanation for this.

She heard movement and turned to scowl at the only doorway to the balcony. Her entire body froze and her mouth was absolutely dry as he stood before her. His ensemble was almost all black with gold details and small hints of red. As accustomed to seeing him in red as she was, black nearly killed her. He was gorgeous! He'd opted to not go all out with robes tonight and was instead in black pants and a sleeveless top with a deep v-neck. Her eyes were first drawn to his arms and then to the exposed bit of his chest. Her gaze trailed up his throat and paused briefly on his lips before her eyes found his. He wore a cute boyish grin as his hair fell into his eyes. He gave his head a soft jerk, flicking his hair out of his eyes and Katara almost fell out of her chair.

What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be annoyed that he was late, not drooling over him. He hadn't even apologized yet.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said.

Darn, she couldn't hold that against him then. She needed to find something to be annoyed about so she wouldn't look like a total idiot, drooling over him throughout dinner. She tried to get mad about him not being at practice today but he had a good excuse. She tried to be mad that he was late but he apologized. She tried to be mad simply because he was Zuko but she was falling for him so that was hardly an option. Dinner was going to be a nightmare.

"S'okay." She mumbled.

"Are you alright?"Zuko asked cocking his head to one side as he came closer.

"N-yes…no…maybe…I'll be fine, I think." She stammered.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" He asked.

"Not drag me to dinner ever again." She muttered.

"Please don't be mad." He looked so sincere she wanted to knock the table aside and kiss him senseless but that would be so unlike her so she decided to play it safe and pretend to be annoyed. That way he would keep his distance and she wouldn't do anything brash. He already thought she was mad, why not use it?

"Well too late, I am. I've had a long day and I'm tired." She snapped.

Zuko sighed, well this definitely wasn't starting off well. He sat across from her and motioned for dinner to be served. He had to think of something they could talk about that would get her mind off of being mad at him.

- -

"Hey dad, can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" Sokka asked.

"Of course Sokka, what's on your mind?" Hakoda responded, turning to his son.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"Well, how did you…how did you ask mom to marry you? Did you just drop into a conversation or did you plan it all out? Did she say yes right away or did you have to ask a couple of times? I want the details." Sokka said whipping out some paper.

Hakoda laughed, "First, may I ask what this is all about? Most people don't take notes."

"Um, well, I want to ask Suki to marry me and I just don't know how to do it right now. I want to surprise her, you know?" Sokka blushed.

"Then you're thinking you're ready for all that? A man's got to put his wife before himself, are you prepared to do that Sokka?"

"Sure am, I'm more sure of this than I've been of anything I think." Sokka clenched his hands in determined fists.

"Then I'm very proud of you and am more than willing to share my story with you."

"Great! Let's start now." Sokka grinned, poised to begin writing.

- -

"So what are you going to do when you get back to the Earth Kingdom?" Teo asked as he and Toph sat outside basking in the cool night breeze.

"I don't know. Probably go home and make things right with my parents I suppose. I haven't seen them in so long and all this family stuff is starting to make me think maybe I should give them another chance." Toph sighed.

"That sounds good…Hey, uh, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I, uh, maybe visit you some time when we get back?" Teo blushed.

Toph turned her face so he couldn't see her blushing or her smile.

"I think I'd like that." She murmured.

"Great." He said, grinning at the back of her head.

She whipped around to face him, an astonished blush on her face as she felt his hand wrap around hers. He just smiled at her and she blushed more. No one had ever held her hand before, well no one that wasn't guiding her out of danger. She usually hated stupid mushy stuff but right now, she had no desire to snatch her hand away. She just turned her blushing face away and smiled to herself. She was really starting to like this kid, he understood her like no one else. He treated her like a girl and one of the guys at the same time. He was comfortable to be with.

- -

Zuko sighed as dessert was cleared from in front of him and Katara. If he wasn't so determined to give her his gift tonight he probably would have given up on this dinner. She was determined to be mad at him. He didn't get it. No matter what he said or did she came back at him with short clipped responses. She would hardly look at him and apparently nothing he said was right. It was rather depressing actually. He was hoping desperately that his present would restore him to favor in her eyes because he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done wrong. He hadn't even seen her today except for asking her to dinner and now.

"There's a reason I wanted you to come to dinner tonight, Katara." He started.

"It had better be a good one." She snapped.

He gave her an annoyed look and she shot him one right back. He sighed, he really hadn't intended for them to be fighting right now. That was the complete opposite of the tone he was trying to strike.

"I have something for you." He said.

"You're not trying to buy me off are you because no matter what it is you have it's not getting you off my list. We have the rest of our lives to have dinner together so demanding right now tonight really wasn't necessary."

"Katara."

"What?"

"Shut up."

She opened her mouth to retaliate but the sudden proximity of him made her a bit confused and oddly nervous. What happened to keeping his distance? He really shouldn't be that close to her. She couldn't think when he was that close to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the shock at his nearness.

"I told you I have something for you. Now are you going to be nice and let me give it to you or not? Because if you keep trying to pick a fight then we did just waste the afternoon during which you could have been napping."

She would have liked to tell him that either way it was wasted but curiosity got the better of her so she remained silent trying to keep her eyes over his shoulder rather than on his face or his chest.

"Thank you." He said kneeling down in front of her. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about this and trying to find the right kind of gift for you. I know this whole situation sucks and we both wish it wasn't happening but it is, so I want to try to make the best of it. And so it's traditional that I get you something like this."

From his pocket he pulled a small square box.

"I won't patronize you by asking you since we don't really have a choice but I'd feel wrong not getting you something." He said before slowly flipping the top up revealing the most beautiful ring Katara had ever seen. In the box resting on a silk cushion was a white gold band, studded with an alternating mix of sapphires and fire opals. In the center was a large red diamond with the mixed water and fire nation symbol etched into it with white gold. On either side of the large diamond were slightly smaller blue diamonds. It was beautiful and probably incredibly expensive.

"Zuko." She breathed looking at it. "It's beautiful."

"So you like it?" He grinned, like an overjoyed child.

"Like it, I love it. Thank you." She said as he slipped it onto her finger.

"I have something else for you too." He grinned.

"More gifts? I feel terrible, I don't have anything for you and I've probably been terrible company all night."

"You didn't have to get me anything and I'm sure it's all just wedding stress." He said as he pulled out a second box, larger and wider this time but not so thick. "I think you'll really love this. Open it."

She took the box tentatively. She wasn't used to being so spoiled. She opened it slowly and a gasp escaped her.

"Your brother told me it's traditional in the water tribe to give engagement necklaces so I figured to be fair to both our cultures, I should get you both." Zuko grinned.

She nearly knocked over her chair trying to get down to his level to hug him.

"Zuko, thank you. This is so…it's so incredibly sweet of you." She said, tears shining in her eyes. She allowed him to press a gentle kiss to her lips before her gaze wandered back to the necklace. She let her fingertips stroke it lightly as she admired the craftsmanship.

It was very similar to her ring because it was a white gold chain with red and blue silk woven in between the tiny links. At the base of the necklace was perhaps the largest red diamond she had ever seen in the shape of a flame. Blue diamonds had been shaped around it like steams of water. The piece was set in white gold.

"Come inside and try it on in front of a mirror." Zuko suggested. She nodded eagerly taking his hand and allowing him to lead her back to her room.

_-_

_(A/N: I'm not really sure if this needs a content warning or not but I'm giving you one to be on the safe side since we are raising the level of sensuality.)_

-

"Will you help me?" She asked as she sat at her vanity table and lifted her hair.

"Of course." He smiled, he gently removed her grandmother's old engagement necklace and then replaced it with the new one he'd had made for her.

In some ways Katara felt this moment was symbolic. No longer was she the young water tribe girl she'd once been but now she was the future wife of the fire lord, a woman. She was transforming into someone much more important than she used to be. She wasn't a child any more but a young woman. A woman with feelings she was eventually going to have to give into. She was beginning to crave satisfaction for her curiosity.

She stared at her neck in the mirror. The new necklace was beautiful. It was heavier than her old necklace but she already loved it just the same. Her eyes dropped to her grandmother's necklace for a moment. What would she do with it now? Should she alternate wearing them? Or keep it some place safe?

A shudder ran down her spine at the gentle caress of Zuko's fingers against her neck. He hadn't removed his hands once the necklace was securely in place but let them linger. Her skin burned where his finger tips danced and she felt her breathing constricted. She subconsciously tipped her head back giving him better access to her throat and begging him for more of his sweet touch. He trailed a single finger down her shoulder until it met fabric and then allowed it to travel back up her neck in slow circles until he reached just under her ear.

"Zuko…" Her voice was a soft breathy whisper when she spoke. She didn't know what she wanted or why she'd called him but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Yes?" His voice made her shudder again, as he'd leant down next to her ear.

"Zuko, please." She whimpered, as his lips made contact with the soft skin just below her ear.

"Please, what?" He asked, coyly, tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth.

She paused for a moment. What did she want? She hadn't ever felt like this with anyone else. It was terrifyingly new and yet she enjoyed every second of it. She had a vague idea of what she was asking for but that couldn't be right because she didn't want to really touch the subject until her wedding night. She gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Zuko seemed so calm and in control she wished he wouldn't play with her and just tell her what she was supposed to do about these feelings he kept awaking in her. It was so hard to think with his lips teasing her neck like that and the question he'd asked was slipping farther and farther from her mind as he mimicked the earlier travel of his fingers with soft kisses.

"What do you want, Katara?" He asked her, suddenly stopping. She wanted to yell at him for stopping but took a deep breath to calm herself instead. She looked into the burning pools of gold that were his eyes and in that moment she could think of nothing more than the urge to kiss him.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

His lips crushed hers in a desperate manner, as if he'd been waiting for this moment for the longest time. A soft moan escape her at the ferocity of it and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He held her close as his tongue dueled with hers for dominance. She had learned to play the game but never won against his superior skills. She felt like she was burning alive as she gripped his arms trying to bury herself within his embrace. His hand had found its way into her hair and he pulled back for a moment, tipping her head back to gaze at her face.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and before she could think his lips were on hers again and she was drowning in the hunger of his kisses.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to felicia1075 who looked up the stones which were included in the wedding ring and necklace. And also, for anyone who recognized the earlier conversation between Zuko and Katara (I'm the one who started and never finished the story The Deal Repost under a different username like forever ago and never finished it, though I might rewrite it one day and actually finish it.) so it wasn't plagiarism, I promise. I wrote the original conversation too, it was just for Harry Potter back then.


	24. Chapter 23 Morning

**Chapter 23**

**Morning**

Katara woke up feeling incredibly warm and comfortable. She smiled snuggling her face into her pillow and a soft sigh escaped her as she rolled over onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath in. A breath which she nearly choke on as she suddenly sat violently upright. Gold sheets! Her sheets were red! This wasn't her room! Her first reaction was to panic, nearly falling out of bed as she scrambled to her feet and as far from the bed as possible. She was mid freak out when it occurred to her that she was still fully dressed in her outfit from the night before. Yes her hair was a mess and the cloth was slightly skewed off of her right shoulder but beyond that she was essentially untouched. _'What the heck am I doing in Zuko's room?'_ At what point had the kissing moved from her room to his and when exactly had she fallen asleep **in his bed**?!

Unfortunately fate was still against her and her time to ponder these things was cut short as the en suite bathroom door opened and in came Zuko with nothing but a gold towel wrapped loosely around his lean hips.

Katara's jaw hit the floor as a blush lit up her entire face. Katara couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down from his face, over his muscular chest and stomach, to finally stop on the towel.

"Are you naked beneath that towel?" She asked stupidly and then wanted to smack herself for asking it. If Kami had any kindness in his being he would open up the floor and swallow her whole, right now.

"Uh…yeah. I didn't think you'd be awake yet." Zuko blushed.

She was just frozen, staring at his body until his chuckling brought her eyes back up to his face.

"Don't you think you should put some clothes on?" She snapped, turning her blushing face away from him.

"I have every intention to put some clothes on. I just forgot you were in here, not that it really matters."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It matters a whole lot. You're prancing around practically naked."

"And?"

"I'm in the room!" She shouted.

"You'll probably be in the room every morning once we're married, Katara."

Her mouth snapped open but the shock of reminder of what lay ahead in her future robbed her of her speech. Her mouth snapped shut again as she covered her cheeks to try to hide her embarrassment.

"This is going to be so weird." She muttered to herself.

"It doesn't have to be." She nearly jumped out of her skin when his voice was so close to her. When had he walked over here?

"Don't stand that close to me without any clothes on." She shrieked, flinching away from him.

He just laughed at this. "Come here Katara."

"Absolutely not." She countered, shaking her head and holding her hands up as if to keep him at more of a distance.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"What? I'm not afraid. I'm just….I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

"Incredibly uncomfortable. So could you **please** put some clothes on?" She begged.

He shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better."

"Loads better."

"I suppose, you'll want to be leaving the room now."

"Why?"

"So that I can change…Unless you want me to change in front of you." He smirked, placing a hand on the bunched section of the towel that kept it from falling.

"No thank you!" She squeaked before quickly high tailing it out of his room and back into the safety of her own.

"The nerve of him. Stupid, arrogant, crazy, naked boy!" She grumbled, as she stomped into her own bathroom for a long hot bath. Akira and the girls were giving her knowing looks as she stormed in. She scowled at them, they probably thought they knew why she didn't come back last night but they were dead wrong. She felt so mortified at her reaction, he was going to be her husband, she was going to have to see him naked at some point and she'd freaked out just because he was in a towel. How on earth was she supposed to consummate her marriage when she couldn't even bear the sight of him in a towel without losing her mind.

She stripped herself and sank into the water contemplating suicide. Drowning looked far better than facing Zuko again anytime soon but tonight was the ball and seeing him was unavoidable.

- -

"Trust doesn't come easy, Azula. It must be earned through hard work and dedication. I can see you are dedicated to this but your temper could destroy you. A ball is a huge event to try to come in on, perhaps you should wait." Iroh advised.

"You said you believe me and my brother said I could come back when you deemed me ready. I will go to the ball. They will see how good I am." Azula snapped in response.

"And if no one believes you?"

"I'll make them believe me. I'll be so good it'll make them sick."

Iroh chuckled at this. "Then you have my permission to go. I will talk to Zuko. I'm sure he will be glad."

Azula turned away from him. It was one thing to be good, another to get swept up by your emotions. She had to hide the smile that came to her face at the thought of someone being glad she was coming. She had spent years striving to see pride in her father's eyes whenever she accomplished something and at times he was proud of her but the image was so fleeting she'd driven herself to madness to maintain that look in his eyes. Zuko wouldn't be that way with her, he wore his heart on his sleeve in most cases and she'd know when he was proud of her.

- -

"Today will be your first day as the official fiancée to the Fire Lord. How exciting is that?" Natsumi gushed as she brushed Katara's hair.

'_More like insanely terrifying.'_ Katara thought. _'That also means in exactly 7 days, one week, I'll be getting married.'_

"The ball will be wonderful. You'll be the most elegant and beautiful lady there, we promise." Akira said as she placed gold hair clips with an array of rubies and diamonds before Katara for her inspection. Katara didn't much care which one was chosen, she felt there were all too flamboyant for her. She was actually beginning to see the light in the whole idea of being seen and not heard, if she didn't have to talk she couldn't say anything stupid that the entire fire nation would remember her for. She hoped the ball would go well and that the nervous anticipation beforehand wouldn't kill her.

- -

_(A/N: Noche de Estrellas is officially my hero. Thank you for correcting me when I miss important parts of the characters' cultures. I combined all your suggestions for the picture, btw, so thanks again.)_

Aang and Haru inched slowly back from Sokka. He had carving tools and a maniac expression in his eye.

"This is going to be perfect!" He announced, sounding a lot like Toph when she was pretending to be melon lord.

Teo was the only one brave enough to inch close enough to peer around Sokka to see what he was working on. On the table lay a beautiful round creamy light green jade stone connected to twisted sheer strips of blue and green silk.

"That's pretty." Teo commented.

"You think? It's for Suki. I hope she likes it." Sokka paused to gaze off into space with a lovesick smile.

"Yeah, it's really pretty but what are you doing to it?" Teo continued.

"I am carving a boomerang and fan crisscrossing over water in front of a mountain, obviously." Sokka said, holding up his messy drawing that lay beside the piece of jade.

"Um…That's exactly what it looks like, yeah…" Teo tried to contain the laughter as he looked at Sokka's drawing.

"As long as it's from the heart, right?" Haru added, trying to hold in laughter as well now that he was leaning over Sokka's should gazing at the drawing as well.

"What? Doesn't that look like a boomerang, fan, mountain, over water to you?" Sokka cried.

"Um…" The three guys exchanged looks.

"Of course it does." Aang said as reassuringly as possible. "It's definitely a boomerang, fan, mountain, over water blob. Suki will love it."

Sokka narrowed his eyes trying to decide if he believed them or not. _'Well it is from the heart, so…'_ He decided to ignore them and turned back to his carving. Picking up his tools, he began chipping away at the jade stone trying to recreate his drawing.

He felt really official as he etched his picture into the stone. He hoped to finish it either tonight or tomorrow night. Zuko had promised when he finished he would help him melt some gold to pour into the grooves.

His friends inched away again as his delightfully crazed smile took over again and he threw himself into his work.

* * *

(A/N: Please keep reviewing, it really does boost moral and as always if you have any suggestions or scenes you want to see done, I will try to work them in if I can make them fit. So even if I don't ask for specific types of suggestions feel free to tell me what's on your mind, I'm writing this for your enjoyment as much as mine.)


	25. Chapter 24 Dressing the Part

**Chapter 24**

**Dressing the Part**

Night finally fell and Katara was shaking._ 'This is ridiculous. It's just like any other party. Calm down.'_ Katara counseled herself. Unfortunately it wasn't working. Mother Matron and her girls were busily working on Katara's appearance for the night. Her face was made up with light beautiful make-up. Her lips were a glossy red and her eyebrows arched high. Her cheeks were blushed with a light rouge and her eyelids were a smoky mix of gold and black.

Tonight she wore a black floor length silk contraption under her kimono. The black piece had no sleeves, it was tied up the back and hugged her form until it reached her hips. At the hips it flowed out into a beautiful sea of black silk fabric. Over it was her red kimono with a deep v cut into it so that the black would show from underneath. The red kimono was decorated with a village in black and a golden dragon flying over it. The sash around her waist was black with the symbols for love, hope, peace, and joy embroidered in gold on it. Katara had almost gagged when Purya had pulled it so ridiculously tight. Katara had started to complain but then she caught sight of herself in the mirror and was awed by what the tight sash did for her figure. Suddenly she had hips and the pull of the sash against her top made her breasts suddenly very evident. The black dress she wore underneath the red was pulled low and so the top swell of each breast was just peeking out from behind it and with every movement the v of the kimono gave a glimpse of the exposed skin.

"Very alluring, no?" Akria giggled as she caught sight of Katara squirming in front of the mirror watching the tricks of the fabric.

"Er, I don't think my father will let me wear this." Katara blushed.

"Pah, you are about to be a queen. You can wear what you want." Purya cut in. "And I make you look nice, like a woman not a child, so you will wear it."

Much as Katara knew she should probably argue she did kind of like the thought of being mysterious and sexy. It made her feel grown up and daring. She wondered what Zuko would think of the dress. She blushed at the thought of him. She couldn't get the image of him in that towel out of her head. It was making her crazy and she felt that weird heat course down her middle. She squirmed, trying to squeeze her thighs together to stop the warm feeling. _'Stop it!'_ She commanded her body.

She tried to focus her mind back on her outfit. Dropping her eyes to her arms, she admired the long elegant sleeves of her kimono, they were red like the dress and had the black outline of dragons on them. To complete the outfit, she had begged her way into being allowed to wear her little gold silk shoes beneath her dress. Purya had only ceded when Katara pointed out no one would see them anyway underneath the full length dress.

Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot with free falling tendrils at the sides of her face. In her hair was a crown similar to that of the fire nation but instead it held the symbol of the water nation. She was told to hold her head up as the engagement necklace Zuko had bought her was adjusted on her neck. She blushed again as another wave of heat hit her thinking about when Zuko had put the necklace on her. She was going to be absolute puddy by the time she got to the ball if she kept thinking about him like this. Blushing furiously and shaking her head to clear the images, Katara brushed her fingers lightly over the jewels of her necklace and smiled at the sparkle of her ring in the mirror.

She missed him. She wanted to see him. She wished he was holding her now. The necklace's warmth made her think of all the fondness she held for him and the love that was blossoming deep inside of her.

- -

"What do you think uncle? Does this look appropriate to you? It's so hard to find anything to wear around here. Red and black are just so evil." Azula sighed, as she eyed herself in the mirror. "Why can't the fire nation have more good people colors?"

Iroh chuckled. "You look fine Azula. It is not what you are wearing but your behavior tonight that will decide your fate."

"I know that ol-, uncle." Azula faltered, she had to stop calling him an old man in her head it would make talking to him so much easier. "I just think that an ensemble can help one with his or her reentrance into society."

Azula primped again in the mirror as a servant coiled her hair up into its usual style.

"No, no, no! That's old Azula hair, I need good Azula hair. Do something different with it. It needs to look good." Azula fussed.

The servant glanced over at Iroh who just shrugged. The heck if he knew what good person hair was.

The servant pulled the pins and ribbons free of Azula's hair and brushed it straight again. Starting over, she pulled the top half of Azula's hair back up into a bun and tied a gold ribbon around it and let the ends spiral free. She pulled hair free from Azula's temples and let it frame her face as it once did but she allowed the back to hang free.

"How is that princess?" The girl asked.

Azula eyed herself in the mirror then turned to her uncle.

"How is that? Is that good now? Do I look like I'm good?" She asked.

"You look fine Azula. Just relax. Try to have fun tonight." Iroh smiled, thinking the girl looked quite a bit like her mother with her hair like that.

"But I don't know how to have fun. I tried it once and it didn't really work out so we destroyed the party…that was fun." Azula thought out loud.

"Destroying things shouldn't be fun Azula." Iroh corrected.

"It's not, not any more. I want to help build and create, right?." Azula asked, giving him a big smile.

Iroh nodded and smiled. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

Azula turned one last time looking at her dress made mostly of gold silk. The entire inner dress was gold and had sakura blossoms painted in black, falling in a triangular arch from her left hip to the hem where they were collecting all the way around her dress. She wore a robe lined in black over it and a black sash held it all together. The sleeves of her robe had the same black sakura blossoms painted on it. She hoped everyone would see the shining images of goodness she was trying to create.

- -

"How does that look? I don't look stupid do I?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, cocking his head to the side and scrutinizing Sokka.

"My hair, it's centered right? And my shirt is on the right side, right? And these leggings match don't they?" Sokka continued to panic.

"Sokka, it's like the same outfit you wear everyday." Aang said.

"Except way fancier. This silk feels weird, and my clothes are lined in silver now, not white and I've got sleeves today, thank you very much. Argh, are you paying attention?" Sokka shouted, as Aang began to play with Momo again.

"Should have asked a man and not a child?" Sokka muttered.

"Hey! I'm not a child." Aang sulked. Why did everyone keep calling him a child or treating him like a child? He was the avatar. He'd saved the world. He wasn't a child.

"Hey, Haru, what do you think of my hair?" Sokka called as he walked out of the room he and Aang were dressing in.

Aang sighed. Life was supposed to be good after the war but instead he felt like a useless outcast now.

"Come on Momo. We should probably go get ready too." Aang muttered, as he pulled his gold robes out of the armoire.

- -

Zuko was at his most regal tonight. His red robes spoke volumes of power, the gold accents told all of his wealth, and the black sash warned of his strength. Servants were brushing imaginary lint from his shoulders and others were tugging gently at the sleeves to be certain his outer robe was straight. His hair was pulled back and his golden flame gleamed from the top of his head. His face was set in a determined mask as he stepped down from his dressing stool and proceeded to the hall where he was to meet Katara.

- -

"I hate getting dressed up like this." Toph complained as Suki brushed her hair.

"But you look very pretty. I wonder what Teo will think of you in your regal robes." Suki grinned.

"What does Teo have to do with anything?" Toph muttered, trying to hide her blush from the Suki.

"I think he's got a lot to do with it." Suki grinned.

"Then…then, do you think I look nice?" Toph whispered, not wanting to reveal any insecurity.

"I think you look beautiful." Suki said, kissing the younger girl's cheek. She giggled, she was really getting into this big sister role. She and the Kyoshi warriors were always seen as so tough, it was nice to sit back, relax, and just be a girl for a while.

- -

Katara's heart was hammering in her chest as she spotted Zuko in the hallway. He looked so powerful and untouchable. She felt small and insignificant next to him. She almost cringed when he turned his golden gaze on her. She was just beginning to fidget when he smiled. Her shoulders immediately relaxed. She curtsied to him and he offered a respectful bow of his head back. She wished she knew what to say to him as he took her hand in his and brushed a kiss against the back of it. Her mouth was dry and her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth, as his eyes locked on her. Her breathing was short quick gasps as she was mesmerized but his wicked grin.

"You look beautiful." He murmured against hand, before letting it drop back down to her side. "Will you allow me to escort you?"

He offered her an arm. She nodded like a mute child. She'd follow him anywhere right now. She was completely enthralled.


	26. Chapter 25 The Ball

**Chapter 25**

**The Ball**

Katara's hand rested nervously on top of Zuko's as they stood before the great double doors of the ball room. She was trying to control her heart rate as her mind raced through everything she'd learned in her time here. She heard the herald announcing the Fire Lord and his Lady and she nearly threw up. This was it, the entire fire nation would decide if they loved her or hated her now. The towering doors were slowly swung open and she willed them with every part of her being to close back up and give her a few more minutes. She looked up and over at Zuko's impassive face and let out a small squeak of terror. How dare he put up his mask and be so calm right now! She was about ready to pass out and she needed some support not a statue.

He looked down at her after the small sound she emitted and gave her a confused glance. The doors were almost open and she was practically shaking on his arm. Where was the courageous girl he was so used to arguing with? He turned his hand over in hers for a brief moment and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Her eyes met his and he offered her a small smile before turning his attention back to the now open doors. He was glad she seemed to relax at least a little bit when he looked at her.

Katara took a deep breath and stepped, in time with him, into the ballroom. She held her head high, trying to mimic him and carried herself as Mai taught her. For a moment, it worked and she relaxed but then she made the mistake of letting her eyes cast around the room for a familiar face.

Katara suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as she clutched Zuko's arm in a death grip. There were hundreds of eyes on her and she couldn't really discern much of the court's opinion of her because they all had perfectly masked faces. She couldn't see any of her friends in the crowd and that made her feel nervous and uncomfortable. Her brain was screaming, _'Hello, my name is awkward. Who are you?'_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her back. When had Zuko gotten out of her vice like grip on his arm?

He was caressing, slow circles up her spine. She shuddered at the touch of his lips to her ear.

"Courage Katara. They're all just thinking of how beautiful you are." Zuko whispered to her.

A blush stained her cheeks at his kind words and show of affection. She suddenly felt extremely lucky; she definitely could have been stuck with a worse fiancé. She smiled at him gratefully and drew in a deep breath. If he could do this, she could, they could do it together. Refocusing her attention, they made their way to the first step of the stairs just below the thrones. Her friends and family were lining the steps, all bowing and curtseying to her and Zuko.

From where they stood just below the first step, she and Zuko turned to face the ballroom of courtiers rising from their bows and curtsies.

Placing her hand delicately in his again, Katara curtsied low to his court. She counted, not just to time her curtsey but also to calm herself and then rose as gracefully as she'd ever done.

"Well done." Zuko whispered without moving his lips. Mai who was on the lowest step just above his shoulder nodded in agreement.

She smiled breathing a sigh of relief. She turned her happy face to look at his people and they smiled right back at her.

Katara was just thinking they should be heading up to their thrones now when the herald pounded his staff against the ground once more.

"The Princess Azula!" He announced in a loud clear voice.

Katara had almost forgotten Azula was coming. Zuko had told her earlier but with everything going on it had slipped her mind. It would be her first time seeing Azula since their last fight and Katara was somewhat afraid but she trusted Zuko's opinion and she would try to be fair. She felt someone press Azula's golden crown into her hands, which were behind her back, and she looked up at Zuko.

"You'll hand it to her, won't you?" He asked, once again barely moving his lips.

"If you want me too." She responded in a whisper.

"Please."

She gave a short nod. She was going to help him welcome Azula back to court.

- -

"_What is she doing here?"_

"_How did she get out?"_

"_Someone call for guards."_

"_Are we still supposed to treat her like a princess?"_

"_She'll kill us all, why aren't they recapturing her?"_

Azula worked hard not to flinch at all the chatter at her entrance. She focused on not squeezing the circulation out of her uncle's arm instead.

- -

"You let her out. What are you thinking Zuko?" Mai whispered in his ear. Her voice held not reproach just an awed wonderment.

In all the time that Azula had been locked away Mai had felt a sadness deep down inside for her lost friend. Yes, she'd been manipulated by fear of Azula's great power but when she wasn't plotting something insidious she was one of Mai's oldest and closest friends. Zuko hadn't answered her so Mai turned her gaze to Ty Lee trying to gauge whether or not Ty Lee had been aware that Azula was free. Ty Lee's wide-eyed stare told her she had not. Mai watched Ty Lee's hands flinching at her side as the pretty girl attempted to keep her hands from flying to her mouth in shocked surprise.

-

Azula kept her eyes trained on Zuko because he was the one comfort she had in the room besides her uncle. Unfortunately, her determined gaze only caused more chatter as people were certain she meant to kill him.

"_Someone save the Fire Lord."_

"_Don't let her near him."_

"_Why isn't he attacking her?"_

"_Where are the guards?"_

Now that she was before him, Azula curtsied low to her brother and kept her eyes trained on the ground. It was strange for her to be bowing to her brother, to be mocked by a court that once feared her. She swallowed down resentment, as that wouldn't help her now. She was starting over, she was going to make things right and live peaceably in her brother's court. He promised he would show her how.

She rose slowly from her curtsey. She wasn't sure what to say or do next. This was all so new to her. She, however, was spared having to figure it out.

A gasp went up from the gathered courtiers and the room was deathly still as Zuko embraced his little sister.

"Welcome back, Azula." He said, stepping back out of the hug. At his side, stood the little water peasant Azula remembered attacking when last she was free. She trained her facial features into a blasé smile, hoping desperately the girl wasn't going to exact her revenge now. Azula was incredibly shocked when the girl smiled at her. Azula's face turned into one of confusion, why was she smiling at her?

"I think, you'll be needing this from now on." Katara smiled, handing Azula the golden hair piece that signified her royal status.

Azula was flabbergasted. The girl was showing her kindness. She hadn't even gotten chance to show her how good she was. _'What a strange girl.'_ Azula though.

"We can start over, right? Zuko tells me you're a skilled musician, perhaps you can show me some time." Katara attempted a small smile. Zuko had informed her earlier that Azula would be attending the ball. She had felt a little uneasy at first but she had helped him with his research to help Azula she couldn't just pull out now. After all, on some level she had realized that if Zuko could return her mental clarity he wouldn't just leave his sister to rot. So long as she wanted to be helped Zuko would help her and so long as he was helping her Katara had determined she would suck it up and aid him.

"Yes…I suppose, I could show you what I know, water peas-" Azula stopped at the look Zuko was giving her. "Sorry, I mean…"

'Katara.' Zuko mouthed.

"Katara." Azula forced a smile.

"Come." Zuko said, offering both his sister and Katara an arm. "We feast."

Zuko held his head high, ignoring the looks and whispers going around his court. He was Fire Lord and if he wanted Azula at court and trusted her to be here, they'd just have to deal with it. He led the two women to the top of the stairs where the royal thrones sat behind a large oak dining table. He sat Katara at his right and Azula at his left. Taking his place in the center, he nodded to the conductor of the waiting musicians. The guests took their seats on the floor and the royal guests and council members sat at raised tables nearest to the royals.

With the start of the music, came the start of the banquet. The whispering was drowned out by the music and servants began to clatter in with large serving dishes. The servants brought every dish first to Zuko, so that he might take his selection and then to Katara. When the two had made their selection, the dish would then move hesitantly to Azula. From there it was finally carried around the room to be served to guests of the Fire Lord first, then the nobles, and lastly the lesser court members.

Katara had been here nearly a month and had always been astonished by the array of food that was present at the meals but this was over the top. She had never seen so much food in one place in all her life and everything smelled delicious. Her eyes were wide with awe and her mouth watering from the delicious smells that circulated the room. She wanted to try everything and yet knew that would be impossible. She took small portions of as many things as she could fit on her plate and then began the journey of her senses.

She felt like a child in a candy store as she sampled new things. Taking her time to savor each taste, enjoy every crunch, or soft silky mash of the softer foods. She hummed her approval of some and occasionally asked Zuko the names of foods so that she could ask for them in the future. She stole occasional glances at her brother who was almost hyperventilating over the many choices. Suki was caught between making her own selections and making sure her boyfriend didn't kill over from the excitement. Toph was sniffing at everything brought to her and then would either take some or toss her head signaling the servant to move on. Haru and Teo seemed to be debating each choice as they too had realized it was impossible to fit everything on their plates but wanted to enjoy the many dishes before them. Aang was a tad less excited as he picked over the choices. The thought of the wedding drawing ever nearer had killed his excitement for the day.

- -

Azula got the distinct uncomfortable impression she was being watched. It shouldn't have been strange because everyone was stealing looks at her but this was a persistent piercing stare. Turning her head slowly her eyes locked on the very guarded face of Mai. Beside her was Ty Lee, whose eyes were darting from Mai to Azula to Zuko and then back again.

"Mai." Azula said with a smile. Perhaps they could just pretend their fight hadn't happened.

"Azula." Mai's voice was clipped.

Azula looked down at her plate, that was a far-fetched hope anyway.

"How have you been?" Azula tried, she was racking her brain for 'nice' things to say she just hadn't had much experience with 'nice' and it was going to make this incredibly difficult. She hadn't really thought this confrontation through and all her 'nice' words and phrases flew out the window.

"I've been better." Mai sniffed, turning her face away. "Not nearly as bad as I have been though."

"Is there anything I can do?" Azula tried a sweet voice and cringed at the sound. The slight jabbing reminder of Mai's time in prison because of her was making her lose her resolve.

"Sometimes I wonder, if there was…" Mai said, more to herself than anybody.

Mai would never admit it but she had at times visited Azula in her cell. She'd always worn a dark cloak pulled low over her face as she watched the fallen princess sleep or talk to herself. It was wrong but at times she had wondered what things would be like if she hadn't turned on Azula. She wondered how things would be if the fire nation had won the war. Could she have pleaded with Azula for Zuko's life? Would they still be together then? Probably not. It seemed she was destined to lose him either way but the questions always lingered in her mind.

"Why did Zuko let you out?" Ty Lee finally burst. She'd been trying to hold in the question but it was nearly impossible. She was so curious.

"I don't know. I suppose he sees some good in me or something crazy like that or maybe I'm just not a threat to him any more now that my firebending is gone." Azula shrugged. She had decided to try out this honesty thing she'd heard so much about.

"So, you're still pretty cunning. When did he decide to trust you? I mean, after all the times you…I mean we tried to kill him." Ty Lee asked.

"Same reason he forgave you I guess." Azula shrugged.

"I think our situations are completely different, Azula. You tried to kill him and you threw us in prison for trying to save him." Mai said.

"I know…It doesn't make sense to me either. I don't know what my brother is doing, kindness is a mystery to me but he's apparently full of it now so I won't dispute it. If the options are rotting in a cell the rest of my life or trying to learn to play nice I suppose I could try to change my ways." Azula said.

"No one's ever going to believe that." Mai said.

Azula sighed, lowering her eyes. She already knew that.

"But...maybe with some time, we could try." Mai finished.

Azula's eyes widened as her head shot up. Her gaze whipped from Mai to Ty Lee and then back. "Really?"

"Don't forget, Azula, besides Zuko we've known you longest. If he can see some good in you we certainly can too." Ty Lee grinned.

Azula felt tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't accustomed to these emotions, these types of conversations. She wasn't accustomed to forgiveness but here were her two closest friends, friends she had thrown in prison, willing to give her another chance. She choked on a sob that wanted to escape; she would not lose her cool here. People thought she was crazy enough without her bursting into unexplained tears. In fact, any real show of emotion would probably send people running and screaming.

"I…I, thank you. I'm so sorry I threw you guys in prison that was wrong of me." She gasped, trying to figure out the right reaction, the right thing to say.

"No problem. Just know that if you turn on us again, you won't have a whole host of guards on your side to take care of us so you better be serious about changing." Mai said.

"I'm completely and totally serious." Azula assured her. _'I want to be good. I want to have friends.'_

- -

"How do you like it?" Zuko leaned over and asked Katara.

"Oh my gosh, the food is wonderful. I never knew there were so many tastes and flavors. I want to try everything. Purya's going to scold me for days." Katara gushed.

Zuko laughed, watching the childish glee that lit up his fiancée's face. If it made her happy, he'd throw banquets every night. He liked that carefree abandon that lit up her face as she tried something new. Her eyes were alive with the fire of discovery. She'd completely forgotten to be nervous about all the people watching her.

"Just wait until the wedding feast, the meal will be ten times better." Zuko smiled.

- -

"Suki, you've got to try this and this and this, oh and that too, and this is good and that." Sokka cried as he piled up her plate along with his every time a servant walked by.

Suki just laughed and allowed him to have his fun. She hadn't seen him this excited in a while. Food really was the way to a man's heart.

- -

"This whole thing is really turning out, isn't it?" Hakoda gave a relieved sigh as he watched his daughter converse with her future husband.

"Let's hope it lasts." Pakku advised.

"Because it's certainly not over yet." Gran-gran added.

- -

Azula knew she had to knock the habit of tormenting others but she couldn't resist a bit of fun. She'd discovered that saying thank you to any of the servants left them so confused or shocked, they nearly dropped their trays or ran into each other, some just stood staring at her until some hungry person down the table began shouting their irritation at not being served.

She took the time to scan around the room for any interesting faces. _'Who is going to get the honor of dancing with the new me?'_ She was about to ask Ty Lee for another crash course in talking to boys when she noticed the girl was staring across the room blushing and giggling. Azula followed her eyes to a boy who seemed to be deliberating with a friend over the many dishes before him. Occasionally he'd look up at Ty Lee and point to something and she'd giggle and nod or shake her head no, laughing even harder.

"What's up with her?" Azula asked Mai.

"They've been flirting since the day they met. It's enough to make you sick." Mai responded, rolling her eyes.

"Well that's just lovely." Azula proclaimed, earning her strange looks from those sitting close enough to hear. "Are you going to dance with him, Ty Lee?"

"I don't know, I will if he asks me." Ty Lee blushed.

"Then he'll ask you…or else." Azula grinned deviously. She'd just found the perfect way to make up for throwing Ty Lee in prison. She'd play match maker.

"Oh no." Mai groaned, seeing the look in Azula's eyes. She remembered the days when Azula used to torment her and Zuko. She pitied Ty Lee because at least in the past Azula did it with the intention to be cruel but now she would probably think she was helping.

- -

When everyone was full and the chatter had died down some, Zuko took Katara's hand and led her down to the dance floor.

"Do we have to dance first?" She whispered, in agony of having all eyes on her again.

"Yes, we have to dance first, but you dance beautifully so relax." Zuko grinned pulling her close and letting an arm circle her waist.

She took at deep breath in, suddenly winded from being so close to him.

"Zuko." She whispered cautiously.

"Shh." Was his only response as he whisked her into a dance of the fire nation.

Her nerves fell away as she allowed herself to lean back in his arms and float along to the pace he set. She couldn't help the smile that adorned her face at following him along, carefree and safe. Her hair was swishing along with each turn and her hand was light as a butterfly in his grip. He was smiling at her and leaned his forehead down against hers. She sighed, safe and warm. She tilted her face up nuzzling her nose against his and then lowered her head back down and rested her cheek against his shoulder. _'I can be happy here.'_ She thought. _'As long as I'm in his arms.'_

- -

Aang sat feeling sick. Watching them cuddle and dance had killed his appetite.

He excused himself from the ball room and snuck out onto the balcony. He hung his head as he slumped against the ledge and sighed. She was supposed to be his Katara. She should be leaning back in his arms like that. Life was so unfair.

- -

"Let's go Suki!" Sokka cried, grabbing her hand and yanking her onto the dance floor as soon as the first song ended.

"Excuse us." He joked, when he and Suki drew up alongside Zuko and Katara. "Real pro dancers coming through now. Let's show 'em how it's done Suki."

It didn't take long after that for the floor to fill up with people.

Azula saw this as her chance to jump in and help Ty Lee.

"Come on!" She commanded, grabbing Ty Lee's hand and yanking her over to Haru's table.

"Azula what are you doing?" Ty Lee shrieked.

"Making him dance with you, that's what you want right?" Azula grinned.

"Er, yes, but I can just wait until he asks me…you don't have to…" Ty Lee didn't get to finish because they'd already reached the table.

"You there, by command of the princess of the fire nation, you will dance with my friend Ty Lee or I will smite you for ungentlemanly behavior." Azula commanded.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried, blushing furiously.

"Um…" Haru exchanged confused glances with Teo.

Teo shrugged at him.

"Okay." Haru agreed.

"Go now and watch the hands or I'll come out there." Azaula threatened.

Despite Toph's lack of trust for Azula she had to laugh at what she'd just heard. If this was Azula's attempt at being good, she wasn't complaining because at least it would be amusing.

- -

Katara was lead around by Zuko and introduced to hundreds of people she was sure she wouldn't remember them in the morning. She just smiled to herself at the fact that Zuko was holding her hand. He hadn't let go of her since they danced together and she was full of joy that he seemed to want to keep her so close. Now all she wanted was for him to love her. _'Woah! Now where did that thought come from?'_ She paused. Love. Wasn't that getting a bit carried away? They were only just beginning to really like each other. She couldn't expect him to love her already. She tilted her face up to study him for a moment while he talked. Did she love him? What did she feel for him now? It was stronger than like, she knew that much, and it was mixed with desire, but was it love? Did she love him?

She took a step closer to him leaning her head against his shoulder. His fingers slipped from hers and his arm came around her waist easily. She sighed content to be in his hold. He broke from his conversation for a moment to brush a light kiss against her forehead.

"Are you tired, Katara?" He murmured.

"No, just happy." She smiled up at him. He grinned at her and dropped a quick kiss against her lips. She could definitely get used to this.


	27. Chapter 26 Enter Azula

**Chapter 26**

**Enter Azula**

Katara woke up the next morning feeling groggy yet satisfied. She reacted better this time to the site of gold sheets instead of red. She sat up violently but didn't jump out of the bed just yet. Her kimono was on the floor somewhere but she was still wearing the black dress from underneath. She stole a couple of quick glances around the room before she threw herself backwards in the bed and snuggled up in the warm sheets and breath in the scent of her fiancé. Like an overjoyed child, she rolled around pulling the sheets close to bask in the remaining fragrance of smoke, ash, and jasmine.

Now she really missed him. Where was he with all his sweet kisses from the night before? She'd been bolder last night in letting him remove her kimono and she'd been equally bold in removing his shirt and tracing the lines of his muscles with her fingertips. She shivered remembering the smooth contours of his skin, the feel of hard muscles beneath her fingertips. She wanted to explore more of his warm skin but was far too bashful to proceed so instead she had returned her attention to his lips and focused on learning to kiss with the same depth and passion he always had with her. She'd congratulated herself on the small achievement of making him moan last night while they were kissing. She may not have tons of experience but at least she was making progress.

She slipped off the bed, padded across the room to the main doors, and poked her head out trying to see if maybe he was in the hall.

"Good morning Lady." A guard greeted her.

She flushed; she'd forgotten there were guards posted on the outer doors.

"Um, morning." She stammered, before snapping her head back in the room and closing the door.

Forget that, she'd see him when she saw him. Picking up her kimono, she went into her own room for a bath and to begin her day. It was Saturday, only six days left until the wedding, which meant now was crunch time. She had rehearsals to attend, her dress had to finished, Gran-gran would be going crazy, Mai would be stricter, Purya would be even more of a food nazi, and she would be drowning in the middle.

- -

"Good morning, everyone!" Katara sang as she dropped into her seat at the breakfast table.

"Wow, Katara, you're in a good mood today." Suki smirked.

"I am." Katara beamed.

"How on earth can you be so perky this early in the morning?" Sokka groaned into his tea.

"It may be early but it's a wonderful day, isn't it?" Katara continued to smile.

"What's up with her?" Sokka muttered to Aang who was passing him some toast.

"No idea." Aang whispered back. "You'd think she'd be upset that she's running out of time."

"I guess the boys didn't hear what my feet heard last night." Toph whispered to Suki, who was sitting beside her this morning. Suki giggled in response. Toph was about to ask Katara if she had fun playing kissy face last night when Zuko walked in. He looked busy as usual and a scribe and two advisors had followed him in.

"My lord you should really consider an alternate plan just to be safe." One was saying.

"The council has agreed to this to set up an alternative plan would be like double crossing them. I say we leave it and see how it goes." The other argued.

"But how can we be sure that no one will attack us while we're spread out trying to help them." The first pleaded with Zuko and his fellow advisor.

"Simple." Zuko cut in. "No one has ever succeeded in taking over the fire nation, ever. We will be fine the way we are, we don't need an alternate plan, the marriage is enough."

"My lord, please, listen to reason." The one begged.

"He is. He's not pissing off the council."

"Oh you, just shut up. The city needs a plan."

"Fine then, come up with a way to lock down the entire city and search out any threat. Run a sweep before and after the wedding, if you find no suspicious activity then we'll give it a rest. Start keeping a log of everyone who comes in and out of the city as well, if that will make you feel better but we're not mobilizing an attack force to be ready and waiting. The point of all this is peace, not more war." Zuko sighed.

"I don't want to start another war your majesty; I just don't want to be double crossed." The first said.

"And who would double cross us, we're the fire nation?" The second advisory butted in.

"Can I please eat my breakfast in peace?" Zuko snapped shooing them out of the room.

"My apologies, sire, forgive us." They said bowing out of the room.

Zuko sighed in relief as he massaged his temples with one hand and picked up an apple with the other.

'_Poor Zuko.'_ Katara thought, getting up to rub his shoulders gently.

Aang and Sokka gaped at her. What the heck was she doing? Suki just awed at the scene and Toph snickered. Mai looked away and Ty Lee, Haru, and Teo continued to eat as if it was an ordinary occurrence.

"Thanks Katara." Zuko smiled up at her.

"No problem." She grinned, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against his lips.

Aang stared horrified, Sokka looked a little less than thrilled but shrugged it off, they were getting married they could kiss over breakfast if they wanted to.

"What's going on?" Katara asked him as she resumed her seat beside him.

"It's nothing really. They're just a little concerned there might be rebels popping up that don't think this wedding will solve the problems between the nations but I'm not worried about it." Zuko shrugged.

"Do they want you to call it all off?" She asked.

"No, they just want to have a plan in place in case we are attacked but like I said there's nothing to worry about."

Katara nodded, and took a thoughtful bite of her roll. She hadn't considered that. How many people were out there that didn't agree with this marriage? Would they try to interfere with the wedding? She didn't really like the thought of that. She wanted to marry Zuko now. She wanted to be with him.

- -

Azula felt eyes on her as she looked at her reflection one last time. Someone was always staring and she was trying desperately to ignore it but it was making her a little crazy and definitely raising her level of paranoia. She closed her eyes and counted to ten as her uncle taught her to. She was safe, she was home, and she was loved. He'd taught her to chant this every time she felt she was slipping off the edge of sanity. No one was there but the servants. She was fine. She was going to breakfast. Nodding her head and ignoring the feeling of being watched, Azula left for the central breakfast nook.

"Good morning everyone!" Azula chimed, as she entered the breakfast nook.

Everyone except Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and Katara stared at her blankly. Ty Lee responded with an equally peppy good morning, Zuko and Mai had murmured their greetings, and Katara was still full of happy energy had returned her greeting with a smile.

Sokka leaned in close to Zuko, "Are you sure she's not crazy any more because that sounded pretty crazy to me?"

Zuko and Katara both gave him a silencing look.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"How did everyone sleep?" Azula smiled, as she sat beside her brother. This nice thing was easy. She just had to ask a bunch of questions about everyone and pretend that she cared about their response.

Looks were passed around the table as the others tried to figure out whether or not they should answer.

"I slept well." Katara smiled.

"Yeah, you did." Toph snickered under her breath. Suki held back another giggle and Sokka gave Toph a questioning look.

"So did I." Ty Lee joined in. "How did you sleep?"

"That's, er, wonderful." Azula was scanning her memory to ensure that wonderful was in the right context. "I slept well enough I guess…"

"Okay, this is just too weird." Sokka jumped up.

"Sokka." Katara was trying to clue him in to the warning look Zuko was giving him.

"Hello, have you all forgotten the multiple times she's tried to kill us? And now we're just going to have breakfast like none of that happened?" Sokka cried.

"Sokka." Katara tried again.

"No, Katara he's right." Aang jumped in. "This is weird."

"You're one to talk." Zuko said. "Weren't you the one singing about forgiveness when Katara wanted to avenge her mother?"

"But this is different." Sokka announced.

"How so?" Zuko asked.

"Um, raise your hand if you're sporting a battle scar personally given to you by Azula." Sokka said, looking around the room.

Everyone averted his or her eyes except for Aang whose hand shot up and Zuko who was glaring at Sokka.

"Don't get your temper up Zuzu; I can take care of myself." Azula said standing up. "I'd like to apologize for the mean and nasty things I've done in the past. I am on a mission to be good now and seek your guidance in my quest. I know that you all can forgive me because Zuzu tried to kill you too, and you forgave him."

Azula gave them all an award-winning smile. Everyone was staring at her either nonplussed or confused.

"Um, Azula, I don't think that's going to work." Ty Lee whispered in her ear.

"Why not? I apologized. If they're good too it's their duty to accept. That's how it works isn't it?" Azula snapped turning to her.

"Because we don't trust you." Aang said.

"Well why not? I can't bend any more so it's not like I can shoot you up with lightning again, you've got nothing to worry about little boy." Azula sniffed.

"I'm not a little boy and it doesn't matter whether you can bend or not. You're dangerous." Aang shouted.

"She won't raise a hand against any of you." Zuko said.

"That's right. I'm good now, so get used to it." Azula said, placing her hands on her hips.

Katara tried not to laugh at how childish Azula looked. Watching her, Katara had imagined Azula as a little girl throwing a temper tantrum.

"You can't just demand trust Azula. You have to earn it." Mai said quietly.

"Well how do I do that?" Azula asked her.

"You be yourself and they get used to it like you said." Zuko said, casting a dark look around the room. "Everyone has the right to earn trust. We're here to rebuild and forgive. How can nations that have been feuding for years accept each other when we can not even accept family and friends?"

Sokka had the decency to look slightly ashamed at that point. He didn't like the thought of Azula being free but if he'd forgiven Ty Lee maybe with some time, a lot of time, Azula would be less…scary? He looked at Suki to see what she made of the situation. His girlfriend just kept quiet as she ate. She cast questioning looks at Azula but said nothing against or for her. Toph's face was a blank frown. He wasn't sure if the frown was anger or confusion. She wasn't saying anything either, just kept her head turned towards Azula, even though her eyes saw nothing.

Aang wanted no part of it. He remembered when Azula hit him with lightning. He thought of how the fire nation was taking Katara from him. He was tired of having to accept things. He was tired of being here. Standing up abruptly, he didn't even bother to excuse himself as he stormed out of breakfast. He was supposed to be all about forgiveness but he was all forgiven out. He took Appa and found the highest mountain in the area so that he could meditate and try to clear his head.

- -

"This is going to be a disaster, isn't it?" Zuko asked Katara after breakfast.

"It doesn't have to be. We learned to trust you, didn't we?" Katara shrugged, trying to picture herself as friends with Azula. It was hard to do. "It's going to be weird and awkward at first but we'll manage."

"I think I've done the right thing." Zuko spoke more to himself than Katara.

"Of course you have, she's your sister. We're here to spread the peace so we're going to do it. I've got a plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Mmhmm, we'll have a girl's day out. I took Toph to a spa once and we really bonded over the experience so the girls and I will go out and do the female bonding." Katara beamed at her plan.

"You think that'll work."

"I won't know until I try." She looked excited now. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Try not to kill each other."

"It's a spa, we'll be completely mellow."

Zuko laughed at that. He didn't really picture their trip being very mellow at all.

- -

After somehow managing to round up the girls, Katara asked Ty Lee to find them a spa to visit. Now they all stood in the changing room of Utopia. The nail techs were looking nervously at each other and then Azula as they avoided picking her as their customer. It didn't seem to faze the princess at all as she working on patience today.

After sometime, she too was seated in a chair and everyone's feet were subjected to a fine scrubbing. Toph's cringing, squirming caught Azula's attention, and she took it upon herself to correct the situation.

"Excuse me there, foot scrubbing person," She was proud of herself for finally remembering to say person instead of peasant. "I believe you are causing my companion some discomfort."

"Some?" Toph scoffed. She wasn't Azula's biggest fan but her feet were under attack here and last time she'd had her feet scrubbed, she lost it and blasted the poor attendant out of the room.

"I'm sorry princess. It was not our intention to offend." The girl quivered.

"Don't grovel, just apologize…please." Azula commanded.

"My apologies, lady." The girl bowed to Toph.

"Er thanks, can we skip my feet, though?" Toph asked.

"Of course, we'll start on your facial." The girl beamed instead.

Katara gave Azula thumbs up from where she sat and Azula smiled at her own small success. Ty Lee was giggling at her use of the word please.

- -

"ALAS, MY GIFT IS COMPLETE!" Sokka shouted, as he held up the necklace for Suki.

Zuko just shook his head at his overexcited friend.

"Aw, welcome to the family Zuko. You're the best big used to be evil brother ever!" Sokka cried, hugging the older boy.

"Get off of me." Zuko drawled.

- -

The girls had enjoyed Toph's alien mud bath faces and laughed together in the steam room over Azula's massage experience. Everyone had been afraid to work on her except this big brute of a woman who proceeded to attempt to break the princess's back. In an attempt to be polite, Azula had suffered through her massage and was now wincing miserably as she tried to crack her back. Ty Lee was currently attempting to fix the damage as the girls exchanged funny stories from their pasts.

Katara couldn't wait to get back and tell Zuko of her success today. Leaving the steam room, they sat again preparing to have their make up done. Katara wouldn't say they were best friends now but they were definitely more ready to tolerate each other's existence.

* * *

A/N: I know, there wasn't much comedy with Azula today. I'll try to think up some silly stuff, let me know if you think of anything.


	28. Chapter 27 Final Moments

**Chapter 27**

**Final Moments**

Azula sat sulking. The days had passed quickly but she felt she hadn't accomplished very much. Ty Lee and Mai were nice to her, Katara was trying, and Suki was hesitantly accepting her company. Toph would be in the same room with her but usually ignored her presence unless she was laughing at Azula's failed attempts at niceness. Being nice was much harder than it looked.

Azula had tried to help with the wedding decorations and had ended up messing them up more and been kicked out of the garden. She'd gone to be fitted for her dress, and had made the mistake of siding with Purya about the color and was met with the rage of Katara's grandmother. She'd tried to strike up a conversation with the boy in the wheelchair and accidentally pushed him down a hill.

The wedding rehearsals had been just as much of a disaster. She hadn't been expect to attend so she had to be worked in. She'd been moved from one spot to the other and had grown so frustrated she ended up yelling at the old man who was positioning everyone and he had looked so terrified of her that the guards had come out with sedatives.

Why was she such a failure at being good? She had never failed at anything in her life. She was always the best. This was supposed to be easy. She should have a whole legion of friends by now and they should be writing sonnets about her unbelievable kindness. She sat pouting in the garden and twisting a strand of hair around her finger. She was trying to come up with a new plan of attack. Tonight was the party for Katara and the party for her brother. She had gone with Mai and Ty Lee to look at gifts for her soon to be sister-in-law. Only she had no idea what to get the younger girl. She searched for the longest time and finally settled on something she hoped would go over well.

She dropped her head in her hands. This was so frustrating.

"Hey. Hey. You okay?" Azula looked up at the soft prodding on her shoulder. There was a little boy standing next to her.

"Where'd you come from?" She drew back. Children weren't her strong point.

The little boy pointed to off over his shoulder, and then turned back to her.

"We paint now?" He asked, holding out a handful of papers, paint, and brushes.

"How did you get in here? Don't you belong to someone?" Azula asked.

"Nope." He said before he settled himself beside Azula and laid out a piece of paper in front of him and in front of her.

"Paint." He insisted, holding out a brush to her.

"Alright, alright. Who do you think you are anyway? Ordering me around. Do you know who I am?" She snatched the brush out of his hand. "What are we painting?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, dipping his brush in some red paint and then beginning to scribble over his page.

"Well I hope you're not trying to draw anything because that's a horrible start." Azula informed him.

He looked up at her blankly and then pointed to her empty page. "Paint now."

"Fine, I'm painting. I was just saying, you might want to start over if you expect that to look any good." Azula said.

"You're trying to give a two-year-old pointers on painting, Azula?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at her brother's voice.

"Zuko! How do you people just keep popping up? I used to be so alert." Azula snapped.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to see where Soshi ran off to." Zuko shrugged.

"Soshi?" Azula asked.

"Him." Zuko pointed at the kid who was grinning up at her.

"Oh…Where'd he come from?" Azula asked.

"The orphanage." Zuko said.

"What?" Azula snatched her hand as far away from the kids as possible.

"Azula." Zuko sighed.

"What? We're being nice to nameless peasants now?" She asked.

"He's not a peasant. He's a little boy." Zuko said.

"So he's a little boy peasant." Azula shrugged.

"Are you going to be nice or not?" Zuko asked.

"I'm trying, it's just not working out so hot right now." Azula sighed.

"Well, an important thing to learn is to accept others, no matter their birth. So you play with Soshi and see if you can learn a few things from him." Zuko said.

"What am I going to learn from a kid?" Azula sneered.

"I don't know. I learned a lot. He's too young to care about position and power yet. He just wants to have fun and enjoy life. I think if more people had that attitude the world would be a better place." Zuko shrugged.

"Ugh, you're goodness makes me sick Zuzu. I don't have to talk like that too when I become the master of good, do I?" Azula frowned.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You can talk however you want. Now paint."

He pulled out a sheet of paper for himself and took a brush offered to him by Soshi. The courtyard was silent as the three worked on making their own version of a masterpiece out of a blank piece of paper.

- -

Katara was in the final fitting for her wedding dress. Both Gran-gran and Purya were giving each other hard looks as Purya and the water tribe dressmaker tugged on different parts of the dress to straighten it, pulled any loose threads free, and make sure every jewel was in place. Katara was practicing taking controlled breaths in the tight dress and admiring her outfit in the mirror.

She smiled looking over her shoulder at Yumi and Freya who were giggling and spinning in their pretty flower girl dresses. Purya had been outraged at the idea of having to dress peasants but Katara wouldn't hear a word of it. She was fond of the little girls and she wanted them to be in her wedding. Even Soshi had a part. He would be their ring bearer along with Momo.

Despite being in a strange place following a lot of somebody else's cultures Katara had found her own small ways to make her wedding feel like a comfortable family event. She was glad she had added to the number of faces in the crowd that were smiling for her and not because they were ordered to.

"Oh, Katara put your veil on. You're going to be so beautiful tomorrow. I'm so excited." Suki smiled at her.

Ignoring the sounds of Purya's outrage, the water tribe seamstress's disapproval, and her grandmother's calls to get back on the stool Katara danced off to twirl around with Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee in their pretty dresses. Mai looked on without enthusiasm, wondering if she could somehow get out of this glee session like Azula. Azula's attempt at honesty had landed her in a world of trouble when she'd been fitted for her own dress. Gran-gran had gotten so frustrated with her she'd kicked the princess out of the room since they had her measurements. Mai yawned, bored, she couldn't wait for this wedding to be over and for life to take on some semblance of normalcy again.

Gran-gran just sighed and decided to let Purya deal with Katara for the moment. She had far too much to do to be chasing after her granddaughter right now. She checked with the royal tailor to be sure all the men's robes were done. She was thankful the White Lotus members were so organized so she didn't have to worry about the boys so much. After getting the assurance that all the men had robes and they were fitted, she then checked that off her list of concerns.

Next on her list was flowers, they had imported many flowers from the north and south pole that had arrived recently and were still in the process of being mixed with the fire nation flowers they had decided to use. She walked the long distance to where the flowers were being stored and cared for. She nodded approvingly at the mix of center pieces, boutonnieres, corsages, bouquets for the bridesmaids, and the largest bouquet of them all for Katara, the mix of red and blue flowers was a beautiful scene. There were a couple of small baskets prepared for the girls dropping flowers as well, Gran-gran sifted through the mix to be sure they held equal mixes of red and blue with a bit of white sprinkled in for accent. Once satisfied, she checked that off her list too. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

Gran-gran planned to spend the rest of the day overseeing the decorations and checking in on the cooks to be sure all was going well in the kitchens. Nothing was going to ruin this wedding.

- -

It was getting to be pretty late when Katara finally put Yumi and Freya to bed in one of the extra palace bedrooms. She wasn't going to send them back to the orphanage when they'd have to be up again tomorrow anyway for hair and light make up before the wedding. The rest of the children from the orphanage would be brought up tomorrow to see the wedding as well.

Smoothing the girls' hair back from their faces, Katara stood and proceeded into the hallway. She hadn't made it very far with a hand covered her mouth and a blind fold was pulled over her eyes.

Katara's first reaction was to struggle until she heard Suki's voice saying, "Party time!"

Based on the height she was lifted to she assumed she had been thrown over Toph's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Ty Lee's voice chimed in next.

- -

"Oh ZUKO! TIME TO STOP WORKING!" Sokka shouted, throwing open the doors to Zuko's study. "All work and no play makes for a very crabby firebender. Let's go big bro'."

"Go where? And don't ever call me that again or I will have to kill you." Zuko frowned, as Sokka grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"TO P-A-R-T-why? Because it's your last night of freedom before you marry my sister." Sokka pumped his free fist in the air. "And what do you mean don't call you that again? I've got great rhyming skills and tomorrow you will be my brother-in-law."

"Somehow I think this is more about you finding any excuse to party and brother-in-law or not, just call me Zuko." Zuko said folding his arms.

"When I get married you as my Fire Lord brother-in-law have absolutely no excuse to not throw me the awesomest party in the history of parties." Sokka gushed at the idea of his own party.

"Isn't that Aang's job?"

"Nope, you have more resources at your disposal for my grand scale shebang though maybe you should work together and make is twice as awesome…but now that you mention it. Have you seen Aang anywhere?"

"No, I'm not exactly his favorite friend right now, Sokka."

"He just needs time. I think it's hit him pretty hard that Katara's kind of getting comfortable with all of this. I'm sure he's off meditating somewhere, which is a shame because he's going to miss an awesome party."

"I think I wish I was missing an awesome party."

- -

Katara was dropped onto a soft chair and then her blindfold was removed.

"Welcome, to your last single night party. To kick this event off, we've got SAKI!" Suki and Ty Lee cheered as they produced a stash of alcohol. "If you're old enough to get married, you're old enough to drink."

"What about me?" Toph asked.

"We won't tell if you don't." Ty Lee giggled.

"Sweetness." Toph grinned as she held out a cup.

"Now for the first event pick a buddy, then over there is a stash of fabric, make up, and various hair accessories. Your goal is to have one of the two create a wedding dress on the second person who will then have to make it through our bridal obstacle course without destroying their dress. The winner gets to give Katara her wedding present first." Suki commanded. "So grab and buddy and go, go, go!"

Azula glowed at the idea of competition.

"Mai, you with me, now…um, please." She ordered, grabbing Mai's arm and dragging her over to the pile of fabric.

"Okay then Toph, you're mine." Ty Lee bounced excitedly as she latched onto Toph's arm and jerked to over to the pile and began battling with Azula for the best fabrics.

'_Oh no.'_ Katara thought as Suki turned a wicked grin on her.

"Looks like you're my model, Katara. Let's do it." She cried, jumping in on the cloth battle.

- -

Zuko stared at the vast room before him wondering where on earth Sokka found all these people. He had managed to fill an entire ballroom up with men, loud music, and alcohol.

"Sokka, where did you find all these people?" Zuko asked him.

"I don't know, some are people from the first party, some are random people we met during our travels who have shown up for the wedding, and some probably just heard about it and showed up. Doesn't matter, so long as they're here to PAR-TAY!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air dancing his way into the room like a crazy person.

Zuko sighed following him in with much less enthusiasm.

"Commence the drinking games! The man of the hour has arrived!" Sokka shouted.

"I don't really think your sister will appreciate me showing up to the wedding with a hangover." Zuko pointed out.

"No worries, the wedding is practically at night, you'll have plenty of time to recover. But if you really don't want to get hammered, just laugh at how dumb the rest of us get when we're drunk out of our minds."

Zuko considered this for a moment. Getting drunk himself probably wasn't a good idea, but watching Sokka make even more of a fool out of himself than usual might be worth staying for.

Shrugging he said, "Party on then."

A cheer went up from the gathered men who were just ready to drink themselves under the table. It was only then that women entered the room with serving trays loaded with drinks.

"Sokka?" Zuko said, turning a suspicious look on him.

"What? They're not from a brothel. I went around to the local pubs and asked for bartenders. You're safe, Katara won't be killing you or me in the morning." Sokka grinned. Zuko just shook his head. That was a perfectly logical thing to do but how many of these men would remember that when they were drunk. Then again, if these were local bartenders, Zuko found himself a good seat, he couldn't wait to see the first drunken idiot get smacked down by one of these women.

- -

The girls giggled at the crazy outfit Azula had designed for Mai. For the night they had decided to put aside their differences and try to bond. Katara actually liked that idea considering Azula would be her sister-in-law after tomorrow. She had laughed out loud when Azula titled her creation 'Bride Protector of Goodness.' Mai was wrapped from head to toe in white cloth with hair pieces stuck in it to hold it together. Her makeup was a bit of a mess and when she tried to move in the dress the hair clips began to pop out and the dress began falling apart.

"It's just a minor wardrobe malfunction." Azula called as she attempted to fix the dress. The more Azula tried to fix it, the more it came undone and the two eventually gave up laughing at the failed attempt. It was the first time Katara had seen Azula laughed or even show a semblance of true happiness and Katara felt good about playing a part in that. Even Mai, had chuckled a bit at how ridiculous she looked and Azula's desperate attempts to save her creation.

Ty Lee's creation was beautiful but Toph's determined march made the hair clips holding it together loosen and the fabric began to droop. Ty Lee was calling out walking instructions but towards the end of the course her poor dress completely fell apart.

Katara was last to waddle through their course the girls had laid out. Her dress was the only one that didn't fall apart because it was wrapped so tight. However, she was the only one who had to hop most of the course because her outfit didn't really allow her to walk.

"So who wins?" Azula asked when Katara finally collapsed into the sea of pillows that littered the floor for the girls to sit on.

"How could I possibly choose? You and Mai had such determination, Ty Lee's was beautiful, and Suki's didn't fall apart." Katara laughed.

"Well then why don't we let Suki give her gift first since she planned all this?" Ty Lee suggested.

The others shrugged as they grabbed their individual gifts and waited to see what everyone else got.

Suki grinned excitedly as she gave her bag to Katara. Katara couldn't help but be excited as well by the look on Suki's face. She tucked her hair back behind her ears and then unwrapped the package Suki had given her. Katara frowned confused for a minute as she looked at the cloth and then lifted it up. Her face instantly turned red.

"Suki!" She squealed, trying to hide the lingerie from the other girls.

"What? You need something for your wedding night. Isn't it sexy?" Suki beamed, picking up the sheer red fabric to show the other girls the lace peek-a-boo baby doll style nightgown she had found. The nightgown was made of see through chiffon except for the silk cups. There was black embroidery around the deep v cut cleavage and Suki informed her that the cups should create a nice push-up-effect. Katara was eyeing the piece skeptically and she was fairly certain that the fabric wouldn't cover much farther than her hips. When Katara pointed this out Suki held up a pair of red silk panties that tied up on the sides.

"Got you covered." She grinned. "I wouldn't let you go into this completely unprepared, now would I?"

Katara just continued to blush as she mumbled her thanks and placed the gift to her side.

"Anything less embarrassing next?" Katara asked. The other girls began to exchange looks and whisper except for Azula who looked amused by them all.

"Did you all get me underwear?" Katara gaped.

"Well you are getting married." Ty Lee shrugged.

"And you clearly have no idea what you're doing." Mai sighed.

"Mine's actually a robe…a very short robe." Toph said.

"You're all perverts, did you know that? And I say that in the nicest way possible." Azula laughed.

"Thank you." Katara muttered, blushing.

"Well then what did you get her?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well what does every girl love?" Azula asked as if they were all incompetent. They looked at her not sure what Azula would be thinking. She was pleased that all their gifts were embarrassing because that meant she was the ultimate gift giver in comparison.

"Shoes! Pft, and you guys think I'm the crazy one." Azula snickered, rolling her eyes and tossing a neatly wrapped pack at Katara.

Katara proceeded to open it and ignore whatever the others were talking about. She smiled gratefully at Azula for the golden sandals with 'Just Married' engraved in the soles.

"But you can't wear them until after the wedding or it doesn't make sense." Azula warned.

Laughing Katara nodded and thanked Azula for the present.

"Okay, Katara, we had other games planned for tonight but we're putting them on hold as we obviously need to talk." Suki started.

"And drink." Ty Lee chimed in.

'_Oh no.' _Katara inwardly groaned.

"Talk about what?" She asked innocently.

"You need some pointers about the facts of life…if you know what I mean." Suki said.

"I don't suppose we could just not and say we did?" Katara suggested hopefully.

"No, we can't." Mai said flatly.

Katara attempted to sink into the pillows then. This was not good.

- -

Zuko was sitting low in his chair attempting to disappear. While it had been amusing watching the younger generation act stupid when they drank it appeared the older generation felt the need to impart their years of wisdom on him, now that they're tongues were loosened. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the dark looks Hakoda was giving him at the prospect of tomorrow night or the locker room talk going on between the elderly members of the White Lotus. Zuko was one hundred percent certain he did not want to hear any of this. In fact, he was pretty sure he was going to be sick if he had to listen to too much more of this.

- -

"You want me to do WHAT with my mouth?" Katara screeched. "That is sick and wrong on so many different levels I don't know where to begin."

"Does that really work, I've never done that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh yeah, they love it." Suki shrugged.

"Oh Kami, please stop. I don't even want to begin to think of what you and my brother do." Katara begged.

"Why'd you have to say that Sugar Queen? Now we're both suffering the mental images." Toph complained.

"Why do you need to know Ty Lee? Are you planning to do it to that Earth Kingdom boy?" Azula asked.

"NO!" Ty Lee shrieked. "I was just curious."

"Sure you were." Toph snickered.

"Should you even be here for this conversation?" Mai asked Toph.

"You can't kick me out now, I've heard this much and it's not like I haven't heard this kind of stuff before." Toph shot back.

"I wish I hadn't heard it at all." Katara jumped in.

"Oh, and not that I'm part of this conversation in any way because I so don't even want to begin thinking about you and my brother, but if you want I do still have those chains you tied me up with if you want them." Azula offered, trying to be helpful.

Katara's eyes were the size of saucers. "WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANT THOSE?"

"I was offering for the sake of sharing, isn't that what nice people do, share?" Azula replied, rolling her eyes.

"There are tons of reasons." Suki began again.

"For the love of all that's good and right, don't tell me any more. I don't want to know. Aren't I too young for this? Toph and I should just leave the room now. Come on Toph." Katara cut her off, jumping up and preparing to run.

"Actually I'm enjoying your embarrassment far too much to leave. Sorry Sugar Queen." Toph shrugged.

"Traitor." Katara wailed as she was tugged back down by Suki and Ty Lee.

- -

Zuko had finally managed to make his escape. He'd offered to go get more drinks and had ducked out of the party and made a mad dash for the safety of the courtyard. There he breathed a sigh as he sank down in front of the pond. A lone baby turtleduck scuttled across the pond and Zuko thought back to how he used to sit here with his mother. He smiled imagining his own son standing here with Katara, feeding the turtleducks. He then wondered briefly what kind of child they would have. Would he be a firebender, a waterbender, or both? Was it even possibly to be both without being the avatar? It seemed there was still so much that he didn't know.

- -

Katara was waiting desperately for Suki to pass out. Ty Lee had a short time ago from all she'd drunk while participating in the chat. Azula seemed to be falling asleep by now as well. Suki was teetering close to the to the edge. Mai was poised as usual but rarely offered anything to the conversation anyway. Toph was still downing drinks without seeming too affected.

Katara gave Mai a pleading look for what seemed like the hundredth time and the old girl finally decided to take pity on her.

"So where was it you found Katara's gift?" Mai asked Suki, distracting her so that Katara could make her escape.

'Thank you.' Katara mouthed to Mai and then tossed a cup at Toph in warning, as the younger girl was about to alert Suki to her escape. Katara didn't wait to see if her look worked as she ran to the one place she could almost always find peace.

'_Thank Kami that's over.'_ Katara sighed, relieved as she made her way through the courtyard.

- -

Zuko looked up at the sound of someone else entering the courtyard. _'Oh no, they found me.'_ Was his first thought. However, it only took him a moment to recognize Katara. _'What's she doing here?'_ He wondered, standing up.

"Katara?" He called.

"Zuko? What are you doing out here?" She laughed, coming over to him. Her first thought when she heard someone move was that Suki had caught up to her already but relief swept through her as she entered his arms. "I'm not complaining or anything but I assumed you'd be having a party as well."

"To be completely honest with you, I'm hiding from my party. It was…scary to say the least." He shuddered dramatically to convey his point.

"I'm sure it was nothing compared to what I was subjected to." Katara disagreed.

"We could compare horror stories." Zuko grinned down at her.

Katara's face flushed red at the thought of telling Zuko what they'd been talking about at her party.

"Or we could not." She mumbled taking a seat on the bench nearest the pond.

"That bad?" Zuko snorted sitting next to her.

"Worse actually." She informed him.

"Azula didn't start fighting with anyone did she?"

"Nope, but that would have been preferable."

Zuko laughed at that. He was definitely curious now but Katara didn't seem likely to divulge any more information. Rather than press her for information, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her ear against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart for a moment. She sighed; biting her lip, feeling conflicted once again.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to convey to him how she felt now. She wanted him to know that she was happy here and that she wanted to be with him but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. She struggled silently for a moment; trying to come up with the words, she needed to tell him how she felt.

"I don't…I don't hate this any more." She whispered, thinking back to their first conversation after they found out. She was silent waiting for his response. It scared her that he didn't say anything at first. His even breathing was all she could hear.

"I don't hate this either, Katara." He finally said. "In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to it and I hope you are too. I know I'm probably not the easiest person to love. I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm jealous, possessive, and not always sensitive to others needs. I'm rarely romantic and never sappy if I can help it. On top of that with how incredibly crazy and messed up my life has been I'm not even sure I really know what love is so I'll probably screw stuff up a lot but I do want to make this work. I want you to teach me to love you the way you deserve because if you still hated me after this it would probably destroy me. You are probably the most stubborn and infuriating person I've ever met but I only think that makes me love you more. I want to learn everything there is to know about you. I want to learn your every smile, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what . . ."

"I thought you said you were rarely romantic and never sappy." Katara grinned, cutting him off.

"You know, this was supposed to be one of those rare romantic moments. I've been sitting here working on it in my head for the last few minutes but it just kills you to let me get through a single romantic moment right." Zuko glowered at her.

"No, it doesn't. I actually thought it was really sweet but you were boarding on ridiculously sappy, so I was saving you from yourself. Do you secretly read romance novels?"

"What? Ridiculous! You're impossible, did you know that? I can't even tell you I think I love you without you picking a fight."

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He grew quiet for a minute, thinking out his response. "I think I do. Like I said, I don't really know what love is. I'd like to love you. Whenever I'm away from you I can't get you off my mind, the thought of losing you terrifies me, and when I'm with you…I don't even know, it's just like suddenly, everything is alright. Does that make sense?"

She gave him a goofy smile.

"That makes perfect sense. It's the same way I feel about you." She blushed.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes searching hers desperately to be certain there were no signs of lies.

"Really." Her voice was barely audible now but it didn't matter. They were so close he had heard her. Their eyes traveled over each others faces and no words were allowed to disturb the moment. He was captivated by the way; her eyes sparkled in the vanishing moonlight. She was lost in the gold of his eyes. Their movements were unhurried as she leaned in close and he bowed his head down to hers. Their lips met, not for the first time, but it held the same magic. Their kiss was slow and gentle but carried the depth of their emotions. She cupped his cheek gently in one hand, caressing his jaw line and then stroking her fingertips up into his hair.

She pulled back briefly to gaze into his eyes once more.

"I think I love you too." She whispered, smiling at him, before kissing him again.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, I know it's horrible timing but my family is going out of town and the day after we get back I move into my dorm so it may be a while before I get a chance to post or sit down and write again. I'm really sorry but I promise I will be back with the wedding and more as soon as I get the chance.


	29. Chapter 28 The Wedding

A/N: Sorry, I didn't edit these at all, I wrote them in a hurry so if there are more mistakes than usual, I'm sorry. Please enjoy. I have about a week of freshmen intro stuff and then I start classes, so I can see free time coming up in the future.

**Chapter 28**

**The Wedding**

When Katara finally woke up the next morning, the sun was already shining. She was surprised no one had come to wake her. She yawned and counted herself lucky that her wedding was just before sundown so that she could sleep in. A smile spread across her face as she turned over. She knew Zuko wouldn't be there but what was there warmed her inside. A single red rose, in full bloom, lay against his pillow. She caressed the soft petals for a moment, thinking back to the tulip he had given her when all of this started. She picked up the flower and brushed the silky petals across her lips before sliding out of bed and sauntering into her own room.

She was met by an entire entourage of patiently waiting, hair stylists, makeup artists, dressers, massage therapist, nail techs, and Gran-gran. She paused in the doorway, wide-eyed. How long had they been waiting for her?

"Good morning, Katara. It's good to see you're finally awake." Gran-gran said, but all Katara heard was 'Get her!'

She had to restrain herself from yelping as she was pulled into the bathroom, and like her first morning in this room, was dumped into a cool tub of water. _'I should have slept longer.'_

- -

Servants were bustling around everywhere. There wasn't an idle hand to be found in the palace. The finishing touches were being done in the gardens, the enormous amounts of food being prepared was making everyone in the palace salivate with anticipation of the post wedding banquet, and people were already arriving in hopes of getting good seats and mingling. Those of nobility would be able to sit at the wedding. The upper-lower class could stand in the garden and the lower class would have to settle with what they could see from down on the beach. Katara hadn't much liked that set up but she had to abide by the social hierarchy to come degree, she'd already won the battle to allow the orphans to have seats at the wedding.

- -

Zuko sat patiently while his hair was being brushed and his uncle talked to him. His dressers were moving about assembling his wedding attire on a mannequin to wait until he was ready to put it on. He watched himself in the mirror, only half listening to his uncle. The wedding had seemed to come so much faster than he had expected as did his feelings for Katara. A small smile tried to creep across his otherwise straight face when he thought of her. She was still a bit shaky and nervous about being alone with him but he knew he could make this work. He wanted to make this work. There was no going back after today and he really didn't mind the thought of that at this point. He was almost certain by now that he loved her. There was no defined point when it happened but apparently it did and he wasn't fighting it.

He planned to use the week of celebration following the wedding to get to know everything about her. Everything she liked, everything she didn't like, he wanted to memorize every smile, store away the knowledge of all the things that made her laugh, but mostly he wanted to learn what he had to do to make her look at him like she did last night. He sent up a silent pray that Katara was as enthusiastic about today as he was.

- -

Ty Lee and Suki groaned and swayed as they were being tugged and tied into their dresses. Toph laughed at their ragged appearance and Suki glowered at the younger girl for not showing any signs of a hangover.

"Shouldn't have drank so much." Mai tutted, as she looked extra pristine in her red robes. Suki actually found herself in awe of how pretty the fire nation girl looked in all her noble splendor.

'_She really could have been a beautiful Fire Lady.'_ Suki thought, feeling sorry for Mai. It had to be hard going to the wedding of the man you'd been in love with. _'Well, she'll definitely meet someone new looking like that.'_

"How do I look?" Azula's authoritative voice caused Suki and Ty Lee to cringe.

"Why is she so loud?" Ty Lee asked Suki.

"I don't know. Mai, make her stop." Suki begged.

Toph continued to laugh and Mai just shook her head at her companions.

- -

Katara took a deep breath. The day had flown by faster than she had imagined it would. At some point the flurry of hair and make-up had left her and now she stood alone in her room gazing at herself in the mirror.

This was it. There was no turning back after today. She didn't particularly want to turn back but that didn't mean that she harbored no doubts about the future. She was definitely scared but after last night she was far more confident than she used to be.

She turned slowly, watching herself in the mirror, wondering what Zuko would think of her look today. Beneath her dress she wore a strapless blue silk bra and matching panties that Gran-gran had insisted she wear rather than anything the girls had bought her. Katara hadn't complained much though she did feel awkward with the cool silk sliding against her skin every time she moved.

Her hair had been pulled up into an elegant bun with two loops, starting at either temple and then pulled back to tuck up into the bun. Across the top seam of the bun a band of diamond and sapphire roses had been tucked to hold the long glittering veil that continued into a long train on the floor. Her lips and eyes were also dashed with glitter to make her sparkle in the dying sunlight and the dancing flames that would surround the temple. Her eyelids were layered with silver, white, and the palest blue she had ever seen with glitter brushed loosely over the three colors. Her lips somehow looked fuller with the pale pink lipstick and clear lip chaps that they had used to give them an extra glossy look. She had sat for hours getting her hair and make-up done. There were tiny diamonds clipped into her hair to make it sparkle along with the glitter that had been lightly sprinkled on her silky brown locks. As she looked at herself now she could definitely say the wait had been worth it.

For the first time since the fire nation had been dressing her, her shoulders were bare. Akira had decided to accent this fact by spreading a thin layer of blue and silver glitter across her tan skin. Giggling, Akira had even added a bit of glitter to the exposed tops of her breasts that rose above the tight top line of the dress. Katara found it somewhat difficult to breath in the corset like top that was acting like a push up bra. However, she had ceased complaint, awed by the beauty of the dress and what it did for her figure as well as the fact that she knew what Purya would say if she complained about the tightness of her dress.

Katara had wanted to try to pick a neutral color for her wedding dress to include all nations. She'd told her grandmother and Purya to make her dress white and Purya nearly had a heart attack. Apparently white was the color of mourning in the fire nation and no one had informed her of this until Purya was cursing her ungrateful existence. Though white was pure light and all colors combined, Katara couldn't have the entire fire nation thinking she was dreading this day so she had asked the water tribe seamstress to find her the palest blue silk available. She would please her grandmother and nation first by wearing blue but she would acknowledge all the other nations by choosing silk so pale it was almost white in the right light. Purya hadn't been happy about the choice but as long as the dress wasn't pure white she could settle grudgingly. Another attempt to sooth all nations was that the dress had been made in no particular style. It was an original piece meant only for her, though she was certain after her wedding the style would be popping up everywhere.

The pale fabric was embroidered with diamonds, pearls, and sapphires to keep all eyes on her when she entered. In the very center, between her breasts was a large heart shaped blue diamond brooch that pulled the fabric so tight over her chest that no curve was left to the imagination. Gran-gran declared no man would scoff at the idea of a water nation girl looking at her now. Katara just felt a part of her was going to be greatly relieved tonight when she was finally free of the pressure that kept her to tightly encased. It was only at her hips that she was finally allowed freedom. The long flowing bottom half seemed to spread as though she wore dozens of petticoats underneath, but in reality, it was all lace and fluffy fabrics. The actual skirt was made of silk with a thin blue and silver glittery veil sewn over it to make it sparkle as it flowed out into a long train beneath the veil she wore on her head. She wore dangling diamond earrings that swayed between her hair loops and on her feet were flat silver shoes that laced up her legs with diamonds set in the soles.

Katara spun before the mirror once more watching the dress shimmer. She felt like a queen today.

"It's now or never, Katara. The little ones have just been organized to go." Gran-gran said as she re-entered Katara's room.

Katara nodded, and stepped lightly off the stool she had been standing on. Along with Gran-gran came two girls from the orphanage that picked up her train.

"Thank you." Katara beamed at the girls. Trust Gran-gran to think of everything.

"You look beautiful Katara. I hope you can learn to be happy here because you are meant to do such great things. I am so proud of your courage and great heart. Your heart of gold will be your crowning glory that I am certain of." Gran-gran said as they walked down to the temple. "You've grown so much and I know your mother is smiling over you."

"Thank you Gran-gran. I'm glad you're here." Katara said stopping to hug her grandmother.

"Now, Katara, don't make me cry before the wedding has even started. I can't be blurry eyed and trying to run the show at the same time." Gran-gran sniffed as she hugged her granddaughter and patted her cheek. "I love you, Katara. You've grown into a wonderful young woman."

"I love you too Gran-gran. Thanks for everything." Katara said as her grandmother backed away into the room where all the other men and women were preparing to enter the garden.

Katara took slow steps into the doorway and smiled at the room full of her friends and family. There was a group of little water tribe girls along with Yumi and Freya who were just starting the slow procession into the garden, dropping their mix of flowers as they went. Behind them were some older water tribe girls and daughters of high ranking nobles who would follow as junior bridesmaids.

Behind the girls was Azula in red with Aang in gold. She was looking rather perky this morning and Aang was looking rather depressed.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to be walking with but could you perk up just a little bit. It's a great day of celebration and there's about to be a week long party. Can't you pretend you don't hate me?" Azula whispered.

"It's not that I hate you, I don't trust you and none of that is why I'm upset. I thought about it for a long time last night and Zuko is right, everyone deserves a chance to earn trust. Zuko has proved himself to just about everyone so I guess I have to give you a chance too. I don't believe you came back to do crazy or evil things. You're as much a victim of the war as we are, only things just worked out differently for you. I'm somewhat sorry for how I treated you at breakfast." Aang sighed

Azula thought over his apology. Well, that was easier than expected, if somewhat less apologetic than it could have been. She felt bad for the kid though, something was still eating at him.

"So then what's your problem?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't have a problem." Aang grumbled.

"Actually you do. Usually, you're obnoxiously peppy and today you look like your best friend just died. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"It's none of your business."

"You're right…Sorry, I was trying to care."

Aang stared at her like she was out of her mind for a moment.

"Argh, stop looking at me like that, I'm not crazy. Just because I only displayed the emotional range of an evil teaspoon doesn't mean I don't have the ability to care about others. I'm working on it so stop looking at me like a head case every time I do something nice." Azula snapped.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just so weird. I'm not used to it yet. That was rude of me." Aang babbled. He certainly hadn't meant to hurt Azula's feelings. In fact, he hadn't really even considered that Azula had feelings until now. She probably had more problems bottled up than he did and that suddenly made him feel very guilty for his behavior.

"I'm still in love with Katara." Aang whispered. Azula laughed and Aang whipped a glare at her. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is. You're hilarious avatar. How old are you now? Thirteen? It doesn't really matter actually. The fact still remains, that you're entirely too young to know what love is. You've probably got another year before you even start to turn into a man. Oh, don't look so offended. Honestly, we're all just children if you think about it. Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko are the only adults in this group. Katara, Haru, Ty Lee, and I are on the brink of adulthood and you, Toph, and Teo have at least a year to go. The heart's a fickle thing, I'm sure you'll meet someone new." Azula advised.

"What if I don't want someone new?" Aang complained.

"Then I guess you're in a tough spot aren't you because Katara is definitely in love with my brother."

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is. You forget, avatar, evil or not, I'm still a people person." Azula said, offering him a familiar evil grin that made him mildly concerned.

'_Okay, she may things she's not crazy but she still looks pretty crazy.'_ Aang shuddered, as he tried to figure out how to walk down the aisle with her arm looked through his but touch her no more than necessary.

Behind them, Mai frowned as she listened. She felt a lot like the avatar did but she hid it better. Those who knew her knew she was being colder than usual but that was the only sign of her feelings on the situation. She held her head high and kept her mouth shut tightly as she stood stoically beside another noble fire nation boy, who'd been trying to strike up conversation with her the entire time they'd been standing there. She kept silencing him with curt looks that announced she was in no mood to talk to him.

Ty Lee and Haru were happily holding hands and talking excitedly behind Mai and her escort. Their conversation only stopped occasionally because they were being badgered by Toph and Teo, from behind, who kept telling them they just needed to make things official which Ty Lee and Haru would fling back at them. All four were flushed with the exhilaration of today and being on the arm of the object of their affection.

Suki giggled and leaned her head onto Sokka's shoulder.

"They're all so cute aren't they?" Suki laughed watching her friends. "And I'm really beginning to like Azula. She's funny."

"You don't actually trust her do you?" Sokka cringed, hearing his girlfriend's opinion of Azula.

"Sokka, you haven't spent two seconds trying to get to know her."

"And you shouldn't either. She's dangerous, just wait for her to snap again."

"Are we waiting for Zuko to snap again too? He's flipped sides more than she has."

"That's not fair or the same, Suki."

"I think it is. I'm sure if she had a chance to save our lives and prove herself, she would. I don't know why, but I really feel like she might be honestly trying to change and it's cute how badly she wants to be good."

"Uck, whatever you say Suki. I'm still going to sleep with a boomerang close at night."

Behind them, Katara smiled. At least she had Suki on her side with the whole Azula issue. It wouldn't take long to win her brother over as well now that she had an ally. Katara's eyes lifted as the music changed from Bach's Air to Cannon in D. All the flower girls and bridesmaids were gone and it was time for the older girls. Katara watched the change in Azula. Her back straightened and she took a deep breath, puffing up her chest. Her head rose in a slow militaristic process and her face was set in a royal mask. She was stiff as a board on Aang's arm but she looked like a perfect porcelain doll in her red and gold robes. Her long hair was littered with bright red roses woven in and her tiny waist was pronounced by the gold sash tide tightly around it. As she moved in short controlled steps, her robes fluttered out around her making her look like she was floating at the avatar's side.

'Wow!' Suki turned around and mouthed to her. Katara just nodded. _'I hope I look like that when I come out.'_

Mai exited out just as gracefully in her red and black robes. She was a pictures of divine elegance. She sailed so smoothly out of the room Katara wondered if she was actually floating. Grinning, like a child Ty Lee glided out behind her in matching robes and Haru stepped jovially at her side. He wore a huge grin as he escorted Ty Lee up the aisle in his forest green robes, accented with black details.

"Let's get this show on the road." Toph declared, as she took Teo's hand and they proceeded out slowly in their matching green and gold robes. Katara loved the gold band that held Toph's hair in place and the way the green silk wrapped around her young friend. The long tulle sleeves that trailed to the ground were a wonderful accent as well. She had spent some time this morning helping Teo decorate his wheelchair for the wedding.

Finally, Suki and Sokka exchanged a quick chaste kiss before linking arms and dancing out of the room. Sokka looked even more slap happy than usual in his regal blue and silver robes and Suki looked like a princess in her green and gold. It was a beautiful contrast. Emeralds had been woven into her hair and her wrists jangled with gold bands. Sokka was elated to be escorting such a beautiful woman on his arm.

Katara took a deep breath. Soon the music would change to the traditional wedding march and it would be her turn to go. She smiled up at her father who was alternating between beaming at her and looking nervously at the doors before them. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"Thanks dad." She said quietly.

"Are you happy, Katara?" Hakoda asked her.

"I am." She gave him a radiant smile with her reply. "I really am."

"Good." He said before he kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you Katara and I really do want what's best for you."

"I know dad." She whispered, before closing her eyes and clearing her mind of everything but Zuko.

- -

Zuko stood nervously at the steps of the gazebo. The prelude had passed and several nobles had already made their entrance followed by the White Lotus members and Katara's grandmother. After them came the flower girls. Zuko couldn't help but grin as the girls flounced down the aisle in their little red and blue dresses, dropping flower petals as they skipped in. Behind them came the regal line of junior bridesmaids. They looked like a line of dolls with their hair pulled up in perfect buns and identical bouquets clutched in their hands.

He hated to admit it but the longer he waited; the more he was fighting nervousness. It was a battle to keep his mask in place as he waited impatiently for Katara's appearance. He was desperately anxious to see Katara. He hadn't expected to feel this way. He had never been this nervous about seeing a girl in his life. She just kept him on the edge. He could only imagine how beautiful she'd look, coming towards him to marry him, to be his.

He shook his head to clear it of the possessive thoughts as the music changed and his sister appeared. A long red velvet carpet was rolled out before her and Aang and her eyes lifted up to his own before the two began to process in. He couldn't help but smile at Azula. She looked beautiful and he was so proud of her in this moment, he wanted so badly for them to one day develop a friendship like Katara and Sokka had. They'd never had that but every day since she re-entered his world, he could see the signs that made him believe that maybe they could be just like any other siblings one day. She curtsied low to him while the avatar bowed and then the two parted ways, Azula taking the side of the bridesmaids and Aang joining him.

Mai looked beautiful following behind, there was a sadness about her as she looked up at him after rising from her bow but nothing cracked her masked face as she departed to stand at Azula's side. Ty Lee was grinning so much that Zuko was sure her cheeks were going to be killing her in the morning but he said nothing at her radiating bliss. Haru looked just as pleased to be in her presence and Zuko was happy for them. Toph looked rather stoic, probably because so many eyes were on her but Teo was beaming as he wheeled himself in with Toph at his side. Zuko almost laughed at Sokka who came in like waving and winking at people like they were celebrating his arrival. Suki just laughed at his side and shook her head knowingly at Zuko who just grinned at her. _'Well at least there will never be a dull moment in that relationship.'_ Zuko thought as the two made it to the front.

He suddenly sobered though, and drew in a deep breath as the music changed and the attendants rose from their seats, turning to see the bride, the new fire lady, Lady Hope.

A sudden wave of panic hit him as the seconds seemed to pass as an eternity. What if she had changed her mind and ran away at the last moment? What if she was actually back there crying her eyes out at the idea of being forced to marry him? What if she hadn't meant what she'd said last night but only said it out of a sense of obligation? There were so many what ifs. He wanted to throw up but there was absolutely no escaping now.

He glanced nervously at his uncle who was standing at his side. The old man winked at him and then turned his gaze back to the palace doors from which she would emerge. The sun was setting in the sky and a myriad of beautiful colors was hanging above them. The fires dotting the courtyard blazed with life and anticipation and everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited.

Zuko was fully prepared to start panicking again but every coherent thought left him as the glittering veils everyone had come through parted and several doves and swans flew in, forming a graceful arc and then a heart. He was out of time. This was it. The birds broke out of their formation and scattered up into the sky and where they had just been, stood Katara and her father.

A gasp at the sheer beauty of the bride, swept through the masses but their surprise couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was beautiful. No other woman had ever made him feel this way by entering a room. She carried a large bouquet and her father looked so strong and protective. Despite how fierce Hakoda looked, Zuko wanted to run down the aisle, scoop her up, and kiss her senseless right there, but his body was frozen in place. His breathing was coming in short stunned gasps.

"Don't forget to breathe nephew. You dying right now won't be the best thing for your country." Iroh chuckled in his ear.

Zuko just nodded dumbly, the sight of her had stolen his ability to speak, to even think. He was completely stunned, which was probably a good thing or else he'd of demanded they hurry up so he could be near her. The procession seemed to drag on forever as he stared stupidly, not able to tear his gaze away for even a second. He fought the urge to fidget with agitation and schooled his face into his usual mask. When they finally reached him, he was tempted to snatch her away from her father, but instead, he carefully took her hand when offered and exchanged a few short, kind words with him as Katara gave her bouquet to Suki, her maid of honor, before turning with him towards the priest. Her hand was shaking in his and he squeezed it gently, caressing the top of it with his thumb. Katara's cheeks flushed as she held onto him and tried to stop the shaking.

She didn't know how she was going to get through this service with her brain malfunctioning. She hoped her autopilot was programmed enough that she could make it through without saying something dumb. It was a miracle she made it up the steps of the gazebo without tripping. She and Zuko knelt before the priest and a prayer was said over them while incense were swung about the base of the gazebo. She tried to still her heart during this time and had managed to gain some level of control by the time they were instructed to rise.

His words were lost on her as she turned slightly to face Zuko and she fell into the spell of his eyes. She felt breathless in his presence and burning pools of gold were luring her in again. It was a subconscious thing for her to tilt her face up to his and for him to lean closer to her. He wanted desperately for this ceremony to be over. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her.

"…pledge yourself to him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you put your trust in him now and forever?"

"I do," she said quietly, not able to stop the tremor in her voice as she snapped back into reality.

"Do you, Fire Lord Zuko, pledge to love Katara? Do you pledge yourself to her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you put your trust in her now and forever?"

"I do," Zuko said firmly, grasping her hands within his own.

"The rings?"

He could barely tear his eyes away from her to see Soshi bounding happily up the aisle with Momo coasting over head. The two were a picture of jolly mischief as they made their way to Zuko's side and Katara's shoulder. Katara took the ring Momo dropped into her hands while Zuko collected hers from the tiny hands of Soshi. With the rings now, Soshi stepped back to stand beside Iroh's leg and Momo flew off to sit on Aang's shoulder. Zuko grinned confidently and Katara smiled shyly at him as they slipped the rings onto each other's finger.

The priest was speaking again but Katara and Zuko heard nothing until he was finally given the go ahead to kiss his bride. Katara tilted her face up as Zuko's lips gently brushed hers before applying pressure. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he kissed her deeply. The clapping was ringing in her ears and somewhere in the background she heard them being announced as the Fire Lord and Lady hope but the world was hazy as Zuko pulled away from the kiss and left her wanting him back.

Zuko swept her up into his arms and she wrapped her own around his neck as he carried her out while she blushed about twenty shades of red. She couldn't help but grin as she pressed her face to Zuko's neck and listened to the shouts around her.

- -

Katara's make up was touched up and Zuko's hair brushed as the two waited for their guests to fill into the banquet hall. When they were left alone for a moment, she came to him, burying her face in his chest. He held her close, simply enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Backing away, she lightly stroked his cheek before standing up on her toes and kissing him. When he leaned back from her kiss, he took great care in removing her veil before leaning back down to her and kissing her again. This kiss had been like setting fire to a dry field. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth beneath his demanding lips. A soft sound escaped her as she pulled herself closer to him.

His hands itched to pull her hair free so that he could run his hands through it, but now wasn't the time.

"Katara." He breathed as he gently but firmly unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "Now isn't the time."

She flushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, grinning wolfishly at her.

She bit her lip still embarrassed by what she might have just tried to initiate. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she felt his lips near her ear and the heat of his breath against her neck.

"I want you too." He whispered.

If she'd wanted to respond she couldn't because his bold admission had knocked the wind out of her and a servant was now entering the room. A shudder ran down her spine as his fingers trailed over the exposed skin of her shoulders. He kissed her left temple and then they left to attend their reception but her mind was still on what he'd just said.

The reception was as beautiful as all the other events Katara had attended in the fire nation. Servants wondered throughout the crowd, carrying trays with flutes of champagne, sparkling white grape juice for minors, and hors d'oeuvres, while everyone found a seat. The room was dark but small flames were sprinkled here and there for yet another glowing effect while a few candles sat on the main tables. The darkened atmosphere really brought out the lighted champagne fountain in the main cake. The whole cake display was surrounded by numerous golden candles, giving them extra emphasis.

The dim lighting also made Katara's dress and make up sparkle more than ever, giving her a misty enchanted aurora. The floor worked somewhat like a mirror and gave off a beautiful reflection of the room. There were more all sorts of sculptures and decorated columns in this wing of the palace. There were several long elegant tables with the seating arrangement Gran-gran and the White Lotus members had come up with, which would be used shortly for the dinner. The tables were covered with alternation red and blue tablecloths and held pure white china dishes with wineglasses. There were personalized setting on the table with the intertwined symbols of the water and fire nation on it. On the plates were elegantly folded napkins with white gold silverware placed neatly in order beside each plate. The chairs had red silk covers and huge baby blue bows tied on each. There was confetti sprinkled onto each table as well, with red hearts, baby blue bells, silvery bows, and regular glitter.

A great chandelier made of diamonds and crystals with several rubies standing out hung from the ceiling. Along the top of the columns Sokka's famous drapery that dipped over and between them. There were several ice sculptures such as elegant swans, two swans back to back holding up an ice vase filled with roses, and a large heart with two lovebirds kissing on top along the room. Light music played in the background, setting a peaceful romantic atmosphere.

The evening passed by Katara in a wonderful dazed blur, everything had been perfect. Her grandmother and the Order of the White Lotus had done a wonderful job with her wedding. She sighed now, as she stepped into Zuko's arms for the first dance. It seemed like a dream and if someone had told her a year or two ago that her life would be like this she'd probably have punched them or at least laughed herself sick. Now she felt complete, gliding across the dance floor with her husband.

Raising her eyes to his, Katara could see she had his full attention. Katara could barely think straight as she moved with him. She didn't know if it was all the champagne or Zuko's intense gaze but she felt so light headed twirling about in his arms. She wanted to say something to him but she couldn't think of anything. Clapping and a couple of catcalls arose as he softly pressed his lips to hers. Her mind was empty of anything but him as she happily accepted all of his kisses.

At the song's end, she was reluctant to leave the warmth of his arms but she had to dance with her father and him with his sister. As he released her, she wanted to be back in his gentle hold but pushed the longing away as she smiled at her father and fell into step with him. She beamed watching Zuko and Azula looking like the happiest royal teens ever. It was almost hard to imagine them hating each other so much seeing them laughing together now. Katara had to suppress a giggle when Zuko lifted his sister up spinning her around. _'He's so happy to have family. I hope they find their mother together.'_ Katara thought watching them.

She blushed as the word family stuck with her. They hadn't talked about it since the orphanage but Katara briefly wondered what their family would be like. Did he want a lot of kids now that he had bonded with Soshi? Would he want kids sooner now? Would the people be angry if their first child was a girl and not a male heir? Would he be angry? But more importantly, what was she going to do tonight? She'd half listened to what the older girls were telling her yesterday but that didn't mean she knew what she was doing. Suddenly the thought of being alone with Zuko terrified her. She had no idea what she was doing. What if she completely failed and he didn't want to be married to her anymore? She shot him a fearful glance and her father looked down at her confused.

"Something on your mind Katara?" Hakoda asked.

No way was she going to talk about this with him.

"Uh, no, nothing. Just a little worn out I suppose. It's been a long week." Katara shrugged.

Her father nodded but said nothing more as the song ended and Sokka swept her out of his arms.

"My turn!" He grinned. "Let's show 'em how the water tribe gets down."

Katara laughed as her brother managed to distract her from her worries with his joyous antics.

- -

"So, are you done brooding?" Azula asked, as she drew up alongside Aang.

"I'm not brooding." Aang snapped.

"Which is why you're so snappish now." Azula drawled.

"Why are you here? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope, you're my special friend tonight."

"Who said we were friends?"

"I did, just now and now new friend, you will dance with me."

"I don't want to dance with you."

"Too bad, I don't care. You're not standing here brooding all night so come dance or listen to me mock your loneness."

"That's not what nice people do."

"So I guess I'm taking a break from being nice."

"Will you go away afterwards?"

"Maybe, depends on if someone else needs me to spread cheer and goodness in their life." Azula shrugged.

Aang just gave her a sour look as he followed her onto the dance floor.

- -

"What's Azula doing?" Mai asked.

"Doesn't really matter so long as she isn't 'helping' me and Haru." Ty Lee shrugged.

"Well, if she's helping Aang now, this could get really interesting." Toph added.

Teo nodded from beside her.

- -

"Hey, ah, Suki, can I borrow you for a minute?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, Sokka, what's up?" She asked as he led her towards the balcony.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but why do we have to come out here."

"Because I don't want to be interrupted."

Suki shrugged and nodded because that was logical. She waited now for her fidgeting boyfriend to say whatever he had to say.

"Suki…" Sokka started.

"SOKKA! Save me please. Azula keeps trying to be nice to me. Hide me or something." Aang came barreling through the balcony doors. "The only thing worse than her being bad is her being good, it's scarey."

"Go hide behind Appa. I'll meet you later and sneak you to a safe place or something." Sokka growled.

"Oh, good plan. Can you bring me something to eat when you come?" Aang asked.

"Yes, now go or she'll see you." Sokka cried.

"Thanks buddy." Aang grinned.

"Yeah, whatever, go!" Sokka said pushing Aang back into the ballroom. "I'm sorry, I was saying, Suki, we've…"

"You haven't seen the avatar, have you? The runt is being a spoilsport and I'm sick of his moping." Azula asked sticking her head out onto the balcony.

"Argh, no, he's gone away, far, far away." Sokka shouted.

"Sorry I asked I was only trying to help." Azula said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're not, now go." Sokka growled.

"Sokka, don't be so mean." Suki chided.

"I'm not being mean, I'm trying to…argh, just let me make sure no one else is coming." Sokka muttered, peeking into the doorway.

"You're trying to what Sokka?" Suki asked confused.

"Okay, good, no one's coming. What I've been trying to say is…Suki I really like you, in fact I love you and…" Sokka began again.

Suki gasped, as she saw where this was going. Her hands flew to her mouth to contain her excitement.

"Hey Suki…" Ty Lee started to say as she entered the balcony.

"Not now!" Suki snapped, thrusting the other girl back into balcony and slamming the doors shut. "Sorry, Sokka, you were saying."

"I was saying, I'm so glad I found you and I couldn't imagine life without you. I know I may be an idiot sometimes and I don't make the best plans, I can't draw to save my life, but there is something that I can do. I can love you every day with everything there is to my being. I can take care of you and protect you, even though you don't need it. I will provide for you and be there for you so long as you want me because I love you and if you'll have me, I'd really like to marry you. So…uh, will you marry me?" Sokka grinned up at her hopefully.

"Oh, Sokka, of course I will." She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"Really? That's great! Because I made you something and I really hope you like it. What do you think?" He smiled as he held up the jade necklace before her.

She was quick to make sure she didn't ask him what the picture was. She'd figure it out soon enough. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him happily. Now she had two reasons to remember this day for the rest of her life.

- -

Katara was nervous as Zuko drew her out of the room.

"I think that's enough dancing." He whispered in her ear as his fingers intertwined with hers. She was drawn into the challenge in his eyes and had followed him out of the room without question. It was only now that they were alone, his arm around her waist and hers around his neck that she realized where they were headed. She'd been distracted by the wild sloppy kisses that had them giggling like school children as they bumped into various objects lining the hallways. She was less distracted now as she saw the looming double doors of his chambers.

"Zuko?" She whispered, far too afraid to speak above a whisper.

His reply was muffled into the skin of her neck as he opened the doors and beckoned her inside. She hoped she could stall by turning back to close the doors but one of the two guards she hadn't noticed before had already pulled it shut and now her back was against the door and her lips against his.

"Zuko…" She tried again.

"I know, I've waited all day for this as well." He murmured mistaking her calling of his name.

"Won't the guard hear? Won't they know what we're doing?" She whispered, desperately fishing for anyway to stall.

He'd pulled the pins from her hair and was now stroking it with an affection touch.

"They will be there all night, every night Katara."

"Isn't that going to be weird? Knowing they can hear us…" She blushed.

His hand continued to stroke her hair for a moment and then cupped her face gently.

"Katara, my position as Fire Lord dictates that I must be protected at all times, you as well, which means the guards must never be too far away." He explained slowly, between kisses. "However, their position dictates that they know their place, and now that place is to pretend they don't hear a thing. We will never have the freedoms of most couples, Katara. We can't make love on the beach or even spend an entire day in bed past this week but we can make special the time we do have here, together."

On some level his words terrified her on another it sparked her curiosity. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea of the guards outside but what he said made sense. Curling her fists and trying not to squirm, Katara decided to try to be brave. Like Gran-gran said, she had to relax and let him teach her. Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze up to his.

"Will you show me how?" She whispered.

A/N: Alright, there you have it, the wedding. I hope you liked it. I felt cruel keeping the wedding from you so I'm posting it now. It will still probably be a while before I can post too much else (I just moved into my dorm and have to go to all this transitions stuff). However, I am currently posting two chapters the wedding (as you've just read) and the wedding night. I'm giving you the content warning right now so you know there's absolutely no reason to go onto the next chapter if you are underage or don't like mature content. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! I promise you aren't missing any plot development or necessary dialogue. There is nothing in the next chapter that adds to the overall plot. I'm just aware that I'm writing for two audiences now and some people like the mature stuff so I'm giving them their own chapter. That said, wait for the next one if you don't like explicit scenes, I'm sorry about the wait.


	30. 28Pt2 Content Warning: The Wedding Night

A/N: Alright, I am repeating for those who did not read the last author's note. This chapter contains explicit content. IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE MATURE CONTENT, **DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **You're not missing some great plot device or any important dialogue. This chapter is solely for those who enjoy it so if it's not your thing don't read it. I have more than one audience to appeal to so this is for the ones who haven't seen any of what they're looking for yet.

It will still be a while before I can start updating regularly again because I have just moved into school and need to get settled but I hope you will be patient. Please heed the warning of this chapter and don't proceed if you shouldn't be reading this. Thanks again for your patience.

-

-

-

-

-

Yes, I am wasting space so that those who foolishly click on this page and didn't read the last two warnings don't start reading something they're not ready for. Sorry if it's annoying but I'm avoiding any mods crashing down to chew out my soul. I've given everyone fair warning.

-

-

-

-

-

This is your final warning. Stop now if you don't read anything R or NC-17. Just wait for the next chapter. You're not missing anything here.

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 28.2**

**The Wedding Night**

"_Will you show me how?" She whispered._

Zuko groaned. Despite the simplicity of it, that was perhaps the most erotic thing he had ever heard. However, he also noted that the allure of the question was a direct result of its innocence.

"I'll show you everything you need to know." He murmured against her lips before capturing them again.

Katara tried to shut her mind off to her doubts and fears as she returned his kiss and basked in the glorious weight of him, pressing her to the door. He pulled back and smiled at her and she felt dizzy at the intensity of his gaze.

"Katara, my wife," Zuko whispered before kissing her sweetly. He placed gentle kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose, and cheeks before kissing down her neck and letting his mouth suckle on her collarbone.

Katara emitted a sigh of pleasure and her eyelids fluttered shut forgetting everything.

"Oh Kami." she sighed again when Zuko ran his hands down her arms then back up her sides letting them settle on her breasts, which were barely contained beneath the material of her gown due to her gasping breaths. His hands didn't linger there for long, though. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a passionate kiss that clouded Katara's mind of anything but her husband. She felt his hands on the back of her dress, tangling with the strings and trying to get them undone and felt herself involuntarily arching her back, giving him better access to the strings. His groan alerted her that with this action she was now completely pressed up against him. She gasped, about to utter an apology, but found his lips firmly pressed to her own, making the task impossible. Finally, Zuko finished with the strings, but groaned when his fingers came across numerous buttons and snaps.

"This dress is very aggravating," he grumbled.

"Gran-gran's attempt to maintain my purity I suppose," she panted now that the assault on her lips had stopped.

Zuko growled with renewed vigor as he resumed his battle to free her of the dress again. He hungrily attacked her neck as he fought the dress, which drew her attention away from anything but the amazing feeling of Zuko's lips against her skin. Katara only noticed that her dress had dropped to her feet when she was suddenly able to breathe. She inhaled deeply, but not just because she could, but from mere surprise.

"Zuko!" she gasped.

"Mm, do you like that?" Zuko mumbled, placing butterfly kisses over the top of her breasts, which were only slightly hidden by her silky lingerie, while his hands caressed her sides with light teasing strokes.

She moaned in response and he kissed her triumphantly. He trailed his finger over the tops of her breasts, close to the lining of her bra and then followed the same path with his lips and tongue. He took her hands, lacing his fingers through hers, leading her back towards the bed.

Standing beside the bed, a flash of terror raced through Katara and she hesitated there.

"Katara?" Zuko murmured against her neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling suddenly very self conscious in her underwear. She raised her hands in an attempt to hide from him but he caught her wrists easily.

"Don't hide from me Katara. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She nodded despite her doubt and tried to stop herself from trembling. _'There's nothing to be afraid of. We're married now, he'll be gentle.'_ She coached herself. _'Just relax.'_

He kissed her again and despite her fear the curiosity within always returned his explorations with an eager inquisition of her own. The contrast between her innocence and her curiosity were a baffling turn on to him. He was subtle in the change of his kiss, slipping from a light grazing to a deeper drugging kiss filled with sensual purpose. She clutched at his arms as he dragged her further into his sensual world.

He allowed his hands to venture up her sides again and cup the soft swells of her breasts. He circled a thumb lightly around a hardening nipple and was rewarded with a soft moan. The sound made him want to toss her on the bed and finish this but he knew he had to take it slowly. This first night would shape her view of the act and he would give her no reason to feel disappointed or unsatisfied by the experience.

His other hand, trailed over her flat stomach and then lower, briefly over her panties before drifting away again. A gasp was torn from her lips in a muffled protest of this teasing and he grinned against her lips.

"What was that?" He asked lazily as his hand drifted downward again and lingered just as briefly before returning to her stomach.

She couldn't even retort now though, she couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she clung to him turning pleading eyes up to him. The strong feelings he had sent scorching through every nerve-ending in her body was terrifying but she was desperate for him to resolve it now that the fire was started.

"Help me with this." He offered, her the chance to reciprocate in her own inexperienced way, guiding her hands to his own clothing. She slipped the robe easily from his shoulders but fumbled nervously with the buttons of his shirt.

"No need to ask whether you've done this before." He teased, kissing her forehead.

"Don't make fun of me." She pleaded, looking up at him.

"I won't, it's a good thing." He told her, brushing her hair back behind her ears.

She kept her eyes on his chest though, fascinated yet again by its pale perfection with the exception of the fading scar from his last fight with Azula. She traced her fingertips over the scar and then tried to be adventurous by mimicking one of his earlier actions. She lightly grazed her fingertips over his nipples and then looked up at him to see his face was a picture of fierce concentration, as if he were holding himself back. She bit her lip pondering the look on his face until he opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"You'll learn fast. Come to bed." He grinned, scooping her up into his arms and laying her on the bed which both taunted and tempted her. He slipped his shirt from his shoulders and kicked off his shoes. Enraptured, Katara watched as he unbuttoned his pants and slid the zip down. She had thought she was somewhat ready for all this but autopilot switched on and she snapped her eyes shut when he dropped his pants because she was embarrassed enough about seeing the bulge in his pants and seeing the same in his boxers just seemed far to intimate for her.

"Open your eyes, Katara. It will be fine." He said. She kept her eyes firmly shut and shook her head violently. He sighed deciding to appeal to her sense of humor instead. "Katara, it will be fine, bor I command it and you must obey all my commands."

She had to laugh at the pompous tone of voice he employed in such a situation. Briefly forgetting her fear she opened her eyes to shoot him a defiant look.

"That's better." He smiled, "We won't rush."

Abandoning the idea of fully undressing himself, Zuko moved to the end of the bed taking one of Katara's feet into his hands.

"These need to come off." He said eyeing her shoes. She reached to untie them but he caught her wrists again. "Allow me."

He released her wrists and she shuddered at the tingling that trailed behind the slow climb of his finger up her calf to the tie of her shoe. He took slow, gentle care in untying the first shoe then massaging his way down to her foot where he placed a gentle kiss. She watched him fascinated as he trailed kissed up from her foot to her calf, to her knee, to her thigh…her breath caught in her throat as he kissed the spot where the blue silk of her panties cut off his access to her skin. She waited, in frozen anticipation for the next kiss and almost fainted from exasperation as he moved back down to the end of the bed and began on the next shoe.

This was torture. She hadn't been sure if she was ready but the teasing was absolute murder. She growled as he kissed his way up her thigh and almost kneed him in the face when he stopped again, smirking at her this time.

"Eager now?" He grinned returning his kiss to her lips.

"Can I torture you like this too? It isn't really fair that I can't make you burn like this." She complained. She was regretting not committing anything Suki had said to memory. Nervous as she was, she hated being helpless to make him feel like she currently was.

"I'm sure you will learn it all in time." He chuckled against her lips.

She leaned into his kiss and allowed herself to be pulled closer to him. She didn't resist as he laid her flat against the pillows and began to trail hot kisses down her throat to her bra. His fingertips brushed lightly over her stomach. She ran her fingers up and down his broad strong back, abandoning caution and just letting herself feel, as his lips returned to hers.

He groaned against her lips, as she began squirming against him and his resolve to maintain control was momentarily broken as his hands wondered over her in a frenzy, wanting to touch everywhere at once.

He sat up trying to regain his focus and pulled her up with him so she was straddling him. He pushed her hair back and kissed down her neck again. He lingered at the base of her neck attacking the sensitive spot there. She moaned, one of her hands tangling in his hair the other tracing the contours of his six pack. She couldn't get over how built this he was no matter how many times she saw him shirtless.

Zuko eventually continued his path from her neck to where her skin and bra made contact. He traced the lining of her bra with his tongue causing her to shudder with all the built up anticipation. He grinned at the reaction he caused and found her nipples. He stroked her hardened peaks gently with his thumbs listening to her cries of pleasure. The sensation he was causing with his thumbs and the rubbing of the silky material against her nipples was driving Katara over the edge. She threw her head back in pleasure arching her back pressing more into his hands, wanting more, begging for more, putting herself at his mercy.

Zuko removed his hands from her body silently enjoying her groans of protest. He laid her back on the bed before he found her nipples once again with his lips causing her to begin her squirming and pleasured cries again. He let his hand feather down her body to her wet heated sex. Her whole body convulsed when his fingers first made contact with her most sensitive area. Her cries only grew as he gently stroked her through her soaked panties.

Katara gripped his shoulders unable to do or think of anything else. She couldn't do anything but wriggle beneath his maddening touch and beg for more. She wanted him and she was burning for all the time she hadn't realized they'd been resisted each other. She wanted to help she wanted to do something to let him know how he was making her feel. She was at a complete loss however and simply moved her body with his hand pleading for him to take her. She screamed her body arching before going completely lax as she came.

When she opened her eyes again Zuko lay beside her breathing hard and caressing her stomach listening to her whimper. She kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest wishing there was something she could do for him. She was unsure of herself and thus she simply lay in his arms waiting for him to speak or guide her through the next phase of the night.

She had thought that it would be happening by now. She had thought it would be over in fact but the way he was kissing her told her they were probably just getting started. Everywhere he touched set her on fire with need to feel like that again. She was vaguely aware of what had just happened to her but she couldn't be certain until she experienced the real thing.

He was patient, allowing his hands to stroke over her everywhere but where she wanted his hand to be again. This was both relaxing and frustrating. Deciding to try to take some part in her wedding night Katara tentatively began to stroke him back. She allowed her fingers to tiptoe over his body, exploring and memorizing the details of his skin but stopping at the waistband of his boxers. She still wasn't brave enough to go there.

She flushed again at her own childishness and was embarrassed as he smiled against her lips, pulling away.

"It's okay Katara. I actually don't want you to touch me there."

She was mortified by the fact that he could read her actions so well but curiosity swelled in her at his statement. Didn't Suki say boys liked to be touched there?

"Why not?" She frowned, thinking it had something to do with her lack of knowledge.

"If you touch me now, it'll be over before it's ever really started.

"Oh." She murmured, not completely sure what that meant but deciding he knew more of what he was talking about than she did.

Her worry melted away as she was soon aching, squirming, and begging again. When she felt she might die of need, he took her bra off and slid her panties down her trim legs before touching her wet heat again.

Wild and frustrated, Katara's fears flew out the window as she boldly allowed her fingertips to briefly trail over him. She shuddered at the dark moan that came from him at her actions and was fascinated by the way his muscled tensed up. She looked up briefly to ask him with her eyes, if he wanted the boxers off and he nodded, mutely. She mustered all the courage within her body as she slipped her fingers into the band and yanked the final barrier between them down, keeping her eyes on his face.

He had moved on top of her now and her hands slid onto his shoulders as she prepared herself.

"Bite my shoulder." He instructed gruffly before slowly easing into her. Katara gasped at the sensation and then winced, biting down harder than she had meant to on his skin as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

His muscles trembled as he waited for her to adjust. He sucked in a deep breath, pressing his face into the side of her neck trying to control himself. She clung to him briefly letting the stab of pain wash over her and then she tried her best to relax back against the pillows as she nodded to him. Her heart felt as though it wanted to burst from her chest as he sealed the union with a kiss that was far more intimate than any of their previous kisses.

She sighed against his lips, and then he began to move. He moved slowly at first, dragging his mouth away from hers to looked down at her.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

She shook her head a smile creeping onto her face at his caring. "I'm fine. It's fine, remember you commanded it would be fine."

He chuckled at her and then words and humorous quips fell away as he showed her how to move with him. When she had picked up the rhythm he returned to teasing her. Her breaths were heavy pants now and her head was thrown back against the pillows, her hair splaying around her like a wild halo. He couldn't resist speeding up, feeling the heavy wet tension that meant she was close. Her moans had turned into whimpering cries and all he could think to do was call her name. Her back arched off the bed and her cries had hit an all time desperate.

"Relax Katara. Let go, let it happen." He whispered in her ear and it was too much for her.

"Zuko!" She cried out, in astonishment as it took over her for the second time that night.

He almost came watching, listening, feeling her against him. He held still allowing her body to come back down from it's high before he began moving again. She hugged him close to her and pressed her face into his neck and when it happened for him, she leaned back to watch his face, taking in every moment of his reaction. She watched his eyes close and his head whip back. He tensed and moaned, then dropped exhausted beside her.

Katara propped herself up on one elbow to look at him, her hair falling all around her as she studied his face. He looked dazed and content and she smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

She lay against him, allowing him to lazily stroke her side and nuzzle his face against a bare breast.

It occurred to her now that they hadn't used any form of protection and she briefly wondered if that was on purpose. Was she supposed to be trying to get pregnant now? They hadn't talked about it. Her eyes scanned over his face wondering if she should ask him. Biting her lip she decided to see what was on his mind at the moment.

"Zuko." She murmured, snuggling up against him. "Do you think, maybe, there are some things that we ought to…you know, talk about?"

He turned unconcerned golden eyes up to her and a mischievous grin adorned his face.

"Before or after I make love to you again?" He drawled lazily, his voice carrying an erotic promise. Katara shivered in anticipation of the night she had thought was over.

"There's more?" She questioned.

"You'd be surprised." He grinned, sitting up next to her. She closed her eyes as his hands began to caress her breasts again.

"I…I guess it can wait then…"She replied shakily.

"Good." He smirked, capturing her lips.

She was still a novice but she had certainly gathered more courage from her first experience. She was more comfortable with his body and was less frightened at the prospect of touching him. She watched surprise quickly flash across his face at her boldness but then a wicked grin replaced the shock as he buried his face into her neck again. She had a long night ahead of her but the idea didn't scare her as much as intrigue her now. She wanted to learn everything and one day torment him as he had her.


	31. Chapter 29 Post Wedding Days

A/N: Alright guys, to be perfectly honest, there's just not much going on in this chapter. I just wanted to post something to let you guys know I haven't abandoned this story. I plan to finish it, I just don't have much time to write. Thursday's are probably going to be my writing days since I only have one class on those days but it really depends on how much homework I have (the amount of reading you have to do in college is ridiculous, especially if you were like hey the honors college sounds fun XD). So the chapters are going to still be pretty slow but I promise this won't be abandoned.

**Chapter 29**

**Post-Wedding Days**

Katara woke in a languid haze, a crooked grin adorning her face. One arm was thrown above her head and the other hung loosely over the edge of the bed. Her hair was a splayed mess across the gold silk pillowcases and a series of marks dotted her neck and chest. She took a deep breath, stirring the sheets draped across her tired form. She hummed a pleasant sigh of contentment before rolling onto her side and casting her gaze towards Zuko's side of the bed.

"Zuko?" She murmured, wondering where he was. He wasn't beside her and after placing a hand against his pillow she determined by the coolness of the silk that he hadn't been there for a while. In the past week they had spent together, she had grown accustom to waking up at his side, either to kisses or the sweetest caress. He'd have the sweetest things to say to her and some sort of gift for her. It made no sense to her where he kept getting the presence from because whenever she was awake he was with her so how could he possibly have found time to get her flowers or a new hair clip? She didn't argue his displays of affection but instead welcomed them and basked in his favor. The idea of rising with the sun had suddenly become very appealing since her first morning as wife of the Fire Lord. There were definite benefits to waking so early in the day and not sleeping again until it was very late at night.

Sitting up slowly, she did nothing to stop the hair that fell around her in its current teased unkempt manner. Yawning and stretching, she glanced around the room for any signs of her husband but found none. She frowned to herself as she slipped out of bed and into the robe that Toph had given her for her wedding. Padding once again to the great double doors of her new chambers, Katara cracked a door open and stuck her head out.

"You haven't seen Zuko have you?" She asked the two guards standing there. It was still weird knowing they were there all the time but their presence was beginning to grow on her.

"The Fire Lord had a meeting to attend, Lady." One answered.

"Oh…Thanks…"Katara smiled sadly before closing the door. She didn't really like waking without him but shrugged it off figuring most mornings would probably be like this from now on.

Heading into the bath, Katara nearly screamed when she saw people in there. For the past week, no servants had disturbed her or Zuko except to bring food in and neither of them had felt the need to venture out into public during their brief time alone. They would only have their one week while the nation celebrated and the council oversaw things so they hadn't wasted any of it on walking around a city they would have their entire lives to see. Now her bathing attendants were back, with Purya and Mother Matron to see to it that she looked the part of Fire Lady on her first official public appearance since her wedding.

Sighing at the loss her lazy days spent snuggling with Zuko, Katara allowed herself to fall back into the routine of being undressed and scrubbed to within an inch of her life before she was finally allowed to be dressed for the day.

- -

Toph sat at breakfast yawning. Ty Lee's head was bobbing above her plate, trying desperately to stay awake. Sokka and Suki were practically leaning against each other to stay up. Teo was attempting to suppress and yawn and Haru was leaning his chin against his palm in an attempt to keep his head up. Azula was sipping hot tea in an attempt to absorb the caffeine for energy and Mai, with dark circles around her eyes, was buttering her toast in a hypnotic manner. Aang was the only one with tad more energy but the overall vibe was that of burnt out teenagers.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Hakoda asked, jovially, already knowing the answer.

"Partied too hard." Azula muttered into her drink.

"Couldn't sleep or we'd miss something." Ty Lee added.

Hakoda chuckled at the ragged looking teens.

"I thought there was no such thing as too much partying." He mused, eyeing his son.

"Didn't say too much partying, there's no such thing as too much partying." Sokka, instantly awake at the jab about partying, jumped in. "A week long party is by far the coolest thing that has ever happened in my lifetime. We just need a better plan to conserve energy when the party goes on for that long."

Suki nodded tiredly against his shoulder.

"Well, so long as you had fun, right?" Hakoda grinned.

"Definitely, I can't wait for their anniversary." Sokka grinned.

- -

"Pitiful aren't they?" General Kawamura mused, watching the tired teens from the shadows. "It's hard to accept that those children were the ones to defeat Ozai."

"On that we can certainly agree." A mercenary named Snider replied.

"Do you feel it's all just a bit ridiculous, relying on children, relying on Ozai's son, to make things right?" Kawamura continued.

"I don't really care either way. Is there a reason you wanted me to meet you here or what?" Snider replied impatiently.

"Your coin purse is pretty empty now without the war, isn't it Snider?" Kawamura stated more than asked.

"Stinkin' kids, ruined my business." Snider snorted.

"And I feel for you, in fact, I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

"I'm listenin'."

"Stir up some trouble in the fire nation, just a little chaos, make them uncertain of their new leader."

"And why would I be wantin' to do that?"

"Because you've never had any loyalty to this nation, all that matters to you is the money." Kawamura smirked, as he walked off, not bothering to see if Snider followed.

- -

"All I'm saying is that I think you should take a summer progress to allow all your people honor you with their hospitality." Advisor Yuwei said.

"Well that's just not the safest course right now." Another advisor pointed out.

"We're not economically capable of a progress right now, since we're helping to rebuild the other nations." Advisor Takamura added.

"We don't fund our own progresses, you fool. The nobles who host the royal family do." Yuwei snapped.

"Ah, so you want the Fire Lord to come off as imposing, do you?" Another counselor jumped in.

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Yuwei growled.

"How is any of this important? There are other issues we should be discussing, such as the border patrol. There are still people out there with vengeful intentions against the fire nation, my lord, the excess funds we have should be to bolster our military to defend ourselves." General Kazain thundered.

"How is that important in comparison to this land dispute that needs to be settled? I have two…"

Zuko rubbed his temples as he listened to the panel of generals and advisors he was to be left with once the council returned to their homes. He was in no mood to sit here listening to these men argue over what was important but it was his duty to do such so he squeezed his eyes shut and call upon every ounce of patience within himself. He was the Fire Lord he had to care about his people's issues even if it was something as stupid as whether or not he was going to tour his own nation with Katara or a couple of men fighting over whose farm land it really was.

- -

"So is anyone interested in displaying their strength in the fire nation games?" Iroh asked as he joined the teens who had decided to laze in the courtyard for the day.

"Fire nation games?" Toph asked.

"Yes, it is the final celebration of the wedding. A champion must be chosen for the Fire Lord and Lady but those who wish to compete just for the sake of it can enter as well. There are all sorts of events: archery, fighting, racing, and so much more." Iroh promoted.

"Sounds kind of interesting." Haru mused.

"It'll be nice to see how we match up against the fire nation's best and we can knock out anyone who isn't worthy of protecting my sister." Sokka thought out loud.

"Excellent, the games are tomorrow. It will be a good way to celebrate before everyone departs to their homes. Now, I should go see about wrapping up my paperwork so that I can leave for Ba Sing Se when all of this is over." Iroh grinned before leaving them behind.

"Well that certainly sounds like fun, not that any of us have the energy for too much more fun." Suki commented.

"What are you talking about? If we sleep all day today we can totally take the competition." Sokka declared jumping up.

"Sounds like a riot." Azula sighed, leaning back against a pillar dejectedly.

"What's wrong Azula?" Ty Lee asked, dropping down beside her friend.

"Nothing really, I'm happy for you guys. Have fun." Azula muttered.

"Why can't you have fun too? Zuko won't let anyone say anything bad about you competing in the games." Ty Lee tried to encourage her.

"Yes, well, fighting just isn't going to happen for me. I don't exactly have my bending any more, do I?" Azula snapped.

Ty Lee fell silent in apology.

"Ha, I'm sure you don't need your bending to kill us all." Sokka growled.

"Not you at the very least." Azula sneered.

"See I told you she was still evil. She just threatened me." Sokka complained to Suki who pushed him off the bench they'd been sharing.

"Stop being mean Sokka. That's like asking you to fight without your boomerang or me to fight without my fan. We can both do it but if you're fighting for recreation it just isn't much recreation without your weapon of choice." Suki said.

"You aren't suggesting that you think Azula should have her bending back, are you?" Sokka asked, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, maybe, it's not like she's out to get any of us." Suki shrugged.

"THAT'S JUST WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK!" Sokka shouted.

"Considering we already established I could kill you without my bending don't you think you'd be dead by now if I wanted to kill you?" Azula asked.

"She's threatening me again!" Sokka cried, flailing his hands in the air.

"Sokka!" Suki said menacingly.

Sokka crossed his arms, sulking. He didn't want to argue with Suki but he wasn't just going to trust Azula either. Giving her back her bending was just a bad idea.

"What if Aang gave you back your bending with some limitations?" Ty Lee suggested.

"Can you even do that, Aang?" Teo asked.

"I don't know. I've never given someone their bending and I'm not so sure it's a good idea to give Azula her bending back." Aang blushed, feeling guilty about the admission. He shouldn't have looked, but something drew his eyes to her and for the briefest moment he thought he saw a flash of hurt cross her face but in an instant it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I wasn't asking for my bending back anyway." Azula snorted. "I don't think the kid's got what it takes to do it even if he wanted to."

"You don't know that, I could figure it out, and for the last time will everyone stop calling me a kid!" Aang snapped.

"Why don't you accept that maybe you are just a kid?" Azula snapped back. She didn't know why she was feeling so antagonistic suddenly. It was natural to goad Sokka into an outburst because it was always so amusing watching Suki smack him back down but she had actually been trying to make friends with the avatar. She found his lack of trust to be frustrating and hurtful.

Hadn't they all just spent the last week getting to know each other better? The girls had come together like old schoolmates and Haru and Teo went with anything Ty Lee and Toph did. She fought with Sokka mostly about unimportant things that made the group laugh and she had thought that Aang was beginning to accept her as well but apparently not. She sighed, not sure at all what she needed to do to make things right with him. She'd seen the scar she left on his back from the lightening attack and regret filled every inch of her for all the things she had done to this group. She was unaccustomed to this feeling of vulnerability, she'd never felt the need to try to make things right with anybody in her life. It made her frustrated that there was no magic word or action that would make her past mistakes go away.

- -

It was far later in the afternoon when Suki and Katara sat giggling in the sitting room of the royal apartments.

"Suki that's so great. I'm so happy for you guys. You're perfect together." Katara gushed.

"He is the yin to my yang." Suki sighed, as she leaned back against the multitude of pillows surrounding her and Katara. _(A/N: Sorry guys, I love that macaroni reference in __Juno__)_ "We may not agree on everything but I couldn't imagine life without him at this point."

"So where are you going to have it and when? I need details." Katara prodded.

"I haven't really had an extraordinary amount of time to think or plan this but I think we'll have it on Kyoshi Island since I'll be living most of the year with Sokka at the South Pole and when I'm not with him I'll be back at the island." Suki grinned at Katara.

"I'm so excited for you but how are you going to keep up with your warriors when you're at the South Pole?" Katara asked.

"Ty Lee has a falcon messenger which she's bringing back to the island with her, probably to send messages to Haru more than me but she said she and the girls will keep me posted. I'm fine with that since Sokka will be the water tribe leader of the South Pole one day it's not such a big deal for me to live there. I always knew if we did decide to get married that would probably be a sacrifice I'd have to make but I'm not worried because my girls are trained well." Suki shrugged.

"Well then good luck and let me know if you need any help with anything. I'll send you a falcon messenger of your own as soon as we get things properly settled down here."

"Take your time, Katara. You have to focus on your marriage first, remember. Plus, I'm sailing home on the same ship as Gran-gran, I don't think she'll give up her title as wedding planner extraordinaire just yet."

"You've got a point there. She really out did herself with this one."

"Mmhmm." Suki agreed, hugging Katara again. "I have to go start packing now but you're coming to see us off right?"

"Of course."

"Great. I'll see you later then."

Katara waved to Suki as she slipped out of the large golden doors. Katara sat back against the pillows and sighed. She was going to miss her friends and family. She suspected it was going to be oddly quiet here without them. How was she going to fill up her days without her crazy brother's parties and how was she going to keep up with Toph and Ty Lee's romances once they were gone.

- -

"Er, hey Azula." Aang blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I know this is weird. I don't really know why I'm here myself…well I do but…I mean, it's not exactly normal to be here like this. Not that I never apologize I just meant it's weird because it's you….not that I'm not trying to get used to you I just…Argh, sorry, I'm rambling, I know. I came here to apologize, kind of. I wanted to explain myself, about earlier because I think I hurt your feelings but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, in case you did care and are just pretending you don't care and…"

Azula frowned at Aang. The boy was making very little sense.

"Avatar, is there something you want besides wasting oxygen?" Azula finally cut in.

Aang's mouth snapped shut embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Whatever, it's fine." Azula rolled her eyes, then turned her back on him and then turned an empty stare out of the landscape of the fire nation in the fading sunlight.

"Um, about what I said earlier…" Aang started.

"I said, it's fine, avatar. I don't care if you trust me or not." Azula snapped, not turning to looked at him.

"I think you should have your bending back." Aang said in a rush.

Azula spun around this time looking at him as if he were insane.

"I know. It's crazy but I was sitting around thinking about what Suki said and she's right. My bending is a part of who I am and I couldn't imagine what life would be like without it. When I took your bending, I took a part of you. You're different now and that's not in reference to you being good. It's weird you being good but it's even more weird seeing how sad you are without your bending. You're never openly sad but you're not exactly…well, you know…you…you used to glow when you were bending. We may have been running for our lives every time you were bending but I can tell that you haven't got that spark about you anymore and I know it's my fault. So I want to give you your bending back because even if I were to say I fully trust you now, without your bending that's a lie. That just means I'm still afraid of what you would do if you still had your bending." Aang explained, feeling extremely self conscience.

Azula stared at him for a moment, she felt the accursed sting of tears collecting in the corners of her eyes and she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Why the hell did that mean so much to her?

He had no reason to trust her, no reason to give her back her bending, especially after what she'd done to him and yet here he was, offering her a hesitant second chance. Putting up her mask to stop the emotions, that were swarming her, from appearing on her face, she turned away from him again and summoned up her uncaring tone of voice.

"Do you even know how to give me back my bending?" She scoffed.

"Er, no…not really but I figure I can try. I've been consulting the avatars of the past but none of them have ever done it either. However, if nothing else, I think there's a way that I can lend you some of my power that way if I'm close by you should be able to bend or maybe it'll last a few hours."

She turned around again to glare at him skeptically.

"Don't you want to bend again?" Aang asked.

"I…It doesn't really matter to me…do what you want." She replied crossing her arms.

One of his hands reached up and wrapped around her and she snatched it back shocked by the sudden gesture.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I was going to try to give you your bending back?" Aang said.

"Why'd you grab my hand then?"

"Well I'd think I'd have to be touching you somehow, don't you?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, that was just weird. Here hold my hand if you want to avatar." She snapped, rolling her eyes and flinging a hand at him.

"I don't want to hold your hand." Aang howled, drawing back from her.

"I thought you were trying to give me my bending back."

"Well yeah…"

"Then you're right, we probably have to be sharing some kind of physical connection so are you holding my hand or not?"

"I'm not holding you hand…I'm just…I'm just creating a bath for the energy to flow through."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just do what you've got to do before somebody walks by and thinks you were trying to hold my hand, okay."

"Well now it's weird." Aang pouted.

"It was weird to begin with."

"Not this weird."

"Stop being such a baby."

"You know, I'm rapidly changing my mind about this."

"Well, it's too late. Now you've got my hopes up."

"So then you do miss bending?"

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is since I'm the one giving you back your bending."

"Fine then, I miss it. With my bending gone, I feel cold and alone. It's my own personal hell which is nothing less than I deserve. I miss the smell of cinder and ash. I miss the charged electrical feeling that came with lightening bending. I loved making fire dance on my fingertips. I loved everything about being a firebender. I miss being a firebender. Are you satisfied now? Did I pour out my heart and soul enough?" She snarled scathingly.

Aang stared at her silently.

"You know…I think I could learn to like the real you. You love being a firebender as much as I love being an airbender. All this time I just thought you liked being evil and destructive, I never would have known you appreciated the bare basics such as the way it makes you feel to bend or the smell of the world around you after the use of your element. There's a lot I have to learn about you. Maybe in time, we will be friends." Aang said quietly before threading his fingers through hers.

She stiffened, frowning down at their hands. It was weird, the feeling of someone else holding her hand, the feeling of someone, besides her brother and uncle, showing her undeserved kindness. She wished she had the right thing to say for this moment but she'd never been in this situation before. When she finally opened her mouth to say something she was stopped by the sudden feel of tingling in the hand the avatar was holding. The feeling spread up her arm and she was fascinated by the blue light that followed. Her eyes wondered briefly over to Aang's face but his eyes were fixed on their hands. She thought to question him on it but the light had overtaken her and she was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She tried to look at Aang one more time but she saw nothing but a fierce blue light and then nothing. Her mind swam and suddenly her vision was flooded with flashes of Aang's memories and his mind was filled with hers.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on as none of this had happened when he was taking her or Ozai's bending away but he couldn't break his hand free of hers. He felt sick from the whirlwind of memories coursing through him and when it stopped he seemed to float mindlessly in the crackle of electricity around them.

"Azula?" His voiced cracked, as he tried to focus his mind on looking at her but the intensity of the bending he had just performed had robbed him of his strength. He sank to his knees and then fell forward on his face. Turning his head he saw the masses of Azula's hair, splayed across the grass. He wasn't sure if she was conscious or not and his hand failed to reach her shoulder to rouse her before he slipped into darkness.


	32. Author's Note Sorry, I hate these too

Author's Note

Alright guys, I hate to do this because I hate getting all excited when other author's do it and then realizing that the new chapter is just an author's note but I wanted to keep you guys up to date with what's going on. At some point today my lanyard snapped and my flash drive and mailbox key are now missing (I don't really care about the key since no one writes to me). This means that the next chapter that I stayed up until 3am writing is now gone and all the ideas and notes I had pre-typed are gone as well.

Felicia1075 the story I had started working on with you is gone as well, everything I had written, I am quite upset as you can probably imagine.

After reporting my missing flash drive to the police, student services, help desk, and random people of both the campuses I was on today I have made my depressed way back home for labor day weekend. I'm going to wait until next Friday to see if my items are found. If not I will attempt to re-write all the missing pieces.

So once again, I am sorry. Apparently, there are forces working against this story but I will not be stopped. We are just being delayed. So I'm very sorry about the inconvenience and wait. I honestly didn't mean to leave you on a cliff hanger I was going to post as soon as I got home from class and then surprise, surprise I have no key ring on my neck.

Thatcoolkids96


	33. Chapter 30 Alive

A/N: So my flash drive was never returned. I have finally gotten up the willpower to attempt to rewrite the chapter. I am still very sad by the loss but the show must go on. Please review. It's a great motivator when all your ideas have been lost and then DPS (department of public safety), on the day you decide to start writing again, calls you and goes "hey, we found your flash drive." So like an idiot, you get all excited and proceed to practically sprint to the DPS building (ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS) get there and search through all the lost flash drives and keys and then they go, oh jk, we called the wrong person, sorry about that. I then proceeded back to my dorm to cry, call my dad, and eat Cookies and creme ice cream. (My roommate now probably think I'm insane after such an emotional display over a flash drive but whatever. The kid up the hall offered to get me a new one and ran away when I launched into my rant about how that's not the point, it's what's on the flash drive not the actual fact that it's gone. btw, before you mark me down as crazy for not accepting a free flash drive, my dad has actually bought me a 4GB to replace the lost one but I just can't bring myself to use it, to trust such technology again...at least not until I have a true need anyway.) So there you have it, an update on my sad little life and the only reason I can give for being so slow with getting this chapter up. I was being taunted by DPS and have only just come out of my depressed coma, part II.

**Chapter 30  
Alive**

Azula woke with a pounding headache. The sun was just moments from creeping up over the horizon, her whole body ached. She took a moment to try and assess her current situation. Her brain was functioning because she was capable of wondering what the hell happened to her but she couldn't seem to move her body beyond twitching her fingers which caused a sparkling crack that sent a jolt up her arm. Her head echoed with a rhythmic beating which accompanied the pounding of her headache and a whooshing sound breezed in and out of her ears as though there were another being breathing in her head. A groan escaped her as she battled against the lead feeling of her body and attempted to sit up. It didn't work, it just made her feel twice as dizzy. A soft groan escaped her as she tried yet again to force herself up.

Aang felt horrible. He was lying on his stomach with a mouth full of grass. He felt horrible, the . only thing he could compare his current feeling to was that of the time Azula shot him full of lightening. Gritting his teeth, he dug his fingers into the ground and forced himself to sit up. His eyes bulged as the new position doubled the pounding in his head. He pressed his fists against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, while attempting to will the pain away. He frowned at the sounds of a soft groan behind him. He frowned puzzling over the sound and the last minutes he could recall before he lost consciousness. It was painful to try to concentrate on a single thought right now but something inside him told him it was important that he remember.

'_Azula!'_ His eyes snapped open. An array of images of the fire nation princess swept his mind in a dizzying heap and then subsided with the last memory he had of her. Her hair splayed across the ground and her skin so pale it was abnormal even for a person of the fire nation.

"Azula!" He yelped, turning around in a hurried swing. It caused he great pain but he was more concerned about what he had just done to Zuko's sister. He'd be in a lot worse pain if he'd just accidently killed her.

Getting onto all fours since standing still just wasn't an option he crawled the few steps to her side.

"Azula?" His voice was a terrified whisper as he reached to stoke back the cascade of hair that fell across her face.

"Azula?" He tried again now that he could see her pale face. His eyes flickered worriedly over the soft curve of her cheek, to the smooth pale forehead; his gaze flickered down the elegant column of her neck to the way she was sprawled across the grass. _'Please be alright.'_ He reached and touched her shoulder this time and she turned her head towards him.

"Azula!" He cried joyously.

Azula winced at the loudness of the Avatar's voice. She wanted cut his throat…or curl up and hide from the sound for the next couple of hours. She groaned again, forcing her arms up to grip her head.

Aang was overjoyed as her hands came up and covered her ears. He was about to say as much when he found liquid gold eyes glaring up at him.

"Er hi…sorry about that." Aang blushed, not quite certain he was apologizing for being so loud when they both had raging headaches or for attempting to give her, her bending back which resulting in these headaches.

Azula was too busy inwardly rejoicing her resumed ability to move, to care about what Aang was babbling about. Forcing herself to roll over, she planted her hands firmly against the ground and pushed up. The sudden movements had caused such a violent wave of nausea to overtake her that she collapsed back to the ground feeling weak and ill.

Aang was watching Azula and was reaching to help her when a sudden rush of nausea hit him. His stomach churned and his eyes widened. Since when was he nauseous? Placing a hand over his reeling stomach, he looked down at the now panting Azula.

"Are you alright?" He groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered into the ground, more to herself than him.

He was about to try to say something helpful when a thought struck him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to be sick. Now shut up, I have a monstrous headache." Azula snapped.

"I think I'm going to be sick too…only I wasn't a minute ago." Aang mused.

"Am I supposed to care right now?"

"No, I just…" Aang frowned. The other pounding in his head was pretty steady until Azula began trying to move. The pain he felt had doubled when she'd started to move and he hadn't felt nauseous until just moments before she declared she was in danger of being sick.

Despite how sick she was feeling, Azula felt a wondering and then an enlightenment, not her own. It was like her brain had just discovered something new, only all she was thinking about was not puking her brains out.

"Azula? Are you feeling less sick now?" Aang asked.

"Well considering, I'm just laying here trying not to be sick, yes, I am feeling slightly less nauseous."

"So am I." Aang stated.

"Look avatar, I'm sorry to tell you but I just don't care right now. I feel horrible which leaves no room for being nice to you right now…"

"No, I mean, I don't think I was ever really feeling sick. I think I was feeling…well, what you're feeling…I still am. And I can hear your heartbeat…in my head…" Aang said.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he was being stupid when she stopped and considered his last comment. Her heartbeat…in his head. Her head was pounding but it was an unusual pounding because of the two distinct beats…and the whooshing. The whooshing… _'Oh Kami, I can hear his breathing.'_

"And…and my breathing…can you hear that too? It's like a little whooshing sound…in the back of your head?" Azula whispered, slowly pushing herself up into sitting position.

Aang's eyes widened. "Can you hear me too?"

She nodded rigidly.

They both sat in silence, staring at each other trying to process the new information.

"What did you do to us?" Azula finally whispered.

"I don't know. I was trying to give you your bending."

"Well you gave me a whole bunch of your memories instead."

"I have some of yours too."

"WHAT? Don't you dare look at them; those are my own personal memories. How dare you? You just violated my mind."

"I didn't mean too. I was trying to give you back your bending."

"Well great job of that." Azula sneered sarcastically.

"Well you don't know that it didn't work yet. Yeah, there seem to be some side effects but you haven't even tried bending yet." Aang snapped.

"You're just trying to distract me from the fact that you just mind raped me."

"What? That's ridiculous. I wasn't trying to get inside your head. I was just giving you your bending but it seems to have opened up some sort of bond, I gave you part of me and replaced it with a part of you or something. I'll have to ask the past Avatars about it when I'm feeling well enough to meditate."

Azula stared at him for a moment then gazed down at her hands. When she fluttered her fingers a few blue sparks still crackled from them. She pressed her lips together staring at her hands, fearing the feeling of disappointment if nothing happened when she tried.

Aang felt a wash of fear and insecurity take over him. His eyes widened as he looked at Azula. He could feel what she was feeling. It wasn't just coincidence the nausea and the rhythm in his head. He'd somehow opened up a path between them.

"Hey." He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. A rush of energy and a warmth spread through them both at the contact. "Don't be afraid…you can do it. I know you can, somehow I just know that I didn't screw that part up. You can bend, I promise."

"How can you be sure?" It pained her to show her fears to allow him to see her insecure but at this point what could she do about it? If he could feel her doubt like she could feel his concern for her right now, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him.

"I can't be but somehow I just know. It's hard to explain. Will you just try for me?" Aang asked.

She paused for a moment, unsure but then rose to her feet and stepped away from him. Closing her eyes, she breathed in a long slow breath. Steadying herself and attempting to close her mind to anything but Aang's encouraging presence, she raised two fingers into the air in a elegant and twisting arch.

A grin adorned her face at the first stirrings of power within. Her breathing came much easier and her body felt suddenly alive. She arched and swayed with the movement of her hand until she'd extended it fully up into the sky and her eyes flew open dancing with the light of crazed anticipation.

Aang suddenly feeling very afraid, looking at the wild expression on Azula's face, both hands crackled with sparks of electricity and then she made her first move, slashing her hand down towards the earth and a streak of blue lightning followed her. A familiar crazed laughing was heard from inside the cocoon of electricity she had surrounded herself with and when she turned to face him, parting the dangerous bolts, he somehow knew he'd be alright. She looked crazy but alive, she radiated such a joy, an enthusiasm for her bending that he felt less in the presence of a psychopathic murderer that a child who had just gotten their favorite toy back.

As he looked at her now, she seemed less calculated and stiff as she had in the past. She looked like she was dancing, allowing the currents to bend and sway her with their ebb and flow. Her hair was flying wild and free as she spun in circles and tossed herself side to side and as he looked at her now, Aang couldn't help but think he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

He cringed, beautiful? Azula was not beautiful, she was crazy and dangerous. Her pale skin may be glowing now in the lightning surrounding her but he had a scar to prove that while lightning may be beautiful it could also very easily be death. Her eyes may be dancing with a light he'd never noticed before but that was because he'd never taken the time to look, he was sure she probably always got excited like this in the past too, when bending. Her hair may have a swish and bounce now but that did not make him want to touch it. No, he was just happy for her and he was attracted to the joy of the moment, the fun it looked like he was missing.

Azula felt breathless and alive as she stopped dancing around like a lunatic. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin tingled with energy. She turned to Aang to thank him when a feeling of exhaustion trickled through her. Her eyes traveled over the boy who was now in a slumped position breathing just as hard as she was.

"Are you alright?" She asked, dropping down beside him.

"I, uh, I don't know. I just suddenly got very tired, like I've been bending all day…like I feel after a lesson with Zuko on redirecting lightning…" As he murmured this, he thought it over. They had opened a bond…she was using his energy to bend, that had to be why he was so tired. All he'd done otherwise was sit here. "I…I think you might be using my energy to bend."

She glanced at her hands, eyes widening. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, really. I've never done this before. I want to try something though. I want you to bend and I'm going to try to stop you, okay?" Aang asked.

She nodded, it was a simple task and she was curious about her abilities and limitations as well. Standing once again she raised both palms up and this time concentrated on heat. She envisioned her beautiful blue flames and felt the flush of heat and rush of energy that always accompanied her fire bending. Turning in a sharp striking move she thrust her palms towards the open air. Nothing, just a small blip of flame and then a haze of smoke, she frowned looking at her hands then at Aang. Her eyes widened in concern, he was on his side, panting hard.

"Aang?" She cried falling to her knees beside him and rolling him onto his back. "Aang, I'm sorry. I don't know what I just did but I'm guessing it's my fault."

"Nope, no…I always knew you were strong. I guess I just forgot how strong." He wheezed. He'd been knocked over by the amount of mental strength and energy it had taken hold Azula back. It would put him out of commission but at least he knew he could do it, in case she decided to turn on them now. "You now have your bending."

"Do I? Or am I just borrowing yours?" She frowned.

"I don't know how to turn it off so we'll just assume you have your bending, okay?"

She frowned, "But will it work when you're away? When everyone goes back home will I be nothing again?"

Aang forced himself up despite his body's protest.

"You're not nothing." He said propelled by an inward command, to take her hand. "You're never nothing."

He blushed at the cheesiness of his own statement.

"Thank you." She whispered. A small smile danced across her lips and lifted the corners of her eyes. She turned her head enough that her hair fell into her face just as Aang was trying to decide if she was blushing or still flushed from her crazy lightening dance.


	34. Chapter 31 Differences in Opinion

**Chapter 31  
Differences in Opinion**

Snider sat on hilltop, eyeing a small farming settlement of the fire nation. A few earth kingdom members were scattered among the members of the fire national helping with the harvest.

"I'n't that sweet? Cooperation among nati'ns." Snider spat as he turned to his few companions. "We'll eat good tonight for causin' a li'l ruckus during 'is majesties grand tournament. Let's go stir up some trouble boys."

- -

"So this tournament is to do what, exactly?" Sokka frowned, as he practiced his sword technique.

"Apparently it's to choose the Fire Lady's champion. This person will defend Katara's honor and make sure no harm comes to her and stuff like that." Suki shrugged.

"But Katara can take care of herself." Sokka replied.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's just one of their traditions. Who's it going to hurt?" Suki grinned.

"No one, I guess. I was just wondering."

"Good, then let's get ready. We'll show 'em what none benders can do." Suki winked.

- -

Katara shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was feeling rather impatient about seeing Zuko today. It was the first day not being the center of his attention and she'd been able to distract herself for a while but with her friends busy getting ready for the tournament she was already beginning to feel alone and obsolete. Zuko was supposed to meet her for lunch but a messenger had arrived instead and told her something had come up. Since Suki's visit this morning she had passed her time staring out of windows and exploring the palace wondering if this was to be her life now.

She wasn't sure she liked the idea of feeling like this every day or waiting around for Zuko so that she wasn't completely alone. He was supposed to meet her here in the standby room so that they could make their entrance to the tournament together. Outside the open windows, she could hear the festivity in the streets below. Music was being played, voices shouted to the passing crowds to come see what they had for sale, the smell of fresh baked bread and sweet meats wafted up to her, and children's laughter rung in her ears.

She frowned. Children. She wanted children but she also wanted time alone with Zuko first, time for them to better stabilize their relationship as it was still very new. However, when would that time be available, how long should she wait? How long did he want to wait or did he even want to wait anymore? She placed a hand over her stomach wonderingly. Could she be pregnant right now? She and Zuko still hadn't talked about it.

She was still pondering these things when Zuko finally burst in with a flurry of servants following behind him. Some were straightening his collar; others sweeping invisible dust off of his shoulders. Two advisors bickered between themselves on either side of him and he looked tired and annoyed.

"Thank you for your opinions. I will think on it during the match now please give me some peace." Zuko finally snapped instantly silencing the advisors.

"Of course my lord. My apologies, sire." The two men spoke in unison as they bowed out of the room.

"You as well." Zuko growled, waving away the servants who were still tugging at his clothes.

"Majesty." They murmured bowing and leaving as well.

She watched him, feeling guilty for being so impatient with him. He had a lot to do especially after being gone for a week. Life wouldn't be like this forever, he just needed to get caught up. Smiling at the haggard smile he gave her, she went to him and he folded her instantly into his arms.

"This is going to sound horribly pathetic and needy but I missed you today." Katara sighed, as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to how much I have missed you during these dull meetings. It's a bunch of grown men squabbling over silly things." Zuko chuckled leaning down to kiss her.

She grinned as he rained kisses over her face and then finally captured her lips. She smooth her hands up his chest and then around his neck, letting her finger curl up into his hair. He hugged her close and pressed a kiss just below her ear before attacking her neck.

"And what have you been doing all day?" He murmured against her skin.

"Not much actually. I've been rather bored most of the day." Katara started. She was about to ask if there was anything he needed help with when he kissed her again and then pulled back to gaze at her. She was struck silent again by the beauty of his eyes. He leaned his forehead down against her own and grinned.

"We'll have to fix that won't we?" He smiled.

She smiled and nodded basking in the stolen moment of his affection. The soft nuzzling and sweet kisses left her in no way prepared for what he would say next.

"So Katara, do you think we have made you pregnant yet?" He grinned.

Katara completely froze. Her mind which had a moment ago been going to mush was now working, at such a fast pace it made her head hurt, to try to comprehend the shift in tone of the situation.

"Sorry…what?" She asked, trying to buy herself time to come up with a good response.

"I was wondering if even now my son is growing inside of you." He murmured, pressing a kiss against her left temple.

She had to first control her breathing and then focus on what exactly it was that he was saying.

"You, uh, you wouldn't want me to be pregnant right now, would you? I mean we only just got married and we haven't really talked about it. And why a son?" She exclaimed.

"Of course now. Now that I know I'm capable of being a parent, there's no reason to wait." He said frowning at her. "Marriage is essentially about children anyway. That's its primary function, particularly in my case, Katara. And a son is just preferable. A male heir is a stronger sign than a female heir. Yes, my father was planning to put Azula on the throne but she was a prodigy and while I don't mind, I guess, putting a daughter on the throne I'd still rather not be seen as weak so I'll hope for a son."

Katara missed the majority of his explanation about his gender preference as she was still stuck on _My Case_. Not our case. She cast her eyes down, frowning and biting her lip attempting to resume her calm. Obviously they did need to talk. While there was no stopping it if she was already pregnant, she wasn't exactly keen on rushing things either.

"Actually, I was sort of hoping that we might have some time together first to get to know each other better."

"The decision isn't really ours to make. We must have a child and I see no reason to procrastinate." He gave her a devilish grin before capturing her lips again.

Her eyes closed slowly but her heart just wasn't in the kiss. It was all rather scary to think about. In some aspects it changed everything. She thought over her honeymoon and how little they had talked or actually spent time getting to know one another. It had been all about sex all day, every day. What if he hadn't meant it at all? What if it wasn't about showing her how much he loved her and really about getting a son as soon as possible? What if he just wanted them to have the baby now that way if it was a girl he wouldn't have lost time on getting his son? What if he hadn't meant anything he said the night before their wedding and even on their wedding night but was just trying to lure her into a false sense of security?

She clutched tighter at the fabric of his robe as each new fear washed over her. She needed some reassurance from him. Pulling back she searched his face for some sign that he could read her distress and knew exactly what to say. He looked at her slightly puzzled but said nothing. Instead he leaned in close again as if to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"It would be nice to have some time on our own first, though, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"Katara, that is what honeymoons are for." Zuko said lightly.

"But we didn't even talk." She protested.

"We didn't need to. I know all that I need to know about you and there is anything left you need to know about me, you have only to ask me, okay. My life is a very busy one now, Katara."

"And I want to share it with you."

"You will be as my wife and mother to my children. You will want for nothing."

Her frown deepened. He ought to know how she felt about such male dominated ideas. He didn't treat her as an inferior and she hadn't felt like one until this point but now she suddenly felt like some sort of pet for the purposes of breeding. In fact, she was starting to fear that he was sounding more and more like his old arrogant self when he still wanted his father's approval. When he still believed in such silly things as fire nation supremacy. Where was the awkward caring teen she loved in that last statement.

"Just that?" She snapped.

"Don't get angry Katara. Of course not, there will be much more to your life than just being kept." He replied silkily.

"Oh really?"

"Of course, you won't be tied down by children there are plenty of staff to look after them."

"Zuko, that's not what I mean. I want to be hands on with them what I meant was what else will I do with my time. I'm not the sort to just sit around watching the grass grow, you know that. I want to help people. I want to explore the world further. I want to develop my skills as a healer."

"We'll work on that." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed. _Work on it._ It sounded like she had to be written into his schedule. It was infuriating how he seemed to bounce between the man she loved and the stuck up prince of the fire nation.

"Of course we will." Katara seethed.

Zuko frowned at her, he could hear the faint note of annoyance in her voice. He'd always known her to be a demanding girl but surely she must realize that some things would change. She couldn't just go running off with the avatar to save the world any more. She had to be here with their people. He'd see to it that she be allowed an escort to visit a local hospital to keep up with her healing but he couldn't promise much traveling as of yet.

"Relax Katara, there's plenty for you to do. I'll speak with the guards and make sure you have an escort for going out and I'll have an advisor come see you about the different charities that might interest you. There are tons of thing with the rebuilding that you could organize."

"I don't want to organize them. I want to help do the rebuilding."

"Fine then, you may go and help, once again let me set you up with an escort first but as soon as you become pregnant the helping will have to stop. I don't want you to endanger yourself."

"Zuko…" Katara started.

"Please, Katara, let's not talk about this right now. It's been a long day and I had hoped to leave politics behind for a while." He sighed, kissing her.

She wanted to shout at him that this wasn't politics it was their marriage but her disbelief of his current behavior, held her in a shocked silence. Did he think they were negotiating? Because this was nowhere near acceptable. He knew what kind lifestyle she liked to lead and if he thought a couple of visits to see the displaced peoples were going to satisfy her, he was out of his mind. Just earlier today she had felt as though she were useless and once she became pregnant it seemed she would just fade further into the background of his life.

She knew he needed an heir and he was right that the arranged part of their marriage was mostly about an heir but was that truly they only thing between them? It scared her that in the course of so few days she already felt so strongly about him and now she wondered if he really did feel the same about her. Had he mixed up love and desire?

It was easy to fall into desire; even now she felt her body responding to him, to his kisses, and the hand loosening the sash around her waist. She needed to focus, they needed to talk, but sharp edges of irritation and panic clouding her mind were already being smooth away by the tongue dancing over the pulse point where her neck and shoulder met. She couldn't form a good argument when he was distracting her like this. All the sensations were still so new to her that she couldn't stop herself from melting against him.

She closed her eyes and balled her fists trying to get a handle on her senses but closing her eyes had only focused her attention more on what he was doing to her neck and the fact that her sash just hit the floor. She shuddered feeling the warmth of his hand tracing a lazy pattern down the newly exposed skin of her side to rest on her hip.

Zuko felt triumphant and proud of himself for calming the situation before it escalated any further. He didn't want to fight with Katara but he had been hoping to escape all of the demands of his people by coming to her. He needed an escape. She was supposed to be helping him relax and get away from all the stress of being the Fire Lord and he'd see to it that her needs were met as well.

-

- -

** Content Warning **

(A/N: Once again if this is not the section for you, this chapter is over, there's no author's note below so no reason to continue reading. See you next chapter)

- -

-

He grinned, hearing her gasp as his mouth moved from her neck to her breast.

"Zuko?" Katara murmured partly from excitement and partly from worry about the unlocked door. A servant could come in at any moment.

"They won't come in." He mumbled before allowing his tongue to flicker out and tease a hardening nipple. Katara let out a cross between a whimper and a gasp as she dug her fingers into his hair, trying to steady herself.

He raised his head and flashed her a wicked grin which had a habit of making her forget everything. She knew they really needed to talk but it would be impossible to form a single thought now.

Zuko pulled her closer to him and slipped her dress from her shoulders with a practice ease. His lips found hers again as he lifted her and carried her to the nearest couch in the room. He lay her back with a gentle ease. He stroked a finger gently over her lips and she reached out for him, only to have him pull slightly away. She frowned at him confused until he slipped in between her arms and attacked her breasts once again. Her giggles turned to a moan as he removed her breast band and she felt his tongue fully against her skin.

Her fingers tugged gently at his hair until he allowed her to sit up some. She balanced herself on one hand and let the other begin working on removing his robes. Katara slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek that escaped her as she was suddenly flipped over and found herself straddling her husband.

"Thanks for the warning." She growled, glancing at the doorway, hoping that the servants hadn't heard her.

"I was trying to help you." He smirked; bring her hands back down to his chest to finish working on his shirt.

"Are you sure you weren't helping yourself?" She asked, shifting her hips and smirking when he groaned. "I'd say you placed me rather conveniently, almost as if that was your plan."

"Nope…just worked out that way." He panted, as she continued her squirming.

She pulled his shirt over his head and trailed a gentle path of kisses from his Adam's apple to his navel.

"Katara." He growled in a warning tone, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hmm? Yes? Did you want something?" She teased.

She couldn't stop the squeal this time as she was flipped again. He's somehow managed to loosen and kick off his pants and boxers in the process. He wasted no time in slipping off her underwear and tossing the silk onto the floor.

Her back arched up off of the couch as he entered her and her blunt names trailed roughly down his back. Her eyes closed as he rocked against her and her mouth opened in a silent plea when his mouth found the sensitive joint between her neck and shoulder again.

She grabbed the throw pillow from under her head and covered her face with it to muffle her screams. Zuko had to laugh as he wrestled the pillow away from her.

"Are you really thinking about servants right now?" He chuckled.

She couldn't even give him a response as he tensed and bore into her faster. She whimpered, begging him to end it. Leaning forward he brushed a soft kiss against her lips, then her cheek, and finally the upper curve of her ear.

It was so low that she almost didn't hear his request, whispered hotly against her ear.

"Scream for me."

She wasn't sure if it was his words or the brush of his thumb against her clit that did it for her and at the moment it really didn't matter as she screamed his name once, and then even louder drowning out his own groan as she contracted around him. Her fingers raked angry lines over his pale skin and he shuddered releasing into her before collapsing on top of her.

He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. Upon regaining a more steady heartbeat, he flipped them once more so that he wasn't crushing her. His hand stroked careless sweeps over her back and she pressed his ear against his chest allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic patter.

They lay in silence for a while until Zuko yawned and sat upward, massaging Katara's shoulder to rouse her from her drowsy state.

"We should probably redress for the tournament." He murmured.

"I don't want to go." She sighed, snuggling against him. "I want to lay here with you."

"And I would love to lay here with you but our people await." He said, reaching for his clothes.

She made a face but slid off the couch and began attempting to make herself presentable for public. She'd really like a bath before going out into public but there definitely wasn't any time now.


	35. Chapter 32 The Tournament

**Chapter 32**

**The Tournament**

Katara sat rather uncomfortably trying her utmost to look enthusiastic about the tournament going on below her but it was just so darn hard to focus. She stole what was probably her hundredth glance at Zuko but his attention appeared to be on the competition, his hand, however, was tracing patters on her thigh that kept inching higher and then retreated. She wanted to scream from frustration. She was absolutely torn on what exactly she wanted to scream about on one hand she wanted him to stop teasing and touch her but on the other they were very much in public. The spectators below couldn't see his hand but she wasn't very good at keeping quiet so she'd probably give away what they were doing if he did go all the way. On top of that, there were a select few high ranking nobles and advisors sitting with them on the balcony that thought nothing of the gentles caresses but probably wouldn't enjoy the show. She gave another frustrated huff of a sigh and shot a glare at her husband. She really did need to talk to Suki about this.

- -

"Come on boys. Move those rocks. We gotta make this landslide look like earth bender work. Put y'ur back into it." Snider commanded.

He had managed to sneak up the side of a cliff near the field he'd been spying on earlier. His plan was to cause a landslide that would close up the mouth of the cave the fire benders kept their excess harvest in and to take out some of the town people. He'd blame it on the earth benders and his boys, already in the town, would rally some rebels to attack the earth benders and then they would sneak out and collect their reward. It was a pretty good plan if he did say so himself. The general would pay him big time for his plotting.

"Hurry up wit' them rocks. The Fire Lord's getting' too comfy on his throne." Snide shouted.

- -

"AND ANOTHER WIN FOR LORD KAILI!" Lo and Li's voices rang out over the stadium.

Haru lay on his back feeling dazed. His mind was trying to comprehend just how exactly he'd gotten his butt so thoroughly kicked.

"Hey are you all right?" Kaili asked with a smiling face.

"I have no idea." Haru said in wonderment.

"Oh, Kaili, you big bully, you better not have hurt him." Ty Lee ranted, rushing in from the stadium entrance.

"I wasn't trying to." Kaili blushed, helping Haru up.

"You're fighting style is amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Haru said honestly.

"Thanks, my family has protected the Fire Lady for years I would hate to disappoint them by failing in this tournament." Kaili grinned again.

"Well good luck, not that you need it." Haru replied, bowing to Kaili.

Kaili bowed back and then bowed to the crowd who whooped and cheered at his success. He then bowed to the balcony where the Fire Lord and Lady Hope sat. He was praised once more by Lo and Li and then he left the stadium.

- -

"Who is Kaili?" Katara asked, leaning close to the edge of the balcony to try to get a better look at the man who had yet to lose an event.

"He is a friend, we trained together when we were growing up. His family has always served as champion to the Fire Lady. I have high hopes for him but I will not simply appoint him, he must earn his place so that I am certain you have the best protection." Zuko explained.

"I don't really need much protection, Zuko."

"And when you are with child? I should hate to think of something happening to you and you not being able to defend yourself." He replied.

Katara bit her lip, she hadn't thought of that, but then again she hadn't been planning on pregnancy any time soon.

"Don't worry Katara, I've got it all figured out." Zuko said.

'_And that's what scares me.'_ Katara thought with a sigh.

"I plan to test your champion myself. The final fight will be with me." Zuko informed her.

"Why can't I test him?" Katara asked.

Zuko just blinked at her. He hadn't thought of that. Of course, in the past Fire Lord's had always tested their lady's champion. Their wives weren't exactly chosen for their superior fighting skills but their beauty and fertility.

"I would like to test him myself." Katara said.

"Uh, Katara…" Zuko started.

"What? Are you going to say I can't because I'm a woman?" She asked sweetly. He snapped his mouth shut already knowing he'd lost this fight. "How will the fire nation learn to respect me as your equal if I don't show them what I'm capable of? I don't need you protecting me or fighting for me, I can do it myself and I want them to see that. I'm not some helpless little girl and I'd like to correct them if they're under that impression just because I've accepted that its tradition here to have a champion."

He let out a slow breath. She was asking something that simply wasn't done here but she was right. Their marriage was about change and how else could he show her that he wanted her to be happy and that he would give her ideas a chance than to let her go fight. He'd just have to slip out and make sure whoever she was fighting knew not to hurt her or he'd kill them.

"Alright, Katara, you can fight." He said.

She frowned, "Really?"

"Yes, really, why wouldn't you be allowed to fight?" He asked.

That had seemed a tad too easy but Katara wasn't going to fight it. Instead she leaned over grinning and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled at her brightly and then returned his attention to the stadium below.

- -

"Good luck Sokka." Suki grinned, kissing her fiancé.

"I don't need luck, I've got mad skills." Sokka smiled confidently.

Suki rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the double doors and into the arena.

Sokka took a good look at his opponent. He was a lanky guy around his age. He had a cocky grin and a confident stance. In his hands were a pair of broad swords.

"Hey wait a minute, broad swords?" Sokka cried.

"What were you expecting?" The boy called to him.

"Um…fire balls, fire whips, fire…something." Sokka listed.

"We're not all benders here." The young man smirked. "Doesn't slow me down though. My name's Jeung."

Sokka was slightly disappointed to not be fighting a fire bender but also rather impressed that a non-bender of the fire nation had been so bold as to join the competition.

"Sokka."

"I know, you're brother of the Lady Hope. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're related to royalty."

"Ready!" Lo called.

Sokka opened his mouth to retort to Jeung's last comment but was drowned out by Li's voice.

"Fight!" Li finished.

Sokka barely had a second to think as the Jeung sprung at him with his broad swords. He brought his boomerang down to block the blow aimed at his stomach and dodged to the side to avoid being hit by the other sword angled at his head. Jeung spun around slashing his foot out tripping Sokka who proceeded to roll out of the way as an elbow came down at him.

'_Kami, he's fast.'_ Sokka thought doing more evading than fighting. Scrambling backward Sokka managed to put enough space between them that he could hurl his boomerang at Jeung. The other boy had to duck low to avoid being knocked out but his eyes widened at how close the hit had come.

"Yeah! Boomerang!" Sokka rejoiced, catching it and rushing forward drawing a sword from his side. His downward stoke was blocked by the X formation of Jeung's blades. Sokka gasped, as he was suddenly flying backward after a foot connected with his chest. _'How did he even think of that?'_

Winding back again he used to distance to throw his boomerang again, this time nicking Jeung on the side of the head, knocking him over.

'_Yes!'_ Sokka rushed over capturing his opponents hands. "Do you yield?"

"Of course not, fool." Jeung laughed jerking his head back and head butting Sokka in the face. Sokka was so surprised by the flexibility and quick thinking of his opponent that he fell backwards from the impact.

He was back to evading and was suddenly glad he wasn't fighting a bender if the non-benders were this scary.

- -

Hakoda was trying not to laugh watching his son run around in circles avoiding attack after attack. He knew that eventually he'd come up with a plan, provided he didn't run out of oxygen first.

- -

"Are you sure we should both fight? What if I use up all your energy during my match? Then what happens to you?" Azula asked Aang.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead but you should fight that's what started all of this. Go have some fun." Aang encouraged.

"Well thanks." Azula said, not sure how she should be acting right now. She awkwardly offered him a hand to shake and he stared at her oddly before accepting it as one of her attempts to be a "normal" nice person. When he grasped her hand a jolt of energy raced up both their arms. Blood thundered in her ears and she wasn't sure if the sound was her own or his.

He felt as though his energy had doubled, as if he could do anything. His blood was pounding in his head and heat was coursing through every fiber of his being, wrapping him in a blanket of security and peace.

She felt a cool peacefulness settle inside her, like a summer breeze, and her mind wandered to a happy place. As quickly as the peace had come, it dissipated when he released her hand and was now staring down at his own.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know…I just felt like I did when I used to live with the monks at the air temple. I was really carefree, really…"

"Happy?" Azula finished.

"Yeah."

They stared at each other both pondering what all these new experiences meant. Strange and new as it was the desire to explore it further was lurking in the back of both their minds. Aang opened his mouth to say something but then shook it off. He didn't want to think about it being around Azula was not supposed to be a good thing. Withdrawing, he closed his mind to her and retreated to find somewhere to meditate before his match.

Azula watched him go, confused. His emotions had been such a rushed blur she could hardly keep up considering she was caught up in her own whirlwind of confusion. Her attention moved to the doorway through which Sokka had just come wheezing through. She cocked her head to hear Lo and Li proclaiming him the winner of his match but he looked like he'd been run over by a cabbage cart. Shaking her head at his weakness she proceeded into the arena. Her match was next.

- -

Toph was pumping her fists in the air rallying the crowd for her match when a shuddering stutter of cheer causing her to turn and give her attention to the approaching footsteps. Behind her stood Azula, heartbeat calm as ever with her hands clasped together, Azula gave a respectful dip of her head to Toph and Toph returned it with an appropriate bow.

"THE PRINCESS AZULA AND LADY TOPH!" Lo and Li cried. A hesitant cheer went up now as people eyed Azula suspiciously.

Even now, Azula's ever present calm was creeping Toph out but the younger girl was determined not to show it. She cracked her knuckles, which sparked more cheering from the spectators, and set her stance.

"Ready!" Li called.

A malicious grin spread across Azula's face as she summoned her strength. She couldn't help the smile as the familiar feeling of superiority spread through her. The guards and medics standing in the arena to jump in at a moment's notice exchanged hesitant and fearful looks at the look on their princess' face.

"FIGHT!" Lo called.

Being blind was rarely a disadvantage for Toph but with Azula it always seemed to feel that way. She was just to calm and so very light on her feet on top of that she was so fast that Toph always had to try to premeditate her every move.

Lo had barely finished the word when Azula's two fingers had already cut a jagged path into the air and then swooped back down. She had flattened her hand into an open faced palm and thrust a burst of fierce blue flame at the earth bender.

Toph jerked her hands up above her head, raising a wall of earth to absorb the super heated blast. She punched at the wall and shattered it into individual boulders that flew at Azula from every direction.

Azula's body was on fire, she hadn't felt this alive for some time now. The thundering of her own heart in her ears was almost deafening. She dodged Toph's attacks with ease, dropping low and swiping a kick at the younger girl sending a blast of flame at her.

Toph created a shield that caught the brunt of the attack but a stray bit of flame singed the tips of her hair.

"HEY!" Toph yelled. At the familiar smell of burning psychotic laughter was ripped from Azula's throat. Her mind was so focused on her target that she almost missed the wheezing breaths in the back of her head.

'_Calm down, Azula, before you hurt her.'_ She faltered at the sound of Aang's voice in her head. The hesitation was enough that Toph managed to hit her with a flying boulder sending the princess skidding backwards.

Growling in frustration, Azula tried to push Aang out of her head as she regained her feet and hurled a fresh wave of blue flames at Toph. Toph only just managed to put up a barrier but the forces of the blast burst her earth wall into pieces. Azula came at her with rapid attacks that Toph dodged and blocked, blind eyes widening at the intensifying heat.

"Um…Azula." Toph whispered. "We're not actually trying to hurt each other you know?"

"Make them stop calling me weak. They mustn't think I'm weak." Azula snapped, breathing harshly.

"Who's calling you weak?" Toph asked, suddenly picking up on the note of insanity in Azula's voice. Her heartbeat was less steady and erratic flutter kept trembling through at intervals.

'_You're not weak Azula. No one is making fun of you.'_ Aang's voice came again.

"Yes they are! I can hear it!" Azula shouted.

Toph's unseeing eyes were staring at the princess, a bewildered expression etched across her face. What the heck was going on?

'_No, it's all in your head. Stop listening to the voices in your head. Stop listening to you father.'_

Toph's hands were raised prepared to defend herself against the suddenly very still princess. Azula was just standing there seemingly in the midst of self conflict.

Everyone around the stadium craned their necks to try to get a better look at what was going on. The princess looked torn, her lower lip trembling and her eyes wide. Zuko stood, prepared to leap over the balcony's edge and be at his sister's side at once. _'What's wrong with her?'_

Katara was standing at his side, a hand resting on his forearm. The whole of the stadium was dead quiet.

Toph wasn't quite sure what to do. Everything had stopped. It she'd been able to see she would have chanced a look around to try to determine just what to do but that really wasn't an option. Instead, she summoned a small mound of earth to her and delivered a swift blow to the side of Azula's head knocking the girl unconscious to keep her from coming out of her stupor and doing something dangerous.

There was a pause as everyone stared at the unconscious girl in the ring. Her face looked open and vulnerable but at the same time she looked for the first time, at peace.

Their eyes snapped back up to the balcony and Lo and Li called out Toph as the winner. The eyes of the nobles honorable enough to sit with the Fire Lord and Lady were now on the doorway which the Fire Lord had just run through casting aside anyone in his way to get to his sister.


	36. Chapter 33 Peace Deferred

A/N: So I've gotten a lot of questions on the Aang/Azula (I know it's odd and a little uncomfortable, it's hard for me to imagine too) thing that's going on. I don't actually know what it's called (pairing-wise). I've never seen it before. I'm not really sure how I like it just yet but someone pointed it out to me as a possibility (and showed an interest in it) a couple of chapters back and since I like to try new things I decided to give it a try. I kind of like how it's developing so far so I'm going to stick with it but it's still up in the air. I was beginning to feel bad about Aang being alone though and I was trying to avoid creating a character.

**Chapter 33**

**Peace Deferred**

"What was Aang thinking, giving Azula back her bending?" Sokka seethed. "She could have hurt Toph."

"I'm sure Aang didn't know that Azula would fight Toph." Suki replied calmly.

"It doesn't really matter who she was fighting. She can't be trusted." Sokka barged on.

"Give it a rest, Sokka. She didn't hurt me so that's the end of it. If we're going to learn to trust her we've got to accept her for who she is." Toph said.

"What? What? Are you crazy? She almost killed you!" Sokka cried.

"But she didn't." Toph responded sounding equally exasperated.

"That's got to count for something." Teo shrugged.

"You people are unbelievable. You'll all be thanking me when she turns on us and I'm the only one prepared." Sokka sulked.

"Sokka, why can't you just give her a chance? It would mean the world to Zuko which means it would mean the world to Katara." Suki asked.

"Her own people won't give her a chance. Didn't you hear all the whispering? It was just like the engagement party they think she's crazy evil and that look on her face didn't help the situation at all. She enjoys hurting people. It's what she does." Sokka explained.

"And you enjoy being stubborn." Suki said rolling her eyes.

- -

Zuko sat beside the cot on which Azula lay, giving the healer a hard stare.

"My lord I can find nothing wrong with her other than a bump to the head." The intimidated healer repeated.

"That doesn't explain why she froze up like that before hand." Zuko snapped.

"I can't explain it sire. Forgive me." The old man quaked.

Zuko's face was a darkened cloud and it was only Katara's gentle hand on his shoulder that silenced him from further questioning the old man.

"She'll be fine Zuko. It was just a bump to the head. She probably just exhausted herself. She can't have had her bending back for very long, Aang was totally against the idea. He must have changed his mind before the match and she just wasn't ready for that much exertion." Katara explained.

"No, that doesn't sound like Azula at all. She's always aware of these things. She wouldn't tax herself out like that. Something else is wrong."

"Well we're not going to solve it just now. Please try to calm down. The healers will look after her. You have to get back to the stadium."

He looked pained at the idea of leaving her. Katara was gentle in her insistence but she eventually got him up and dragged him out the door. The healer gave her a look of thanks and she sent him a soft smile before disappearing with Zuko.

Aang let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding now that Zuko and Katara were leaving. He slipped past them stealthily and into the room where Azula lay. He was tired from the energy it had taken to aid Azula in her fight but he was curious as well by what had happened. He had felt her mind focus to a certain point and then shatter into a million pieces. So many doubts and fears had flooded him and fierce images of the Fire Lord. He had seen Azula as a child striving for his pride and acceptance. He had felt her hurt at the way her mother never seemed to look at her with the same love she held for Zuko. He had felt the jealousy at the friendship Mai and Ty Lee shared and how out of place Azula felt in the group. He had heard all the harsh things Fire Lord Ozai had said about Zuko but in Azula's mind it had somehow been twisted and aimed at her. Every time Zuko was called weak Azula had flinched as though she herself had been called weak. There was a resentment there and it had built over time and then been torn away in the days that she had been locked in her cell.

Azula's mind was a twisted complicated place. She had more fears that he had ever thought possible. She kept it bottled up so much that it wasn't a wonder she had finally snapped. She felt she had to earn her father's acceptance and because her brother failed at such things she clearly couldn't be loved either. She'd felt like an outcast among her friends and she believed her mother saw her as nothing more than a monster. She was alone.

He pitied her. She could feel it and it pained her. She didn't want his pity, she didn't want anyone's pity. Aang's head throbbed with her contempt for being pitied.

'_I'm sorry but how else am I supposed to feel.'_ He thought.

'_Get out of my head.'_ Azula's voice filled his mind.

'_No, let me help you. I want to help you.'_

'_Leave me alone. I don't need anyone.'_

'_But you do. You've been doing things on your own for so long, why can't you just try letting someone in?'_

He was afraid she wouldn't answer as the silence stretched between them.

'_It will hurt.'_ Her voice was like a whisper in his head and in his mind he saw the moment in which Ty Lee struck her down. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the breath caught in Azula's throat and she felt to the ground. He could see Ty Lee tugging on Mai's arm. He could feel Azula's hurt; he could feel her anger, her sadness.

'_Being alone hurts too. I won't abandon you.'_ He replied.

'_That's only because you don't have a choice. You don't trust me, you despise me, you pity me.'_

'_Find hatred in me. I don't hate or despise you. I didn't understand you but…but now I think I do and I want to help you. Please, let me help you.'_

He reached out a hand to her. She was still unconscious. It terrified him how pale she was and the stillness of her body was unnerving. He would never be used to seeing Azula as vulnerable. When his hand touched hers he felt a lightening jolt, similar to when he entered the spirit world.

The air around him seemed to constrict his ability to breathe and his body tensed before a bright light spread through him and his mind and then there was peace. He felt new. His eyes opened and he was on a beach. It was warm and dry. A breeze whispered over his bare scalp and fluttered the hair of a girl sitting at the water's edge, watching the setting sun. She turned and looked at him with the softest golden eyes.

'_Azula…'_ His hand reached towards her and she reached back. Then he felt himself being ripped away, out of the vision and back to reality. It was almost painful how violently his back stiffened and then he could breathe again. She was still lying on the cot but her eyes were open now.

"What?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"You didn't see that?" He asked.

"See what?"

"The beach?"

"What beach? What are you talking about avatar?"

"I just…we were on a beach. Weren't you on a beach?"

She bit her lip and then shook her head. "Not a beach…"

"Did you see something? Anything?"

"I was standing before my father. He was sitting behind the flames, he looked so angry, so disappointed. He told me I was weak, just like Zuko, dead to him…I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to tell him I didn't care, that he was cruel and evil and I hated him but I just stood there."

He stared at her for a moment and then moved slowly and took a seat beside her. They sat in silence. She didn't know why but that was comfort enough. She'd never had a companionable silence before. A small smile was trying to fight itself free of her saddened looks. She wasn't alone anymore. Her father wasn't the only voice in her head any more. She had a friend, a real friend.

- -

Katara's hair had been braided back into its old style. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she used to wear when traveling with Aang and the others only now it was red. She shuddered feeling Zuko's hands trailing slowly up her arms and then back down again. He leaned over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Be careful, Katara. I don't want you getting hurt." He murmured

"I already told you, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. If you're not here to help me get focused for my match, go away." She said, turning in his arms and poking him in the chest.

He shook his head, chuckling at the defiance he loved so much about her. "How can I help you focus?"

"I don't know." She gasped, distracted by the kisses he was placing on her neck. "If I lose you have no one to blame but yourself for getting me so distracted before my fight."

"I'm distracting you?" He smirked then pulled her close to him for a kiss. Her arms wound up around his neck and her eyes closed. She took a deep breath reveling in his scent and being in his arms.

"EW! Gross, could you two please stop that, I'm going to be sick." Sokka complained, coming into the tunnel where Katara and Zuko stood waiting for the match between Jeung and Kaili to finish to determine who would be champion.

"You could always go away. It would yield the same fix." Zuko drawled, turning his golden gaze on the other boy.

"But then I couldn't wish my sister good luck so enough with the kissing I'm going to be stuck with the disgusting image for weeks." Sokka blanched.

Zuko rolled his eyes and only pouted briefly as Katara slipped out of his arms and hugged her brother instead.

"Be careful out there, those guys are serious." Sokka said.

"I think I can handle it, I've been watching them fight all day." Katara said.

"Well then go kick some fire nation butt!" Sokka cried, pumping his fist in the air. "Uh…no offense."

Zuko just rolled his eyes at the sheepish look Sokka shot his way. His eyes were drawn to the double doors as Lo and Li's voices rang out.

"KAILI IS THE WINNER!"

Zuko gave a short nod of approval. Pushing Sokka out of his way, he pressed a quick kiss against Katara's lips and then left for his seat in the balcony.

"I should probably get going too so that I can watch." Sokka said. He squeezed his sister's hand and then made a beeline back to his seat.

- -

"Burn everything to the ground!" Snider shouted, riding through the small village on his ostrich horse. His plan had fallen into place excellently. There were people trapped by the land slide. The fields were in ruins. His men had fed the lie that the earth benders had caused the land slide to get revenge on the fire nation. Fighting had broke out and now the fields were a blaze with the stray fire that had escaped the attacks on the earth benders. There was utter chaos in this small town and while everyone was distracted, his men slipped in and out of houses taking anything of value.

- -

Katara stood before Kaili, poised and ready to attack. A hint of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he set his own stance.

"You do me a great honor in coming to test me yourself Lady Katara. It is only a shame that I cannot show you my true strength so that you might feel secure." Kaili said.

"And why can't you show me your real strength?" Katara frowned.

"It is punishable by death to strike a royal."

"You would have fought the Fire Lord."

"It is my duty when ordered."

"Then I'm ordering you to fight me all out."

"I don't believe the Fire Lord would appreciate that."

"Good thing he's up there then." She said, a challenging grin spreading across her face.

"Then by your leave, your grace."

"Promise me you won't hold back."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep."

Rather than allow her to retort, knowing what she would say and what the Fire Lord would do to him if was caught attacking full out, Kaili started the match with a thrust of an open palm sending a stream of red hot fire in her direction. Annoyed, Katara determined to force him to fight her full out by not holding back against him. Bending the water she had previously wrapped around her arms, she lashed out at his head. While he was distracted with the dodge, she coiled a string of water around his left ankle and tugged.

Kaili was in the air grinning at the fierce nature of the new Fire Lady. He arched back and came down on one hand, turning his fall into a flip and slashing a line of fire at her the moment his fingertips parted from the ground. She threw her hands up deflecting his attack with a barrier of ice and then thrust her palm at it sending a torrent of icy blades after him.

He threw flame after flame to melt the ice while battling his way closer to her. The steam that had arisen masked her movements and it was too late that he'd discovered that she'd snuck up on him. He recognized her proximity when a foot hit him squarely in the chest, driving him backward. Another flip saved him from falling on his butt and he was shocked by her strength. She hadn't pursued him this time but stood in the parting steam, standing tall and ready.

"Are you sure you don't want to really fight me?" She taunted.

"I'm actually very curious now to see how you'd fair. Are you ready to fight full out, I can tell you're holding back?" He called.

"It didn't seem fair to really go at you if you weren't going to put up a real effort to defend yourself."

"Well then consider me defensive."

"How much more to get offense?"

"I already told you, the Fire Lord wouldn't like that."

He jumped out of the way of the water whip that came at him after that comment.

"I can take care of myself." Katara said.

"I can see that." Kaili commended.

"Then show me a little respect and fight me."

She drew up a great wave behind her, collecting from the many buckets arranged around the court. Turning in a tight circle and sweeping her hands along with her she set the water to spinning like a hurricane and sent it after him.

He narrowly avoided the cyclone coming at him. Katara cupped her hand and snapped her fingers up calling the whirling mass to double back this time easily swallowing him up, spinning him round and round before spitting him out to the side.

He hit the ground coughing up the water he had unintentionally swallowed while being battered around inside her attack. He was only just catching his breath when he sensed the whip about to crack down on him. Jumping from side to side he avoided strike after strike.

'_Alright, a little offense shouldn't make him too angry.'_ Kaili finally decided. Pushing his weight off the ground Kaili jumped up making a harsh pivot and thrust both hands in Katara's direction. She smiled seeing the flames coming at her and sent a wash of water at it.

She had missed the hiss of her attacks clashing with Zuko's in their time as enemies, now she had that back. He threw fire balls in her direction and she blocked them all recalling the "good old days."

She smirked as her plan finally fell into place. The arena floor was went and now she pinched her hands up and Kaili was suddenly completely incased in ice except for his head and a cage had formulated around him. He looked around himself shocked, not having expected that.

"You're very good." He complimented.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"It's not over yet." He laughed, clenching his eyes shut for a minute and rapidly raising his body temperature to melt the ice.

She grinned setting her stance once more and beckoned him to her. "I'm ready when you are."

"MY LORD!" Rang out throughout the entire stadium.

Katara whipped around at the sound of the shout and Kaili's attention was stolen away just as rapidly.

"There's been an attack. People are trapped, the village is burning, and people are fighting in the streets." A man called riding in on an ostrich horse. "You must come at once, please, my village!"

Everything seemed to happen in an instant. The tournament was forgotten, men were running to get into formation to be sent out to put down the chaos. Zuko disappeared from the balcony in a flurry of advisors and generals.

Katara watched how rapidly the tone seemed to shift. The light and carefree spirit was gone and it was all back to business. Smiles had vanished from all faces but one. She frowned spying General Kawamura looking rather calm a cross between a smirk and a smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he watched over the sudden movements. It disturbed her to see him looking so relaxed about all this. A shudder went down her spine but she shrugged it off, he was a man of war, perhaps this sort of thing excited him.


	37. Chapter 34 Falling Apart

**Chapter 34**

**Falling Apart**

Katara's eyes snapped open. Her body's first reaction was to tense at feeling a hard chest behind her and an arm thrown carelessly about her waist. Then she relaxed and almost laughed at herself as she took in Zuko's face beside her. Her sigh of relief was mixed with sadness as she took in his exhausted features.

It had been two weeks since the tournament, two weeks since the attacks had begun, two weeks since she had seen her husband smile. In fact, it had been two weeks since she'd truly seen Zuko. The only way she would know he had wandered in, in the wee hours of the morning, was the feeling of the bed dipping with his weight as he collapsed beside her. The next morning he was usually gone before she had even begun to think about getting up.

She reached a hand out to stroke his face and then thought better of it, clapping the hand over her mouth as a rush of nausea reminded her why she had awoken in the first place. Slipping easily out of Zuko's arms and rolling out of bed, Katara made a mad dash for the bathroom. Clutching the sides of the toilette she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the golden bowl. Her arms were shaking as she reached to flush and she struggled to pick herself up off the floor to wash her mouth out in the sink. She splashed cool water on her face to remove the sweat that had collected across her forehead. Looking at her reflection, she surmised she looked as terrible as she currently felt.

Leaning her back against the wall, Katara sank down to the cool floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them dejectedly. She was feeling miserable and whatever virus she had caught was only getting worse. She couldn't complain though, especially when Zuko had so much on his mind. Her eyes followed the beam of light that fell into their bedroom and just reached the edge of their rumpled sheets.

She wished there was something she could do to help but he was always locked up in meetings these days, trying to find the source and stop the increasing chaos. The beginning had been little things like stirring up disputes between neighbors but things had progressed. The disputes had turned into hate crimes, people were being murdered for no reason other than not being fire nation or being a member of the fire nation that is sympathetic to outside nations.

The fire nation was becoming increasingly hostile again and some were beginning to feel suspicious of the other nations for sabotage. They were beginning to ask why the Fire Lord didn't respond to such things as the land slide and the ravaging of crops. They wanted to know why they were working so hard to grow crops that were not being eaten by men and women of the fire nation but by refugees. Couldn't they return to their own countries now?

The people were beginning to worry about whether or not the Fire Lord could really keep them safe in their homes. They were wondering if he really had their best interests at heart. To make matters worse there were whispers of Ozai enthusiasts within the city. There were people who thought that Zuko was weak and supremacy was the destiny of the Fire Nation. They whispered about war, about revenge, about freeing Ozai. They had become so restless so very fast that even Katara couldn't think of a useful suggestion to aid Zuko and his council.

The problems in the fire nation were not the only ones though. King Bumi had returned to feuding people who argued that the treaty agreed to by the nations was not a fair compromise. They had heard that King Kuei had returned to far worse in Ba Sing Se. There were rebels were running wild within the city demanding war with the fire nation while others in the city just wanted all the fighting to stop. There were disgruntle peoples in the Northern water tribe but they kept silent and followed chief Arnook's wishes. It was the South Pole alone that held no objections. Her people had been there with her and still offered their support. However, there wasn't much aid they could send to anyone with so few men having returned from the war. They had to focus on repopulating.

Katara sighed, she wished her friends and family were here. She had said her teary good byes one by one and she understood that they had to go but she just felt so darn alone now. Aang was the last to leave. His first intention had been to stay but hearing about the problems in the Earth kingdom, he had left to aid King Bumi in resolving the issues with his people. He said he would return soon but there was no telling when that would be.

Katara now spent her time worrying about Zuko and playing Pia Sho with Azula. However, even those times were few and far between. Azula spent most of her time alone now. She was growing paler by the day if possible. The loss of her bending with Aang's departure had really wilted her. However her resolve to be good hadn't dampened and she and Katara had spent some time bonding over the past couple of days.

Taking a few slow deep breathes Katara raised herself from the ground and made her way back into the bedroom and out onto the balcony. She stared out over the landscape wanting desperately to get out and see the city but she'd been told more than enough time that it was far too dangerous right now. Instead she was encouraged to stay inside and make small talk with the high noble women. She found them to be dull. It was only Azula's blunt words that made her time spent with them bearable. However, as the days grew longer Azula accompanied her less and less and Katara had found excuses to avoid the gossiping women.

Heaving a sigh, she tapped her feet against the floor and tried to figure out what to do with the upcoming day.

- -

Azula stared disinterestedly out of the window. She was bored out of her mind. In the past, she had been able to fill days like these with ordering servants around and having her hair done but since she was being nicer she really couldn't think of any nice things to do. For that reason, she'd found herself reclosing. She just didn't much feel like doing anything.

She almost wished that Aang hadn't given her, her bending back because now it was taunting her. She knew she had the ability to do it but she just couldn't make it work without him. The distance between them had lessened their bond and now she couldn't even communicate with him which made her feel incredibly alone.

- -

Mai sat in the garden of her family home. The sun was rising as usual but today it chilled rather than comforted her. She was rarely superstitious but the increase of attacks within the fire nation had led to her confinement to the house and all sorts of reports of chaos from the earth kingdom kept filtering in. She had never thought anything of the sun rising red but she'd heard the maids beginning to whisper about rebellion and people saying they were no longer safe. She had given her servants such a tongue lashing for implying that Zuko couldn't handle his job that the women still cringed to be in her presence.

She set her jaw tight. She wished she could go to him. There had to be something she could say or do but she had heard that even Katara was having difficulty seeing him these days. She sighed, picking herself up off of the floor. She found her way easily to the small temple within their home and lit incense for the quick and easy resolution to the troubles the fire nation was facing.

- -

Aang sat next to King Bumi frowning. The reports were ridiculous. They couldn't pinpoint who exactly was causing the ruckus between the two earth kingdoms but it had to stop. Unfortunately the troubles in Ba Sing Se had become so great that Omashu couldn't even get a message to King Kuei. Bumi couldn't leave to deliver the message personally since who knows what might happen in his absence and while Aang wanted to help he'd been itching to get back to the fire nation to talk to Azula.

He had been having the strangest dreams. He was on the beach again and she was sitting at the shore. It was normal enough but then as the dream went on a shadow began to creep up behind her and he'd call out but it was like she couldn't hear him. He'd run to get closer and the shadow would grow larger and darker until she was completely swallowed up by it and he was left in blackness just the same. He didn't know what it meant but it worried him. He wished he could still communicate with her but apparently distance wasn't exactly good for telepathy.

His shoulders slumped. He'd meditated on his dreams and had been able to recall some of the memories that had flashed into his mind when he'd been holding her hand. He'd seen moments of her childhood. He couldn't decide if she'd been treated as more of a pet or a doll. The level of perfection demanded of her was way intense. He'd tried to recall something fun in her memories but there was nothing there. He'd pitied her again and determined in his mind to take her penguin sledding when they went to the South Pole for Suki and Sokka's wedding.

"Tell the Fire Lord no." Bumi's voice brought Aang out of his thoughts. "These are earth kingdom problems and as I hear it he has enough of his own. I think if he sends an envoy to Ba Sing Se it will probably cause more harm than good. We will have to get someone in to Kuei on our own."

"Why don't we send a falcon messenger?" Aang suggested.

"I don't trust his advisors and we know they read his messages before he gets them." Bumi replied. "We'll find another way in, don't you worry about it."

- -

Zuko stared horrified at the devastation before him. He'd barely sat down to breakfast with Katara when a messenger was brought in with a tale so horrid he had to see for himself. Katara had refused to be left behind and now stood beside him staring agape at the scorched bodies and crumbling remains of a refugee camp that stood just within fire nation territory.

"Who was in charge of the unit protecting this camp?" Zuko asked in a steely voice.

"General Shun, my lord." A soldier replied.

"And where is he now?" Zuko's voice remained so deathly calm that his men were beginning to shift uncomfortably, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"He fled, my lord…"

"And what aren't you telling me?"

Katara's eyed Zuko's profile, wondering if she should step back. He'd never looked so tense before and she suspected they were playing with a very uncontrollable fire right now. This poor man in charge of the report was just taunting the flames.

"He…he left before the attack, sire, we believe he may have even let the insurgents in. We've gone through his personal belonging that were left behind at his post and we have reason to believe he is no longer a…a friend of the fire nation." The man tried to explain.

"And whose friend would he be?" Zuko growled.

The men before him exchanged nervous glances not wanting to give the answer. There was the shuffling of feet as the man stalled for time.

"I'm waiting." Zuko snapped.

"He may have joined some rebels intent on reviving the teaching of…" The soldier cringed, attempting to shrink back and away from Zuko. "of Fire Lord Ozai."


	38. Chapter 35 Capture

**Chapter 35  
Capture**

Katara lay on her stomach chewing on her bottom lip. She turned the page of her book but hadn't seen a single word on the page. Her eyes drifted down to the two plates before her and she frowned at the contents. How on earth had she thought pickles on salted pork was delicious only five minutes ago and now the sight of it made her ill? Her time spent here was making her crazy. She was sick of being stuck inside. Her eyes traveled over to the other occupant of the room who looked equally bored.

Kaili was pacing by the window and she pitied him being cooped up with her all day. She knew he probably wanted to get out and help clear up the rebels in the fire nation.

She bit down hard on her lip to stop the tears. It had been another week and this one had been worse than the one before. Zuko was changing and not in a good way. She'd like to believe that it was just the fact that with his hair growing longer he looked more like Ozai but some other things were changing. After the report from the destroyed refugee camp Zuko had ordered General Shun be found and beheaded for treason. The family of the General had been placed under house arrest to be certain that if he contacted them the word would be brought to him immediately.

Katara imagined the General's wife was probably sitting like her now, trying to figure out what to do with herself. She was probably trying desperately to think of an explanation for her children as to why they couldn't go out and play.

She'd like to say this was the worst but in just one week Zuko had, had at least three generals beheaded for failure to put down rebellions in their sect of the city. He'd also imposed a curfew on the imperial city. For failure to locate the ones responsible for the chaos in the city Zuko had stripped at least five men of their titles.

Azula had completely retreated from the public eye now. She had sunk into a deep depression and she didn't want to be seen as influencing her brother in these decisions. She'd gone once to try to talk to him but she too had been shut out.

Katara sighed wishing she knew when Aang was coming back so she'd at least have one close friend right now and hopefully Azula would perk up with her bending back. She still wasn't sure what to do about her loneliness here. At this point she couldn't even tell if Zuko still came to bed at night. She went to sleep alone and rose equally alone. She had to request an audience with him and even then they had all been canceled just moments before because there were other more important things that needed his attention at the moment.

She threw her book at the wall. Kaili stopped pacing and stared at her. She immediately felt guilty for her sudden outburst at the bewildered look he was giving her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. There has to be something that I can do. This marriage is about working together and we haven't exactly been working together. In fact, we don't even see each other anymore. I just want to scream, cry, hit him, something. There are two people in this relationship but he's completely forgotten about that." Katara ranted. "I just wish I could get him to sit down for a minute and listen to me. I can't believe I actually…"

She stopped, sniffing. She felt stupid. She'd believed they were really in this together. She had trusted that he'd be there for her and in return she could be there for him. She was mad at herself for crying but her nerves were frayed and she couldn't seem to get a handle on her emotions lately.

"For a moment in time we were happy and I let myself believe that was the way things were going to be but that was stupid. We were just caught up in the moment. I have neither his love nor his friendship." Katara sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true." Kaili said, soothingly. He stood next to her now and she watched him silently. She frowned at the face he was making, he seemed to be having some sort of internal battle.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He flashed her a grin.

"Nothing, I was, uh…" He laughed. "I'm not used to comforting someone above my station. I'd hate to offend you."

She puzzled over that one for a minute and then let out a small laugh. She patted the space next to her.

"You can speak freely. I don't like the idea of servants." She said.

He only hesitated for a minute and then nodded and took a seat next to her.

"The Fire Lord is under a lot of stress and pressure to perform." Kaili began.

"So he has to be cruel now?" She cut him off.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be. He's being called weak. There are people in this nation who may or may not have supported Ozai in the past but they can agree on one thing, this sort of chaos never happened during his reign. So the people are scared. They're saying and doing stupid things and the only way the Fire Lord knows how to show strength, comparable to his father's is to perhaps for a while use his father's method of thinking." Kaili said.

"That doesn't make it okay." Katara snapped.

"You're right."

"And he doesn't have to shut me out." She whispered.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to do that."

She snorted and dropped her head down to rest on her raised knees.

"I'm serious Lady Katara. You are beautiful, smart, brave, an excellent fighter…" He dipped his head down to be eye level with her. "I can't think of a single thing not to love about you. He's a bit distracted now but he'll come back."

"That's not the point. I mean yes, I do want him back with me but what bothers me is how easily he just turned it all off. He doesn't seem to care at all, he's not in the slightest bothered that he hasn't seen me in days. Why am I the only one who feels so torn up about it? Why doesn't he love me like I…" She shook her head. Why was she thinking like this? Maybe she'd been wrong. People couldn't fall in love that fast. That's why he could feel nothing about just abandoning her here.

Abandoned. She finally had the word to sum up her feelings. Not only was she physically abandoned she felt emotionally abandoned. She wasn't being cared for or supported in this relationship. She'd been a fool to think she would be.

"Well, I am willing to stake my life on the fact that he misses you just as much as you miss him. You're feeling lonely because this isn't you home nation and you're friends have gone back home but you have to know you're not alone here."

"Aren't I?" She sighed.

"Nope, you've got me." He grinned. She couldn't help but smile back, he looked so much like a happy little boy when he grinned like that.

"Thanks Kaili." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

- -

Azula was sitting alone in her room staring blankly at the Pia Sho table before her. The past couple of weeks had been spent for the most part alone or in Katara's company. She just didn't feel much up to socializing without her bending. It was like a void in her life and she was very much aware that it was missing. The further away Aang got the less she could sense him. He was all the way in Omashu by now and all that was left of their connection was the faintest heartbeat fighting for recognition at the back of her mind. She couldn't hear him in her head and she couldn't really discern any emotions. He was like a ghost to her now.

Sighing, she felt more bored an alone that she had in her entire life. Well, not completely alone.

Azula felt eyes on her. It shouldn't have been that strange because someone was always watching her now, just waiting for her to screw up or go crazy again. She tried to ignore it but the intense stare was making her paranoid. She wished Zuko would permit her to carry at least a small weapon since she couldn't bend with Aang so far away but she also understood his reasons for not letting her have one.

She eyed the doors to her chambers for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Her brother had increased the number of guards at her door. Apparently there were whispered of people who either wanted to abduct or kill her. Those who wanted to kill her believed that she was advising her brother so that when he lost power she could claim it. Those who wanted to capture her, had seen her performance at the tournament and believed she was the closest to Ozai that they could get. They wanted to kill her brother and put her on the throne. Both options made her uncomfortable. All she wanted was to stay in her room and mope until Aang got back.

She tried to shake off the eerie feeling of not being completely alone and focus on her game of Pia Sho. It bothered her that she couldn't hear her guards outside shifting their weight from foot to foot and huffing out heavy sighs of boredom but she was determined not to panic. Before anyone could get to her door they'd have to get into the palace and with the amount of security Zuko had raised that had to be nearly impossible.

She squeezed a Pia Sho chip tightly in her hand, trying desperately to believe that. She was also trying to ignore the eyes. She couldn't see anyone but she was certain someone was watching her.

She felt an odd stirring in the air and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. This was getting irritating.

"Who's there?" she called standing up and whipping around with an arm up and ready to defend herself if necessary. "Stop hiding that's annoying. If you have something to say, come out and say it…please."

"If that's the way you want it princess." General Kawamura chuckled, stepping into the room. "Is this better?"

"What do you want?" She asked, arms still raised. She didn't like this guy, he made her incredibly uncomfortable. He was always staring at her since she had come back to court and if she weren't trying to be good she'd have punished him already. And shouldn't he be gone by now? She could have sworn she had seen him leave and distinctly remembered her short inner celebration. When had he come back? Why hadn't she known he was back? Her brother hated this man he had absolutely no reason to be back and especially not in her chambers. How did he get in? Her eyes flickered to the door. Where were her guards?

"Isn't it obvious? I came back for you. I want you." His smirk sent chills down her spine.

"I don't understand."

'_You creep.'_ She wanted to shout it at him. She couldn't imagine why her brother would have him back here but if he was on official business it wasn't wise to insult him, not with all the attacks going on.

"Oh, but you will princess. You will real soon." Advisor Hiromu's voice caused Azula to spin sharply around and face behind her.

'_They're both back? What is going on here? Are we even having peace talks with the Earth kingdom anymore? There's enough drama without these two around.'_

She shouldn't have taken her eyes off of Kawamura because in that moment he wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth with a moist cloth.

She struggled against him, trying to scream to her guards. Damn Zuko for not permitting her a weapon.

Her elbow hit Kawamura in the gut and he released her. She spun around knocking the cloth out of his hands and then punched him in the throat. He dropped to his knees choking.

Azula turned around to fight Hiromu but her vision was already blurring. The damage was done when she made the mistake of inhaling against the cloth. She struck at the advisor but fell forward in her dizzy attempt.

"What did you do to me?" She growled.

"You're paralyzed princess but don't worry, you'll get feeling back in your arms and legs soon enough but for now we need you as our prisoner." Hiromu smiled.

Kawamura gave an irritated growl as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"I ought to kill you for that." He said, rubbing his throat. "Fortunately for you, you're more valuable to me alive right now."

He grabbed her up by her hair and Hiromu cuffed her arms and legs.

"We're going for a short trip. Hope you don't mind." Kawamura laughed in her face as she slowly lost consciousness.

(A/N: Before you start throwing the flames, I know Azula's got mad skills and could have saved herself under normal circumstances but she's not exactly at the top of her game right now so give me a break, I had to do it for the plot so…don't flame me, keep reading…then if you hate it at the end of the story, not the chapter go for it.)

- -

Aang was lying on his back, resting in hammock. The cool night air whispered over him as he slept and in his mind he was once again on the beach.

_Azula sat at the water's edge watching the sun set. He smiled and called out to her. She turned looking at him as she had before and he ran to her, only she seemed to be getting further and further away._

Aang stiffened in his sleep.

_His mouth opened to call out to her, to point out the huge wave rising up behind her. She didn't even notice because she was looking at him. He was pointing and gesturing wildly and then the wave overcame her. She was drowning. He was running._

_He saw her reach out to him and his hand reached back. He was so close, his fingertips almost reaching her…_

And then he woke up. There was a pain in his head and he could feel her distress. Something was wrong. For the past week and a half he had felt nothing but the faint beat in the back of his head and suddenly his brain seemed to be splitting in two from the pain. He had to get back to the Fire Nation and he had to do it now.

Running outside, he didn't bother to leave a note. He climbed up onto Appa and called out to Momo.

* * *

(A/N: I know, that's two dark ones in a row. There will be more fluff in the future but you know the cliché, you have to go through the dark to find the light and blah blah. Please review.)


	39. Chapter 36 Cracking from Within

**Chapter 36  
Cracking from Within**

"FIND HER!" Zuko thundered, his fist slamming down on his desk before he resumed pacing like a caged animal. No one had seen his sister in a week. To say he was angry would not do him justice. How could they lose her? Why had she gone? Had she turned on him?

Katara told him to stay calm. Aang had shown up and proclaimed her to be in trouble. He'd spent the last week here with them searching the city for her and listening to every report before finally deciding she wasn't in the fire nation and took off again to search for her. The entire Fire Nation had been sealed up and searched for any sign of the princess. Everyone person having entered the city or worked the ports in the last two weeks had been questioned thoroughly. No one had seen her go. Why hadn't she said anything to him?

He slammed his fist down on his desk again and it burst into flames, splitting down the middle. The poor councilors before him absolutely quivered before his fury.

"We're doing everything we can, sire."

"She doesn't seem to be in the Fire Nation."

"None of the other nations have admitted to giving her leave to enter the city."

"She is simply gone."

"ONE DOES NOT JUST DISAPPEAR! AZULA CAN'T JUST BE ON THE LOOSE!" He shouted.

Again the group before him cringed.

"We are sorry, my lord. She will be found."

"We will not rest until she is found."

"Then why are you still sitting before me?" Zuko hissed.

They exchanged terrified looks and then bolted, running into each other and the doorway trying to avoid the stream of fire he shot after them.

Why would she leave him? Why had his sister gone?

Zuko sank down to the floor not sure whether to laugh or cry. Everything was falling apart. He needed to speak to his uncle. Rising from the floor he went to find the older man. Fortunately, the minute news had reached Iroh about Azula's disappearance, he had returned to the Fire Nation to help his nephew search.

- -

Katara was sitting at breakfast trying desperately to choose something to eat. Everything that normally looked delicious simply made her stomach turn today. She pushed away the plate she had fixed herself earlier and settled for a bowl of porridge instead. Scooping a spoonful into her mouth, she instantly regretted the decision as a wave of nausea overcame her.

She pressed a hand to her stomach and took a couple of slow deep breathes. She glanced around the room for any signs of nosy healers or overly helpful servants. The coast was clear, she bolted for the nearest bathroom and emptied the few contents of her stomach into the golden toilette.

Her shoulders shook and sweat had now beaded on her forehead. She shakily rose to her feet and counted to ten before deciding there wouldn't be a second wave and flushed the toilette. She splashed water on her face and then leaned against the sink momentarily for support. This had been her routine for the last couple of days. It was becoming increasingly evident that her fears might be true. She could very possibly be pregnant. She could ask the healers only she didn't really think it was a good time to add to the many things on Zuko's mind and there was no way she could trust those tattletales to keep their mouths shut if she was pregnant.

She looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. She wasn't ready to be pregnant, was she? She was practically still a child herself? How could they expect her to raise a kid of her own so soon?

She had to find out! She had to find out without causing Zuko any more stress. If only she could reach an apothecary she could get a tonic that would tell her but she couldn't get out of the palace. Who could she trust to go?

Suddenly it struck her and a slow smile curved her lips. Kaili. He probably wasn't going to like the task but she could trust him to keep quiet. He'd shown admirable loyalty to her since their conversation. He was servant to the Fire Lord first but if she asked him not to tell he wouldn't unless directly asked by Zuko. She figured the chances that Zuko would stop him in the hallway and ask him if he'd been out buying pregnancy test tonics for his wife were slim to none. Giddy with excitement over her idea Katara was quick to find Kaili, lounging in the library next to the breakfast nook.

He was never very far from her side even when she was stuck in the palace. She found it rather amusing actually. With her friends gone, Zuko hopelessly busy, and Azula missing Katara had been feeling more alone than ever. On an up note, Aang had visited for a while and Iroh had returned. He seemed to be talking sense back into his nephew and his reign of terror was lessening in severity but he was still too busy to invite her to a council meeting or ask her opinion on what should be done. It left her feeling annoyed and frustrated because she'd bet anything this all went back to their constant issue of gender inequality.

In those times she had sought out her shadow and had gotten to know him better. He didn't seem to care that she was a woman. The only barrier that she could think of between them was their difference in station and she was working on getting him to ignore that. She had shared stories about her past with him and he had told her about himself. Lately he'd been teaching her to navigate the hidden servant halls so that she could escape should something happen though he swore no harm would come to her so long as he could still draw breath.

This sort of talk usually led them back to who would have one their fight during the tournament had they not been interrupted which generally led to a laughter filled sparring session. Most days she won, though she suspected he did that on purpose. A part of her wished she had seen him and Zuko fight, it would have been interesting.

She chose to ignore the disapproving looks she got from passing councilors about all the time she spent in Kaili's company. Who else was she supposed to talk to? They wouldn't even let her out to see Soshi and the girls. They subtly suggested she spend her time with her ladies playing cards or Pia Sho. She responded with icy glares.

Smiling fondly at Kaili she approached with a look that said 'I need a favor.' His look was a cross between intrigued and weary at what the headstrong Queen could possibly be thinking. On more than one occasion she had tried to trick him into helping her sneak out of the palace for a while.

"I need you to go into town for me…secretly." Katara started.

"And why am I going 'secretly' into town?" He grinned.

"I need something. Something private, so you have to promise not to tell a soul or let anyone see you, okay?"

"Is this going to get me beheaded?"

She was silent thinking about it. "Not that I know of."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the apothecary…" She paused at his amused grin. "What?"

"This is about your baby." He chuckled.

"What? What baby? I'm not having a baby."

"Right, you just gag at the sight of food and throw up after barely getting a taste of it in your mouth. Also, based on what you've told me you seem to be more emotional than you're used to. Doesn't that seem odd?"

"I've been very stressed, I could just be ill you know."

"What, with the baby flu?"

"Just go get me something to prove I'm not pregnant."

"What if you are?"

"I'm not. I refuse to be."

"You're married Lady Katara. It's alright to be pregnant."

"That's not the point. We wanted to wait and I'm not raising a baby alone. If I have a baby I want Zuko to be a part of his or her life so we're waiting and stop calling me Lady Katara, it's just Katara."

"Since I like my head where it is I'll call you by your title, thanks." Kaili said with a cheeky grin. "I'll go get your tonic but I can tell you exactly what it'll reveal."

"You can't be sure of it."

He shrugged, leaving the room looking no less amused.

'_I am not pregnant.'_ She thought worriedly. This was such bad timing.

- -

Azula lay on the floor trying to concentrate. Her mind was a whirling mess. She wasn't sure how they were doing it but they were somehow keeping her subdued with drugs. She'd refused the food thinking it was in there but that hadn't stopping the fog within her brain. She couldn't be sure if hearing Aang calling out to her was real or imagined. If it was real she could also feel his panic but she couldn't respond, she couldn't form a single straight thought. She couldn't reach him. It was like being stuck in complete darkness and he was trying to fight his way through but the drugs in her system made it impossible to connect.

She was going insane. She had never felt so dehydrated before in her life. She couldn't sleep, couldn't close her eyes. Whenever she did her father was there, mocking her and how far she had fallen.

"_You could have been great."_ He would say. _"We could have had it all but you ruined it. You ruined it by being weak."_

A choked sob leapt from her throat. How had this happened? She was Azula. She was the Fire Nation princess. She used to be on top. She used to be so in control. Now she lay here on this dirt floor, unable to move, unable to think. The cell door was opened two times a day for meals. It used to be three but since she didn't eat it anyway they had ceased to bothering with trying to keep her well nourished.

She groaned, hearing increasingly familiar footsteps.

"Good afternoon princess." Kawamura's snide voice floated through the bars. "Your brother is in an absolute panic over your whereabouts. He's shut down the entire Fire Nation to look for you. It's such bad timing, his people are being murdered in their sleep but his first concern seems to be you. His popularity is falling fast. He's going to be so disappointed in you. After all, he trusted you to be better."

If she hadn't been dehydrated she would have told him exactly what she thought of him and his foul plot to ruin her relationship with her brother. Zuko loved her and this arrogant bastard was trying to steal that from her. She couldn't speak but she could give him a look that said "burn in hell."

"Don't worry, just a little more chaos and I'll send you back home. I hope your brother doesn't think you're responsible for all this. After all, you were your father's biggest fan." Kawamura's devious laughter echoed off of her cell walls as his shoes clonked away.

Azula grit her teeth. The moment she regained her strength, she was going after that guy and shooting him so full of lightening he'd be begging for her forgiveness.

- -

Aang was becoming desperate. He'd been searching for two weeks but Azula's mind was too foggy and distorted to figure out. What's wrong with her? Where was she? He'd been just about everywhere trying to find her but no one had seen her. His connection to her was so weak he wasn't sure he could rely on it. It was his only hope of finding her just now though and he couldn't give up.

When he slept, he saw her, still on the beach but everything was dried up. Azula lay alone in the empty basin where the ocean had once been. The sun stood high in the sky beating down on her parched skin. She was dying. Every night he ran to her and every time he got there she crumbled and turned to dust and then Fire Lord Ozai was before him, laughing, mocking his failure and then for a split second he could see her lying on a dirty cell floor, eyes staring into his looking dead. It was always the terror of those empty eyes that jolted him out of his sleep.

He tried to remember ever seeing cells like those. He couldn't be positive but something inside told him that was real. The Azula he had seen on the floor was the real Azula and the beach before told him she was dying inside. He needed to get to her before it was too late, before she crumbled and died.

Appa landed heavily outside the city of Ba Sing Se. Closing his eyes, Aang concentrated his hardest on their fleeting connection. He could feel her, he could feel her strongest here. She had to be in the city but where and why?

Aang shuddered as he entered the city of Ba Sing Se. Things had changed here, there was a different tone in to the city. He had to find King Kuei. He had heard that the King was nearly impossible to see just now. He was always holed up in his palace. Things here were about as bad as in the Fire Nation. There had been mild resentment over how lightly the Fire Nation got off in Omashu but from what Aang had heard there had been full out riots in the streets of Ba Sing Se. Half the people cried for revenge, the others for peace. The King could barely control his people.

Aang felt a chill race down his spine at the darkened, ravaged city. There were signs everywhere of fighting and yet no one was around at the moment. Or at least, he could see no one but felt eyes everywhere.

When he finally made it to the palace the guards looked weary and exhausted. Perhaps they had, had to put down another rebellion moments ago and that's why no one was in the streets. Aang tried to shrug it off and focus. Once admitted entry he searched for someone who could direct him to the King but everyone was scurrying around so busily he felt guilty contemplating interrupting. He surmised to find the King himself.

He wondered for some time until he finally heard voices. Moving towards the doors of the King's study he halted hidden in the shadows watching General Kawamura and Advisor Hiromu talk to the king.

"Really your highness, the only way to stop these revolts is to give the people what they want. Attack the Fire Nation, they are weak and distracted. Take back our lands and make them pay for our losses. How is a silly little marriage going to repair the damage to our city or mend the broken hearts of those who lost loved ones. You've let them off to easy." Kawamura said.

"It is perfect timing my lord. We could probably do it without losing a single man. The whole of the Fire Nation is searching for the Fire Lord's crazy sister. You needn't be cruel, just remove the Fire Lord from his throne and we shall but a true regent in his place, someone with our best interests at heart, someone like the good general, sire." Hiromu added.

"We are not attacking a friendly nation. We are at peace, the Fire Nation has given us no cause for war so we will not fight." Kuei answered.

"My Lord be reasonable." Hiromu started.

"No, I've heard enough. I am tired of your badgering. This is the last I want to hear of it. We will settle our own problems and we will not drag the Fire Nation into it." Kuei declared.

Kawamura's face was unreadable as he bowed to Kuei and let with a huff. Aang flattened himself against the wall to avoid being seen as Hiromu followed after. When he was sure they were gone, Aang scuttled into the room.

Bosco lay at the King's side allowing his head to be stoked absent mindedly.

"King Kuei." Aang said.

"You shouldn't be here Aang. It's not a good time." Kuei said without looking at him.

"Sir, what's going on here?" Aang asked, wanting a better understanding of what was happening to this city.

"I'm not even sure myself Aang. The only thing I know is that I am no longer safe here. There is plotting going on everywhere."

"Then you and Bosco have to leave again."

"No, I will not abandon my city again. I will stay and fight without Long Feng and the Dai Li who will protect my people."

Aang gave a sad nod. "I will help you but first I need some information from you. Have you heard anything at all about the Fire Lord's sister? I think she's somewhere in this city and I think she's in trouble. I need to find her. Can you help me?"

"I will see what I can do Aang. My forces are spread thin though." Kuei smiled sadly.

"That's all I can ask for." Aang bowed.


	40. Chapter 37 Chaos

**Chapter 37  
Chaos**

"Everything is in place General. Things are going according to plan. The only thing that could possibly hinder us is the Avatar. He's been to see the Kuei." Hiromu grinned.

"Then we must speed our plans along a little. Is the girl feeling better?" Kawamura whispered.

"Yes, the sedatives should start wearing off soon."

"Good, then starting tonight our little coup will fall directly into place."

- -

Azula lay on the floor taking slow deep breaths. Her mind wasn't much clearer than it had been before but the use of her limbs was returning. Great, now where the heck was general bastard? He had a real beating coming to him. She needed a plan, a way to get out of here. It would probably help if she knew where exactly in the caves she was but in the grand scheme of things she just wanted to get as far away from her captors as possible and let her brother know what kind of twisted plotting was going on here.

- -

Katara clutched at her stomach in pain. She was definitely pregnant. Irritation meant there was baby, feeling nothing at all and she would have been off the hook. She felt like she would die of the cramps currently twisting her insides. She was glad she had chosen to return to the apartments of the Fire Lady for this test because healers would have been all over her if she were in the wing she shared with Zuko. Here they believed she was resting and did not want to be disturbed by "men's business." She rolled her eyes at the thought. If she hadn't been commited to this thing called secrecy she wouldn't spend any time in this wing. It made her incredibly uncomfortable knowing this is where the past Fire Ladies would sleep when their husbands chose to take concubines to their beds or simply had tired of seeing their wives. She hated this place.

"I think congratulations are in order." Kaili smirked, waltzing into her sitting room. He chuckled at the death glare she sent him. She straightened to the best of her ability and strode out of her spare bedroom and into the sitting room where he stood waiting.

"What am I going to do? I'm too young to be a mother." Katara said.

"Not the way I hear it. It sounds like you were quite the mother during your travels with the avatar." He encouraged.

"That was different; they were all actually old enough to take care of themselves. This baby will be completely dependent on me."

"And the full staff of nannies, tutors, other various servants…" Kaili listed.

"But I don't want other people to have to raise my baby. It's something Zuko and I should do together." She said.

Kaili sighed. "I know that's what you want but you're not an ordinary couple. Your husband doesn't go out and sell cabbages for the day and come home or bake fresh bread, or any of the other normal people jobs that ends as the sun sets. He's the Fire Lord and that just doesn't leave much time for parenting, not with all the craziness going on right now. His task is all day everyday there's never a moment when he is not on call."

Burying her face into her hands, Katara sank into a nearby chair.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"You're going to be strong and you're going to have this baby and you're going to raise it to be the greatest Fire Lord ever." Kaili grinned, striking a heroic pose.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"I can do this. I mean after everything I've been through how can I be so…so…"

"Doubtful?"

"Yes, exactly, I refuse to just sit around and be useless all day. I'm going to make a difference. I'm going to have a baby."

"That's the spirit."

"And if you tell anyone before I'm ready to let them all know I will end you!"

"Alrig…wait, that's not the spirit."

"I want to tell Zuko myself."

"Well then you ought to do a better job of hiding it. I'm surprised actually that the healers haven't caught on yet."

"And I'd like to keep it that way at least for a little bit longer, until I can tell him."

- -

"My lord, I wanted to apologize personally. Sometimes my love of this nation knows no bounds; the same is true of the general. Our only desire is to help you and our people." Hiromus said, bowing his head low and appearing as humble as could be. "We have been friends along time, have we not Kuei?"

King Kuei raised an eyebrow at the advisor who had once been his friend. His words were chosen with care and all his mannerisms suggested sincerity but the vast majority of Kuei told him this was not his friend any longer. This many hadn't been his friend for a long time.

"What is the real reason you are here, Hiromu?" King Kuei asked tiredly.

"My lord, my apology is my only reason. Come now, can't you show an old friend kindness. Don't be so cruel." Hiromu chided.

Sighing, Kuei replied. "Very well then, Hiromu, let us be friends."

"You do not sound very friendly Kuei. Where has our past gone? You know you are like a brother to me. Come Kuei, embrace your brother." Hiromu smiled.

It was then, as King Kuei secretly scanned the room for any sign of friends, listened for the guards outside, and found no one that he knew he would not leave this room with his life.

Hiromu smiled none the less. His arms were spread wide inviting his once upon a time friend into a final embrace. The dagger hidden in his sleeve was cool against his skin. The Earth Kingdom would have it's justice.

- -

Aang was out in the city searching for clues as to Azula's whereabouts. There was nothing. She was still too foggy to read. Frustrated he returned to Appa and sat dejectedly on the beach. She was somewhere in the city, he was sure of it. He just had to figure out how to get around the interference blocking their connection.

- -

Azula lay as still as usual, feigning her previous drugged state. She felt groggy and ill but she had constructed a plan. She could move and that was all she needed to know at this point. It was difficult to contain the grin hearing the approaching footsteps of the poor servant charged with bringing her, her meal.

She heard the door creak slowly open. The unsuspecting girl knelt to pick up the old tray and Azula made her move. Rolling onto her side, Azula kicked and knocked the girl head first into the cell wall. She was out cold instantly. Leaping to her feet, Azula sprinted out of the dungeons.

She didn't have a plan. She only knew she was in Ba Sing Se because of all the prisoners she had thrown in these very cells. Her only thought was to get home.

- -

From the shadows General Kawamura smirked watching the girl escape. Everything was falling perfectly into place. Turning in one quick flourish, he got into position for the next phase of his plan.

- -

"Murder! There has been a murder!" Hiromu ran through the halls shouting. "The king! The king is dead!"

He threw open the doors of the doors of the study where the other advisors were busily working on plans for the reconstruction of the Earth Kingdom.

"You must come at once. There is a murder on the loose. The king! The king has been killed. I have gone just now to apologize for my insistence on the issue of the Fire Nation and our found our king, my dear friend Kuei, murdered in cold blood." Hiromu cried.

The room was a flurry of action. There was shouting for guards and servants to search the castle. Others rushed to the study for the king's body. Hiromu feigned a fit of hysterics as the chaos erupted around him.

- -

"You there what are you doing here?" Kawamura shouted stepping out in front of the fleeing Azula.

"What?" She growled. "You brought me here you fool."

"I think not." Kawamura stated simply.

"MURDER! THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER!" Echoed up the halls.

"You've been busy princess. It's a shame, I was rooting for you and your niceness thing."Kawamura smirked.

Azula frowned as things began to fall into place. "You bastard."

The plot was insidious. She had to give him credit. In previous years, she would have even congratulated him. Now, however, he had just successfully destroyed her credibility as a good person. She had to get to Zuko before the news did. If only her head would stop pounding she could form a clear plan to get out of here.

"I'm going to have to apprehend you now. Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She snapped, running at him thrusting her fist forward for a punch. She stopped short, surprised by the burst of flame that proceeded her fist.

'_Aang.'_ He had to be nearby. She was in luck but how to find him. She had to clear her mind. She had to get this drug out of her system.

"What did you give me?" She growled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Answer the question."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games." She shouted, attacking again with another burst of flames.

The general leapt back just as guards came running in behind him.

"She's the killer. Capture her!" He ordered.

Azula wanted to scream in frustration. How had she fallen for this? She was better than this? She used to be the one making these schemes. She sworn on her life that she would see this man killed before her time was up.

Drawing back both hands she thrust her open palms in their direction and whilst the flames burned large and bright she leapt from the nearest window. Right now was about getting home, their fight would be another day.

"She will be apprehended sir." A guard promised General Kawamura as he and his men raced out of the room. An advisor came running in.

"What's this? What has happened now?" He asked.

"I found the Fire Lord's missing sister. She murdered our king. Be sure to let her brother know what she's been up to then call for an emergency war council. This crime cannot go unpunished. If only King Kuei had listened, he would be alive right now. We must declare war on the fire nation." Kawamura insisted.

"Yes, yes, you're right. This cannot go unanswered." The advisor nodded dumbly.

"He let her out. He was probably planning this the entire time. They played us for fools." Kawamura continued.

"They did indeed."

"Say I have your support in this, we must go to war."

The advisor was silent a moment. "Much as I do want peace, you are right General. We should have listened and now our King is lost. I will call together the council and nominate you to lead the campaign against the fire nation. You have far greater insights than we gave you credit for."

"I am in need of no flattery advisor. Justice is all I seek." Kawamura smiled cruelly.


	41. Chapter 38 Rallying

**Chapter 38  
Rallying**

Aang's head snapped up from its downward dejected position. Something was happening in the city. Leaping off of Appa he ran into the city to see it suddenly very alive. What had happened? He had only been gone a few hours.

"Excuse me, excuse me please. Could someone tell me what's happened?" Aang called to the bustling crowd.

"Murder. There's been a murder." Someone said.

"King Kuei is dead." Another voice called.

"The fire nation is truly our enemy."

"That's what I've been saying all along."

Aang didn't wait to hear any more of the shouting he snapped out his glider and took off as fast as he could for the palace. King Kuei couldn't be dead. They had talked just yesterday. The cool wind cut at his cheeks but he barely noticed as he raced towards the palace. It was a live with activity when he landed and he began to truly fear the worst.

His head was pounding with a splitting headache and he knew for sure that Azula was here. Her stress level was unbelievable at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to clear the fog from between them. _'Come on. Come on.'_

"LET GO OF ME! Let go of me you foolish humans. You are being deceived. It's that damned general. He's doing this." Azula's shouts came to him.

'_She sounds so close.'_ Aang was thinking. He concentrated on the sound when he heard a scuffle behind him that causing him to turn. His eyes widened, seeing none other than Azula being dragged into the palace by at least four guards. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was kicking out in rage. A cloth was currently being tied around her mouth and she snapped her teeth at the soldier attempting to gag her.

"HEY!" Aang shouted. "Stop it! What are you doing? Let her go."

"Avatar!" The men gasped, struggling between giving a respectful bow and maintaining their hold on Azula.

'_AANG!'_ Her voice rang out bright and clear in his head.

"What are you doing to her? The Fire Lord has been looking all over for his sister. I'm here to take her home." Aang said.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that." One of the guards spoke.

"And why can't you?" Aang demanded.

"Ah, I see you've caught the murderer." Kawamura smiled as he stepped out of the large double doors leading into palace. "Lock her up."

"What?" Aang gasped.

"Oh, Avatar, you're still here?" Kawamura smiled pleasantly.

"Let her go. What's going on? Where's King Kuei?" Aang growled, growing frustrated with the lack of answers he was receiving to his questions.

"She's not going anywhere. The Fire Lord sent her here to kill King Kuei and she succeeded. For her crimes she will hang by the neck until death takes her." Kawamura smiled, as Azula was dragged into the palace behind him.

'_Aang, I swear I didn't do it.'_ Azula's voice cut into his shocked mind.

"What? No! No, Azula wouldn't do that. She's trying to be better. There must be a mistake and Zuko especially hasn't sent her. He wants peace, not war." Aang stuttered.

"There's no mistake Avatar. Kuei is dead and we discovered her attempting to flee the scene just moments afterward. She is guilty and she will die and the fire nation will fall." Kawamura said cooly. "Choose your side Avatar because you are either with us or against us."

Aang wasn't allowed time to answer that because Kawamura had already stormed inside for his war meeting.

- -

"I'm not asking!" Katara shouted. "I'm demanding an audience with the Fire Lord and it will be today."

"I'm sorry, my lady. The Fire Lord is very busy today. He has a lot of important bus…" An adviser was trying to explain.

"I'M IMPORTANT TOO!" Katara finally snapped. "I'm not completely dense. I know there's a rebellion brewing in the city. I know the Fire Lord is busy and I've thoroughly considered that in coming here today. I've let all my other requests slide, I've tried not to be angry when he cancels on me but I am going to see him today and you are not going to stand in my way so move."

"Please try to calm down Lady…" He was cringing. She assumed she probably looked a cross between extremely angry and insane at this point. She'd been arguing with the palace staff for hours. Everyone seemed to be doing their best to keep her in her room playing pai sho all day.

"I WILL NOT BE CALM!" Katara shouted, launching into a rant about how calm she'd been for the last few weeks. Her calm was exhausted.

- -

'_Aang! Aang, can you hear me? Please, you've got to be able to hear me. I didn't kill Kuei. It's all a set up. Kawamura just wants to destroy my nation. You've got to get me out of here.'_ Azula thought desperately as she struggled against her bonds.

'_I don't know how to get in to you. You're heavily guarded and I don't think Kawamura's trusts me enough to visit you without trying to set you free.'_ Aang replied. The conversation was still muffled and distorted but with serious concentration Aang was able to figure out what she was saying.

'_Well then figure something out and fast. I have to get to my brother. I have to explain things before Kawamura does.'_ Azula's voice was desperate.

Aang's back stiffened. He hadn't thought of that. _'Oh no, Zuko's going to be furious. He thinks you abandoned him.'_

'_He's going to fall right into it. He'll let them kill me.'_ Aang could hear the sadness in her voice.

'_No, we're getting out of here. I'll think of something and I'll talk to Zuko. He'll listen to me.'_ Aang tried to sound confident but he had no idea what to do.

"Done meditating Avatar?" Hiromu's voice caused him to whip around. "You're awfully jumpy aren't you?"

"I…er…" Aang stammered.

'_Don't trust him. He's with Kawamura.'_ Azula's voice came to him.

"Have you made your decision yet Avatar?" Hiromu asked.

"Decision?" Aang smiled innocently.

"For us or against us?" Hiromu's said in a deadpanned voice.

'_For!'_ Azula shouted.

'_For? Are you crazy?'_ Aang frowned.

'_How else are you going to know what they are planning? Go.'_ Azula snapped.

"Ah…uh, for! Obviously. You're right, Azula's a known killer. She, uh, she shot me full of lightening once. I'd love to get vengeance for that." Aang said.

"Wise choice Avatar." Kawamura entered with a devious smile.

- -

"MY LORD! MY LORD NEWS FROM THE EARTH KINGDOM!" A messenger burst into the meeting hall where Zuko and Iroh sat with their many councilors.

"What's happened now?" Zuko sighed, exhausted.

"Ba Sing Se has called together a war council. They have declared war on the Fire Nation." The man gasped, dropping to his knees in exhaustion, having run the message directly to the Fire Lord after having received it.

"What? Why?" Zuko snapped.

"What is our offense?" Iroh asked in a more soothing tone, patting his nephew's hand.

The man looked as though he wanted to cry rather than answer.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Zuko thundered.

"You're sister my lord. The princess, she has…she has killed King Kuei of Ba Sing Se and they believe she did it under your order to gain control of their lands."

Zuko's face first turned red with rage and then went absolutely livid.

"What?" His voice was short and clipped.

"She was discovered fleeing the palace just minutes after the body was discovered." The man whispered.

Zuko stood then sank back down. He clasped his hands behind his back to stop them from shaking and he tried to take calm controlled breaths. Iroh's hand was on his shoulder.

"Zuko, surely you don't believe this." Iroh's voice held more of a question though he said it with a determined conviction that told Zuko he shouldn't believe it.

"What else am I supposed to believe? She just took off for no reason and now this. She's betrayed me." Zuko thundered.

"I don't believe so." Iroh said quietly.

"Then you don't know Azula. I should have known. Of course she doesn't really want to get better, she was just using me to get out. I should have just remembered Azula always lies." Zuko clenched his fist and willed away the angry tears that were collecting.

- -

"What can you expect from a nation of heartless killers? Here's what you get when nations are diverse. We fell into their trap, you trusted them but they've just proven themselves. They're vermin as I said and best when dead. We must rid the world of the plague that is the fire nation. They're nothing but savages! Who is with me?" Kawarmura cried.

He smiled a cruel smile at the chorus of hoorahs that followed his speech.

"Those of you in doubt, don't feel bad. These people are barely even human, real people with feelings and emotions would never have committed the crimes the fire nation has." Kawamura continued. "Things will only get worse if we don't act now. Their Fire Lord is weak and can barely control his people, they run wild in the streets murdering the refugees who were fool enough to take solace there. We will liberate those who live and we must drive them from the face of the earth. We gave them a chance but they're not like you and me, they simply can't be trusted."

Aang shuddered hearing this from his position in the corner. He had to get back and tell Zuko what was going on.

"First we kill the girl as an example and to rally our troops. She is known all over for her treachery everyone will sleep better knowing she is dead. If the Fire Lord can't even control his own sister how can he maintain a nation? He may have a superior number of troop but they aren't working together at the moment because it's every man for himself at this point in the fire nation. We have the advantage of the mess that is their communication system. Let's use it to our advantage." Hiromu added.

Aang flinched as yet another chorus of hoorahs went up around him. He had to get Azula out of here.

_(A/N: Can you guess which Disney movie I watched this weekend? XD)_


	42. Chapter 39 Friends

A/N: Yes, the ending of the last chapter was inspired by Pocahontas. Savages Pt1 and Pt2 are my FAVORITE songs from that movie.

**Chapter 39  
Friends**

Mai woke up to a flurry of movement within her household and the sound of voices carrying from the streets outside of her home. Her first thought was to panic. The rebels had reached the main city and were going to destroy everything. Picking herself up she called to her maids as she began throwing on her clothing to speed the process.

"What's happened?" Mai snapped as they rushed in and began to help her dress. "Is Zuko alright?"

"Oh, it's terrible, my lady. There is talk of war." Her maid Nuharoo informed her.

"Another war! Exactly what we don't need." Sa-Shi her other maid added.

"And what's worse, the Princess Azula…" Nuharoo said sadly.

"What's happened to Azula? Did they find her? Is she alright?" Mai asked rapidly.

"It's terrible, my lady." Nuharoo whispered.

"She has betrayed his majesty. She has killed the Ba Sing Se king, King Kuei and launched us right into war." Sa-Shi explained.

"No!" Mai gasped.

"Yes, the report came in just last night."

"No! No, I don't believe it. I won't believe it and Zuko won't either. Azula has changed. I could tell. She wouldn't do something like this. She looked happy." Mai shouted.

"But the Fire Lord does. He has already mobilized the navy for war and soldiers are taking up position throughout the city." Nuharoo continued.

"Aren't they going to try peace talks, surely this can all be explained." Mai breathed.

"The earth kingdom has made it clear. The time for talking is over." Sa-Shi said, as she tied Mai's sash tight.

"I have to go." Mai said, breaking away from them.

"Go? Go where my lady? The city might not be safe." Nuharoo called.

"I have to see Zuko. This is madness." Mai called from the hallway.

- -

"What? What? Tell Zuko no! Absolutely not, we cannot go to war with the Earth Kingdom and Azula has done nothing of the sort. She's my friend and I know it's new but I trust her. She wouldn't do this. She loves her brother, she loves having friends, this doesn't make any sense." Katara shouted, pacing in her study. She hadn't been able to see Zuko at all yesterday and now the reason why was finally out. She wasn't just mad, she was furious. He wasn't thinking any more, he was just acting. "Kaili, you have to find a way to get me in to see him."

"My hands are tied even I can't get in to see him." Kaili said shaking his head.

"Well think! Think of something. Anything!" She cried.

"He will have to come to you." Kaili said.

"To me… to me? How do I make him come to me?" She paced back and forth thinking about it. "The baby!"

"The baby?" Kaili frowned.

"Yes, yes. I tell the healers, they'll tell him, and war or no war he is obligated to come and see me at least briefly and then I will use his attention to beat some sense back into his stupid head." Katara proclaimed.

"No." Kaili said.

"No? What? Why not?" Katara frowned, thinking over her plan, it was perfect.

"You can't. That's not how you wanted to do it, don't change that. That kind of news is an intimate thing." Kaili said.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" She cried.

"We'll think. We have to think. Something will come to us."

- -

"Good morning princess. Ready to die?" Kawamura laughed as Azula was jerked to her feet.

"You just wait…" Azula threatened.

"Until what? Your brother comes for you? He won't, even the Avatar is on our side. You will die here alone."

- -

"Nephew be rational about this." Iroh tried to gain Zuko's attention for the umpteenth time today.

"And who is leading their men?" Zuko asked, ignoring his uncle.

"It is their General Kawamura with the power of the city advisers behind him." A general said.

"Kawamura? He is the one who was opposed to this from the start." Iroh said suspiciously.

"Then he will not fight fair but from greed." Zuko surmised.

"Zuko look deeper than that." Iroh pleaded.

"If his troops set foot on Fire Nation soil, destroy them. I have no more patience for that man." Zuko commanded.

"What? Zuko?" Iroh demanded.

"I will not be soft with them any longer. Don't ask me to be weak." Zuko shouted. He turned with a flourish and slammed open the doors of the meeting room, storming out.

- -

Mai ran into the palace and smack into a wall of guards.

"I need to see the Fire Lord." She demanded.

"The Fire Lord is busy." Someone told her.

"I'm sure he is but he'll make the time to see me, I know it, now please inform him of my arrival." Mai said.

"I am sorry, Lady Mai, but he is not to be disturbed."

"This is urgent, get out of my way." Mai snapped.

"I'm sorry but that simply cannot be done."

"What? I command you to get out of my way and let me see Zuko NOW!" Mai shouted.

"The Fire Lord will see no one."

Mai wanted to scream in frustration. What was she going to do?

- -

Azula stood on a platform surrounded by dozens of earth kingdom civilians. She clenched her jaw to keep from letting any emotion show as a noose was draped easily around her neck. Her eyes subtly searched the crowd for Aang but she couldn't find him. Her mind was clear enough now that she ought to be able to see where he was but he was blocking her out. She tried not to let it worry her. Perhaps he needed the element of surprise even from her for his plan to work. Or perhaps he had abandoned her.

'_Of course he abandoned you.'_ Her father's voice rang out in her head._ 'You are weak and useless now. How easily you fell into this trap, you are pathetic. That general is right. The world would be a better place without you.'_

She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Shut up!'_ She commanded the voice.

'_You are going to die Azula. You are going to die as nothing. You use to have worth but now you are a complete failure and utter disappointment.'_

'_Shut up!'_ Her breath was shaky as she exhaled. She needed him out of her head.

"Good bye princess." Kawamura's mocking voice came to her as the hangman stepped up to the lever.

'_Aang where are you?'_ Azula thought desperately. If her hands were bound so specifically she could bend right now but Kawamura was smart enough to not leave that as a possibility. Aang didn't respond and she felt utterly alone.

"Any last words?" The hooded man asked her.

She glared at him but said nothing. She raised her head high determined to be regal to the last. He shrugged and tugged on the lever. Her eyes went wide as the floor disappeared from underneath her. She snapped them shut waiting for the moment her neck would snap.

Instead she felt a yank on the rope around her neck and then she hit the ground. If she hadn't been so happy to be alive she'd had realized the best plan was to jump up and run, however, she took a moment to stare at the fraying ends of the cut rope.

'_Azula RUN!'_ Aang's voice commande.

She didn't need to be told twice. She tucked her legs in close to her and looped her arms from behind her back to her front. She bit at the ropes tugging viciously until they came free. She shook her hands free of the rope and then looked up. _'Where am I running to?'_

'_The beach, get to Appa.'_ Aang's voice came once more.

'_Right!' _Arching her back and then bouncing off her hand she was up in an instant.

She dashed from below the platform and was at once not so sure Aang had thought this plan through. She was now in the crowd of people who wanted to kill her. She drew her hand up ready to defend herself when a gust of air rushed through, splitting the crowd and creating a perfect ally for her to run through. She began to race down it but the people were already swarming back in on her. Sweeping her hands back once again she prepared to blast her way through when walls flew up on both sides of her.

'_Crap! Earthbenders!'_ She thought.

'_No, keep running. It's Toph and Haru.'_ Aang's voice came.

She glanced up and saw the two running along the top of the ways on either side of her and their hands moving in rapid bending forms to keep the other benders from breaking down their barrier.

'_When did they get here?'_ She wondered.

'_I sent Appa and Momo last night and I don't know after that.'_ Aang said. _'Jump up on the wall, now!'_

Azula didn't dispute it. Thrusting her hands down she used a burst of blue flames to aid her in reaching the top. She heard Appa's groan before she saw him.

"Ready?" Toph shouted.

"For what?" She asked. Toph didn't answer. She stomped hard on the ground and suddenly she and Azula were flying through the air along with Haru. The landed hard in the saddle on Appa's back.

"Hang on." Aang shouted, as he pulled tight on Appa's reigns, now trying to avoid the boulders being launched at them.

"Apprehend her!" Sokka's voice shouted.

"SOKKA!" The occupants of the saddle shouted.

Azula looked around shocked. Toph and Haru weren't the only ones with Aang. She was nearly knocked out of the basket by Ty Lee's hug, Teo was sitting next to Aang, and Suki had just hit Sokka over the head for his comment.

"What are you all doing here?" Azula gasped.

"Well, we were all still in the Earth Kingdom because we were planning the wedding when Appa and Momo showed up. We read the note that Momo was carrying and took off at once." Suki explained.

"You all came to help save me?" Azula asked, a strange feeling overcoming her. She had never felt like this before. She couldn't explain this emotion that came with the anxiety of waiting for their answer.

"Of course." Suki said. "We're friends now, remember."

Sokka snorted and Toph through a rock she'd been saving at him.

Azula looked around at the people surrounding her and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She clenched her teeth together. _'I will not cry. I will not cry.'_

She jumped when she felt a hand on hers. Her eyes traveled slowly up to see Aang smiling at her. _'It's alright you know. Sometimes you just need to let it out to feel better.'_

She looked around at the friendly faces surrounding her and couldn't deny the tears for any longer. She blushed as they leaked down her face and she tried to turn away to hide them but she was quickly enveloped into a group hug. She was comforted by Ty Lee's giggle and Suki's smile. Aang patted her hand and then let go to resume urging Appa to fly as quickly as possible back to the fire nation.

A/N: Please review!


	43. Chapter 40 Blowing Up

**Chapter 40  
Blowing Up**

"I've got it!" Katara cried, standing up. "Uncle Iroh. He can get us to Zuko and we should be able to get an audience with him."

"You might have to assert your authority as Lady of the Fire Nation and refer to him as the general." Kaili pointed out.

"I know and I'll apologize profusely later but at the moment it's just what I'll have to do if I want to set things right. I've been silent for too long." Katara said.

She threw open the doors to her study and made the quick journey to the government wing of the palace where she was sure her husband would be.

"_What? I command you to get out of my way and let me see Zuko NOW!"_

"Mai?" Katara whispered, recognizing the female voice coming from up the hall.

"_The Fire Lord will see no one."_

Katara rounded the corner and found Mai glaring at the guards blocking her path.

"Mai!" Katara called, embracing the other woman.

"Katara, please, I need to get in to see Zuko. You've got to believe me Azula is different now. I've known her all my life and I would stake my life on…" Mai started.

"I know, I know. I've been trying to get in to see Zuko as well and they won't even let me through." Katara sighed.

"What?" Mai gasped turning to the guards. "Have you no respect for your Lady..."

"The Fire Lord said he was not to be interrupted." A guard sighed, clearly as tired of saying it as the girls were of hearing it.

"Then is Iroh, Dragon of the West available?" Kaili cut in.

"No," Katara said. "Not is he available, you will send a messenger to him at once. He will come to tea in one hour and if the Fire Lord does not agree to this tell him to come see me personally."

Mai and Kaili were looking at her as if she was crazy for adding the last bit that challenged the Fire Lord's authority but Katara could care less at the moment. She was done being silent. She wasn't Fire Nation and at the moment she'd decided to hell with their procedures.

"Uh…uh, the message will be delivered at once Lady."A guard said uncertain of how he was going to deliver that message without losing his head.

"Good, I'll be waiting in the breakfast nook." With that said, Katara turned on her heels and stalked to her desired meeting spot. Mai and Kaili followed after her silently.

- -

"It would seem the Avatar is against us." Hiromu said nervously. "Will people still go along with this without his support?"

"Of course they will." Kawamura said rolling his eyes. "Clearly the Avatar has been bribed by the Fire Nation. He's played right into my hands as well."

"Oh?" Hiromu asked curiously.

"Now the Fire Nation is harboring a fugitive." Kawamura smirked. "Not only did the Fire Lord send his sister to kill off our King but then he bribed the Avatar to give her back her bending and save her from her punishment by law."

A grin appeared across Hiromu's face as he took in this new information. "Wow, you certainly thought of everything, didn't you General?"

"Of course I did. That's how I always win."

--

Appa landed heavily in the vast gardens of the Fire Nation palace.

"Thanks buddy, stay here, I know you're tired." Aang smiled, stroking the bison's fur. They'd never made the trip that fast before and Aang was incredibly thankful that Appa seemed to pick up on the severity of the moment.

"Come on, we have to find Zuko." Ty Lee said.

They had barely taken two steps when they heard the sounds of running feet.

"Halt who goes there?" A guard shouted.

"Where is my brother?" Azula demanded.

"Princess?" Another guard asked.

"Yes! What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Azula felt a sinking feeling inside. The news had clearly beaten them here. "I must speak with my brother, now."

"Apprehend her!" One of the guards ordered.

"What? No, I order you to stand down until I have seen my brother." Azula shouted.

"Princess, you're wanted for treason." The first guard said.

"Treason?" She gasped.

"She hasn't done anything wrong." Aang snapped. "We have to go see Fire Lord Zuko now. It's really important."

"I'm sorry Avatar but the order still stands."

"Well Zuko will want to see his sister before she's thrown in prison. We're not letting you take her without a fight." Ty Lee jumped in.

The first guard relented. "Fine then, but she will be escorted in by my men."

"Fine." Azula said in clipped voice. "We're going to see him now."

"We will have to request an…"

"No, there will be no requesting of anything. We are going in now. I've been accuse of treason, which is punishable by death, breaking in on council meeting is in no way worse. Get out of my way, I will not be deterred." Azula commanded, brushing past the guards.

--

"We have to get in to see Zuko." Katara pleaded. "I don't know what he's thinking but its absolute madness and one of us has to be able to change his mind about all this foolishness."

"Yes, yes perhaps he will listen to one of you. My words fall on deaf ears now and I cannot reason with him. I do not believe Azula is guilty of killing King Kuei. We must convince the Earth Kingdom to send her to us for punishment."

"Oh no, punishment, I didn't think of that. We must act quickly before something bad happens to her." Katara said standing up.

"Do not worry Katara they will need proof before they can kill her. She will sit in prison first or at least that is my hope. It is General Kawamura who leads the city now and I believe he's had a hand in all this." Iroh commented.

"Of course he has." Katara said, beginning to pace. "Yes, yes he definitely had to just think about it. This all benefits him. He wanted to go to war, now he has a war. He was a greedy man, now he has the power. Oh Kami, it's all been a set up, hasn't it?"

"We cannot be completely sure but your theory sounds good." Iroh said.

"But how do we convince Zuko of that?" Mai asked.

"I'm going." Katara announced.

"Going?" Kaili asked.

"I need to speak with Zuko and I'm doing it now. I don't care if he busy. I'm going into that meeting right now and I don't care if he punishes me that at least mean he devoted some time to thinking about me." Katara proclaimed, pushing through the doors and storming towards the meeting room.

- -

"Everyone to arms, take messengers to Omashu and gather any of the willing, from there we will move to start the attack on the Fire Nation at first light. The Avatar has betrayed us. He will tell the Fire Lord of our plans." General Kawamura ordered.

- -

The doors to the meeting hall burst open to be greeted by a number of enraged shouts.

"How dare you just burst in here?"

"Who permitted you to enter?"

Azula ignored them all. Her only focus was her brother.

"Zuko!" She cried relief washing over her.

"Guards!" Zuko's face was an emotionless mask as he spoke.

Azula couldn't move, or even think, she was so shocked. Had he really just called for the guards? He hadn't even given her a chance to speak.

"Zuko, you should really hear this." Aang started.

"I've heard enough." Zuko snapped. "Apprehend her and put her back in her cell. Thanks to your shenanigans I don't have the time to decide if you'll be punished here or if I should send you back to the Earth Kingdom for what you deserve."

"What?" She gasped harshly.

"Well, you heard the man." Sokka agreed looking at the guards and gesturing towards Azula.

"Sokka shut up!" Suki growled.

"Azula, you're back." Katara's voice turned everyone's attention back to the open doorway where she stood with Kaili, Mai, and Iroh.

"I don't understand why there is still a traitor standing before me." Zuko said pointedly. "Take her now."

"It wasn't me. I swear. It's General Kawamura, he's been plotting this entire thing." Azula shouted.

"Zuko, it's true." Aang butted in.

The Fire Lord was ignoring them and gestured to his guards to cuff her. Azula was too shocked to even fight them off at the moment.

"You can't be serious." Katara breathed. "Zuko, what are you thinking? Aang just told you she didn't do anything wrong."

"You know it wasn't me Zuzu. I'm a good person now. Why would I betray you?" Azula cried desperately.

"Because it's you Azula! I should have never trusted you in the first place. You'd think I'd have figured out by now, you always lie. You ruin everything for me because you've always hated me." Zuko yelled back.

"You've got to believe me." Azula said shaking her head as if to rid herself of her brother's words.

"Get her out of my sight." Zuko ordered.

Azula found herself cuffed again and her friends were held back to stop from attempting to free her as she removed from the room.

"Zuko!" Mai barked.

"How can you condemn your own sister to death? Can't you see all the people standing before you telling you that you're completely out of your mind to think she's done anything wrong?" Katara snapped, stepping forward.

"It's what I should have done a long time ago." Zuko replied coldly. A dark expression clouded his face as he turned and strode out of the room.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted after him. "I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!"

He flinched but didn't turn around.

Mai and Iroh stepped back away from Katara. Her face was red with anger and frustration. She had, had enough. A chill filled the room and the tinkling of the fountain outside crackled as it iced over. Kaili had never felt anything so terrifying as the pure angry energy of the waterbender standing next to him. He felt was so cold, he felt as if all the warmth had been stolen from his body.

Pushing the guards and advisers, who attempted to stop her, out of the way Katara followed after Zuko. She caught up to him in a hallway open to the garden. The setting sun would have been beautiful if she hadn't been so angry. The rising moon ought to have terrified Zuko if he hadn't been so absorbed in his own thoughts to realize Katara was ready to kill him.

- -

"_Well, well Azula. It seems you have been betrayed again. You were so very foolish to trust them." _Ozai's voice filled Azula's head.

"Go away!" Azula growled. The guards outside her cell looked at her strangely but didn't move.

"_What are you going to do Azula? You can hardly let this go?"_

"Stop it! I'm not listening to you. My friends will come for me." She said

"_Come for you, hah. They didn't even fight to stop them from taking you away."_

"They don't do everything by violence. They'll figure it out."

"_I believe you've used up your number of saves for the day."_

"Go away. Please, please go away."

"_Listen to you, you're begging. It's disgraceful. I'm disgusted."_

"Well then you have no reason to be tormenting me."

"_I'm not here to torment you Azula. I love you. I want to welcome you back to my good graces. You've still got the skills. You just need to prove your worth."_

"My worth?"

"_Kill your brother. Kill Zuko. Show this nation what a real Fire Lord can do."_

'_NO!'_ Azula jumped at the sudden outburst from Aang.

'_No, what?'_Azula asked fearing that he could hear her father as well.

'_You were thinking about killing Zuko and that's bad. You're good. We'll get you out of this. Katara just went after him. If anybody can get him to change his mind, she can. Please just be patient.'_

'_Yes, yes I can be patient. Please just keep talking to me. Don't let him talk to me anymore.'_

'_Who?'_ She felt Aang's confusion.

'_It doesn't matter. Just don't leave me alone.'_

'_I won't. I promise.'_

- -

"Zuko!" Her voice was ice, as she grabbed his arm and gave a sharp yank that caused him to face her.

"Katar-"He started.

"NO!" She screamed. "You are listening to me now! I don't want to hear a word out of you."

"Please cal-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'm tired of being told to calm down. Why don't you calm down and maybe take a look around you and see what a complete jerk you are being." Katara shouted.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak.

"NO!" Katara shouted again, raising a hand up and rapidly clenching her hand into a fist. His eyes widened as his mouth snapped shut.

It was only then he realized she was absolutely furious. His eyes rose to just over her shoulder and realized he was in dangerous territory. A full moon was rising, she was pissed, and he had just experienced blood bending for the first time.

"Why don't you sit?" It was more of a demand than a suggestion and he didn't exactly get the choice as she smacked her palms down in a flat motion and he was slammed down onto a nearby bench. His eyes followed her momentary pacing and he opted not to try talking again until she calmed down or tired herself out. It only occurred to him now that he hadn't seen her in weeks as he considered the fact that until this moment he hadn't even realized she was angry with him.

"Where do I even begin?" Her hands were shaking, she was so angry. "From the moment I met you, your arrogance and your presumptuousness, your complete selfish disdain for other's feelings has been a barrier between us. It's something that I can't stand about you, no, HATE about you. You are the last person to talk about changing. I thought you changed but I guess not. I wish I could show you what a monster you have been lately. This recent display has revived such an unshakeable dislike for you that I've realized you are the last man on earth I could possibly want to spend the rest of my life with but I am stuck with you. It was beginning to seem like a bad thing until I realized guess what, you're stuck with me too and short of killing me you can't get rid of me. I am not fire nation, I am doing you a courtesy by obeying your laws but not anymore."

Zuko felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. How long had this anger been boiling up inside her? Did she really hate him? They had been so happy, hadn't they?

"We are supposed to be doing this together, Zuko. So far all you've done is cut me out. Do you even remember the last time we sat down and talked? Because I don't. Did you even notice that I've moved out of joint wing? It seems to me you're nothing but a spoiled irrational child married to your work and I'm the other woman. If you'd just let me in I'd show you how your brash actions are hurting more than helping anyone right now. You're on some senseless killing spree because beheading generals isn't stopping a mad man who isn't even in the fire nation. I've been sitting in my study all day long listening to the servants gossip and managed to figure out who's pulling the strings why can't you? Your sister isn't a liar she was kidnapped." Katara shouted. "In fact, we can probably solve this entire thing if you'd just listen to whatever it is she found out while she was missing."

Zuko sat snapping out of his highly depressed state at the sudden silence. Katara's eyes were closed and she wore a frown that suggested pain across her face. She pressed a hand lightly took her stomach and took a slow steadying breath.

"Katara?" He asked tentatively. He didn't waste a moment to celebrate the fact that he could open his mouth again. Instead, he rushed to her side placing an arm around her waist and his free hand rubbed her arm. "Are you alright, Katara?"

His voice was soothing but her rage was not broken. She pushed him away from her and drew back in a defensive position.

"I'm fine, I got light headed for a moment." She snapped.

He frowned, eyes going to her stomach. Light headed?

"Kami, you literally make me sick." She muttered, closing her eyes again. She really needed to finish yelling at Zuko but that sudden bout of pain had partially grabbed her attention. Perhaps she did need to talk to the healers. She glared at Zuko. She would kill him if he caused her to lose this baby. She remembered once as a girl a woman in the village had lost her baby. She had been young so gran-gran had said it was the sadness of her husband leaving for war which was true enough. The young mother had been so stressed about the possibility that her husband would die that she had lost her baby.

"Come on!" Katara's said in a short voice.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked confused.

She didn't answer, just marched back in the direction of the meeting room. He didn't dare disagree. He trailed behind her wondering if it was safe to talk now. She had made it very clear that they were in desperate need or a serious conversation.

Everyone snapped to attention as the doors to the meeting room were thrown open and Katara stood before them with an abashed looking Zuko behind her.

"Bring me Princess Azula at once." Katara ordered.

The guards made a flinching movement and then stopped to look at Zuko for instruction.

"Now!" Katara shouted before Zuko could even open his mouth to speak. He just nodded like a terrified child from behind her and his men got the message.

"Everyone is going to sit down and listen. I don't want to hear a word if your name isn't Aang or Azula." Katara hissed. "Now sit!"

Sokka and Haru smashed into each other scrambling for a seat. Ty Lee dropped straight to the ground and Suki took a step behind Toph who was smiling at the authority Katara was finally exerting. Kaili was attempting to see around Katara. She was his responsibility but he also had a duty to the Fire Lord. Considering he currently looked scared out of his wits Kaili thought it might be wise to be sure Katara hadn't beat him too badly.

"Isn't love beautiful?" Kaili joked before slipping from between Mai and Iroh to get a closer look. Mai stared at him as if he was insane and Iroh chuckled as he found himself a seat as well.

- -

'_I think Katara and Zuko had a fight….She won and you're free. They're coming to get you!'_ Aang's voice sounded jubilantly in Azula's head.

Azula didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sheer ridiculousness of this day. Patience had paid off and while her life was still full of so many uncertainties there was one thing she could be sure of. She had friends. She had a dumb brother who deep down inside loved her and sometimes needed his wife to smack some sense back into her.

Sighing and taking a deep and relieved breath she knew what she had to do. If she was ever truly going to be better she had to get her father out of her head. She couldn't let him torment her into doubting her friends and family. She couldn't let him release the years of hurt and anger that the last month or so had started to clear.

Closing her eyes, she first put up a barrier between herself and Aang. She had to do this on her own. It didn't take long for the disinterested tone to reappear in her head. He was always there, a constant temptation and she was sick of it.

"Get out of my head." She demanded before the degrading words could even form.

"_You're nothing without me."_

"I am great without you. I don't need you. I've never needed you."

"_You're sitting in a prison cell. There's nothing great about that. Being Fire Lord, now that is greatness. It was meant to be yours. It was your destiny. Your brother stole it from you. Take it back."_

"No! Stop it, I don't want to hear you anymore."

"_You can't honestly trust them, Azula. How many times have these people betrayed you? They are liars. All of them."_

"They're my friends."

"_You don't need friends. Friends can't be trusted. You need power. You need respect."_

"No, I need you to go away. I hate you."

"_You need me. Where would you be without me? Who has been there for you all these years?"_

"Well, I don't need you anymore." Azula raged at the image of her father that had formulated in her mind. "I hate you. All my life you made me believe I was only worth the number of people I hurt or the land I conquered. I was never good enough for you and look at what it did to me. All I wanted was for you to love the way mother loved Zuko but I had no one. Not any more though, I have friends now. I have people who care about me. People who love me and I'm going to be good now. I'm not listening to you anymore. I don't need you anymore. Get out of my head. GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Azula's eyes snapped open, hands still over her ears. Her eyes darted around as she listened. She listened and heard nothing, no voices, not taunting or mocking, no hatred or disapproval. He was gone. She was free. A tear slid down her cheek. She was free.

Her smile drained from her face at the sight of the two guards posted before her cell peeking in at her and exchanging worried looks. She just smiled at them and they seemed to draw back even more disturbed by her sudden smiles after her apparent argument with herself.

- -

Aang tapped his foot impatiently. Why was Azula blocking him out? Hadn't he just given her good new? He briefly panicked thinking she'd been captured again but was relieved to see the doors to the meeting room opening and hear the sounds of clinking chains.

Azula was brought in and Katara scowled at the chains on her wrists. "Get them off of her now!"

This time the guards didn't hesitate to carry out her orders. They retreated to the corners of the room figuring that was far safer than being within Katara's sight. When they were gone Katara smiled pleasantly at Azula.

"I'm sorry your brother has been under the impression that acting like a petulant child is okay." Katara apologized ignoring the intake of breath of the offended advisors sitting around the room. "Will you please tell us what's really been going on?"

A/N: Please review guys. It's kind of depressing to see 150 hits...4 review...


	44. Chapter 41 I'm Sorry

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. (I'm a college student, I can't help it sometimes I have to stop and do homework). Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm not going to lie I was having a bad week and your words really made me feel better.

**Chapter 41  
I'm Sorry**

Golden eyes moved back and forth, following every movement of young waterbender moving hurriedly around the room. He almost growled in agitation every time her hand bumped into the avatar's or her shoulder brushed against Kaili's. She knew he was annoyed. His irritation radiated throughout the room and still she ignored him.

Katara hadn't spoken to him since their fight. He'd been so upset over the things she'd said he'd thought to appease her by telling his council to do whatever she suggested. He hadn't won any star points, just given her the perfect outlet to keep her busy enough that she didn't have to talk to him. He had tried again to seek forgiveness by being helpful, however, he'd lost his temper over the fact that she still refused to say even a single word to him that he had stormed out and delegated Iroh to work in his place.

It infuriated him that she was right. He was behaving like a petulant child. He was arrogant and selfish and the more he thought about the last couple of months he realized that he had been turning into his father. It horrified him. It terrified him. She'd been right about so much.

He dreaded to think that her entire speech held truth. Did she really hate him? He hadn't meant to isolate her but he had and he was paying for it. It was torture watching her now. To make matters worse he had made the mistake of asking how she had spent her time in the exile he'd created for her and learning that the majority of it was spent alone with Kaili made him want to burn her guard to a crisp.

He looked out at the setting sun and scowled. It had now been a full day of silence. He wasn't used to this. He was supposed to be giving the silent treatment. He was the Fire Lord. He stood up. She looked up from the table she was working and he sat right back down chastised by the intensity of her glare. He heard his sister chuckle from his right and he turned his scowl on her. He'd been surprised that she didn't hate him now. She'd been a little colder at first but had opted to laugh at his misery over Katara's anger.

"So it's decided. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee will stay here and act as our regents. Keep the fire navy alert, don't attack unless provoked, and if you are provoked try to take prisoners, don't kill anyone if you don't have to. Haru, Teo, Toph, Suki, and Sokka you'll go straight to Ba Sing Se. Start building up a force to overthrow Kawamura. There have to be people who don't agree with his ideas. The rest of us will go to Omashu. We need to retake Ba Sing Se quickly but we've got to do it without giving the people reason to believe that the fire nation is taking over again. Hopefully we can get to Bumi undetected and then come in with an earth nation force. The Ba Sing Se group will have Momo so if you run into trouble send him back to the Fire Nation. Azula if Momo arrives before you hear anything from us in Omashu, order the full scale attack on Ba Sing Se. We'll restore peace for a second time later. Is everyone clear?" Katara asked.

Zuko took his eyes off of her for the first time. He glanced around the room trying to determine which group he was supposed to be in. He'd like to assume he was in the Omashu group but then again Katara clearly didn't want to be around him. He needed to know but he also wanted to live. He wasn't quite sure what would happen to him if he attempted talking to her again. He mulled it over but everyone was splitting up and going to get ready he wasn't really sure what he should be doing.

He felt rather useless and it made him want to kick himself. This is how Katara had felt for weeks. His shoulders drooped and he dropped his gaze down to the floor. What was going to happen to them now? Would she leave him?

Sighing, he decided he should at least get up and pretend he had something to do right now. He managed to limit his jump to a flinch when he looked up and found her standing right before him. He tried to smile at her. She wasn't smiling.

"For whatever agreement we come to in Omashu to be legal and binding you have to be there." Katara said.

He winced at the way she worded it. _You have to be there_. That hurt. She could have said need so he'd feel less hated or she could have just said you're in the Omashu group but no, she went with you have to be there.

"I guess, I'll get packed." He said.

She didn't respond just turned to leave. His mouth dropped in disbelief. Nothing! She wasn't going to say anything else to him.

"Katara." He called after her.

She stopped. It terrified him how slowly she turned. It saddened him that at last she had perfected her emotionless mask and that she was using it on him. It angered him that it was completely his fault.

"Don't you want to talk?" He asked feeling very awkward.

"Not really." She didn't even pause to think about it.

"Why not?"

"Because! We're not going to talk Zuko. I'm going to verbally rip you to shreds and then I can't even be certain it will stop there. I might go on to actually rip you to shreds because you make me so angry. I just, argh, I can't even stand the sight of you right now so please just go away."

"Oh…" After all the things she had shouted at him yesterday he should have been prepared for that but he wasn't. It cut him deep to hear her say those things. He wished it had just been the silence. She turned on her heels and left him there. He wanted to cry. In all his life, he'd never felt so crushed by mere words.

He walked slowly back to his room. He hadn't noticed how cold and empty it was without her. Her mother's necklace wasn't laying on her bedside table. There wasn't a fire crackling beside the bed because there was no need to heat the room when she wasn't there. Her vanity table was spotless and ever piece of jewelry he had ever given her sat neatly on top of it. He didn't even have words to explain the pain that coursed through him at discovering even the engagement ring he had given her lay there. When had she taken that off?

He picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. He turned noticing a few servants had come in behind him and began placing items on his bed to await his approval to be packed. He drifted over there and sifted through, picking the things that were lightest since they'd be traveling on Appa and then probably on foot.

His hand brushed over her pillow and he couldn't resist raising it to his face. It was faint but her scent still remained there.

"Now that's just pathetic Zuzu." Azula drawled, leaning against the doorway.

Zuko would have loved to tell her to go away but after his behavior the previous day she was fully entitled to any taunting.

"Azula…" He started.

"Yes, I forgive you."

He frowned. "Why? I haven't even begged yet."

"Because…I'm just that good of a person." She gave him a serene smile.

He didn't know if was supposed to laugh or continue to stare at her like she was out of her mind. A small smile lifted the corner of her lips.

"Alright beg me. I haven't had anyone groveling at my feet in a while and I do kind of miss it but you better remember that you're only about to be forgiven because I'm so full of love and forgiveness for the jerk that is my brother."

"Azula, I really don't deserve your forgiveness. I can't believe you're really not upset about that. I was…I was…"

"A jerk." She supplied.

"A royal jerk. I hurt you. I hurt Katara. I'm just like fath-"

"Stop right there! I said grovel not lie. You're nothing like our father Zuzu. You just got caught up in his legacy for a while. I'm the last one who ought to hold that kind of thing against you. How many times did I try to kill you exactly?" She asked. She gave him a fond smile. "You did hurt me but you also saved me. You were right, you could have killed me a long time ago but you didn't. You loved me, you believed in me before anyone else did and so no matter what you do that's more than enough for me. With a father like we had we're allowed to be a little screwed up."

"No, I hurt people. Azula, I killed people."

"Mmm, yes, poor Zuzu. Everyone will hate you now. No one's ever managed to regain their friends after such a thing. Well, unless of course you're me. Then you make friends." Azula said laughing.

"Azula, I'm serious. Katara…"

"Is hurt and angry-"

"She hates me."

"That too."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You need to work on your comforting skills. You're supposed to deny things like that and say things like 'of course she still loves you.'"

"But that would be a lie and good people don't lie."

"You really think she hates me."

"Let's put it this way, if you weren't the Fire Lord you'd probably be drowned in some river. Unless of course she was feeling really sadistic and decided to drain your body of its water and watch you slowly die of dehydration."

Zuko stared at his sister horrified. "She wouldn't do that would she?"

"I would."

"Azula!"

"Honesty is the best policy. Lucky for you, Katara doesn't actually hate you."

"I thought you said Katara does hate me."

"Well right now she hates the thought of you but if she really, really hated you I'm fairly certain you'd be dead right now and since you're still breathing she must still kind of love you."

"So what should I do?"

"I hope that was rhetorical as I don't know the first thing about love. I'm just assuming that if were her and you treated me like that I would have killed you by now except for the fact that you're my brother and I love you. If I come up with something, I'll let you know." She grinned, smacking him on the knee. He winced, she'd hit him harder than was necessary and he was certain that was part of his punishment so he took it without a word.

"Hey Azula." He called after her as she turned out of the doorway. She turned and stuck her head back in the door. "I really am sorry. I love you. I have a horrible way of showing it but I do."

She smiled at him then turned and left without a word.

* * *

A/N: I'll warn you in advance that it might be a while before I can post again (I've got a couple of papers and a project that I've been neglecting but I'll be back). I'm once again taking suggestions. Are there scenes you want to see before this story ends? Do you have an idea of how Katara and Zuko should make up? How should she tell him about the baby? What do you think should be done with the Earth Kingdom situation? I'm open to anything (I've got some ideas but I love new ideas and since I lost my flash drive forever ago, I don't have all that stuff prewritten any more), you're opinions and suggestions are important to me so please let me know what you'd like to see in this story.


	45. Chapter 42 Irritation

**Chapter 42  
Irritation**

Aang was trying desperately not to cringe from the tension surrounding him. While Appa was a pretty big bison, the space which was available for traveling seemed to be minimal. Zuko was radiating waves of irritated heat and Katara was like a block of ice. Unfortunately, whenever Kaili went to try to ease the tension by checking on Katara, Zuko's irritation would flare and they all suffered the heat wave. Iroh was doing what he could to calm his enraged nephew but it seemed nothing could really do the trick other than getting him and Katara to talk to each other. Aang glanced over his shoulder at the two, the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Zuko's fists were clenching and unclenching as his uncle attempted to calm him with ancient proverbs and other philosophical nonsense. The fond familiarity of having his uncle near had worked for the beginning of the trip but Zuko couldn't control the flaring jealousy every time Kaili so much as spoke to his wife. It was so unfair and so irritating. He wanted to apologize but she wouldn't even give him the time of day right now. She'd sooner push him over than listen to him. It was infuriating the way she seemed to lean on her guard as the trip wore on and she grew tired. It was frustrating that she was allowing him to show her such caring? Why was he acting so concerned? Why wasn't she smacking him down for treating her like she was a helpless little girl?

Zuko growled and his uncle's voice ceased.

"Well?" Zuko snapped.

"Well what Zuko?" Iroh murmured in a low voice.

"What do you think? Has she been unfaithful to me? She seems to hate me an extraordinary amount, maybe she's just looking for a way out. It would make perfect sense." Zuko sneered.

"I think it is you who are looking for a way out Zuko. You and I both know that Katara would never be unfaithful to you. She is a good girl. You are just jealous because you are currently getting the cold shoulder." Iroh responded just as evenly and quietly as before.

"I want to burn him to a crisp."

"That is the jealousy talking nephew. Try to calm down and work on what you will say when she is ready to listen."

"She's not going to be ready to listen!" Zuko snapped. "She is the most irritating and infuriating girl I have ever met. I've never met someone so spiteful in my life."

"Really? I'd think so considering our family Zuko." Iroh responded with a wondering look.

Zuko glared at his uncle. Why did he have to take everything so literally? He was upset he didn't need to be logical, rational, or in any way correct.

- -

Azula lounged calmly in the Fire Lord's chair. Her head was tipped back and a small smile lit her face as she swirled a foot in the air. It was rather perverse that she was so happy right now but she couldn't hide it. She flickered her fingers and watched the sparks crackle between them. She knew her bending wouldn't last long with Aang gone but the small bit she retained was more than enough to keep her happy for a while.

Now that she was back in good spirits she was also back to making the world a better place. Her first order of business was to help her brother. He was an idiot but if all the ancient romances were to be believed he was simply a fool in love trying to protect his wife. She rolled her eyes. _'Men.'_ Why was it they always assume women needed protecting. She could kick her brother's sorry butt any day.

Sliding effortlessly into a proper sitting position she summoned Mai and Ty Lee to the throne room.

"I have to go out for a bit but I'm leaving you two in charge." Azula informed them.

"Where are you going Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"To help my idiot brother." Azula yawned.

"And how are you going to do that?" Mai asked sounding bored and unconcerned.

"I'm going to meet up with some old friends." Azula smirked, pushing open the doors to the throne room and exiting with her trademark smirk still in place.

- -

"We should be there soon guys. It looks like we're going to be to Omashu before anyone from Ba Sing Se. So hopefully we can help stop any uprising recruiters might bring." Aang said in an attempt to sound cheery and lighten the mood.

"Perhaps when we get there, you and Katara will have a moment to talk nephew." Iroh whispered to Zuko.

"I know that." Zuko snapped, glaring out into open space but stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye.

- -

Azula smiled as her airship touched down on the ground just outside of Omashu. It was amazing how much faster one could travel when alone and having with the help of friends. She had managed to pull Teo aside and gotten him to rig up some engines with jet propulsion that mimicked her own past abilities. She'd made better time than her brother's group riding Appa.

The gravel crunched up ahead and she raised golden eyes her lips curling into a familiar smirk.

"You know I really underestimated your loyalty. After this I'll see to it that my brother gives you some of the highest security positions available." Azula said.

"We did say you could trust us, princess." The head of the Dai Li spoke.

"Yes, and when you fix my blundering oaf of a brother's unfortunate situation then I'm sure you'll live comfortably for the rest of your days. Split your men up. Some stay here and wait for my brother, the others go and make sure we're not interrupted by any unwanted guests from Ba Sing Se. This might take a while."


	46. Chapter 43 Only Azula

**Chapter 43  
Only Azula**

Azula smiled watching the large underside of Appa come into view.

"Who knew years of hunting the Avatar and my brother would so come in handy?" Azula mused. Her eyes cast around to the Dai Li members getting into position.

Azula took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, dropping the barrier she had put up between herself and Aang. She wasn't entirely certain he was capable of keeping a secret or acting very surprised.

'_AZULA! Where have you been? What's going on? Is everything alright in the Fire Nation? Momo hasn't come back has he? Why have you been blocking me out? I've been worried sick.'_ Aang's thoughts flooded her mind in such a rush she felt dizzy for a moment.

'_Slow down. You're giving me a headache.'_ She groused. _'I just needed some time to myself.'_ She felt his hurt immediately. _'No, no, no. I don' t mean it like that. I mean, I've been up to something.'_

'_Azula!'_

'_Nothing bad. Just wait. It will all fall into place soon enough.'_ Before he could respond she'd already put the barrier back up.

"Are you ready?" She asked the Dai Li.

"Yes, of course."

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack!"

- -

Aang was still puzzling over what Azula had just revealed when Appa gave a sudden groan and swerved to the side. Aang's eyes widened as he saw the boulder that had just narrowly missed his friend. _'What on…'_ Another boulder came flying at them and he grabbed Appa's reigns jerking them up and to the side.

'_Don't fly higher.'_ Azula's voice re-entered his mind.

'_AZULA WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?'_ Aang was trying not to panic but the boulders were coming faster now and they were increasing in number making them harder to dodge. Suddenly Katara was beside him, the flask she always kept on her side open and a water whip forming. Aang was proud to say he was friends with such a fierce waterbender unfortunately he was fairly certain that a large part of her tenacity at the moment had to do with releasing some of her pent up frustration with Zuko.

"What's going on?" Zuko's voice had dropped down on the other side of him.

"Don't ask me it's-" Aang was cut off by Azula's voice.

'_Don't tell him!'_ Azula snapped.

'_Well then tell me what you're doing?'_

'_I thought that was obvious.'_

'_No, definitely not!'_

'_Well if there's one thing I learned during my time served performing less than shall we say pleasant tasks, it's that nothing brings people together like pain and suffering.'_

'_Are you out of your mind?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then I'm going to need a clearer description of your plan.'_

'_I'm going with blast you out of the sky, watch you fall a couple of feet, lots of panicking as the "Ba Sing Se rebels" continue to attack since you're all kind of banged up, chase you into a cave, seal Zuko and Katara up until they talk or die.'_

Aang was silent unsure how to respond. It was a good plan but slightly deranged. He wasn't exactly looking forward to falling out of the sky.

'_Erm…Can we just pretend Appa gets hit?'_

'_Well how is everyone going to come crashing down? If Kaili's not knocked out he won't leave Katara's side. If they're not injured they might be able to fight my accomplices which really isn't a problem but I was actually trying not to hurt any more people than necessary.'_

Aang raised an eye brow. Only Azula would come up with a plan that involved hurting people for the greater good.

'_I'll take care of everything.'_ Aang responded.

"Appa, I need your help buddy." Aang grinned.

- -

Azula smirked as Appa reared up and rolled onto his back as if struck by one of the many boulders thrown in his direction. She almost smiled as she watched the unattached belongings of the group onboard crash to the ground. All four of the riders were clinging to whatever they could hold onto to keep from falling to the ground as well. Azula could hear Aang shouting Appa's name as the animal continued falling towards the ground pretending not to respond.

'_Time to shake things up a little.'_ Azula smirked.

"Keep shooting." Azula snipped.

"Yes princess."

She watched Aang's hands shifting left and right tugging on the reigns to guide Appa's jerking movements from each hit that should have continued to batter to the poor creature.

'_Don't move!'_ She ordered at the rush of panic that filled Aang's mind when Katara's scream suddenly filled the air. She was now falling through the air. Azula's eyes shifted to her brother though she didn't need to look to know he'd let go. He'd pulled himself up into a tuck and pushed off with his feet against Appa, aiming himself at Katara and grabbed her midair.

Azula cringed at the reprimand Aang shot her. Kaili had let go as well but she'd known he would do that too and had ordered the Dai Li to knock him out. She'd secretly relished the soft crunch she'd heard when the rock made contact with the falling boy but she was sure he was fine it wasn't a deadly hit and Aang would see to it that he landed gently somewhere.

She slipped back into the shadows to watch the rest.

- -

"ARH!" Zuko cried out in pain as his landed hard on his back. The back of his head bounced hard against the rocky earth and Katara's forehead collided with his chest but other than that she had managed a much softer landing in his arms. He was sure his chest would bruise from where she fell atop him but he would much rather it was him who took the hit. She definitely would have broken something from the fall if he hadn't caught her.

"Zuko!" Her voice was sharp in his ears as she tugged on his arm and pressed her ear to his chest. "You have to get up. Are you alright? Please say something."

"Ow." He cringed. Out of all the things he could have said he went with ow. He wanted to ask if she was alright. He wanted to ask if she still hated him. She had to know that he'd do anything for her.

"Zu-" Katara's words were cut off as she ducked her head low, a rock narrowly avoiding her skull. _'Oh no.'_ She definitely didn't have any water on her at the moment and there weren't many plants around her to gather water from to defend herself and Zuko. Her eyes darted around. _'Caves!'_ "Come on. We have to make a run for it."

He shook his head but she wasn't paying attention. She grabbed his arm and yanked him up. A dizzy spell hit him and he felt instantly sick. He started to fall over but she ducked under his arm and held him up. She paused just long enough to scan around for any sign of where Aang, Kaili, or Iroh had fallen. They were further away, Aang supporting an unconscious Kaili and Iroh defending them. _'They'll be fine.'_

"Come on, Zuko. We just have to get to cover and then I'll see what I can do about healing you." She said. Dodging the boulders still coming after them Katara dragged Zuko along with her towards the cave. Glancing up and around the entrance she smiled. She knew this place. It was the Cave of Two Lovers. She could leave Zuko there for a moment and concentrate on gathering water from the air. Then she could go back and help Aang and the others and they could just follow the cave to Omashu. In a perfect world her brilliant plan would have worked but it was not a perfect world and in a moment the hold plan fell apart. She managed to get herself and Zuko inside but a misaimed boulder stuck a weak point and brought the whole front of the cave down with them trapped inside. As a reflex, Katara threw herself over Zuko to shield him from the falling rocks. On instinct, he turned up his palm and let a flame dance there lighting the area around them.

'_Oh no, the others.'_ Katara thought, watching the last of the rocks fall into place sealing them in. She felt exasperated by the irritating feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you alright?" Zuko's voice cut into her thoughts. Her eyes traveled over to him and she watched as he wincingly leaned back against the cave wall for support.

"Fine. Is your back alright?"

"Better than my head." Zuko said, raising a hand to rub at the throbbing spot.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Hurting you."

"Katara, I was going to get hurt anyway because we were all eventually going to fall. My only concern was making sure you were alright." Zuko explained.

She was silent. She chewed her bottom lip trying to make a decision. She had been angry with him but he had just thrown himself in danger for her, yet again. She looked down at her stomach; he'd probably just saved the baby too. A fall like that surely would have caused her to lose it. How could she really still be mad at him? Well, he'd hurt her and ignored her. He'd also potentially lied to her. She frowned, that couldn't be right, one didn't just going free falling through the air for a person they don't care about, maybe he had meant what he'd said about loving her.

"Take off your shirt." Katara instructed.

"What?" Zuko really wasn't interested in moving he was in enough pain as it was sitting still.

"I can collect water from the air. It'll take a minute to collect enough but I can make your back feel better and maybe do something about your head." She murmured.

He watched her continue chewing on her bottom lip and twisting her hands together. Did this mean he was forgiven? He really wasn't sure but anything to make his head feel better at the moment was in his best interest so at least she wasn't thinking murderous thoughts about him.

He shrugged out of his robe and reached for the hem of his shirt. He'd made it about halfway when his eyes widened in pain.

"Um…" He was about to suggest that the shirt removal was a bad idea when he felt her hands grasp the hem and she gently worked the shirt the rest of the way off of his body trying to cause as little pain as possible. Turning his back to her, he heard her suck in a breath at the bruises he was sure were already forming.

"Ow!" He snapped, when she removed the first rock fragment that had lodged itself in his skin.

"I'm sorry but I have to get these out." She stated.

He snapped his mouth shut and tried to remain silent. She was being nice to him. He could endure pain for that. The entire healing process was silent. He waited patiently as she collected water from the air and tried to hide the shudder than ran down his back as her small hands ran soothingly up and down his back. Her hands came up around his neck and he sighed, tipping his head back as her fingers worked their way up into his hair.

"Is that better then?" She asked. He wanted to nod but his headache was still present and he didn't want her to stop so he hummed his agreement instead. She couldn't help but smile at the sound and then flush at the memories that accompanied that sound.

She cleared her throat and moved her hands back to his back. She decided to start talking to keep her mind from wandering to places it had no business going.

"Do you think Kaili and the others are alright?" She asked. She frowned, feeling Zuko tense.

"I'm sure they're fine." Zuko muttered, gritting his teeth. For a moment, he'd let his mind wander to a happy place where everything was fine between himself and Katara but the mention of Kaili's name shattered the entire illusion. "We need to get out of here."

"Well, without an earth bender there's no way to get back to them. We'll have to follow the cave out to Omashu."

"How do you know they go to Omashu?"

"I've been here before. We're in the Cave of Two Lovers."

He half smiled at the name. He glanced at her to see if she caught the smile but she was looking up instead.

"You have to put out the flame for us to get out." She said.

"Why?" He frowned.

"The first time I came through here the people we were with said trust in love but it's just a simple trick of light. When you put out the fire some of the stones glow and they show you the way out." Katara shrugged.

He didn't really like the thought of Katara and Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers together but she had said they'd been in a group. Rather than comment since they were back on speaking terms, Zuko simply closed his hand and put out the flame.

* * *

A/N: Please review


	47. Chapter 44 Trust?

A/N: I can tell you know, the vast majority of this chapter is dialogue. Not much description so I'm sorry in advance.

**Chapter 44  
Trust?**

Zuko blinked and nothing happened. The chamber was just pitch black around him.

"How long does it take to glow?" He asked.

"It happened instantly last time." She said.

"Well, it's not working this time."

"Obviously."

He cupped his hand again and ignited another flame.

"Hey, maybe we just have to wait a minute." Katara snapped.

"For what? You said it would glow instantly."

"No, I said last time it glowed instantly."

"So it's obviously not going to glow. I'll try to move some of those rocks so that we can get out the way we came in."

"You're too hurt for heavy lifting Zuko and I know how this cave works. You just have to wait for it." She said.

"We did wait and nothing happened."

"No, you decided to be impatient."

"I'm not impatient, I'm logical and don't believe in wasting time waiting for something that's not going to happen."

"Oh, so what I say is a waste of time."

"What? I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. I said we should wait for the glowing to work. You said waiting was a waste of time. Why are my ideas a waste of time? In fact, why are my opinions a waste of time? You clearly don't value them." Katara shouted.

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"From everything. Nothing's changed Zuko. You still have absolutely no idea how to communicate with other people or listen. You just decide that you're right and you exclude me. That's why the glowing isn't working. You don't trust me."

"This has nothing to do with whether or not I trust you. I do trust you. I just don't think sitting around in the dark is going to get us out of here before we run out of oxygen or something. I'm not the reason why your glowing rocks aren't working. You said you were told to trust in love. What were you and Aang doing last time you were here? Maybe you don't actually love me. Maybe you're in love with someone else."

"What? That's ridiculous. Aang and I weren't doing anything and what's with these accusations. Who says it's me who's stopping the rocks from glowing? Maybe you're not in love with me, maybe I'm just an obligation to you. Who else could I possibly be in love with?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kaili!" He snapped.

"Oh, that's just ridiculous."

"Is it?" Zuko shouted. "The way I hear it, you've been spending a lot of time alone with him. Why is that? There are plenty of women around the palace to amuse yourself with but you'd rather be holed up with him. You disappear together and you were all cuddly on the ride over here. I don't think it's that far fetched Katara."

"Well, it is. I've been spending time with Kaili because you practically exiled me. The women in the palace are nothing but pretty faces. I wanted to talk about the real world, what's going on with the Earth Nation and within the Fire Nation and he actually values my opinion."

"I'm sure he values more than your opinion."

"That's completely groundless and crude of you to say. Don't put him on your level." She sniffed.

"My level! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What does it mean? It means this is your fault. You don't love me, you never have. You're just one of those guys."

"One of those guys?"

"The kind who will say anything to get what he wants. You wanted to be Fire Lord and you wanted it to be easy so you agreed to this treaty and then you had to get me to cooperate so you lied. You told me you loved me and all sorts of other things. You'd say anything to get me to have sex with you so you could get your heir and then you just forgot about me like last week's news as soon as you think I ought to be pregnant."

"Well, now who's making groundless accusations?"

"I've got more proof than you do. Just think about the last month of our 'relationship.' You haven't showed me once that you care about me."

"Haven't shown you that I care about you!?! Katara I just fell who knows how many feet for you?" Zuko snapped.

"Ha! Didn't you just say you were going to fall anyway? You probably just wanted to make sure your baby was okay." She spat.

"Yet another groundless accusation! How can I be making sure that my baby is okay when there is no baby? How can I just forget about you like last week's news when you're clearly not pregnant? I didn't say all that stuff because I wanted an heir Katara. I said them because I meant them. If this were about a baby we'd probably still be in my chambers because after an entire week together the palace healers haven't come to me once about a baby. For all I know, you're probably taking some tonic to stop yourself from becoming pregnant."

Now probably wouldn't have been the worst time for her to point out that she was in fact pregnant but he'd just managed to make her so angry. She had told him she wanted to wait. Why was that so hard a concept for him? Why didn't it matter to him what she wanted?

"And if I have?" She challenged.

"I knew it." He snorted.

"Knew what?" She frowned.

"Don't insult me Katara. It's incredibly obvious by now. Someone who wants a baby ought to be a bit more disappointed with not having shown any signs of pregnancy. Someone who had nothing to hide wouldn't be avoiding the healers like the plague."

"Well, then, you've just got it all figured out haven't you?"

"Can you prove me wrong?" He shouted. "You know Katara you keep accusing me of not being committed to this relationship but I think it's you. You don't want to be in this relationship and you certainly don't want to be with me. You have now made that abundantly clear so to hell with it. The Fire Nation is at war anyway so why should I be stuck with you and you with me? The minute we get out of here we end it."

She was shocked by how much that upset her. She'd been thinking it all along but now he'd finally said it. He was **stuck** with her. He didn't want to be with her. She felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted to turn away to hide the tears that had sprung up in the corners of her eyes but she hated to let him see her weak.

"Fine." She whispered. She had thought the softer tone would hide the waver she was sure would come when she tried to speak but it was just as obvious. "We end it but just so you know. You're completely wrong. I just wanted you to be honest with me and you finally were."

He frowned, why did she sound so sad all of a sudden? Wasn't that what she wanted to hear? He'd set her free. She could run off with Kaili or Aang if she wanted to and he wouldn't be in her way. Sniffling, Katara finally turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I haven't been avoiding the healers because I'm taking some tonic to keep myself from getting pregnant. I've been avoiding the healers because I wanted to tell you myself." She whispered. "I wanted to wait and there's nothing wrong with that. I thought I was too young."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me? I would have been upset that you were taking something but I'd have tried to understand." Zuko cut in.

"No, Zuko, you're not listening. I'm saying I'm not taking anything." Katara said.

"Oh." Zuko murmured. He repeated it as things finally clicked into to place. Katara nodded encouragingly. "You're barren."

"WHAT?" She snapped.

"That's certainly unexpected, I mea-"

"Zuko, shut up!" Katara seethed, desperately wanting to hit him for being so slow. "I'm not barren and I'm not taking a tonic. I'm pregnant you idiot. I was avoiding the healers because I wanted to tell you myself. I thought it was an intimate thing so I should tell you myself. You've accused me of not caring but I do. I love you Zuko but all you did was push me away. I was so scared when you let go of Appa to come after me. I was scared but I was happy because I thought maybe you really did want to be with me to. I'm sure it all really has to do with your sense of duty and honor so thanks, I guess. I was mad at you for leaving me alone Zuko. I was lonely in the palace, I wanted to be with you and I didn't want to be pregnant because I was afraid I'd have to raise our baby alone. I thought if we waited I could persuade you to play a role in our baby's life but it doesn't seem to matter anyway. I'm still going to be alone and we're still having this baby."

"No, no, you're not going to be alone. Katara, why would you think you're going to be alone? Don't look so sad, this is great news. When we get back we'll celebrate and-"

"No! No we won't. When we get back, I'll pack my things. You were right. We shouldn't be together when all we do is make each other miserable."

"You don't make me miserable."

"Zuko, you said you were stuck with me."

"I said that when I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"You did. We always say what we mean when we're not thinking because it's the thing we've been longing to say the most."

"No…"

"Zuko, I'll have this baby but then we say good bye. You'll have your heir and you'll be able to marry someone you actually like, someone who doesn't drive you crazy and who doesn't mind sitting around doing nothing all day."

"Katara, you drive me crazy in a good way. I love you and I know I've been pretty preoccupied lately and I'm sorry. I'll fix that. I'll change. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"No, Zuko. It doesn't work like that. We'll just end up here again. Feeling hurt and insecure and fighting. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I'll just go home. I'm more useful as my brother's aid when he takes over."

"No, you're useful here. I need you. If I had just listened to you in the beginning rather than cutting you out we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

"And who's to say it won't happen again."

"We won't know until we try again."

"No, Zuko."

"Katara, I know I screwed up but I told you I'm new at this. I'm not used to being in a functional relationship or at least not one where you see the other person on the regular basis, and I've never been in love. I'm sorry I hurt you and I want to make things right." He said, taking her hands into his and drawing her close. "Katara, please."

"Zuko, it's just going to happen again. We're not the sort of people who are meant to be together. We're complete opposites so we'll always end up fighting and that's a horrible environment to raise a baby in."

"So we'll work on us."

"We don't have time. That's why I wanted to wait but you and I think too differently. That thought never even crossed your mind did it?"

"No but it crossed yours."

"Zuko, that's not good enough."

"Then teach me."

"It's nothing something that can be taught."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just let me go."

"What? No, Katara, I can't do that. Haven't you been listening? I love you. I want this baby. I want us to be together."

"You just think you want all those things."

"But I do. How can you expect me to just turn it all off?"

"You did it once before."

"But I didn't. I missed you every minute that I was away from you. I've loved you for what feels like forever. If I lose you I know I'll die."

"No you won't." She said, slipping her hands free of his. "Zuko please try to understand."

"I don't. Katara, we're having a baby. Why are you pushing me away? I love you. I want there to be an us. Please don't take that all away. I took it for granted last time but I won't do that again." He pleaded, pulling her into his arms. "You've got to believe me."

He cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes for the love he had once seen there. He saw fear and doubt and it pained him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "Please forgive me Katara."

"I do forgive you. I just, I can't do this again. Zuko it hurts."

"Just tell me what to do." He whispered, lips traveling gently over her ear, causing her to shudder at the warmth of his breath. His kisses traveled over her cheek and along her jaw sending a familiar warmth pooling between her legs. She closed her eyes, she had to focus. What they were talking about was important.

"Zuko it's not something you can just change. It's just the type of person you are. You shut people out as a reflex and I can't handle that. I can't stand feeling so useless and insecure. I wasn't me, I was some helpless girl who can't do anything. I never just sit around and cry but that's all I felt like doing while I was at the palace."

"I understand that. I won't let it happen again."

"I'm not sure that you can."

"I can, I'll figure it out. I don't want to hurt someone I love and if you love me, you'll stay."

"Zuko, I do love you but I can't stay." That had come out a little breathier than she had meant it to sound. She needed to sound firm but that was very difficult as his lips moved to her neck and she was suddenly having to focus the majority of her attention on keeping her knees from buckling.

"Why do you want to go?" He asked, his warm breath tickling over her bare skin.

Her eyes fluttered shut as one hand caressed her belly and the other her neck.

"I don't want to go, I have to. It's for the best." She half breathed a sigh of relief and half wanted to smack him as he suddenly stopped. She was embarrassed at the fact that she tottered a bit on her weakened knees but quickly recovered at the look on his face.

"You can't mean that." He whispered.

"Zu-" Her words were cut off by the punishing kiss that was currently bruising her lips. Her hands grasped at his shoulders and she whimpered a bit for mercy but he did not let up on intensity. He held her close and forced her mouth open to him. She was trembling in his arms by the time he released her and she wasn't quite certain how she was going to survive without his touch, his kisses, his love.

"And now?" He asked. She wanted to cry. His question had instantly reminded her why she had to do this. He couldn't just kiss his way out of everything. She had to be firm with him. If she stayed she'd just be setting herself up to get hurt again.

"I can't stay Zuko." She had barely finished when she found herself wrapped back in his arms under the attack of another bruising kiss. Her resolve was weakening because thinking of spending the rest of her life not wrapped up in his arms like this was killing her.

"What about now?" He begged.

"No, Zuko." Her body was pulsing with want but she couldn't give in. They'd just end up fighting again. She'd go back to the South Pole until it was time for her to have the baby. She wanted desperately to raise her own child but she couldn't be around Zuko and she knew her baby was meant to be the next Fire Lord so she'd have to turn her child over to the wet nurses that the healers would find. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought.

They stood in the darkness. She wasn't sure at what point the flame he'd been carrying had died or at what time their eyes had adjusted. It was too dark to clearly make out his features but she could imagine the look on his face right now and it was tearing her up on the inside.

"Zuko, I love you but we can't be together. It's not in anyone's best interest."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	48. Chapter 45 What Now?

**Chapter 45  
What Now?**

"So then, how do we get out of here Katara? If we're meant to trust in love and you simply refuse, won't we just be stuck in here forever?" Zuko groused. They'd been sitting on opposite sides of the tunnel brooding over their last conversation and Zuko was getting agitated. He couldn't believe she wanted to leave him. He loved her and she was just going to walk out of his life. Why did that always seem to happen to him? Why did everyone he love leave him? Well Azula hadn't really left him, she was taken so at least he had her and Mai, well he could never have her back she had her own life now and he was in love with Katara. His mother though…

"I'm not refusing to trust in love." Katara shot back.

"Yes you are. You don't believe that our love is enough to get us through the future so how could it possibly get us out of this cave. You say you love me but you're too afraid of getting hurt again to stay and be with me, to be with me and our baby. If this is your way of punishing me, fine, but what about the baby? You're not just leaving me alone. You're planning to abandon your own child." His voice had grown soft and Katara could see the tears collecting in his eyes.

"Zuko." Katara said softly trying to think of how to explain.

"NO! You have no idea what it's like. You have no idea what that's going to do to the baby. It hurts, Katara, for someone who is supposed to love you to abandon you. I'd almost rather you didn't explain because to me it just seems like you're being selfish."

"And you're not being selfish in completely disregarding how I feel?"

"How am I disregarding how you feel?"

"I'm not me when I'm at the palace. I'm pretending to be someone that I'm not so that I fit into your world. I was trying not to make waves but quite frankly, that's what I do. I'm a waterbender, I don't go around the rock I cut a new path through it."

"Right, that's what I'll tell our baby when he or she grows up and asks why you abandoned us." Zuko snapped.

"Zuko, I'm not abandoning you."

"I'm sorry, you're leaving until you have the baby, coming back, and then abandoning us. That's your plan isn't it? Do you have any idea why I shut people out Katara? It's because I'm used to being alone, having to do things for myself. You say you were lonely at the palace, I know what that's like. I wrote the book on being lonely, Katara. I don't want you to feel that way anymore than you do. I want to change things but I can't change what I don't know about."

"And you won't know about it when your guards shut me out."

"You're the Fire Lady, order them to let you through."

"I DID!" Katara shouted. "You have no idea how much I fought to get in to see you. I shouldn't have to do that, Zuko, I'm your wife!"

"Katara, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I am so very sorry for everything. Let me fix it, please. Please, don't leave me."

"Zuko, I have to."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Zuko cried. "You don't, you just want to. Well, fine then, FINE. Just go, I don't care what you do. I'm used to it by now. I was stupid to think you'd be different."

"Different from who?"

"Just leave me alone, Katara. You want me out of your life so I'm done."

Katara's eyes traveled over his rigid form. A frown creased her forehead as she tried to make sense of things. He had plenty of reasons to be angry but now she was being compared to someone and she had a feeling that she wasn't being justly presented in his mind.

- -

"Do you think they've talked things over yet?" Aang asked, sitting on the gravel staring at the mess of rocks that had fallen during the cave in.

"No idea. A connection to my brother would be handy right about now though." Azula murmured.

Aang leaned back from his sitting position and placed his hands behind him to keep him upright. He stared at the sky for a while.

"Your idea was insane." Aang grinned, turning his head to the side to look at Azula. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks at the sudden rush of fondness he felt for her. He'd never seen her like this though. She was lying on her back, her hair splayed around her and her arms thrown up on either side of her head. She was smiling, just enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. He had originally been surprised by how much she seemed to enjoy the simple things in life but now it had just fallen into the category of the many things he liked about her.

"Insane is my style." She grinned, not opening her eyes but chuckling at her own comment. Aang laughed as well. "Now I just need to devise the most painfully tortuous way possible to kill a man and I'll be all set."

Aang cringed at the flood of torture images, all staring General Kawamura, that flooded his mind. Her eyes opened and she cocked her head to the side with a questioning look.

"You don't approve?" She asked.

"Uh, I think the General has to stand trial for his crimes." Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I swore I would end that man for what he's done." Azula said, crossing her arms and adopting a look that reminded Aang of a stubborn child.

"You can't disregard the law Azula."

"Of course I can. I can plead temporary insanity and no one can dispute it because there are plenty of guards who will testify that I'm out of my mind and you to testify that I'm getting better. I'm thinking in a moment of insane rage I'll grab that jerkwad by the face and pump him so full of lightening that his eyes pop out." She grinned evilly at the thought.

"Erm, I'm not so sure that's what a good person would do."

"That's alright, I'm a good person in training, I'm allowed to have evil relapses."

"Um, how often do you plan to have these relapses?" Aang asked, fearing the answer.

"As often as necessary to ensure that the world is a better place." Azula smiled.

"Uh…" Aang wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

Azula snorted with laughter at the look on Aang's face. It was priceless.

'_She's so pretty when she smiles.'_ Aang thought, watching her. Aang's eyes went wide as soon as the thought crossed his mind. Her laughter had stopped and he cringed realizing he hadn't blocked that thought from her. He blushed, laughing nervously as he slowly turned to face her.

She was sitting up now. Her eyes were on the ground beside her but he could detect the light blush that stained her cheeks.

"Er…" He tried to think of something to make the situation less embarrassing.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I, uh, I don't really get that a lot."

"You don't smile a lot." Aang said and then wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. He wasn't quite sure how she was going to take that.

"I'll try to smile more." She murmured, resting her chin on her drawn up knees and smiling to herself.

Aang wished her arms weren't wrapped around her knees right now. It was strange but to him it seemed the perfect time to hold her hand.

"Oh no!" Aang said, covering his flaming cheeks. He really had to remember to keep his thoughts to himself.

Azula stared at Aang for a moment and then transferred her gaze down to her hands. It would have been nice to have brought Ty Lee with her to tell her what to do. She had never really understood the whole hand holding thing in the past but suddenly the entire scenario sounded so appealing especially the image that came to mind. She wasn't quite sure if the picture was something she came up with or one of Aang's thoughts put she kind of like the simple pleasantness of it. Only briefly hesitating, she unwrapped one of her arms from around her legs and let it drop to her side.

Aang watched, holding his breath, as she balled her hand into an unsure fist. He breathed a sigh of relief as she finally laid her palms flat against the ground at the direct midpoint of the space between them. He couldn't explain why it made him so happy that she wanted to hold his hand too but he wasn't disputing it. His cheeks were flaming red by the time he slid his palm beneath her and slipped his fingers between hers. It was strange but right.

She felt the pleasant jolt of energy, which accompanied his touch, travel up her arm and smiled.

"I like you." Aang blurted out. She kind of liked the way even the tips of his ears turned red when he was really embarrassed.

"I kind of like you too." She whispered.

A goofy grin crossed over his face before he turned his gaze back out over the horizon.

- -

"Zuko, where are you going?" Katara sighed.

"I don't know." Zuko replied curtly.

Katara scrambled to her feet as he stalked into the darkness.

"You're going to get yourself lost." She said from behind him.

"Well, it's better than just sitting around here." He said without turning around.

"Zuko these caves are endless, we'll never find our way out." She continued.

"Whose fault is that?" He snapped.

She snapped her mouth shut before her angry retort could escape. Fighting more wasn't going to help them right now.

"Zuko, I know you're mad at me but getting yourself lost in here isn't going to fix things. We need a plan."

"Well, while you come up with a plan I'm going to find a way out." Zuko said matter-of-factly.

"Zuko, stop it. We need to be logical."

"Listen Katara, while you share plenty of similarities with my mother, apparently including her train of thought, you're not. So please stop trying to tell me what to do."

Katara's lips parted, prepared to ask what on earth he was talking about when the pieces finally clicked into place. _'Oh no.'_ Her eyes softened as the guilt crashed over her. It all made sense now. He felt she was doing the same thing his mother had done. She wanted to deny it but how could she? No matter how she looked at it now it did seem she was abandoning him and their baby. Would her baby end up as hurt and angry as Zuko had been because of her?

"Zuko." She called.

"Katara, it's clearly impossible to start this separation thing now because you can't firebend so you are more than welcome to keep following me but as far as the talking goes it might be easier on both of us if we just end that now." Zuko said turning around.

She was too shocked to speak. Her mouth opened and closed trying to get her brain to start. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to say something like that. Looking into his eyes now she couldn't figure out how she hadn't expected it.

At one time his eyes had darkened with lust at the sight of her now all she was anger. His gaze was piercing and hateful she saw the pain she had caused there and she wanted to run into his arms and beg for his forgiveness.

"Thank you." Zuko said curtly, taking her silence as agreement rather than shock. Turning on his heels he resumed stalking through the tunnels.

- -

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Ty Lee asked, swinging her feet around.

"What's going to happen with what?" Mai asked, staring out the window.

"With Zuko and Katara." Ty Lee said.

"How should I know?" Mai muttered.

"I don't know. I just figure, you know him best."

"There's no way to know." Mai said. "He loves her so I doubt that he'd be the one to end it but there's no telling what Katara will do. She's very upset right now."

"If they…If they, you know, split it…do you, uh, do you think you and Zuko will..?" Ty Lee stumbled over her question.

"I don't know, Ty Lee, I don't know anything. There's a part of me that wants that and a part of me that is disgusted that I would even consider wishing that on them. Zuko loves his wife and it's terrible of me to even consider a future with him. Please don't ask me about it. I feel guilty enough as it is." Mai whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering. It just seems like everyone's finding love but…"

"But not me." Mai whispered. "I know."

Ty Lee pulled her friend into a hug. It had to be difficult for her to be a part of all this.


	49. Chapter 46 Making Up

A/N: So I meant to post this last night but it would seem a higher power was definitely against that idea as the fire alarm decided to go off in my building and by the time we got back my wireless decided to hate me. I had the guy downstairs fix it but then I had to go on a friendship adventure with my roommate to the ER because she's been sick for a while. Ergo, we got back very late (or early depending on how you look at it) and accepted that this chapter was meant to wait until today. I'm very sorry for the wait. On with the story.

**Chapter 46  
Making Up**

Zuko eyed Katara worriedly. She hadn't spoken a word to him since his last outburst and he was already wishing he hadn't asked her to be quiet. He had to learn to control his temper and stop saying things he didn't mean. She looked tired and he wanted to ask if she was okay but he was afraid of starting another argument that would just end up with his foot in his mouth again. He needed to check on her, though. He didn't know the first thing about pregnancy but he was certain she was going to need some sort of nourishment soon enough. Looking around the cave, he'd noticed absolutely nothing that seemed edible during their walking. They had to get out of this cave and he had to gain her forgiveness.

Zuko stopped walking and took a deep breath. Communicate. Katara had said he needed to communicate better. Now all he had to do was keep his temper in check and think of the right things to say.

"Katara?" He asked tentatively as he turned to face her. She stopped, looking a cross between exhausted and exasperated. She looked at him expectantly but said nothing. Her eyes said it all. "Katara please talk to me, I'm sorry I said that. That was misplaced anger. I've been frustrated with my mother for years for leaving me with no explanation. I know most of why she did now but I just don't want our child to ever have to feel like I have. I've said a lot of stupid things today and I know you believe that a person says what they truly mean in anger but that's not true. I would never not want you around. The entire world suddenly seems so empty without your voice. I love you, I know you think leaving is the best thing for you and so I'll respect that but promise me you'll consider coming back, after the baby is born. I won't force you to stay but I want you to know that I truly do need you in my life. I can't raise this baby on my own and I know you don't want to just turn our baby over to a wet nurse so don't do it. If it's me that you hate so much then you'll never have to see me. I'll stay away from you but please don't leave our baby."

She was hurt, she was angry, she was on some sort of insane emotional rollercoaster and didn't really see at what point she would ever get off but in the hours that they had been wading through the endless darkness she had realized something. With or without him she was going to be a wreck. She'd been picturing life without Zuko and it had been miserable. She'd seen herself crying at night missing him and her child. She'd spent her days just as bored because Sokka had Suki to help him with the Water Tribe. She'd seen herself grow old and alone regretting losing the man she loved.

If she could truly tell herself and believe that he didn't want her, then it would have been easy to leave. She couldn't miss what she'd never truly had but she did have his love and she was denying both of them in leaving. Yes, he'd said cruel things but so had she. She was ripping his heart out and he was reacting as he'd conditioned himself to do, hurt or be hurt. He was trying to make her feel just as terrible as she was making him feel and what was the point. If she left him now there would be two miserable people in the world and a very confused child in the middle of it. If she stayed…

Her eyes traveled over his face. There was a chance. He had said so himself, he wanted to make things right, why was she being so stubborn? Why was she so afraid to trust him? Hadn't she been around him long enough to understand Zuko learned from his mistakes? He made lots of them but he'd become a better man from having suffered in his past. He'd asked her to teach him so wouldn't it be wrong of her not to try. It hurt to be with him but it hurt to be without him. She bit her lip trying to make a choice.

Zuko was watching her face. He felt greatly dejected by the fact that she still wasn't speaking to him. It was his own fault, this was precisely what he deserved. He sighed and slumped down against the wall. Why had he thought he'd be good for her? He had a history of hurting people and screwing everything up. She shouldn't have to deal with that, nor should his child. He stared into the flame cupped in his hand.

He jumped when he felt her suddenly beside him. She was kneeling very close and she reached one tentative hand to rest on his forearm.

"What would change?" She whispered.

He was confused for a moment. He question seemed out of nowhere but he refused to answer without thinking first. He could tell from the look in her eyes that their future was quite possibly riding on his response. With that in mind he realized she was asking him a question he simply didn't have the answer to.

"Show me how to be what you need." It wasn't an answer but it was what he wanted. He would change whatever was necessary to make her happy, to make her fit comfortably into his life. His people would understand, if he learned to live a balanced life then he could manage a harmonious nation. He had to stop ruling by himself based on rash reaction. He had to let someone in, he had to let her. He wasn't going to be a dictator like his father, he needed to learn how to share. There was no better teacher.

"I can't teach you what you aren't willing to learn." Katara warned.

"Make me listen. It's a lesson I've needed to learn. I've been so me oriented that I've forgotten how to let other people in. Love is a lot harder than books and ballads lead you to believe but I've made a commitment to you and I'm not ready to let go. I know what I said and it was stupid and wrong. I was pushing away my problems but it's opened my eyes. There is still so much that we don't know about each other, so much that we have yet to discuss. This fight was necessary because until we got it out there we were both living self destructive live but we're going to start over, right?"

"Do you want to start over Zuko?"

"More than anything." He said taking her hands into his. "I want you to love me and not hate yourself for it."

"I want you to be the great man that I know you can be."

"So you'll come back, when the baby's born?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

His shoulders drooped. "But…I thought…"

"Zuko, I'm coming back with you after the war. I'm afraid of what will happen yes but I'm also afraid of being alone. If I come back there's still a chance we can work things out if I go, I know exactly how it'll end. I can't imagine being with someone else. Yes, our marriage has been short but with all we've been through I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."

"Katara, I love you." He said, pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for giving me another chance."

She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead lovingly. He wrapped her in his embrace and simply held her close. He pressed his forehead against her own and peppered light kissed over her cheeks and nose before finally settling on her lips.

Again, Katara wasn't sure at what point the flame Zuko had been carrying had gone out but this time she didn't care. His pale skin looked as though it was glowing in the light of the cave and she realized she had never felt more at peace than right now, in his arms. They had a lot of issues but they had each other and time, lots of time to make things right.

- -

Azula stood up and stretched. While the hand holding was sweet, that was enough for one day. Aang had to stifle a laugh as she made a mental note to reanalyze the value of being sweet and/or romantic in anyway. She'd written it off as a bunch of crap in the past but she was willing to reconsider now.

He was amused by how easily her mind could switch from the simple join of holding someone's hand to killing. Her mind was once again alive with plots for the general.

"Time to go." She announced, summoning the Dai Li.

"Shouldn't we let Katara and Zuko out?" Aang asked.

"The cave opens at Omashu anyway, they'll just meet us there." Azula shrugged.

"What if they don't work things out?"

"Then I've done them a favor. They could wait years to die sad and alone or they could just kill each other now and not have to waste the years regretting their own stupidity." Azula announced.

"That's one way of looking at it…I suppose." Aang said hesitantly. "Maybe, I'll just check on them, though."

"Suit yourself." Azula shrugged, yawning. "But I'd really rather go take care of the general myself. I could finish this whole war in less than an hour."

"I have no doubts of that whatsoever." Aang muttered, as he set himself in an earthbending stance. Placing his palms flat against each other and cleared his mind and then jerked his hands apart, opening the mouth of the cave. He looked around for any signs of light and listened for voices. "Where are they?"

"On their way to Omashu I expect." Azula said, sounding bored. "If they're not there by the time I finish destroying Kawamura, we'll come back here with every earthbender we know and search until they're found, okay?"

Aang frowned, he wished he could be surer of Katara's safety but they did have a war to fight. He'd just have to trust that she was with Zuko and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Alright, let's go." Aang said. He motioned to Iroh to join him and Azula as they returned to Appa. He supposed it was a good thing Kaili still hadn't come around or else they'd probably never get him to leave without Katara. Gathering onto Appa's back, the four set off for Omashu.

* * *

A/N: Alas, the end of the Zutara drama. I'm sorry for those of you who were getting frustrated with it but I hate when people just ignore the fact that they are so completely opposite and while opposites attract. You don't just get together and life is just dandy because you're in love. If you don't sort out your issues or talk about it, you're going to destroy yourself from the inside out trying to ignore the things that bother you about your significant other. So I wanted to spend some time forcing them to get their issues out there. Thanks for your patience.


	50. Chapter 47 The Battle Begins

**Chapter 47  
The Battle Begins**

Zuko was grinning at the goofy smile painted across his wife's face. The last few days had shown them they still had many problems in their relationship but there was at least one thing they didn't have a problem with. He sighed contently as her fingertips trailed a light caress over his bare chest and he leaned down to kiss her again. Her beautiful caramel skin was accented quite nicely by his red and gold robe which she was currently wrapped in. It was really a shame that they were in the middle of a war, otherwise they'd have time for another round of their heated love making but as it was they had been delayed long enough.

He chuckled as she protested him leaving her embrace. He pulled her up with him and pressed a searing kiss to her lips, promising more later. She wore the cutest pout as they began to redress and he couldn't resist pulling her to him once more and attacking her neck, her ear, and her lips before they left the cave. He was partially happy that the glowing had begun but also disappointed because they didn't have an excuse to linger any longer. He tucked her smaller hand in his and they set off to meet with King Bumi.

- -

Aang was sitting in his usual place, just behind Appa's head, encouraging the bison to make a quick trip of their journey to Omashu. While they were flying he was attempting to contemplate just what sort of relationship he and Azula might have. Up until this point in his lifetime he had always seen himself with Katara in his future, now he was with the most unlikely person. He could picture his life with Katara, it would be sweet and simple. He wasn't sure what to expect with Azula. She was highly unpredictable and for as much as he liked her, she still terrified him at times…such as right now.

He glanced at her. He had seen that look on her face before and it had ended with an unnatural amount of electricity flowing through his body. Looking at her now all he could think was _'Thank Kami she's on our side.'_ He had been successful in keeping his thoughts to himself at this point in his lifetime. It was a lot easier when her mind was so preoccupied with her "final act of evil" as she'd taken to calling it in her head. It was amusing, yes, but also very scary.

- -

Toph smirked, the retaking of Ba Sing Se would be simple enough and the Fire Nation wouldn't even have to get their hands dirty. While there were many who agreed with Kawamura, there were enough people who disagreed and then her friends from Gaoling who had joined her in her request to help retake the city. Haru, Teo, and Suki's connections had come in handy as well. Sokka had devised a plan and now all they had to wait for was a signal to commence the take down.

- -

Iroh waved to Aang and Azula as the two disappeared on Appa in the direction of Ba Sing Se. He would wait with Kaili in Omashu for Katara and Zuko to arrive. Kaili was a cross between furious and miserable over his failure to protect Katara. Iroh had to chuckle at the young man's dedication to his job. As there was nothing left to do now but wait the two made their way into the city to meet with King Bumi.

- -

Kawamura grinned. The Fire Lord had made a charming attempt at being clever with his little infiltration squad.

"Take care of them." Kawamura muttered after being informed of the little rebel group within his territory. "Make sure the Fire Lord knows, he's not very clever at all."

"Yes sir." The rigid man before him gave a curt nod of his head and left.

- -

"Alright, so we just wait for the others to arrive and then we attack. Head straight for the palace and try not to hurt anyone too badly. We just want to knock them out." Sokka explained to the assembled troops. "For now just take a breath and…"

"Actually, breathing done, the fighting is now." Toph interjected.

"What? No, we have to wait for the signal. Appa hasn't groaned yet." Sokka argued.

"Well you can wait around if you want to but earth kingdom troops are on their way here from every direction, right now." Toph said.

"What?!?" Sokka cried.

"New plan guys, I hope everyone's ready because the fight is coming to us. Just let us know when to move Toph." Suki said.

"Right, just hold on one more moment and…" Toph paused, listening to the sounds around them and feeling every vibration of the earth. "Just a little closer…"

Toph balled her hand into a fist and drew her elbow up high above her head, aiming her fist down at the ground. She held still, poised in the moment and then with no warning at all launching her fist at the ground causing such a rippling quake that her companions nearly fell down from the shaking.

"Now, get out there now!" Toph cried.

Sokka kicked open the door of their hideout. He charged forth with his boomerang held high, prepped to bash people in the head with. Suki slipped effortlessly out of the window and launched herself at the surrounding soldiers. The assembled friends of Haru, Toph, and Teo poured out of the house and into the streets to join the fray.

Haru slammed a foot into the ground causing a boulder to fly up. He gave the boulder a swift roundhouse kick and sent it flying into two soldiers that were charging at him. Sokka threw his boomerang and grinned as it bounced off of one soldiers head and ricocheted off to hit another before glancing the side of a building and returning to him. Suki ran up from behind him, leapt into the air and took down a man with a solid kick to the face.

"Watch out!" Teo's voice called as he came zooming through with a small contraption in his hand.

"Teo, what are you doing?" Toph called out.

Teo wound up his arm and then threw the small object forward into the masses of earth bending soldiers now blocking their road to the palace.

"What the..?" A soldier bent down to pick up the strange object when it burst open clouding him and his nearest companions in a smoky haze. "Ahh, what is..?"

"What happened?" Toph asked, as she felt numerous bodies dropping to the ground.

"Teo, what was that?" Suki called.

"It's a sleeping smoke bomb, I came up with it a while back but never actually had a chance to try it. A low dosage of poisonous berries, not enough to kill but enough to knock out the senses for a bit and compressed compartment of water that is heated into vapor upon release causes the explosion and spread of the mixture." Teo shrugged.

"Smart." Sokka nodded.

"Look out." Toph shouted, lunging forward and pushing Sokka to the side before dropping to the ground to avoid the boulder that had been launched at him.

"Looks like we're not done yet." Suki surmised drawing her fans. "Let's go guys."

- -

"Well that certainly looks like fun, doesn't it?" Azula commented peering ahead at the fighting going on in the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"MOMO!" Aang shouted, seeing the lemur flying up into the air. The little animal stopped it's swirling flight and spun around to see Aang and Azula atop of Appa heading towards him. "No, need to go to the fire nation, we're here now buddy. Let's go."

"Gladly." Azula smiled, easily leaping from Appa's back, as they neared the ground, and landing neatly atop the building their friends had been hiding in.

"Go somewhere safe, for now." Aang said, to Appa and Momo as he slid off of the bison's back. He knew they were capable of taking care of themselves but they were trying to cause as little damage as possible and Appa's size might not be so helpful in that respect.

"It's good to be back in Ba Sing Se. I wonder, did you miss me." Azula called down to the assembled soldiers. She laughed manically at her own rhetorical question and dove into the fight below, zigzagging her fingers through the air and summoning lighting to her. "I think it's best you get out of our way."

Jerking her fingertips forward she send t a string of lighting through the crowd, causing those in her way to spasm and then drop to the ground stunned.

"Let's go." She called, running up the alleyway towards to palace.

"How does she do that?" Sokka gaped.

"A battle to us, is child's play to her." Suki shrugged.

"Aren't you glad she's on our side now." Toph grinned, following after her. "We're really going to kick some butt."

More opposition ran into the streets prepared to attempt to stop them but between Aang using his glider to summon up gusts of wind to knock people of the way, Toph sending surges of earth to trap the oncoming foes, and Azula's ability to stun those running at them, the path was easily cleared to the palace.

"Kawamura, I hope you're ready because it's time for you to pay up." Azula growled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait.


	51. Chapter 48 Battle On

A/N: Alas, I'm back. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait (school, computer troubles, writer's block: I won't bore you with the details). I hate abandoning fics so I'm going to finish this. I swear it. I'm sorry if the last chapters aren't as good as the earlier stuff. I haven't written in a while (as you know). I'd like to thank and credit Angela for beta reading this chapter. Eventually, I'm going to go through and clean up all the other chapters. I know there are a lot of typos, I didn't go through them very well because I wanted to post really fast but once the story is done I'll clean the entire thing up.

Also, check out my new fic Crossing the Line. When I finish this one I'll move forward with that one.

**Chapter 48  
Battle On**

Kawamura couldn't help but smile as he watched Azula charge up the streets towards the palace. He'd underestimated the girl but he wasn't beaten yet. Perhaps he wouldn't have her killed but brainwash her to do his bidding instead. She had incredible talent.

"Close the gates and put reinforcements on the wall. Send men to capture the avatar and the princess, take care of the others. If they get inside the palace wall, I assure you, there will be hell to pay for the failure," Hiromu's voice rang out, cutting into Kawamura's thoughts.

'_Once the Fire Nation has launched a full scale attack, we will have reinstated the war and the Earth Kingdom will reign supreme this time,'_ Kawamura thought to himself. He smiled, tipping his head in the direction of the fire nation princess. _'Couldn't have done it without you.'_

"What will we do with the avatar when we've got him? We won't have the people's support to kill him," Hiromu asked nervously when everyone else had left the room.

"I suppose we'll need to further turn the people against him then, won't we?" Kawamura said.

"If they didn't stop trusting him for killing our king, what more can we do?"

"Is he not leading the Fire Nation in right now? He's aiding a murderer and attacking Earth Kingdom soldiers. If that is not a sign of his loyalty to the Fire Nation, then I don't know what is," Kawamura shrugged.

"It will be questioned; why stop Ozai just to aid his son?" Hiromu insisted.

"Because Ozai wanted him dead, whereas his weak son, on the other hand, is willing to share the power. What young boy wouldn't think of unlimited power as 'cool'?"

"Perhaps the Avatar, who was raised by monks!" Hiromu argued.

"What was he denied as a child? His identity and worldly things, and he's carrying resentment because of that. Sheltered children are easy to bribe. What does the Fire Lord have to offer that the avatar wants?" Kawamura asked, turning to face Hiromu.

"I don't know. They're both master benders, and he's the avatar with no monks to guide him so I don't really think there's anything stopping him from taking the worldly things that he wants," Hiromu sighed, getting tired of this lengthy conversation that wasn't finding them a decent solution to their avatar problem.

"The girl, Hiromu," Kawamura snapped, rolling his eyes.

"What girl?"

"The Fire Lord's wife, the Avatar is in love with her. In exchange for his help, the Fire Lord could easily release her of her vows and then she becomes the Avatar's girl again."

"Do you think the people would believe that?"

"Of course they will. People do crazy things for love, especially twelve year old boys."

"You're a genius."

"I know. Now go spread the word: The Avatar's a traitor. We can't have traitors running around making the laws," Kawamura said with a devious grin.

- -

Irritated could hardly begin to describe Azula at the moment. She was growing tired of the endless fools who thought they could stop her. If she wasn't playing nice for Aang's sake, she'd have mad life simple and killed them all but apparently nice people only knocked out their enemies because "they're only following orders." She snorted at the idea, _'weak.'_ Aang shot her a look.

"What?" She shrugged innocently.

"I heard that," Aang told her.

"Sorry I called you and your little friends weak." She yawned. The adrenaline from being able to fight again was giving her such a rush. She needed to do more than just stun people or knock them out; she wanted a fight to the death. She wanted to make Kawamura pay. Her frustration was increasing; she'd never had to fight fair before or be sympathetic to soldiers who were just following orders. Niceness was becoming extremely difficult. Couldn't niceness be put aside during times of war? All her life she'd been taught that this kind of sympathy was nothing but weakness.

"Every life is sacred Azula," Aang responded.

Azula wanted to be good but good was getting them nowhere. This fight could have been over by now but her talents were being wasted. She loved her brother and she liked Aang, but perhaps she couldn't do it. She had said everything Zuko did she could do better, but it wasn't in her nature to be good all the time. She was a fighter and currently she wasn't really fighting; she was toying with people.

Perhaps she couldn't be the ultimate good but the next best thing. If all things take time, then perhaps she needed to reevaluate her decision to be good. Maybe more time spent with Aang would help her to one day understand the concept of true goodness, but she hadn't had enough time. Her pride had been wounded when Kawamura had managed to capture and humiliate her. Bad habits were hard to break and right now all she wanted was to kill. She would spare these men but she needed a plan to get inside. Too much more time out here was going to extinguish her resolve to be good person into a million pieces.

Azula recognized that her need to release pent-up energy and frustration was always going to be a problem for her if she wanted to be good. Her talents weren't being patient or sympathizing with others; they were plotting and scheming and winning wars. Her paranoia didn't have to be a bad thing, for she could learn to control it and mold it into something useful. In the future, she could put her talents to good use by helping her brother with defense and militaristic strategies for the Fire Nation. She hoped that that would be enough to help her find balance between the good she wanted to achieve and the constant itch she had to be actively scheming and watching everybody.

- -

"LADY KATARA!" Kaili's voice called from the lookout wall of Omashu.

Katara smiled and waved as Zuko scowled beside her.

"Don't be mean, Zuko. He's probably been very worried and you know there's nothing going on between us. He's not interested in me in the slightest," Katara cooed, patting Zuko's hand.

"You don't know that." Zuko grumbled.

"Yes, I do." She corrected.

"How do you know?" Zuko challenged.

"He told me."

"He could have been lying."

"Nope, there's a girl but she's not me."

"Really?"

"Really. So cool it." She said, lifting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He rolled his eyes, pretending to find her affectionate display childish but grinned to himself when her attention was back on their destination.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I'M SO SORRY I FAILED YOU." Kaili shouted as he ran towards them. "I would completely understand if I were to receive a silk cloth your majesties."

"Silk cloth?" Katara asked, as Kaili bowed low before them.

"Uh…" Zuko stalled for time. It wasn't a tradition he was proud of but his great grandfather Sozin had been infamous for it. "It's a sort of punishment…death sentence…type of things. Where one is given a silk cloth…rope…of sorts to…you know…"

"That's barbaric." Katara said flatly.

"I don't know, I'd think beating someone to death was more barbaric at least if they get a silk rope they can go say good bye to their families and decide where they want to hang themselves rather than…I should just stop talking shouldn't I?" Zuko mumbled, seeing the expression on his wife's face.

"You really should." Katara told him pointedly before turning her attention back to Kaili. "You are not getting a silk cloth, accidents happen. You were hurt, which reminds me, how is your head?"

"I am recovered and ready to serve you, my lady," Kaili answered as he bowed again.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Katara sighed.

"Stop doing what?" Zuko asked, watching Kaili. The other man had shown all the proper respects of a shamed guardian.

"The bowing and honorifics, it's really not necessary," Katara replied.

"Uh…" Kaili wasn't sure how to respond. His eyes lifted from the tips of Katara's shoes to glance at the Fire Lord.

"Do whatever she wants." Zuko sighed, waving his hand carelessly through the air. He was surprised at the smile that blossomed across her face at the simple decree. Had he really made her that happy? He supposed it was possible since she'd complained about not having friends and not liking the idea of servants in the past so perhaps this small gestured counted as his newly changed self. He'd take whatever points she offered.

Kaili was quick to get off of his knees and offer a half bow to both monarchs. Court respect had been pounded into his brain since childhood and he couldn't completely rid himself of the practices in a day.

"King Bumi and my Lord Iroh are waiting at the palace," Kaili informed them.

Zuko nodded and proceeded with Katara towards the palace. Kaili followed half a pace behind out of respect. Katara tried to convince him to walk with them but he insisted he still had to honor his duties to the Fire Lord.

- -

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Sokka breathed.

"Their military is bigger than I thought it would be. I hope Zuko and Katara hurry up with the Omashu soldiers," Suki agreed.

"Hmph, this will be done before they get here. Get out of my way, I'm tired of being toyed with. Kawamura can stall no longer!" Azula shouted.

Haru's eyes widened as her fingers snaked through the air and her hair lifted, crackling with a static intensity.

"Hey guys! You might want to…" Teo called.

"RUN!!!" Sokka shouted, bolting away from Azula.

Everyone, including the soldiers they were fighting, dove out of the way of the huge stream of lightening that burst forth from Azula's fingertips. They ducked and dove out of the way of falling boulders that had been blasted free of the wall surrounding the palace. A gaping hole now stood open to Azula.

"That's better," She said with a triumphant smirk.

Everyone stood stunned for a moment until someone shouted. "DON'T LET HER GET INTO THE PALACE! FIGHT, YOU FOOLS, FIGHT!"

Azula rolled her eyes. _'How annoying,'_ she thought with a sigh. Running forward, she came to a sudden halt, using the momentum to spin herself around and kick a burst of blue flames at the people coming towards her.

"Where's Kawamura? Tell him to stop hiding and come fight me," Azula demanded as she punched and kicked her way forward.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Suki asked, seeing Sokka just standing in the road staring ahead with a confused expression on his face.

"Trying to remember," Sokka replied with a frown.

"Remember what?" Suki prodded.

"Did we ever actually win a fight against her? Or did she get stronger sitting in prison?" he mused.

"SOKKA! That's not important right now," Suki said, grabbing his arm and pushing him forward into the battle.

"I was just wondering!" he shouted over his shoulder to her.

Suki laughed as she launched herself into the fight as well.

- -

"They're a bunch of children! How difficult is it for you, all of you trained soldiers, to capture two children? Don't you have any heart? She killed King Kuei, avenge him!" Hiromu shouted at the general standing before him that reported the loud bang everyone had just heard was the palace wall being blasted to pieces.

- -

"Iroh's explained everything to me and I've got a team assembled and ready to go," Bumi announced before Katara or Zuko could open their mouths to begin speaking. "Let's get going. We're going to miss all the good stuff."

"The fighting isn't supposed to start until we give the signal," Zuko pointed out.

"But if this Kawamura is as cunning as we think he is, I'm sure he knows all about your little infiltration squad."

"Oh no," Katara groaned. She hadn't thought of that earlier. She hoped the others weren't in danger.

"Aang and Azula are already on their way over, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Iroh soothed.

"Especially not with Azula there, she's just itching to take down Kawamura." Zuko added.

"You're right, but then so is King Bumi. If we don't get moving we're going to miss the entire fight." Katara smiled.


	52. Chapter 49 The Fight

**Chapter 49**

**The Fight**

Azula's eyes narrowed as earth kingdom soldiers continued to flood forward keeping her from the hole she had blow in the wall of the palace. _'I'm running out of patience.'_

"Apprehend her!" Men were shouting.

She ground her teeth in irritation. How had she not seen such an obvious invitation into the palace? Why was she fighting so desperately to get in when these fools would carry her in? A dangerous glint lit her eyes as she faked getting hit by a boulder. She gasped to sell the realism of her fall.

They didn't waste a second of this miraculous hit.

Azula smirked as she felt the harsh string of leather snap against her wrists and ankles. On either side of her stood earth nation soldiers holding whips that now encircled one of her pale wrists and thin ankles. The men yanked down on their weapons forcing her to her knees. She was surrounded in an instant.

'Azula!' Aang shouted as she disappeared from you.

'_Don't worry, I'm letting myself be captured.'_ She reassured him.

'_What? Why?'_ Aang frowned.

'_It's the fastest way to get to Kawamura. You deal with these guys. I'll go straight to the palace.'_

'_By yourself, that's probably not a good idea.'_

'_I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Trust me.'_

Aang watched the struggling men who were now tugging Azula towards the palace and binding her wrists. She was doing a wonderful job of pretending to be fighting to free herself. _'She's right.'_ He thought to himself.

'_Alright, be careful, let me know if you need us.'_ Aang responded.

- -

The reinforcements from Omashu were moving with remarkable speed. With some luck the royal party would be there in time to help their friends. This was both good and bad in Zuko's opinion. It was his duty to help fight in this war but he didn't want Katara anywhere near it. Yes, she was capable of taking care of herself but she was pregnant. She really shouldn't be fighting. He didn't want to point it out since he didn't want her to get angry but he couldn't not say something.

"Er…my lady…" Kaili's unsure voice drew Zuko out of his thoughts.

"I thought we were getting rid of the honorifics Kaili." Katara smiled.

"Sorry, force of habit." Kaili stated but Katara waved it off.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking that perhaps now would be a good time for you to observe my fighting style." Kaili said.

Katara's face creased into a confused frown. "Observe your fighting style?"

"Yes, it's probably good for you to…watch…instead of fight…so that you know what my skills are." Kaili suggested giving Katara a meaningful look.

"I can watch you and fight." Katara replied not understanding.

"I just don't think you should be fighting…in your condition…as Fire Lady, don't want to get your hands dirty, you know?" Kaili tried again.

Zuko had to hide his smirk. Apparently Kaili knew about the baby and had been thinking the same thing Zuko had been worrying about. _'Kaili still doesn't know I know.'_ Zuko surmised, figuring that had to be why the body guard wasn't just saying it flat out.

"I agree." Zuko said. "It's probably best you stay out of this one Katara. Flying boulders aren't really something you should be dealing with at this point in your lifetime."

Katara looked between Zuko and Kaili. It had caught up to her what they were talking about and though she didn't like it, they were right. She didn't want to bring any harm to her baby. With a sigh of defeat she nodded.

Zuko released a relived breath. He hadn't expected her to give in so easy. He looked at Kaili and felt a bit guilty for being so hostile towards the guy earlier. He clearly had his wife's best interests at heart as well.

- -

Mai and Ty Lee paced impatiently. It was difficult sitting around waiting for new. It was a feeling they both ought to be used to but neither could accept.

"Do you think Haru's okay?" Ty Lee asked.

"Momo hasn't arrived so everyone should be fine." Mai replied. She'd been repeating this statement for some time now but it wasn't really calming either girl. The craftiness of the Earth Kingdom has shocked them. In truth, this sort of cunning was only ever expected from the Fire Nation, specifically Azula. It was also a shock to realize they had fallen into this trap.

Mai had to grudging admit that the council had been right. Communication and the blending of cultures would be necessary if the three nations ever hoped to coexist peacefully.

- -

"Welcome back princess. You've been missed." Kawamura drawled as the girl was brought before him.

"Let's cut to the chase. I'm here to kill you." Azula smirked.

'_Azula!'_ Aang's voice rang out.

She rolled her eyes. _'If you make it here to take away his bending before I kill him, he's yours. Otherwise, I see my actions as self defense. Now get out of my head, I need to focus.'_

"I really don't have much time to toy with you." Azula sighed dramatically.

"You imagine you can defeat me. Look at you. The oh so powerful fire nation princess. You're pitiful." Kawamura sneered.

"I'm absolutely positive I can defeat you."

With a sharp yank, Azula caught one of her captors off guard, slackening the leather binding her arm and freeing the end from his hand. Slashing her arm back out, she made the whip snap back at him, hitting him in the head. Guards lunged for the flailing end but it was too late. She out matched them all for speed. Pivoting she brought herself close enough to the man who bound her other arm and slammed her elbow into his throat. He dropped the whip in his hands.

Sweeping her arms around herself in a circular motion she forced the men, who were rushing towards her, back by surrounding herself with a ring of fire.

"I suggest the rest of you get out of here." Azula snarled.

"You're far too cocky girl. You're unbelievably outnumbered." Hiromu taunted from behind Kawamura.

"And you're going to look ever so pitiful when you lose."

- -

Haru's hands shot upward raising a wall of defense around his friends. Toph punched the wall shattering it into thousands of little pieces shooting out like bullets in every direction. Earth Kingdom soldiers dropped to the ground trying to avoid being hit.

Suki tackled Sokka to the ground, saving her fiancé from having his head taken off by a rock disk that had been whirling at him.

"Thanks Suki, that was a close one." Sokka breathed.

"Much closer than I like, to tell you the truth." Suki agreed.

"When you two are done cuddling, we have a war to fight." Toph shouted as she surrounded herself with rock armor and charged forward. "Azula made us a hole now we need to get to it. Come on!"

"Right behind you." Haru called as he fought his way forward.

- -

"I think I see them." Katara grinned. "They seem to be okay."

"I'm sure they'll be much better once we get close enough to be helpful." Zuko said. "You stay back here with a few of the men in case you're spotted. The rest of us will go from here."

"Be careful." Katara advised, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll be done in minutes. King Bumi will set the record straight. Right, Bu…" Zuko turned expecting King Bumi to still be with them but the older man was gliding forward on a huge slap of rock at great speeds. "Well I guess, I don't hurry up I'll miss all the fighting."

Katara nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Be safe Kaili." She murmured, hugging her body guard and then waving as the two men ran to catch up with Bumi and the retinue of Omashu soldiers.

- -

"Hey! The cavalry has arrived!" Sokka shouted, seeing the dust cloud racing towards them.

"Took 'em long enough." Toph grinned.

"I'm going ahead to help Azula." Aang called out, leaping into the air and running on top of people's heads to reach the palace.

"Why didn't he do that earlier?" Sokka asked.

"Well he wasn't going to just abandon us." Suki said.

"Yeah, Azula can clearly take care of herself." Teo agreed pointing to the hole she had blasted in the wall.

"You have a point, indeed." Sokka nodded.


	53. Chapter 50 Progress

**Chapter 50  
Progress**

"The lot of you will stop this senseless fighting by order of the Earth Kingdom. Do you hear me? Settle down you lot!" Bumi shouted, as he bashed his way through the fighting people. "Who's giving orders around here?"

Sokka grinned hearing the voice of an old friend. The fighting did not cease instantly but the confusion spread like wildfire. The soldiers weren't sure who their orders should come from.

"THEY KILLED KING KUEI!" Someone shouted.

"Now I highly doubt that." Bumi laughed.

"THEY WERE PROTECTING HIS KILLER!"

"THE FIRE NATION WISHES TO OPPRESS US!"

"They have no such intention. I've just had a nice chit chat with the Fire Lord." Bumi disagreed.

-

"Sokka, where's my sister?" Zuko demanded, pulling Sokka close.

"She's inside. She's been in there for a while. Aang went after her. The Earth Kingdom ganged up on her and captured her again." Sokka explained. He'd barely finished the explanation when he noticed that Zuko had already dashed off, running towards the palace. A flurry of soldiers rushed to block his path.

"I advise you to stand down, I don't want to hurt you but I won't let my sister be put to death for a crime she didn't commit." Zuko snarled.

"She committed the crime. Everyone knows it. She's crazy and you unleashed her. You let her out to destroy us." Someone shouted.

"You're content to hide behind her treachery." Another voice shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Zuko shouted. There was no point in trying to reason with a crowd who had already decided what they would believe.

Hurtling forwards, Zuko punched a stream of fiery shots to clear a path. Haru was running along behind him throwing up walls to lessen the sides they were attacked from as they moved.

"Hang on Azula. I won't fail. I promise." Zuko murmured to himself.

- -

Azula leapt nimbly over a desk that had been shoved at her. She kicked a stream of blue flames at the guards attempting to close in on her. To her annoyance General Kawamura had made his exit claiming he had no time for her foolishness. She ground her teeth, highly annoyed by the insult. Every time she made it close to the door he'd disappeared through, she was cut off. The guards refused to go down.

"AZULA!" Aang's shout caught her attention for the moment.

"What took you so long?" She smirked. "Take care of this rabble I have bigger fish to fry."

"No, wait, Azu…" Aang's shout ceased seeing that there was no way to stop her. Guards were coming after both of them but the divided attention gave her the advantage she needed to shake them off and bust through the door.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Azula shouted as she raced down the hall.

- -

Kawamura smirked as the princess broke into the private chamber he'd been waiting in. She was doused in a pool of water Hiromu had felt the need to rig the door with.

"Ha, let's see how strong you are now." Hiromu shouted. "Can't bend lightening at all now, can you?"

Kawamura rolled his eyes at the childishness of his companion. He didn't need to handicap but it didn't hurt either.

"Please, you've clearly underestimated me." Azula shrugged rolling her eyes. With a smirk, she raised her body temperature high enough to make most of the water on her body evaporate.

"Sad little prank but it's pleasing to know you're so scared." Azula grinned before rushing at them. "Time to die."

- -

Zuko crashed into the palace and immediately had to duck as bit of office furniture blew by his head. Recovering quickly, he assessed the situation. Aang was surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers, fighting fiercely.

Moving into the room, he kicked forward a desk that was slanted in the middle of the room. The desk burst into flames and crashed into two of the soldiers attacking Aang. Aang turned sharply to see Zuko standing behind him.

"Hey, Zuk…" Aang was cut off as a picture frame hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Pay attention!" Zuko shouted. "It's like you didn't hear a thing I taught you in the last couple of years."

"Sorry." Aang apologized attempting to rub his head and keep fighting.

"Where's my sister?" Zuko asked.

"She went after Kawamura. He ran through that door." Aang said tripping over a floor board that had been raised.

Zuko had been intending to go after his sister but Aang's clumsiness was going to get him killed. Leaping over a couch that was hurtling towards him Zuko rushed the soldier who had thrust it in his direction. He punched the man in the gut, pivoted and kicked another soldier in the gut as well. He was attempting to not use fire to injure anyone so that there could be no claim that the Fire Nation was here to kill anyone.

- -

General Kawamura's upper lip curled in disgust seeing Hiromu twitching on the ground. He hadn't been able to get out of the way of the princess's lightening attack. Kawamura was surprised that the girl had spared the advisor's life. He would survive but he was pretty much useless to Kawamura now.

Kawamura rolled his eyes hearing Hiromu's choking cough. This sound did, however, prompt the general to cover his nose and mouth again. The office they were fighting him was slowly being consumed by flames. The curtains had caught easily and even the room was aflame now. The wooden furniture was either destroyed or on fire. He was running out of things in the room to throw at the girl. A growl of irritation rumbled free of this throat as he decided brute strength was going to have to be his angle.

- -

Katara sat quietly, attempting to hide her annoyance. No matter how many times she said she was fine she was still check on every couple of minutes by the retinue she'd been left with. In her opinion the traveling hadn't been nearly difficult enough to cause concern. She'd been checked by one of the medics to be sure she and the baby were fine after the earlier fall and been declared fine.

Now, all she wanted was to know how the fighting was going. It was quite upsetting to have to sit the fight out but she understood. Drumming her fingers on her thigh she tried to ignore how minutes felt like hours sitting here waiting for news.

"Can't we get a little closer?" She asked.

"I wouldn't advise it my lady." Captain Wei responded. "I'm sure most of the fighting has ceased anyway."

"Then why can't we get closer?" Katara replied.

"Smoke inhalation is no good for you."

"I don't see any smoke. The goal is to not set anything on fire, remember?" Katara smiled.

"In the event that there is smoke, you're better off here. I'm sorry but those are my orders, your highness."

Katara sighed but decided there was no point in arguing. Crossing her arms she sat back again and tried to occupy her mind with other things to help her pass the time.

- -

Azula was growing frustrated. Time in a cell had apparently slowed her down after all. That was the only explanation she could come up with for why Kawamura wasn't dead yet. He'd managed to evade each of her attacks. In fact, he'd managed to hit her.

He'd shattered a wooden file cabinet and sent the shards after her. She'd managed to dodge most of it but a shard had nicked her as it flew past. A trickle of warm blood oozed down her cheek, enraging her further. Regardless, she found herself thrilled by the excitement of the fight. The adrenaline pumping through her veins made her feel happy and alive.

Sweeping back a strand of hair she ignored the growing heat of the flames surrounding her. Fortunately growing up in the Fire Nation, the smoke inhalation was bothering her less that her two opponents. Hiromu was still too hurt to get up but he'd managed to crawl out of the way of the flames for the moment. He was no longer any sort of threat to her so Azula focused her attention on Kawamura.

The general was well trained and was using the smoky haze to his advantage. He was hiding himself in the thick smoke and striking at random. To her shame, as the smoke increased, she was having trouble finding him in all the smoke.

"Stop hiding coward." She called out.

"It's called strategy, little girl." Kawamura sneered.

His voice was surprisingly close, closer than Azula was comfortable with. She whirled around to attack him but he'd already closed the distance between them and grabbed her right arm. In an instant she raised her body temperature to burn his skin. He yanked his hand back shocked by the heat but not before landing a solid kick to her center sending her flying out of the back window.

The glass shattered easily leaving a series of cuts over her neck and arms. She hit the ground hard but rolled quickly and leapt to her feet, narrowly avoiding being stomped into the ground by Kawamura. Her back was killing her from the fall and the tiny glass shards that were now wedged in her back stung but she wasn't going to let Kawamura know that. The back of her head hurt and she could feel some blood oozing from her scalp. She hoped the glass was the only reason her head was bleeding but now wasn't the time to think about that. Using her peripherals she scanned the area quickly noting that she was completely in his territory and behind her there was no light, the garden wasn't lit and it was the night of the new moon. If she could keep him in front of her, she'd have to light from inside to guide her but if he got behind, she'd be playing a shadow game.

"Damn it." She whispered.

She lit a small fire in her hand and glared at the general who was illuminated by the background of the burning room.

"How good are you at fighting shadows, princess?" Kawamura smirked.

"You'll see soon enough." She growled, launching a fire ball at him.

He leapt to the side and rolled into the darkness.

She shot a blast of lightening at the tree he'd ducked behind. The tree split in half and burst into flames, helping to light the garden.

- -

The last of the fighting soldiers dropped to the ground causing Aang to sigh in relief.

"Good work Zuko. We make a good team." Aang grinned.

"Will you get serious?" Zuko snapped.

"I was only compl…" Aang froze hearing a loud crash from up the hall.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted, forgetting Aang and running in the direction of the crash.

Aang followed close on his heels. He could feel that she was fine but it bothered him that he could also feel her pain. He didn't know what hit her but he knew she was pretty banged up.

'_Hold on Azula. We're coming.'_


	54. Chapter 51 Ending a War

**Chapter 51  
Ending a War  
**

Azula attempted to make as little noise as possible as she turned in a slow circle. Wrapped in the darkness, that General Kawamura felt the need to pull her ever further into, she was listening for any sigh of his movement. The soft crackle of grass being stepped on evoked a lightening quick reaction from her. A burst of flames shot from her fists to her immediate right.

A smirk appeared on her face at Kawamura's outraged cry at being burned. He retaliated with a boulder flying at her. Dodging was her first option, but he'd twisted the ground beneath her, trapping her foot in the soil. She was hit hard and the impact sent her flying backwards.

Azula bit her lip so hard she drew blood. It hurt like hell but she would rather mutilate her lower lip than give Kawamura the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. Her injured back had hit the wall hard and her skull felt like it was on fire. The pounding in her head was deafening at this point. And she was certain her ribs had taken some damage from the hits. She spat blood from her mouth and despite her hope that it had come from her lip, she was fairly certain that wasn't the case.

She gasped, as an iron like grip came around her throat.

"It would seem you are the one who is to die here princess." Kawamura snarled in her ear.

She raised her body temperature but that only made him squeeze her throat tighter hoping to crush her windpipe before she became too hot to hold.

"Give up and die!" He ordered.

"Forget it." She wheezed, grabbing his arm and shocking him.

She couldn't hold back the cry of pain as she sent volts of electricity coursing through her own body since he was holding her.

Kawamura cried out in pain. He dropped her and fell to his knees, his body slightly trembling. Azula slid down the wall. She felt exhausted slumped there and a sense of dread was creeping upon her. With her injuries, there was chance she couldn't defeat him. Her body was tired and she was fighting off unconsciousness. Her head felt as though it was splitting in two and her throat burned.

- -

"COME TO ORDER!" Bumi bellowed. His voice echoed throughout the fighting town. "Drop your weapons. Drop the boulders. DROP EVERYTHING! Until a new king is elected, you will take your orders from me and I say STAND DOWN OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

A sudden stillness swept through the area. No one wanted to suffer a crazy king's consequences. He'd taken his city back from the Fire Nation by himself on the day of black sun. Only a fool would challenge him.

"Now we are going to come to a civilized understanding. Return to your homes and await your orders!" Bumi ordered. "Sokka send for your sister. The rest of you get inside and find the others."

There was much grumbling and mild resistance to being ordered away but Bumi's threat and the larger force of Omashu soldiers settled the issue.

"Come on, quickly." Toph shouted running towards the palace. Suki followed Sokka with the Kyoshi to ensure that Katara got into the city safely. Haru ran behind Toph, pushing Teo's wheelchair.

- -

Aang coughed as smoke filled and burned his lungs. He could kind of see Zuko through his squinted eyes. The older boy was dragging Hiromu out of the burning room and into the hallway. He tied him up with his sash and then returned to the smoke filled room.

"Zuko! We have to hurry. She's hurt really bad." Aang shouted into the smoky room. He held his sleeve up, shielding his eyes and mouth.

"They fell out of the window." Zuko called to Aang. "Come on."

Aang nodded, feeling light headed already. Zuko turned around and grabbed the younger boy's arm. He hauled him forward towards the window and pushed him forward.

"Sweet clean air." Aang gasped.

"Where are they?" Zuko demanded. There were several burning trees, boulders strew across the lawn and skid marks from sliding feet and falling bodies.

Aang reached out for Azula with his mind. Concentrating he followed the feeling that drew him towards the back wall of the garden. The damage made a fine trail in the same direction.

- -

Kawamura staggered to his feet, smirking at the crumpled form of the battered princess.

"I've had enough of you ruining my plans." He said, drawing a dagger from his belt.

Azula pushed herself to sit up properly. Getting to her feet wasn't going to happen fast enough.

'_This is not how it ends.'_ She told herself.

Kawamura lunged at her. She pushed herself forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Ha, do you really think you're stronger than me girl?" Kawamura laughed. "Enough of this."

Summoning all her strength, she pushed upward keeping the dagger above her head. Forcing herself to her feet, she twisted under his arm and threw all her weight forward, slamming her elbow into his gut.

Exhaustion hit her and she fell backward with him. Breathing harshly, she scrabbled to put distance between them. He caught her ankle and yanked her back down.

"Just die already." He shouted, holding the dagger high.

- -

"NO!" Aang shouted as he saw a glint of silver in General Kawamura's hand. He felt his heart stop as it plunged downward to where Azula lay. Her cry of pain was proof enough that she was at her limit. She couldn't fight any more and Kawamura may have just killed her.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted running towards Kawamura. Instinct made him jump on the other man, tackling him to the ground.

A rage like he'd never known before filled him. An unknown hatred consumed him driving him to summon up his strength and punch General Kawamura as hard as he possibly could.

The general threw him off easily. He'd barely made it to his feet when Zuko got to him. The general's eyes widened seeing the flaming fist headed towards his face. He screamed in pain as the fire made contact with his skin.

His falling body was caught by Zuko and thrown against the wall. He hit it hard and fell to his knee. Zuko had him in a head lock.

"If she's dead, there's nothing that Avatar can say that will spare you." Zuko growled in the general's ear.

Aang had scrambled over to Azula during the general's beating. He felt relief wash through him seeing that his shout had startled the general. Rather than stabbing Azula between the shoulder blades as he'd intended, he'd plunged the dagger into her left shoulder. Aang ripped his sleep off and pulled out the dagger. He pressed the cloth to her injury to stop the bleeding.

"Azula? Azula! Hey can you hear me?" He shouted as he turned her over and continued to hold the cloth to her injured shoulder.

"Of course I can hear you. Stop shouting, my head is killing me." She grumbled.

A half whimper of pain escaped her as she was suddenly crushed by Aang's hug.

"You're alright!" He cried.

"She won't be if you keep squeezing her like that." Zuko pointed out.

"Sorry, sorry!" Aang said in a rush, refocusing on stopping her bleeding.

"I'd say it's fine since that's nice people decorum but I'm in so much pain that a part of me hates you a little bit right now." She said with a glare.

Aang chuckled. Releasing another relieved sigh, he pressed his forehead to hers and willed his heart to slow down now that everything was okay.

Zuko raised a confused eyebrow at the scene before him. Azula was wrapped in Aang's arms, resting peacefully. The avatar was leaning his forehead against hers and she didn't seem inclined to punch him or tell him to get the hell away from her.

'_Stranger things have happened.'_ He decided, dropping Kawamura's unconscious form.

"We should to get her to Katara." Zuko suggested. "Tie up Kawamura."

Aang nodded and released his hold on Azula as Zuko stooped to pick her up.

"I can walk on my own." She grumbled.

"You look like you should be lying down." Zuko murmured, cradling his sister against his chest.

"But I don't like being treated like a child. It looks weak and I'm not weak." She pouted.

"You're not weak, you're hurt. Everyone gets hurt from time to time." Zuko consoled her.

"Just put me down before anyone else has to see me humiliated." Azula persisted.

"As soon as I hear footsteps, I'll drop you. How does that sound?" Zuko joked. He laughed at the outraged look on her face.

Aang smiled watching the two. Things had been really crummy for a while but at this moment he got the feeling that things would be alright from now on. It was a strange new world that had come from all of this but it looked as though it would be a happy one.

* * *

A/N: Alas, we are at the end. One chapter left. There may be a sequel I've been given some ideas for one. I'll probably be focusing on Crossing the Line first though. Let me know what you think, if you have ideas because you know I love hearing from you. It's been a pleasure!

^.^  
thatcoolkids96


	55. Chapter 52 Peace

**Chapter 52  
Peace**

Peace.

The absence of war…of hatred…of anger. It seemed so long since they had it. It had been so long since their minds were free of the anxiety, the distraction, the constant worry of what next.

Peace.

Releasing a slow breath, Katara reveled in the knowledge that they finally had it. A smile curved her lips as the sun warmed her skin. Turning to lay on her side, Katara fully opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by her friends.

They were back where they started, in Fire Lady Ursa's garden. The fire lilies were in full bloom, roses stretched to kiss the sun, the white orchids were as lovely and pale as ever. The garden's beauty was enchanting as it had always been and yet now it was different. She wasn't a visitor here now, this place was her home and it felt right. Aang was sitting back to back with Azula, talking quietly, under the shadow of an old willow tree. Ty Lee and Haru were having a playful water fight in the pond. Suki reclined on a bench listening as Sokka animatedly described his dream wedding. Teo and Toph's laughed as they listened to Sokka's wild ideas. In Katara's opinion, everything was right.

She looked down at Zuko and smiled to herself. He had drifted off to sleep in the sun's warm embrace. Her fingertips traced his jaw line and then the pale skin of this neck. He slept peacefully and no worry lines creased his brow. He was at peace.

Her hand drifted to rest on her belly and she smiled. Her baby would know peace.

Life was perfect again, peaceful and calm. And it was by no means easy to come by. She'd learned that now. Peace was a difficult thing and maintaining it would be a challenge everyday but she looked forward to the challenge. She looked forward to the rest of her life with her friends.

General Kawamura and Advisor Hiromu had been locked away. The Earth Kingdom was a republic now. The people had a voice to help heal themselves. With Bumi's aid, they were opening their eyes to the aid the Fire Nation was providing them. They were accepting the help the Fire Nation was willing to give them.

The world was finally at peace.

Katara closed her eyes again and lay her head against Zuko's chest. His arms wound around her habitually in his sleep. She smiled. This was peace.


End file.
